Ash Ketchum: What It Takes To Win It All
by DJ Tenki
Summary: This is the story of what happened to Ash Ketchum after his Pokemon League experience in the Unova Region. How he felt, What he thought and where it would lead him.. He had ask himself the question.. What would it take to win it all?
1. Chapter 1 One Last Stop

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 _This is a story about where Ash went when he Left Unova... How he felt... What he decided... and how he would get there.. He could feel why he failed, he knew what it was he had to do next.. It was this that started a path that not even Ash knew he would walk..._

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks._

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 1: One Last Stop**

 **Pallet Town:**

 **Ash:**

A boy stood quietly on the hill in his all black Pokemon League gear.. His dark cloak flapping in the breeze as he looked over the green valley and town... He looked up to the yellow mouse that had continued with him through his whole Journey.. Remarkable really when he thought about it that the little battling veteran had hung with him through it all. Here was the same scene he was playing out every-time that he had returned from his defeats in the Pokemon League.. This one though stung.. This one left a sour taste in his mouth.. This one made the sight before him not bring the comfort he had been used to after such defeats against the likes of Tobias and now Cameron. No this time Ash felt differently when he came back to Pallet Town.

It didn't feel the same, Ash didn't feel the calm he usually felt.. The joy of a job well done. He wasn't looking forward to facing all the ones he knew here in Pallet Town before his next trip out... No this next trip it was going to be different and it was time he let his best friend know... He looked to his shoulder at the Yellow mouse veteran, if anyone deserved to know what he was about to do it was him..

"Hey Pika, You mind hopping down a second we need to talk." Pikachu cocked his head for the first time in the past few hours Ash had spoken to him and he could feel that something was different.. Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and turned around to face his best friend...Pi Pika?" Ash wasn't sure when he started to outright understand Pokemon but after the events on new island something in his head had felt different.. While both Brock and Misty had forgotten what happened he had not. No matter how hard Mewtwo had tried to erase his memories they never left him but they were more like dreams... vividly distorted but they were always there haunting him.

It was while he was in Unova that his mind had sparked and all the memories and events with Mew and Mewtwo came rushing rushing back to him overwhelming him and causing a power unknown to him to spike... Cilan had told him he started to glow blue and his eyes disappeared completely and once he had woken up and after scaring both Iris and Cilan to death he could clearly hear Pikachu and all Pokemon for that matter. He did his best to play it off with his two Unova traveling companions but neither really seemed convinced. He told them both he was alright and to let it go.. If anything happened he would deal with it in his own way. While they both were worried for him they understood and decided to accept his wishes even if so reluctantly..

Even now he hadn't told anyone he could understand them but he was glad he could it was the main reason that Ash felt this time his next trip would be different. This time he was not going to stop training until he felt he could walk into the next league and face a Cameron or a Tobias and relentlessly crush them. This time he felt he had a better understanding of what it would take to win it all and he planned to set out to do just that..

 _Hey Ash whats the deal? I mean for a while you didn't say anything this morning I was starting to get worried... that maybe we were going to quit this goal or something?_ Ash raised and eyebrow.. "No way Pika I would never do that. I will say that I thought we would get further than top 8 this time, but I think I have been going about this all wrong." Pikachu was surprised to hear this because he had always thought that because they were learning, getting stronger and evolving new friends that it was only a matter of time before they could win a league.. but now he was not so sure.. Time and Time again trainers had blocked their path and it had been so many leagues and so many tries Pika could understand where Ash was coming from. _What exactly do you mean Ash I thought we did really well with the team this time... they worked hard and while I know we didn't win we still went far..._

Ash did agree with Pika about how they had done and he was sure that when they went home there would be a crowd of folks to greet him and congratulations all around. This time though he knew in his heart it would feel hollow that he didn't prepare his team enough that he had failed them far more then they had failed him... "Yeah Pika about that.. I feel I failed all of you and as soon as the party and congratulations are over I plan to go to Professor Oaks ranch and apologize to everyone. I wanted you to know it first, that after today we are going to do things differently I promise." Ash said with a steely gaze and solemn look.. Pikachu was more than a little confused but he trusted Ash and knew that whatever he had planned was going to bring all of the team to greater heights for sure, so he just nodded and jumped back onto his shoulder. _Apology accepted although none is needed you haven't failed any of us Ash.. I'm sure everyone else feels the same way you'll see.._

Ash reached up and scratched Pikachu earning a CHA for his troubles.. "Well all the same lets head on home for now and get this over with" Ash for the first time in a long time was not looking forward to the welcome home party they often threw the Pallet town Native when he returned home from a league. "We have alot of work to do, and we need to get started as soon as possible." as he pulled his dark hood up over his head, shouldered his traveling bag and started down the path toward his home where his mother and many neighbors were likely waiting for him to arrive... He made his way through town and it was pretty quiet both he and Pikachu had expected to see some of his neighbors and street vendors on the way to his house but there were none around this afternoon so Ash quietly made his way home. He went in through the gate and opened the front door and upon entering Pikachu jumped off his should and stood as Ash hung his cloak up and dropped his bag next to the couch.

"Hey mom I'm home! Were you at? I wanted to tell you how it all went.." Pika raised an ear and heard shuffling from the kitchen. He was about to head out there when Mr Mime came walking into the room. Ash smiled he was always glad that Mr Mime had taken to his mom and was around to help her. "Hey Mimey how are you man its been a while." Mr Mime smiled, _Wow welcome home Ash, Pikachu its hard to believe you are finally here! I watched you guys with your mom on TV and man you guys were really something!_

Ash laughed and Pikachu scratched the back of his head.. _Oh Mimey we did ok but we didn't win! We sure tried though but we just couldn't get it done... but next time Mimey mark my Pika rear we going to win it.._ as he made a fist pump and sparks radiated off his cheeks.. Mr Mime backed up a bit at Pikachu's outburst.. Mr Mime wasn't afraid of Pikachu but like all of Ash's other Pokemon he had a healthy respect for what Ash's starter Pokemon was capable of and wanted to stay on his good side.. He decided to change the subject. _It was weird Ash you had a delivery today.. like they knew you were coming home there is a box on the coffee table for you.._ Ash looked over to the table and sure enough a small box rested on it. He walked over and saw a large Poke-ball emblem on the top and figured it was from the League. "Huh I wonder whats in the box from the League, I didn't order anything." Pika and Mimey both shrugged their shoulders and waited for Ash to open it. As he opened the box he for two things a letter on top of a dark grey and black Pokemon League official hat. This both surprised and delighted him. His original had and begun to wear out heavily so this would be a nice replacement. After inspecting the hat he opened the letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Ash,_

 _Enclosed is the official league item per your request for your five leagues tournament completion. Please wear it with pride and continue on your journey. You are a respected trainer in the eyes of the Pokemon League and we expect great things from you in the future._

 _Charles Goodshow_

 _President of the Pokemon League_

 _p.s. if I were you Ash id check out the Kalos region next.. it would be a challenge up to your par.. Good Luck and God speed!_

Ash looked from the letter to the hat and back and thought a minute.. "When did I order a new hat? Then it hit him before the Unova Tournament a league official came around with a sign up sheet asking what we would want if we could have an official piece of league gear.. and I wrote down a hat! Huh who would have guessed they'd give it to me!" Mimey and pika laughed.. Ash turned to Mr. Mime and said, "Ok mime quit stalling where is mom at?" with a quite serious face, Pikachu was also wondering where Ash's mom was as well. _Oh that's easy shes is out in the back yard watering her garden, she told me to come get you when you got home so you could join her out there and welcome you home!_ Mr. Mime said with a smile and waving his hands...

Ash wasn't surprised at all so he worked his way out back with Pikachu and Mr Mime in tow. SURPRISE! burst into his face as he took a few steps into the back yard and was assaulted by his mother Delia, Professor Oak, Gary, Misty, Brock, Cilan, Iris and about every other person in Pallet town. "Welcome home Ash I'm so proud of you!" his mother said as she ran forward to give him a hug. "Thanks mom and thank you everyone for coming over, I am really surprised and shocked!" "Well Ash my boy you did us all proud in the Unova Pokemon League and while you might not have won, you brought back many great and interesting Pokemon! Gary and I really appreciate it." Professor Oak said as he came forward to give Ash a hearty hand shake.. "Thanks Professor yeah I was glad to get to see such a far off land and catch all kinds of new Pokemon... By the way Professor how have all my Pokemon been since I was away?"

"Oh nothing to worry about there Ashy boy, while Grandpa has been working on a few involved projects for the Pokemon League I took very good care of your team while you were away." Gary Oak said with a Grin.. Ash was shocked to see how much Gary had changed gone were his training clothes and in their place was a scientist outfit. He had taken up the mantel of Pokemon Scientist and had begun his own version of researching Pokemon. "Wow Gary you look way different man and thanks for taking care of my team I really appreciate it.." He smiled.

"Shoot Ash have you looked in a mirror because your almost as tall as me now.." said Brock as he came up and gave a hug. "Ha thanks Brock you look great too. I'm glad to see your doing well." Then Ash was assaulted by the rest of his friends and fellow Towns folk. He talked about where he had been and what had happened on his most recent Journey to Unova. Cilan and Iris inputting their knowledge whenever they could. all in all it been a nice afternoon and evening. Brock, Cilan, Iris and Misty all told him they were going back to their Gyms to work for a while that they needed a break from traveling. When they asked Ash what his next plan was he told them he was going to rest a few days and think about it. He wished them all safe travels and good battling. As Ash said goodbye to the last of the well wishing townsfolk he stopped Gary and Professor Oak at his front door and waited for the others to leave.

"Hey Ash is there something you want to talk to me and Grandpa about?" Gary said with a questioning face. "Yeah I was hoping to stop by in a little while to see my team and talk with both of you about my next plan of action... if you both had a bit of time.." Gary was shocked, "You have an actual plan? " Ash raised and eyebrow and smirked at Gary.. "Well yeah I think so..." Gary laughed. "Oh stop giving him a hard time Gary, sure Ash we'll be up at the ranch in an hour stop by then OK?" Professor oak said as he walked down the path and started up the hill toward his home. "Hey Ash I was just fooling with ya, Its good to see you home and sure stop by in a bit I'd like to know what it is your going to do next." Ash smiled and shook Gary's hand, "Thanks Gary and Ill see you in a bit and thanks for coming to the party it meant a lot." Gary then ran to catch up to his grandfather and they both started walking and talking leisurely.

"Hey Honey did you have a good time with everyone today?" Delia asked as Ash came back inside. "Yeah sure did mom, Hey I'm going to go up and see my Pokemon for a while I'm so full that I don't need dinner and I'll be a while because I am also going to talk with Gary and Professor Oak. Delia smiled, "Oh I can understand that I went to see your Pokemon and some of them took it pretty hard that you guys didn't win and they started training on their own if you can believe that!" Ash could believe that all of his Pokemon were like him and when they didn't win they would kind of lose their minds for a bit and train like crazy... "Hey Ash I saw your new Hat and I love the colors I think Ill start on some new clothes tonight for a bit, your old traveling set are looking pretty worn out. "That would be so great thanks Mom. I think I'll head out to Professor Oaks now come on Pikachu lets head out."

 _Well it finally time to see the team I hope they have been well. I cant wait to talk with Infernape I haven't talked trash to him in forever HA!_ "Oh my I had no idea that you and Infernape did that... You better watch yourself hes a fighting type besides fire.." Ash said as they headed up to Professor Oaks lab. It hadn't changed much looking beautiful in the early part of sunset. It still had all the fences and the windmill, it did look like the professor had added an extension on one side of the building but other than that it was just like it always was and that comforted Ash. It was good to know that the professor was working hard and taking good care of the Pallet Town trainers Pokémon. Ash knocked on the door and after about a minute Gary answered the door. "Well that was fast. You get everything taken care of at home?" Ash smirked, "Well yeah it doesn't take to long for a person in as good a shape as I am.. what about you?" Gary felt insulted. "Are you kidding me I run miles with my Pokemon everyday.. I'm not gonna end up flabby like Grandpa.." they both laughed at that.

"Well Gary I'm going to go out back and find my team if that's alright.." He nodded. "Sure thing but grandpa and I want to ask a favor when you get done can you give us your eye witness accounts of legendary Pokemon and we need to draw off the data from your pokedex. I still cant believe all the legendary Pokemon that your pokedex states you came in contact with.." "Yeah I'll give you guys whatever answers I can I'll talk to you in a bit." with that said Ash went outside into the huge poke preserve to find his Pokemon.. but he didn't have to go far obviously Gary or the professor told a few of them and word had gotten around..

 _Oh no Ash I think I hear the rumble... there all coming I got to get out of the way of this its gonna be bad.._ as Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder and scurried back toward the corral fence. It was just as Pika had thought leading the charge was all of ashes flying types along with Sceptile and believe it or not Donphan was rolling out his way toward Ash. "Whoa whoooooa whooaaaaaa! Guys!" as everyone piled onto Ash that was of a fast type shortly after his slower Pokemon arrived Boldar Torterra and Heracross just name a few. _Hey_ _Ash, Hi Ash Welcome home Boss! We all missed you Boss! Welcome Home, Glad to see you! Where you been? Where are we going? Can I go with you first this time?_ The questions and affection came fast and furiously from all corners.. It was until everyone heard... _MOOOOOOOOOOVE IIITTTTT OOOOUTTTT PEOPLE GIVE HIM SPAAACE NOW!_ and a huge thud with a cloud of Dust that everyone jumped back off Ash allowing him to get up.. "Thanks Charizard I missed you and thanks for keeping everyone in line." Charizard huffed some smoke. _I didn't mind it. Everyone for the most part behaved though you need to have a word with Gible I think..._ Ash walked over and patted Charizard on the neck and gave him a scratch since he showed up late. Then he turned around and noticed Gible pacing in circles talking to himself.. So Ash decided he better check on him.. so he walked up to listen to him.

 _I can't do it.. I cant believe it. I don't know! I'm going crazy! I'm so pumped I cant TAKE IT! I need to do it! I want to know it!_ " Hey Gible whats gotten into you? It seemed while everyone was watching this scenario Gible had been in us own hyperactive world and not even noticed Ash's arrival but when he heard his voice it snapped him out of it. He looked up to find Ash smiling at him. _Ash?...Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! Ash! FINALLLLLLLLLLYYYYYY!_ Gible screamed at the top of his lungs as he looked at his trainer and then began to glow! Ash took a step back and watched as Gible began to grow in length his stubby little arms grew and he became much larger than his original form! Gible had Evolved right there in front of everyone into Gabite! Ash was shocked to say the least! "Wow Gabite congratulations way to go!"

 _WHEW! I am glad that wait is over.. I wanted to wait until you got home before it happened and I did it! GABITEEEEE!_ he yelled at everyone letting them know he had leveled up.. _heh I always wanted to yell that ha! Welcome back Ash I'm ready to help out again anytime._ Ash hugged Gabite and scratched his back earning a Gabite or two soothing Gabite. Once this little event had ended Ash turned back around to the group and Gabite joined them all. "Alright guys I came here for two reasons. First I want to apologize to you all. I have been failing you as a trainer and I now see this." Many of the Pokemon started making a ruckus at this comment. _You_ _haven't failed us! No way you've failed us.. We've failed you Ash!_ they started in. "No No No No you guys I appreciate the sentiment but let me finish. In these last five major leagues I gathered many new member's to our family, many who joined our team and cause and yet I didn't train you all enough. I just went all out and never planned right before the tournament. I just took you all in there on faith and in my opinion failed all of you. I didn't offer you a chance to reach your full potential. I never swapped all of you out during my travels and train you equally and for that failure I have to live with it...and I am so sorry." Ash said this as he hung his head a bit.. All of the Pokemon were now very quiet and listening. After a minute of silence He spoke again raising his head and facing every one of his team.

"Well that stops now. The second reason I've come up here is to tell you all. I will be training each of you in cycles till you tell me you feel your ready for the next tournament. I want everyone to know all the moves they can, I want each of you to evolve only as far as you want to and then maximize your power, I want to treat each of you with the respect and love that you have given me.. and I don't want to do another League until I feel you all are truly ready. I know in my heart that if we do it this way when you battle in the next round of gyms they wont understand your powers... and I am fine with that.

I want to take all of you to a championship, I want fellow trainers to look at all of you on the battle field and know that your to much for them and most of all I just want you all to be happy being part of my family." Many roared and shot off abilities into the air as he finished his statement and Ash thought the whole field before him might burn up because of it.. "HA HA HA Ok guys calm down calmmmmm down. Wow you all are really fired up!" _You can't make a statement like that Ash and not expect a reaction I feel like I am holding in a Fire blast.. I want to go to the characific valley and destroy someone right now..._ Charizards tail flame was taller than Ash and was actually radiating white fire... "I know Charizard but take that tail down a notch before you burn poor Leavanny." as she scurried to the other side of the group due to the heat.. _Yeah geez I almost caught on fire thanks Ash. Were all with you!_ Roars of approval came from all around. "Thanks Leavanny. Ok so now that you understand my goal, I want you to all be aware that Charizard is the first of a group of Pokemon I plan to go out and retrieve for our family and there are a few others I will be trying to catch, and a few more I have scores to settle with and hopefully they will be joining us as well. Will you all be alright with that?"

There were many nodding heads and barks, roars, chirps and squawks of approval. "Good deal guys. So I want you all to eat right, train when you can and rest when you need it. when I cycle you in your training will be very intense but I promise you it will all be worth it, because this next time we aren't going to lose to a Cameron, or a Tobias or a champion for that matter.. This next time we will be ready.. This next time we will have the power.. That is the path we all will walk together. I will bring you a league victory and I will bring you to your potential.. and thanks for everything guys. I could never do any of this without you.." Now that Ash had said what he wanted he spent the next hour talking with each and every one of his Pokemon that wanted his time.

After he finished he let everyone know that training would begin in a weeks time and headed in to complete the favor asked by Gary. Charizard, Leavanny, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Sceptile were all hanging around waiting for Ash to leave.. _Hey ash you mind if we talk to Pikachu real fast after were done he can catch up.._ Charizard said looking at his trainer. "Sure that's fine I'm going to go in and talk with Gary as he nodded at them all and left. Pika walked up to the group. _Hey guys whats up?_ _Well its Like this Pika..._ as Squirtle explained Pikachu wasn't liking what he was hearing... _oh boy..._ pika sighed...

Gary was sitting at a table in his lab working on a laptop when Ash walked in the room. "Hey Gary I'm here to answer your question about legendary Pokemon." Gary smiled, "Great Ash I would appreciate it let me get Grandpa and we will start." Ash nodded. Gary left the room and then he and professor Oak returned and took a seat. "Ash its good you went to see your team I know they really missed you. So what can you tell us about all the legendary Pokemon you saw.." Ash pulled out his Pokedex and set it on the table for both Gary and Professor Oak to review as he talked. He explained for two hours about all the Legendaries he had seen on his trip, not even leaving out his encounter with Mew and Mewtwo."

"Ash that's unbelievable your pokedex hows you have seen more than 15 legendary Pokemon on your trip... The one I can't believe and I still don't believe is Ho-oH the Aura Phoenix.. It hasn't been seen in more than one hundred years right Grandpa?" Professor Oak smiled, "Well it said that it hasn't been seen but a Pokedex does not lie Gary you know this. If you try to fake a Pokemon or tamper with it, it will burn out instantly so Ash must have seen it right Ash?" He started to laugh at them when he thought about his encounter with Ho-oH, "Well I didn't really meet Ho-oh She just sorta gave us a buzz by... You both may not believe this but Pikachu is my witness we met Ho-oH on the very first day of our journey right Pika. Do you remember what happened after that Spearow flock was nuked with your lightning?" Pikachu had been curled up at the end of the table sleeping after he got back from his meeting until he heard this. He got up stretched and walked over to Ash and tapped his chest.. "Right you are Pika." _You know very well what happen.. That giant buzzard stopped and hovered there and said what she said to you and I... Still can't believe what she said...so rude.._ Ash started laughing as Pikachu started to spark all over and growled. Gary and Professor Oak raised and eyebrow at this... _but you better show them... especially Gary he doesn't believe you.._

Right on que, "I still don't believe it Ash.. that's just to much to believe you met Ho-oH on day one." Ash shook his head and reached into his shirt pulling a chain with a screw and two clasps on it and at the end was a metal feeling feather as long as his middle finger that shimmered in every color of the rainbow in the setting sun light from the window outside.. "Well Gary I'd say you were right if she hadn't dropped this at our feet, still can't believe she did that..."

Gary picked up the feather with a gaping mouth.."Impossible.. Its a rainbow wing... incredible." He set the item back on the table and began furiously writing on his laptop. Professor Oak had seen the feather long ago when Ash shared it privately with him. Since then he had shown no one else. "Well Ash we won't hold you up any longer thanks for all the info on the legendaries and for letting Gary in on our little secret. It looks as though he might just have a miltank over that.. Well leave him to it." Professor Oak said with a laugh.. "Yeah Yeah thanks Ash so much great information, I can't believe how much this will help with my research and don't worry I wont say a thing about that feather. Take care." as he went back to furiously typing away. Ash left with Pika on his shoulder feeling a lot better after talking to his team. _You look calmer Ash, better I am glad we all talked to the team.._ "Yeah Pikachu I am glad I got to talk to everyone I feel a lot better about what were doing now, lets head on home." Now it was time to go home eat something and head off to bed. He had a few days of rest to catch up on before he put his new plan into action. This time would be different. This time it was going to be a better Ash with his better family and when he was done.. The whole world would get to see just how much better they all were and if possible a championship win to boot.

 _Ch. 1 - End_


	2. Chapter 2 Ash's Ancient History…Isn't So

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks._

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 2:** **Ash's Ancient History…Isn't So Ancient After All….**

 **Ash's House Pallet Town (A few days Later)**

Ash woke up a few days after his homecoming party and much earlier than many would expected, but years of being on the road could do that to a person. He quietly got dressed in the new black and dark grey Pokémon League emblem shirt and dark jeans and put on his socks and shoes. As he sat down to put on his shoes Pikachu stirred on his bed opening his eyes. _Hey Ash good morning.. Today is the day isn't it…_ Ash smiled at Pikachu and nodded as he reached over and scratched his best friend. "Yep buddy today we set out on a different path, a better path Pikachu.. We are going to train harder, get stronger and find our way. I hope your ready buddy." Pika hopped up cheeks sparking and grinned at Ash. _You bet I am.. I want to win this next league so bad…_ Ash grinned at Pika's enthusiasm but he wasn't a fool, he wouldn't go into this next trip with unrealistic goals.. No this time he would leave nothing to chance and that would start today right after he left Pallet Town. "I like where your head is at Pikachu but we both know its going to be a very hard challenge so just stay focused were going to do this.." Pika smiled and sat down. Ash stood up and took a look in the mirror to see how the new clothes his mom had made fit him and was shocked by what he saw..

No longer was there a ten year old boy standing with a foolish grin on his face anymore. No it had been a long hard five Pokemon League seasons . What he saw now in these new clothes was a bigger taller youth. Where before baby fat and ziz zags had crossed his cheeks now showed the strong lean jaw of a fifteen year old teenager. Where his arms used to be skinny long rails now filled in with lean thick muscle. Ash couldn't believe all the changes.. yet how often had he looked in the mirror in the past few years? Almost none if he thought about it. "You know Pikachu I sure have changed haven't I.. I feel like I'm almost looking at a stranger when I look at myself.." as he rubbed his chin..

 _I guess yeah I mean I could see the changes happening but really it didn't matter because I saw it everyday.. Plus it doesn't matter to any of us Pokemon what you look like Ash because your heart and mind are still the same. We all love and respect you but I'll tell you this… All the girls really have noticed.. We all joked about how long it would take before one of them attacked you…_ Pikachu finished while laughing and rolling around on the bed….

Ash raised and eyebrow and scoffed at the hysterics of his electric mouse Pokemon.. "Wha well pfft I mean I don't know about that Pika.. I'm just an average looking guy if you ask me." Pikachu sat up and shook his head… _Sometimes I think you have rocks for brains Ash._ He said as he stood there crossing his arms. _Tons of girls like you! I mean seriously you'll see…._

Ash wasn't as oblivious as most people thought about girls and love, but he felt that if he started up with all of those thoughts that it would cut his edge and at least for now he couldn't have that… but that didn't mean he didn't feel lonely sometimes but first thing was first… the Pokemon League and becoming a champion.. then after maybe…. Just maybe… He shook his head to clear it..

"Look Pika I'm not ignorant to the fact that girls give me _the look_ sometimes I can see it in their eyes but it just wouldn't do to get all caught up in that right now. We have a goal and I have to stay focused. I'm almost sure that some of our old traveling partners wanted to be with me, and god only knows what they might do if they saw me now since we hadn't traveled together in a few years." Ash said with an apprehensive face.. All the while Pika had fallen back on the bed and was laughing hard again… "Geez you prankster getting me all out of my thoughts…." Ash shook his head again to clear his head no need for that stuff right now anyway, as he walked over and picked up Pikachu and put him on his shoulder and put on his new black and grey Pokémon League veterans hat.

He was happy to get the new hat, it had arrived yesterday by delivery from the League itself. Once you had been in five or more Leagues the Pokémon League send its veteran trainers an item of their choosing in a specific color of League designation. Ash always appreciated his first Pokémon League hat and so that was the item he had chosen for himself. If a trainer like Ash placed very high in all five of those Leagues tournaments then you would get a dark item signifying that you were a bit of a different trainer. This also would help Gym leaders identify those individuals that needed to be taken much more seriously than a beginner or average trainer. This information was not totally shared with trainers in the League itself but many had speculated as such. The Pokémon league had not confirmed or denied this publicly leaving its members to wonder among themselves.

"Well lets get downstairs Pikachu I'm sure even though its early mom is probably already up and down there cooking breakfast for us." Pikachu started to get excited. _That's great Ash lets go eat I'm starved I can't wait for that bottle of ketchup!_ Ash reached up and poked Pikachu in the side, "Oh no you don't you ketchup crack head… You know that's a reward Pika I can't have you getting sick like last time." Ash said with a frown as they closed his bedroom door and headed down the hall.

 _Geez it was one time.. oooone time.. I learned my lesson I don't understand why I can't have it! It tastes soooo good_. Pikachu sighed.. _Well alright if that's how it's got to be but I'm going to shock you if you don't give me some soon Ash.._ Pika said as his cheeks sparked. Ash raised an eyebrow as they headed down stairs. _Hey Ash hold on a minute, I have something I need to tell you. Me and all your other Pokémon talked after you left to go talk to Gary yesterday and we took a vote… Most of THEM think you need to tell your mom…. The truth. Honestly I voted no myself I don't think it's a good idea but I was overruled…_ Ash heard this and stopped dead on the stairs. "What? Who was it that said that? _It was Charizard…_ Pika said with a shiver. _"_ What do you mean tell mom the truth?" _The fact that you can talk to all of us and that blue unknown power thing you can do, you know all of it… What happened on new island… all of it…._

Ash's mouth gaped open at what Pikachu was saying.. "You guys can't be serious.. My mom will lose her mind if I start in with all of this, besides why the change now after all this time. I mean I have been able to talk to all for over a year and this never came up then. Why Now?" Pika gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.. _Well everyone really loves your mom and they feel that she should know everything. They don't want you keeping secrets from her.. It hurts their feelings and there is something else too.._ Pika sighed, _If you won't do it everyone will go on strike no training no battling nothing.._ Ash pulled Pikachu off his shoulder to look the electric mouse in the face.

"Why the heck would they do that?! They would seriously hold out on me if I don't tell mom the truth?" Pika nodded. "Well then I guess I have no choice.. but you tell them Pika that it's on them if mom stops me from traveling or goes nuts on me. I've always tried to avoid worrying her geez." Ash set Pika back on his shoulder and let out a big sigh and started back down stairs. "Well let's get this over with Pikachu.."

Delia was humming in the kitchen as she finished making breakfast and Mimey was almost done setting the table. Ash walked in and Pika hopped off his shoulder onto the table. _Hey Mimey I told him and hes going to do it.._ Mr Mime was so shocked he nearly dropped the plate he was holding and gasped at Pikachu.. _What really? like really really? I can't believe this your going to tell your mom all of it Ash?_

Ash frowned at Mr Mime but nodded his head. Mr. Mime moved over by Pikachu and stood next to the table. Delia had turned around when she had heard the alarmed noise Mimey made and was curious what it was about. "Hey Mimey are you alright? That was quite a noise you made there.." Mimey sweat dropped but vigorously shook his head no nothing was wrong.. "Oh hello Honey you look really ready for your trip today sit down at the table and we'll have breakfast." As she brought food to the table. Ash took a seat at the table not saying anything which Delia thought was weird. Pikachu had started to dig into his food but Ash had not yet and waited for his mother to sit down.

"What's wrong Ash you haven't touched your plate yet." He took a deep breath and looked his mom in the eye. "Yeah sorry about that mom but before I eat I a few things I would like to talk to you about, but I need you to let me finish before you ask questions and you can't flip out ok?" Delia had set her fork back down and was intently staring at Ash.. "Well you try me and well see how it goes alright? I can't make promises." She said as she sat back resting her folded arms across her chest.

 _I dunno Mimey this doesn't look to good so far.. Just wait Pika shes more open minded than you and Ash think but she does look kinda mad already…_ Ash ignore his Pokemon. "OK lets start with the events you saw on TV about New Island….." Ash started to explain it all to his mother and her face with through a myriad of emotions as Ash explain how he had intervened with Mew and Mew-Two and died for that cause and how he came back. He explained how on multiple occasion he had been involved in ruining the plans of evil organizations worldwide as he traveled around. Finally after an hour and a half explaining all of that he went through what had happened in Unova. Finally it came down to the last three things and while his mother was actually taking all of this somewhat well, he was not sure if she'd believe him so he paused his story to let it sink in..

Delia like to think she could handle a lot of things being a young single mom.. Providing for her and Ash through all the hard times ,and then that fateful day Ash stepped out of the house and into the world of a Pokémon trainer. She had her worries at first like any mom but with good friends like Tracy and Brock she felt a lot better about Ash as he traveled because he wasn't alone.. and yet here he was telling her of every wreckless thing he had been involved in over the last five years.. It just about made her want to lock him in his room and never let him out.. Evil organizations? Like who team rocket? New island incident. She couldn't remember that one and then dying.. Stepping between mew and this other Pokémon Mew-Two? Why would he do that… the thought of her losing Ash was just too much and tears started to fall from her eyes.. "Oh Ash what were you thinking.. Stepping in between two Pokémon of that kind of power…" Ash Jumped up from his seat and grabbed his mother into a strong hug.. "I am so sorry mom I just can help myself when a Pokémon is in trouble like that I just reacted.. I won't ever do that again.. I won't die like that I'm so sorry." Delia hugged Ash tightly for a minute or two until she could compose herself and then he set her back in her chair and gave her a dry dish rag for her eyes..

"Well your OK so I guess I can't totally be mad at you but before you do something so wreckless again think about me, I'd be so hurt I couldn't stand it if something happened to you Ash." He nodded but started making a face Delia knew all too well… "There is more isn't there… Well then spill it.." she said.

"Your not going to believe me but there are actually three things I still need to tell you then its all out in the open mom, are… are you sure you want to know?" He said with a pause. Delia nodded yes, "go ahead Ashy I'll try to keep an open mind alright." This calmed him down a bit. _Finally we get to the crux of it all I wonder what she going to do Mimey when she finds out we can actually talk._ He said as the giggle fits started in on the table Delia looked over at Mimey and Pika. "Oh you hush Pika I'm trying to explain it to her and no Mr. Mime she not going to think differently of you mom loves you." Mime scratched the back of his head sheepishly and smiled at Delia who was now very confused.. "Ah Ash are you talking to me or to them?" Ash smiled "Well mom I'm talking to both Mr. Mime and Pikachu and while you hear them repeating their name over and over and can sort of figure out what they mean by facial expression… I hear them like I hear you when I talk to you.. Delia must have had a super shocked look on her face and blurted out "No way I don't believe it" before clapping both hands over her mouth and apologizing for saying that.

"See guys I told you she would think I was crazy." As he sighed in exasperation at Mr Mime and Pikachu who had is paws crossed and was frowning at her saying his name over and over again… "No Pika she has a right to be skeptical I mean I'm not sure I would believe me either.." Delia raised an eyebrow.. "Its not that I don't want to believe its just so hard to imagine anyone being able to understand Pokemon like that.. "I can prove it for real Mom. You whisper something anything that I would have no idea about in Pikachu's ear after I leave the room and when I come back he will tell me ok?" Delia thought it was a foolish if not interesting idea so she agreed and Ash got up and walked out of the room. Pika moved right up to Ash's mom at the edge of the table and she began to whisper into his ear as it jerked and flicked Pika then looked at Delia for a second and started another round of Giggle fits… even worse than before and started sparking electricity as he pounded his paw on the table laughing.

Ash returned to the room with a questioning look on his face because of Pika's laughing fit.. _oh my pika shes sooo funny Ash.. She said... she said.. oh my pika hahahahahaha ... this next trip she hopes you find a nice girl to make your girlfriend because she doesn't want you to be lonely…._ The look on Ash's face said it all to Delia.. _Oooooooooh yeah Ash she is always talking about that with the woman neighbor in the blue house across the street.._ as Mr Mime to started to laugh very loudly.. Delia Grinned.. "Ok so what is it I said to Pika huh?"

"What?! You want me to go out on this trip and see if I can find a girl to be my girlfriend?" Pika continued face down on the table to laugh and pound his paw on it. Ash sighed and shook his head as he looked up to his mother's face… She was so stunned it surprised him. "Oh my… He told you exactly what I said… Geez Ash you really can talk to Pokémon can't you?" Ash smiled and nodded at her as he sat back down at the table and Pika started to get himself under control and sat up to see what would happen now.

"Yes mom I can talk to Pokémon like I said.. Now do you believe me?" She sat back and nodded. "I would never have believed it but there no other explanation." Now that his mom seemed satisfied he reached into his shirt and pulled out a thick silver chain, took it off and set it in front of his mother on the table. She looked at the item attached to the end and picked it up to inspect it.

"What exactly is this Ash. It looks like a feather but look at all the colors ..so pretty!" he chuckled he was sure this was truly going to surprise her. "That mom I got on the very first day I left Pallet Town.. Pikachu and I had an ugly incident with a flock of Spearow but thanks to him we managed to run them off." Pika stood up and puffed his chest out tapping it. _You bet I did!_ His mom giggled at that "Well he is always looking out for you Honey." "Yeah he sure does.. Well anyway what you hold there mom is a feather from Ho-oh."

Delia's eyes opened as wide as saucers as she turned the feather around in her hand, "What?! This is a feather from Ho-oH..? How is that possible no one has seen Ho-oH in over a hundred years? What did it look like?" Ash smiled and chuckled he looked over at Pika who now looked angry.. _Oh that overgrown Chicken! I still can't believe she told me that I got lucky taking all those Spearows out due to that lightning.. I'm tough.. that was not luck… and then she just fly's off before I could defend myself… hrrrmmphf.._

"Well Pika calm down you have to let that go buddy" Delia looked over at a sparking Pikachu walking around on the table pika pika pikaing his head off. "Do I even want to know what hes saying Ash?" "Well he and Ho-oH had a moment… I guess and he can't get over it. Well anyway Ho-oH sounded female to me with her voice but she looked a lot like the pictures people have drawn of her. Bright gold with an orange beak and rainbow huge feathers on her head, like three of them and then a whole fan tail of feathers like the one in your hand. She was really amazing looking.. I'll never forget it."

Delia sighed, She loved how excited Ash got when he talked about Pokemon, "Wow I'm a little jealous… I would have loved to Meet Ho-oH that's amazing.." she said with a smile. "Well we really didn't meet her she flew off before I could talk to her, but I have met so many other legendaries and I wonder if it was because we saw her first.. I don't really know but something is going on for sure."

"Your telling me you have met other legendaries beyond Mew and Mew-Two..and even Ho-oH? I mean I believe you it's just insane to think you've seen so many of them.. Why on my journey I never saw anything so wonderful.. but I am glad you have. It seems like it has been a crazy training adventure for you so far I am just glad you are alright." She said with a huge smile. _Well that went better than I thought it would right Mimey?_ Mr. Mime nodded his head. _Yeah I thought she was going to yell or go into crazy mode or something.. She has relatively been calm for the most part.._

"Ok here is the final and probably most crazy thing I have to tell you… no show you I guess" Ash dreaded this moment since his powers had appeared.. He closed his eyes and opened his palm and push a small amount of his power out. Immediately his whole body began to glow in a blue outline. _Holy crap what the heck is that Pikachu!_ As Mr. Mime jumped back against the wall saying his name about twenty times. Pikachu just smirked and began to laugh at him.. _Relax Mimey that just Ash's secret powers… crazy how he turns blue like that huh?_ Pika looked over at Delia and she was sitting hands folded in her lap very calmly not even surprised. _What is the deal with his mom?_

This surprised Ash as well as he had opened his eyes and had a blue sphere vibrating and glowing in his hand.. Delia just frowned and sighed.. "Ok.. Ok that's enough Ash I see you and your blue aura you can let it go now." Ash release his power with a light cracking sound and the sphere vanished along with the blue glow. "Whats the deal mom you didn't seem surprised at all and I expected you to freak out at least.." She shook her head no.

"Ash I know all about what that was I was just hoping it would pass over you so you wouldn't be burdened but I shouldn't be surprised you have a strong spirit just like my dad did… geez" Ash sat back down at the table now really confused by what his mother said, "What do you mean you know what that is! I don't even know what that is!" he said with a raised voice wanting an explanation on it.

"I guess I owe you that much don't I." she sighed again. "Alright Ash its time I guess we get everything out in the open. First of all unlike your father I am not from Pallet Town.. My mother and Father came from the Town of Rota. There was a time of great upheaval when I was a small girl but after that happened peace returned to Rota..… I know you went there in your journey and even saw the tree of the beginning and saw the queen I bet." Ash had been to Rota in his travels and did remember the Tree. That whole turn of events there had been some nasty business and he was just happy he made it out there alive.. If not without the gratitude of the people of Rota as well. "Yes mom Pikachu and I had a really rough time in Rota and we were just glad to make it out of there with our skins.." Delia made a sour face, "You and all the dangerous stuff… Your going to make me go grey Ash Ketchum!" she sat back and shook her head.. "Well anyway that blue power is passed down from one person to another in family's from Rota.. its your Aura. That is what the blue light is you produce.." Ash had heard of Aura while he was in Rota, that Sir Aaron was a user of Aura but it had costed him his life in saving the Tree of the Beginning. He was glad someone knew what his power was.. hard to believe it was his own mother.

"Your Aura is blue as well that is a very strong color of aura Ash.. I am sure as you get older it will become stronger… Hold on a minute I need to go get something your grandfather left in my care in case this ever happened." Pika and Mimey looked over to Ash as he just looked as confused as them and shrugged. _I wonder what it is she's going to bring back ash.. "_ No idea pika well just see together I guess." Delia returned to the table with a small leather bound book. It was very decorated with leather carved vines all over it and had four thick straps holding it closed and in the front center was a silver image of the tree of the beginning with a blue jewel set in it.

"You haven't ever seen this book before Ash but the good news is Grandpa left you many answers about this if it ever happened to you. Honestly I can't tell you what is inside because only those with aura powers can open these books. I am curious what will happen lets see you try." Delia pushed the book over to Ash and waited to see what would happen.

Now Pika and Mr Mime where enthralled by all of this magic talk and Pika was hopping up and down..Mr Mime was way more cautious and watched Ash with some apprehension. _Touch it… touch ittt Touch it Touch it!_ Pika said as he was hopping from foot to foot excited to see what would happen. "Alright Pika calm down well see if I can get it to open." Ash layed his hand on the blue jewel and immediately the blue outline around him returned in full force causing blue streams to shoot out of the gem roll around the room and run back to the gem causing the whole room to glow brightly, shortly after this they all heard a click and the straps came loose and Ash could open the book. "Wow Ash that was beautiful." His mother said with a smile as he smiled back. "oh my look this was hand written by grandpa and look at the information wow.. This is informative.." Ash couldn't believe all the info the book had many pages on how to use Aura and how it could help both he and his Pokemon. It was like another door opening on his path and he was sure that this book would be of great use on his journey.

"Gosh mom thanks for this, I mean I wasn't even sure what was going on with me and now I find out we have ancestors from Rota and Grandpa could use this power called aura too. Seems like you're the one with the surprises now!" Delia laughed at that. "Well Ash I want you to do me a favor. I gave you that book because your powers can be quite dangerous if you don't know how to control them, but you have to promise me you wont use them around people unless its dire… See there are people out there who want to use aura for evil purposes and if they knew you had that power it would be like the Rota wars all over again.." she sighed remembering how horrible it was as a tear escaped her eyes. "What do you mean Rota Wars? I had never heard of that.." Delia dried her eyes, "Oh Ashy I don't even like to think about that time when I was a little girl. There were two factions in Rota that wanted control of the country when I was a little girl and the created massive weapons that used aura users to power them."

"The damage those weapons caused was so terrible that more than half of the whole country of Kanto was destroyed and in the end it took Sir Aaron, The tree of the beginning and I was told even Mew combined to destroy them.. unfortunately it also cost Sir Aaron his life in the process, but after that decisive battle the usurpers were put down and peace returned. It was after Grandpa returned home from that war that we moved to Pallet Town and I met your father." Ash was awe struck his grandpa had fought in a war he hadn't even ever heard of and Aura users had battled it out for control of a whole country. Ash leaned back in his seat as Pika and Mimey sat down too.

"I can't believe you and Grandpa and grandma all went through that kind of thing, what happened to the other Aura users in Rota? I didn't see any.. when I was there.." Delia frowned. "Well it was said that Mew used the tree of the Beginning to draw all the power out of the Aura users and put it back into the tree as punishment for the war and destruction they had caused. Some other said that they used all their power up with the use of the weapons. All I can say for sure is that Grandpa and a few others still had their powers until they passed away beyond that I do not know." She said shaking her head..

"I can't believe Grandpa could do this and never showed me once.. " Ash frowned as he said this, "It was to protect you Ash he didn't want the burden of aura on you like he had. Its not likely to be a big deal since your probably one of the last users alive. Just please don't use those powers in front of people I am begging you." Ash nodded, "Alright mom I'll keep my powers hidden and work on them when I am alone. I will try to master them so I won't hurt people. Thanks for all of this mom I really love you for telling me the truth.." He said as he got up and hugged his mom. "Oh Ashy I will worry so much about you on these journeys ahead but I do feel better knowing that a part of your grandpa will be with you, and once you work on those powers, I will worry a lot less. Almost no one in Pallet Town could touch your grandfather and his Lucario." Ash let his mom go… "Oh yeah so sad that old Lucario passed I miss him to."

"Well Ash let me tell you a little secret. When an aura users powers come to him or her they will get a Riolu or Lucario.. I guess they feel the power all the way from Rota. I don't when it will happen but one will find you now. Just be good to it when it comes to you alright. Also I'll want to meet him or her at some point, I too miss old Lucario." That though surprised Ash Riolu and Lucario's were kind of rare outside Rota. If mom thought one would come though he would not doubt her, she really seemed to know way more about Aura then he did and he had learned from his Grandpa and mom that wisdom came from elders so it was best to heed their warnings. "Geez mom you have given me a ton of stuff to think about, plus this book. I plan on leaving later today you know but I think I'll sit outside a while and read this before I go to Professor Oaks to get everything finalized. After that I'll come back and get my stuff and It'll be time for my next journey ok."

"That sounds like a good plan Ash. I'll have all your stuff packed by the time you return, so take your time." Delia said with one final hug as she and Mr Mime started to clean up the table. Pikachu and Ash headed out back in the Garden and sat down under one of Delia's large oak trees and Ash began studying the book. _Hey if your going to read that book for a while I am going to take a nap alright?"_ Pika said with a Yawn. "Sure thing Pika get some rest we got a long hike to Viridian forest later today." Pika raise an ear.. _Viridian Forest? So were going to get her first huh?_ "Yep It will be a lot easier after we go find her and get the real journey started. _That's a really good idea... well goodnight Ash I can't wait to go get her back I sure Missed her.. and maybe get some payybacc…. Zzzzzzzzz_ Ash raised an eyebrow _"_ Whats this payback? Huh?" But Pika had drifted off to sleep. "Night buddy" shaking his head as he went back to the Aura manual his grandpa had left him...…

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Ash closed the book and it resealed itself magically he was glad to see that if he did lose it no one else could open it. He was also glad to learn that after he had touched it the first time he'd be able to feel it no matter where it was. He couldn't believe all the information his grandpa had wrote down in there and a few of the things in there he was sure he'd be able to use in the not to distant future.

Ash did wonder though if what his mother had said would come true. He had met and helped a Riolu back in the part of his journey that took him to Rota. After he and Pikachu had helped that small Riolu they left him at the Palace and went on their way, he was not forgotten but left as a happy memory.. Now though Ash wondered if it would be him that would seek them out.. Who knew, for now Ash just felt that he had to continue his plan and begin the journey a new and that would start with a stop at Professor Oaks Lab and back home to tell his mother goodbye.

He smiled as he looked over at a sleeping Yellow lump in the shady grass, "Hey Pika time to get up we need to go on over to Professor Oaks and go get our traveling items. Pika rolled over and yawned as he stood up and stretched sparking as he did this. _Ah that was a good nap Ash thanks for letting me sleep... I'm ready lets go get this show on the road... we have new friends to find!_ Ash chuckled, "We sure do lets go Pika."

Pika hopped back onto his normal spot and after a quick trip up the road they found themselves in Professor Oaks main lab he uses for new trainers. "Ah Ash my boy glad you made it up here I figured after a few days rest you would be ready to go again." Ash smiled at the sagely old man. "Yeah I think its time I tell you what I plan to do next professor and its not going to be a normal journey this time."

Professor Oak frowned he didn't like the sound of that but he waited to hear what Ash had to say. "I feel Professor that I was not prepared enough during that last Pokemon League and Cameron proved that to me. I didn't take enough time to train up my team and I failed them." Professor Oak raised an eyebrow getting to the top rounds in any Pokemon leagues was not a failure by any means. "Well Ash I can understand how you feel but no one is ever fully prepared to do a tournament, Yes it take skill but sometimes there is a bit of luck to it as well. Just give it time."

Now Ash frowned, "No Professor I know that if I take time to train up not just my new Pokemon but all of my Pokemon for a while the next league I enter I should be far more ready than my whole charging ahead tactic, that hasn't worked and I need to change. So I'm telling you that I plan to collect a few friends I left along the way if they want to come and then train for a while before I go to my next league."

"Hmmm that's not a bad idea Ash but how long is awhile exactly?" he was somewhat worried due to other trainers in the past going this route and it had changed them all and none for the better. "Well professor it will be for as long as it takes I do not know." Professor Oak shook his head, "well are you going to invite anyone along I mean I have seen trainers do this Ash and it changes them, and none for the better either a lot of them actually take a step back in their progress." Ash smiled, "First of all I am hoping I change I need to lose the naivety I had and create realistic goals, if I want to win a leagues I have to do it differently. I have to get better, smarter, stronger and I am hoping this trip does that for me. Second I'll contact you because of my Pokemon swapping and mom regularly because she'd worry but I don't want anyone else to know where I have gone." Professor Oak had his reservations but a trainer must walk his own path.. "Well I guess I can do that but I at least want Gary to know since hes a professor here as well, not all the time because of his field research but still." Ash smiled and nodded.

"Sure that's fine do you have a new Pokedex for me? I'm ready to head home and grab my stuff and head out." "I sure do and since I was not sure what region you were going to start in next I uploaded every area I could think of Kalos might be a good place to start after your training. One thing though this box came for you from I guess the Silph Company any idea what it might be?" Ash cocked his head and shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea what this is lets take a look." Ash opened the box and found a letter sitting on top of two pokeball that sort of reminded him of an ultra ball. "Whos this from I wonder.."

 _Ash,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. Mr. Silph here, I still remember what you did for me with saving both my company and my life. After that incident I have kept track of your career and I am a big fan of yours. Tough loss in Unova I really thought you had that... but anyway. I wanted to give you three items that I think a trainer like you could appreciate. First take a good look at the two pokeballs I gave you neither is available in the open market. These two guys are partly masked as an ultra ball but see those red lines yeah there my new Limited Master Balls. Only two ill be giving out to the public what makes them so great you can use them and release the Pokemon later and reuse them forever! I'm a genius right!_ Ash was dumbfounded as he picked up both pokeballs. "Professor these are unreal.. There reusable Master balls! "Oh my Ash that's incredible, what in the world did you do for Mr Silph?" Ash sighed.. "Well not to long into my Kanto journey there was a incident at his building and Pika and I got involved one thing led to another and we stopped Team Rocket and they had a real nasty one leading them there. He almost killed Mr. Silph but Pikachu and I blew him up.. I guess Mr. Silph has been following my career ever since...geez" Professor Oak was looking at Ash in astonishment... Ash picked up the letter and started to read again. _The item in the bottom of the box is the most exciting its an extreme nav. nope its not a poke nav its way better. see the small nub on the front of it u can point it at a pokeball and send that bad boy home and have new ones sent to you directly. It still has all the pokenav bells and whistles but that added feature will let you spend more time in the field to train. I am hoping next time I watch you I can see a Pokemon League win from you. Use those two balls and go catch some unbelievable Pokemon and good luck ill be rooting for you Ash!_

 _Your Grateful Friend_

 _Mr. Silph_

 _Silph Co._

"What the heck Professor, it says here this watch can transfer pokeballs! That is unbelievable this will be a huge help Professor Oak as I train." "I imagine so Ash and along those lines you've proven that you are a seasoned Pokemon's trainer and because of this I also have a little surprise for you. I contacted the League and upgraded your license to twelve Pokemon. You can only use six still in a tournament but you can carry up to twelve." He said with a smile to a shocked Ash. "Professor I don't know what to say.. Thanks a lot. This will help in my training greatly. I think I'll take Pikachu, Quilava, Charizard, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Gabite with me for now and see what I can pick up while I train." Professor Oak nodded and left the room to go gather them up..

 _Wow Ash we can take eleven other friends along with us now that's crazy! I think Squirtle and Bulbasuar will be pretty pumped to go on this trip.. but why are you bringing the psycho Gabite with us he's going to be trouble.._ "Oh be nice Gabites just a little hyper is all it'll be ok..." Pika raised and ear skeptically... _Hyper pfffttt hes just crazy..._ Ash chuckled as Pika jumped back onto his shoulder as Professor Oak brought the five Pokemon and he put them on his belt and collected the pokedex and strapped on his new extreme nav. "Well professor wish me luck I'll try to collect a ton of data on new Pokemon and grab some new friends for you to study as well.

Ash made one final stop out back telling his Pokemon to train, rest and be ready for when he called them and then headed home. His mother had his bag on the floor next to the couch and his cloak had been mended like new as well. "Wow mom thanks for packing my stuff and fixing these new clothes and mending my cloak it was getting pretty beat up." he said with a sigh..

Delia smiled, "Well the clothes make you look handsome and I put another four sets of it in your bag and all the usual's lets eat some lunch before you go. The ate and talked and Pika manged to get half a bottle of Ketchup while Ash wasn't looking but like all family moments it ended and it was time to head out. His mom and Mr Mime went out to the porch to see Ash off. "I'm not sure this time mom how long I will be gone, but like I said at lunch I'll be sure to contact you regularly. Please don't tell any of my friends what I am doing." Delia nodded.

"Alright Honey I understand you just go out there and get stronger, but don't use your powers in front of people pleeeeease." Ash nodded his head. "Take care of the house and mom Mimey well see you when we get back." he said with a smile. _Sure Ash ill protect your mom and the house while your gone.. and take care Pikachu.. Hey you too Mimey well see ya when you come to train... just kidding.._ Mr. Mime sweat dropped as Ash laughed.. "No Mr Mime your staying here unless you want to come train that is, Bye mom I love you take care of yourself while I am gone." Delia hugged Ash trying not to cry. "Oh Ashy you be careful and work hard.. and no secrets this time, just tell me all the crazy stuff I'll do my best to handle it." Ash sighed but shook his head. "Alright mom I promise." not liking the idea that he'd now have to tell his mom of all the dangerous scraps he was sure were to come.

Once that was over Ash and Pikachu headed out of Pallet Town to route one and turned around to take one final look at Pallet Town. "Take a good Look Pikachu its going to be a while before when come back this time." _Yeah Ash lets get this journey going and when we come back next time I hope we will have won a league..._ with that Ash turned around and headed out of Pallet town to start his new path and putting the past behind him..


	3. Chapter 3 With Ash Ketchum Expect the Un

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan fiction...Thanks. -DjTenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 3:** **With Ash Ketchum Expect the Unexpected**

 **(Above Pallet Town)**

Two shadowy figures floated above the valleys and green hills of Pallet Town. Ignoring the beauty that surrounded them the two figures drifted in and out of the passing clouds while they watched their prey with narrowed eyes. Many months had passed since they started following their prey back in the land of Unova and for both the time had almost come to make a decision... but there still was doubt.. No not from both of them but doubt none the same... so they continued to follow and wait. Watched.. and still they have waited... only now were they coming to a decision. Only now were they deciding if they would approach the human or not..

 _Hey how much longer are we going to follow this human? Why aren't you satisfied with what we have seen. I mean we watched so many humans in that last land that this one interacted with and still it was him.. I just think your stalling...or maybe your afraid?_

The larger figure narrowed its eyes at the smaller, _I fear no one you runt unlike you I have been in the hands of humans. They are selfish, arrogant and only serve their own hearts. So if I am cautious it is because I have seen first hand the ruin they can cause and the pain and suffering they can deal.._ as the larger figures eyes began to glow brightly blue giving his narrowed eyes and evil appearance.

The smaller one also had narrowed its eye glowing a brightly purple not appreciating the runt insult but after a few minutes of silence both once again calmed down and the smaller figure began to speak.. _Sigh... sometimes putting up with you Mewtwo gives me a head ache... but father wants me to help you so here I am.. be grateful you oaf.. Anyway have you seen enough? I feel his aura from here and it is a strong and good one. his heart is pure.. After all these months of following him I am satisfied._

Mew had made a good point. Time and time again in Unova Mewtwo had watched this Human... Ash... Deal blows to evil organizations, save Pokemon and help his fellow man. He had not once in that whole time mistreated a single Pokemon. He remembered this young man from New Island.. How he had talked to Mewtwo and never even given and inclination to try and capture him. Showed no malice in the fact that he and Mew had killed him.. These reason were why Mewtwo had continued to follow this human with interest.. He had to make sure he wasn't making the wrong decision. The memories of Team Rocket had never faded up until he had met Ash.. Yes Mew had a point he had taken long enough. It was time to go talk to the authority and see how it played out..

 _Alright you small furball.. I have seen enough let us go I am sure HE will have an opinion on this.. he always does.. You call me furball one more time Oaf and were going to rumble.. if it wasn't for father..._ Before Mew could finish Mewtwo had teleported away.. _Hey I wasn't finished... grrr that cat! Hey wait up!_ as Mew then vanished as well..

 **(Halfway to Viridian City on Route 1)**

Ash had been walking most of the rest of the afternoon and he a Pikachu talked about what he had planned for them and after they had found some of their friends again the real journey would begin. It was starting to near sunset when Ash decided it was time to set up camp for the night.

"Well Pikachu I think well stop in that clearing up ahead, we'll let everyone out and set up camp." _I think that's a good idea we been walking for hours. It will be nice to get something to eat and break for the night._ As Ash arrived at the grassy clearing he pulled the other five pokeballs out releasing everyone.

 _Alright! Finally! Hey Ash! Thanks for letting me out! Whats going on here?_ As they all popped out into the grass talking to their trainer. Quilava and Gabite sat down to talk. Pikachu jumped down and started to talk with Bulbasaur and Squirtle and Charizard went over and laid down under a tree. _Hey guys its so good to finally get to journey again with you both, are you two ready to train hard.._ Bulbasaur smiled and Squirtle pulled out his shade and tossed them on.. _You bet we are I'm so ready to battle someone I cant stand it now that I've picked up some added moves and trained against Squirtle and Infernape so I'm feeling ready. Yeah like Bulba said I can't wait to see what this crazy journey brings us. I just know were going to get mixed up in some kind of crazy adventure.._ he said as he chuckled.. Ash raised and eyebrow, "Its not like every time we travel we find some messed up situation.." Every Pokemon on his team looked at him... Ash paused a moment and thought about that statement... "Well OK so maybe we do find every messed up situation..but still... This time were going to train, to disappear and work hard and when we come back the other trainers will have no idea how to deal with us.. " He said as all his Pokemon laughed at him. Ash smiled and shook his head at his team, "Ok guys take it easy I am going to set up camp and get everyone fed. They all nodded and went back to their conversations.

Ash had set up camp and had started cooking their meal watching all his Pokémon as they talked and chased each other. He was glad to see they were in good spirits. He hadn't noticed that Charizard had come up behind him to stand and talk. _Hey Ash I was wondering why we are walking. You know I don't mind flying us to wherever it is were going._ He said with a huff of smoke at Ash. "Yeah I thought about that Charizard I appreciate it but I think I have gotten lazy and need the conditioning…" Charizard cocked his head. _I don't know about that. You don't look out of shape to me.._ Ash reached up and rubbed his neck. "Yeah mostly I want to travel by foot at least to Viridian Forest after that we will move around faster but until then we'll take our time. You all hungry?" he said to everyone as he started to fill his Pokémon's bowls with food.

They all sat down to eat and talk.. Bulbasaur was the first to ask Ash about their journey, _Hey Ash were is it we are going? I thought we might be heading to a new land but this still our homeland right?_ "Yeah I told Pikachu what were doing so I'll fill you all in, were going to Viridian Forest to see if Pigeot wants to rejoin the team. I also want to see if I can find that Spearow from the beginning of our trip and get him to join as well. Pikachu and I felt we needed to settle the past he gave us way to much of a hard time when we left. _Oh I can't wait to find that Spearow hes going to be sorry for running us all over that forest back then…_ Pika said while discharging causing Quilava and Gabite to step a few feet away from him. "I dunno Pika I might have Bulbasaur or one of the others take a swing at him." _No I want to do it I owe him... but well just see when the time comes I guess…_ Bulba grinned at that, _Heck yeah I haven't had a fight in the field in a long time I'm your Bulba for the job!_ "Thanks Bulbasuar I appreciate that. So after that I want to go try to find the rest of our friends I set free. I'm not going to force them to come but I am going to make the offer, will that be alright with you all? Once that is done we will have one other stop to make and then well go start our training.." He said as he continued to eat.

 _What other stop? You didn't tell me about that?_ Pika said as the other also looked at him. He just grinned, well I'm going to leave it as a surprise but I am sure you guys will love it! They all nodded and went back to their meals. Ash was glad to see that they all felt ok with more friends coming back. _Well Ash I know that I miss Butterfree let's hope we can find him too._ Squirtle said and he got cheers all around for that. After dinner Ash had everyone split up and train with each other as he sat down to watch and read his aura manual. He still couldn't believe all the different ways his Grandpa had used aura. After about forty five minutes of training he closed the book and had everyone come over and sit down for the night. "I don't know about you all but I'm glad to be back on the road I missed it. Its starting to get late lets hit the hay and well get back on the road early." everyone agreed and Ash and Pika went into his tent the rest of everyone made nests or slept on the ground or went into Ash tent as well...

 **(The following day)**

Ash had gotten up early and did his stretches and had his Pokemon join him shortly after. They did push ups, sit ups and then a ran. Ash felt if he was going to have his Pokemon get stronger the he would do the same. It was after all of this exercise that he then fixed breakfast and they all ate. After that he cleaned up and packed up and they were off to Viridian City.

The rest of the trip to Viridian was quiet he saw a few Pidgys, Rattata and some Caterpies all of which watched he and Pikachu pass warily with some quite cheeky comments. One Pidgey in particular offended Pika enough that he wanted to fight but Ash could feel the Pidgey was pretty weak and they didn't have time to mess around. The sooner they got to Viridian Forest the sooner they could get started.

It took the till mid-morning to get to the city and Ash and Pikachu notice the City was very busy. There were a lot of people coming and going about there daily business.. "Wow Pika this place is a lot busier then it used to be isn't it.." _Huh I wonder what this is all about..._ Ash and Pikachu continued to talk and make their way through the city when they were met by an Officer Jenny. "Hey there Hold up a second.. I need to speak with you." _Oh great you'd think she would remember us from the last time you know..._ "Oh hush Pikachu I'm sure she just checking in with us, she does that with all trainers.." she walked up and smiled.

"I can't believe it your Ash Ketchum right?" He nodded.. "Yeah that is my name can I help you Officer?" She got very excited, "Oh my gosh I have been watching you in the Pokemon league ever since you left Kanto... can I get an autograph?" Ash was a bit shocked. _Wow that is a switch huh Ash? I knew you'd be popular now.. this could be trouble..._ Officer Jenny handed Ash a pen and her autograph book and while this was going on more and more people stopped to see what was going on... and more and more people started to recognize Ash and came up to talk with him and get and Autograph or a picture..

"Oh boy Pika this going to be crazy. I just hope this doesn't take to long I'd like to get to the Pokemon Center soon." Pikachu chuckled and just sat on Ash's shoulder. It took about an hour to talk with everyone and finally Ash just let the remaining folks know he had to go. "Whew man I'm gonna throw up my hood because we'll never get around here otherwise..." _Yeah that is probably a good idea.._

After doing that he was able to travel around freely people looked at him but more out of apprehension due to the imposing black and grey Ash was wearing. "Ah there it is Pikachu we need to stop there... a stone shop perfect!" Pika was totally confused.. _You going in to get some evolution stones or something?_ "No Pikachu you'll see. As they entered the shop the keeper turned around and saw Ash pull back his hood. His eye went wide as saucers..

"Oh my! Your Ash Ketchum right?" he said in awe.. _Wow Ash it seems like everyone knows who you are!_ "Well yeah that is me, can I ask you how is it you know who I am anyway, I mean I know I been in some leagues but it seems like I am way more known now." The shop keeper smiled. "Well it's nice to meet you my name is Jim, and well I would say its because of Pokemon Rival the TV program. They do an in depth expose of one trainer a show and not long ago it was on you. I couldn't believe that you won the Battle Frontier and your Pikachu beat a the Regis! Unbelievable!" Ash couldn't believe what he was hearing, he had been outed by a TV show... great he thought. "Well yeah Pika here was my first Pokemon and he is pretty strong and thanks for explaining that to me. It make more sense now I guess." Ash grinned and nodded.

"So Mr. Ketchum what brings you to my shop today?" Ash looked around, "Well I was looking for a portable Rock kit. Do you have any of them?" Jim smiled, "Yeah I think I have what your looking for right here. He reached behind the counter and pulled a small long rectangular box out and opened it. "This guy here has a polisher two detailers and a diamond cutter. Not sure what your going to use it for but if you collect rocks this is a really decent kit." Ash looked it over and smiled. _A rock kit? What in the world are you going to do with a rock kit..I am totally confused here? You are going to have to explain it to me.._ Jim laughed at the confused Pikachus face. Pika looked up embarrassed and rubbed the back of his head.. "All in good time Pikachu you'll see."

"Yeah I'll take that it is exactly what I need." Ash went to grab his wallet when Jim stopped him. "Whoa there no need for that. Its on the house. Just let folks know where you got it I would appreciate it." Ash was shocked, "No I can pay for it Jim its not a big deal I don't want to short you." Jim wouldn't have it. "No then consider it a gift, just do me a favor and keep getting stronger and make good showings for Kanto. There are so many people that are rooting for you Ash me included. Good luck and I hope to see you again. " Ash thanked the shop keeper and put the kit in his bag. "Well Pikachu lets get over to the poke-mart and then hit the Pokemon center. When were finished there we'll head out and try to find Pigeot." Pika nodded and Ash threw his hood back up and continued down the block hoping to avoid any further undue attention...

 **(Pokemon Center an Hour Later)**

Ash had somehow survived another round of Autographs and pictures at the Poke-Mart and then again here at the Pokemon Center. It all had started when another shop keeper the one at the Poke-Mart recognized him... Then again when he handed everyone over to nurse joy to be healed. He had met many new trainers since this city was a stop from many of the towns that Pokemon trainers started from in the Kanto region. He had grabbed some food and a drink and was sitting on a couch waiting for Pika and the others to return.

While he sat there some of the other newer trainers had switched on the TV and changed the channel over to the Pokemon TV network. The show Jim had mention was on and Ash got to see first hand what Jim had told him. Today's episode will focused on that intense battler from Veilstone City Paul Allen! Ash became highly interested because he had wondered what Paul was up to these day after their hard battle in the Pokemon League. After seeing all kinds of new information about him, they began showing his and pauls intense battle from the Pokemon League.. All the while the newer trainers were staring wide eyed at him... He saw that Paul had moved onto the Battle Frontier and was now also trying to win it! "Huh the Battle Frontier that is great! I hope he wins it.." Ash said to no one in particular.

It was as the episode ended that nurse Joy had called over the intercom for Ash to pick them all up. He was more than ready to get out of this city. It had been to busy a day with way to much fanfare. He got up and went to get his Pokemon at the desk were there were four other trainers standing around waiting... _Just great more people waiting on me...geez.._ As Ash approached all four trainers recognized him and waited.

Pika jumped back onto his shoulder and he grabbed all five pokeballs and attached them to his belt inside his cloak.. "Excuse me sir are you Ash Ketchum?" A tall boy with yellow hair and mostly green clothing asked. "Yep that's me how can I help you?" The boy looked at the other three... two girls one with red short hair and the other with long green hair and one other short dark haired boy they nodded. "I'm Carter, this girl is Emerald this other girl is Reese and this other boy is Stark. We are all new trainers from Lavender town. When we heard you were in town, we all wanted to see what it would be like to take on a really veteran trainer.. will you have a one on one battle with all four of us? Ash looked at all four trainers and they were smiling with a determined looks on their faces.

 _Oh! OH! OHHHHHHH! Lets do it Ash! I know everyone wants to battle I swear that is all Squirtle and Bulbasuar are talking about.. its getting on my nerves!_ Pika sparked his cheeks. "Ash smiled and chuckled, "Well ok but well have to make them quick I still have some traveling I want to do today alright?" All four trainers nodded and cheered as the made their way out back. They went out to the Pokemon Centers battle field and Stark said he would Ref until his turn. "Ok guys one Pokemon each! You fight until you give up or your Pokemon is knocked out!" A large crowd of new trainers had come out to watch the battles.. "Hello Mr Ketchum I'm Reese, and my Charmander I hope it is going to give you a hard time.. Go Charmander!" as she threw her ball out and a dark red Charmander appeared.. Ash's Pokeballs all began to shake.. he raised and eyebrow.. _I told you Ash everyone wants to Battle but I'm going first!_

"Well it looks like I'll be using Pikachu first, and its nice to meet you Reese! Let give them a good battle." Reese blushed a bit and Ash raised an eyebrow.. Pika chuckled. "I'll give you the first move Reese"... "Go Charmander use Flamethrower!" Charmander opened its mouth and a huge red flame shot out at Pikachu.. Ash just smiled.. "Pikachu use Iron tail on the ground in front of you..." Pikachu did just as Ash commanded and jumped into the air and then spun and his tail started to glow as he smashed his tail into the ground. This greatly surprised both Reese and her Charmander as the large rocks popped out of the ground and blocked the flame.. "Pikachu use dig" Ash commanded as Pikachu vanished into the now disturbed ground.. "Watch out Charmander he could appear anywhere.." Charmander had a sweat drop on his forehead as he searched for Pikachu's exit.. All at once Pikachu exploded out of the ground in front of Charmander surprising him as Pikachu smashed him into the air.. He was vaulted into the air yelling CHAAARR!

Reese was also surprised but commanded charmander "Charmander try to recover and use Fire spin!" Charmander started to recover and started into fire spin... Pikachu being above Charmander seemed as though he was prone.. "Pikachu fall and use electro-ball" Pika spun around so fast that Charmander didn't have enough time to fully get fire spin going as a huge ball of electricity hit him and sent him hard into the ground as Pikachu jumped back in front of Ash. When the smoke cleared Charmander had swirls in his eyes as he layed impacted into the ground in a small crater..."Charmander!" as Reese ran out to recover her Charmander.. "Charmander is unable to battle.. Pikachu wins, therefore Ash is the winner." _Oh yeah.. Electro-ball... for the winnnn.. man that was great! Thanks Ash!_ The crowd cheered and Pikachu ran back and stood on the ground next to Ash, "Thank you Reese for a nice battle just keep training that Charmander is pretty strong to already know fire spin!" Ash said with a grin.

"Thank you Mr. Ketchum I learned a lot.. Thanks for giving me a chance.. your really strong!" as she looked at the now resting Pikachu.. "Don't feel to bad Reese Pikachu was my first Pokemon. He has been with me through it all." Reese eye widened greatly.. she had no idea she was fighting with Ash Ketchum starter Pokemon. Pika cocked his head at Reese and flopped an ear.. she began laughing feeling a lot less bad about the battle. Carter took a look over at Reese and smiled and walked out onto the battle field. After the commotion of the first battle even more trainers had come out to the ledge to watch the Battle now drawing a lot of interest.. "I'll go next if you don't mind. Mr. Ketchum." Ash grinned at the determined look on his face. "Sure but just call me Ash. Come on back Pikachu. Lets give someone else a chance to battle, I choose you Squirtle come on out!" Ash threw the ball high into the air and out exploded Squirtle all hyped up! _Alright! Lets do this.. I can't wait to battle Ash! Who is it.. who is it?_ As Squirtle landed on the ground as he began looking around for his opponent..

"Geez Ash he looks really ready to fight there.." Carter said with a perplexed look on his face. "Yeah it's been a while for him so he is all revved up it seems." Ash smiled at his Squirtle. "Well let see what I can do here…. Come on out Eevee!" as he threw his ball an Eevee popped out! Stark once again got the battle under way.. "Ok Eevee lets start off with a quick attack!" as Eevee shot across the field at Squirtle and almost a blinding speed. Ash was still grinning as Eevee came Squirtle waited for a command. Right as Eevee was about to hit Squirtle Ash responded, "Squirtle withdrawal!" as Squirtle shot back inside his shell Eevee hit him sending him back toward Ash across the field. As he landed Ash called an attack, come on out Squirtle and use bubble beam. Squirtle popped back out of his shell and fired a stream of bubbles and the now recoiling Eevee.

"No so fast Ash, Eevee use swift!" both the stars and bubbles met in the middle of the field exploding into a cloud of dust. "Squirtle use Skull bash!" as Squirtle rocketed through the smoke toward a surprised Eevee! "Protect Eevee right now!" Carter yelled just in time as Squirtle hit the green barrier shell popping him up into the air. Ash was really enjoying this but he had to put an end to this battle, "I got a few surprises up my sleeve Carter…" Carter raised an eye brow, "Get em Eevee use Hidden power!" Eevee began to build a white ball of energy in his mouth. Squirtle was above Eevee it looked like he would take and undefended hit.. That was until ash called, "Use Hydro pump to block it Squirtle!" as Eevee fired the powerful blast it met Squirtle's Hydro pump midway and caused and explosion between Eevee and Squirtle leaving thick smoke between them... "Focus punch Squirtle and follow it up with and Iron tail!" Eevee and Carter had lost sight of Squirtle in that explosion but Ash didn't need to see Squirtle to get him to do his job, years of battle experience had taught him that. Squirtle exploded from the smoke smashing Eevee in the face with a glowing fist causing Eevee great pain…EVVVVEE! As he was thrown back Squirtle jump back into the air and flipping came down with his tail glowing brightly to make additional contact with Eevee before he could even hit the ground! The impact of both Pokémon cause a crater and a cloud of dust.. "Oh no Eevee! Are you alright!" Carter yelled into the dust cloud…

Both trainers waited for the dust cloud to clear but it was Squirtle who rushed out of the smoke and back to his spot in front of Ash! _Oh man that was great fun! That Eevee is tough, but he can't touch me!_ The rest of the smoke cleared revealing a swirl eyed Eevee at the bottom of a three foot across crater. Stark once again called it. "Eevee has passed out, Squirtle wins this round! Ash Ketchum wins the Battle.." the crowd cheered loudly. Ash looked around to see the field was now surrounded with people.. _Oh great an audience… is it always going to be this way?_ Ash sighed.. Pikachu laughed and Ash gave him a dirty look…shaking his head.

"Oh my gosh.. look at that crater… Well good try Eevee, take a long rest.." As Carter returned Eevee to his ball and sighed. 'Wow Ash I really thought my Eevee could maybe take your Squirtle down, it was not to be.. man you are strong." Carter said a bit discouraged. "Look Carter you are a great trainer, what you need is experience. Just keep training and having Pokemon battles. Just try to learn something from every battle. That's what all trainers have to do. Me included." Ash said with a smile but a serious face. Carter thought about what he said and grinned and nodded. "Thanks Ash. I'll try" Ash grinned at the fledgling trainer. "Ok that's two down. Which of you last two want to go next?" Ash said as he recalled Squirtle. _Thanks Ash I had a good time!_ Squirtle said as he turned back into a red light and returned to his ball. "Thanks Squirtle take a break." Stark looked over to Emerald, "Hey Em, I'm going to go next if that is alright with you?" Emerald gently smiled and shook her head yes, "Sure that is fine Carter can call your match I want to watch.." Ash raised and eyebrow as he watch this exchange.. huh interesting he thought.

Starke went over to his trainer box spot and grinned at Ash. "Come on out Ivysaur!" as he threw his pokeball out. Ash was surprised to see that Starkes Bulbasaur had evolved already into an Ivysaur. "Wow Starke you must have trained your Bulbasaur very well to have it already evolve like that.." Stark grinned, "Yeah we traveled a lot by ourselves before meeting up with the rest of these guys."

 _Thats right bub.. Who you got for me?_ Pikachu cocked an ear and looked at Ash meanwhile this Ivysaurs attitude was very surprising.. "Huh hes got quite a bit of confidence doesn't he?" Starke laughed. "Yeah hasn't lost a battle since he evolved. This cause Ivysaur to roar and pound a pair of vine whips on the field in front of it.. _Come on already I don't have all day..._

 _Let me go out there Ash... I think this guy needs a lesson..in humility.._ Pika said radiating electricity.. "Eassssy there Pikachu, Huh alright I think I've got just the opponent for you friend.. Come on out Gabite!" Many trainers in Kanto had heard of but never seen a Gabite before, Starke included and this shocked the new trainer. Ash threw Gabites ball low onto the field and he exploded out with a deafening roar causing many trainers and Pokemon alike to step back a few steps.

 _Fiiiinnnnallllyyyy! I am so glad to be out here.. Whos the next Pokemon Center patient?_ Ivysaur face reddened at the comment and Gabite just grinned with his mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Gabite lets go easy on them please. Gabite looked over to Ash.. _You have got to be kidding me.. I need to stretch my wings lets get this going... Fine by me hammerhead..._

Gabite turned back around.. _What did you call me?_ as he and Ivysaur began to deeply growl at one another.. "Ok Ivysaur start things with a vine whip!" Ivysaurs huge whips shot out to grab Gabite. "Gabite grab those whips and use dragon rage!" as the whips Hit Gabite he took the damage and grabbed both of them as his mouth began to glow a starry purple and blue. Even before Starke could give his next command Gabite unleashed a huge dragon rage beam all but engulfing Ivysaur in it. "Oh No Ivysaur! Can you continue?" as Gabite threw the whips back at Ivysaur. Ivysaur grunted but shook his head. _Great I'm glad my first attack didn't knock you out I need more battle! Oh I'll give you all you can handle hammer head!_

"Ivysaur use sunny day and then leaf storm!" Starke called out Ivysaur created a bright ball of energy and shot it into the sky making it get much more sunny and hot, he then sent a huge storm of leaves straight at Gabite sending him back and into the air. Gabite winced and called out as the leaves continued to tear at him. "Hang in there Gabite! Use Giga Impact and break out of that!" Gabite spread his wings as a wave of energy surrounded him and he flew up and away from Ivysaur. After he recovered he turned around to face Ivysaur from the air. "Now use Giga Impact again and hit Ivysaur Gabite!" as he once again turned a deep shade of purple and flew fast at Ivysaur.

"Oh no you don't Ivysuar use Solar Beam!" Ivysaur squatted down and started to draw in energy and it was drawing super-fast thanks to the sunny day attack. _Take this you oversized Hammer! You're going down tree root!_ Gabite hit Ivysaur right as he released his Solar beam. The explosion was so strong it blew Starke off his feet and Ash slid back stand three feet as a shock wave and cloud of smoke hit both trainers. "Use dragon tail Gabite!" as Ash had covered most of his face with his forearm to protect his eyes.. All at once from the smoke a green light could be seen with the sound of an impact as Ivysaur shot out of the smoke smashing into the wall behind Starke. "Ivysaur!" Starke turned around to see Ivysaur impact crater in the wall and sliding down to the ground was Ivysaur but he starting to get up. Starke looked at Ivysaur and he was breathing hard with a ton of damage all over him. He looked back over his shoulder to see Gabite standing there with his tail swishing and his sharp tooth grin.. _Now that is what I'm talking about Ash.. All that training I did while you were away.. It's the payoff!_ Gabite said as he roared at the crowd who were shocked at the power of Ash's Gabite. Many had not seen this Pokémon and it was obvious why it was considered a pseudo-legendary where it comes from.. "Alright Gabite that's enough get back over here." As he flew back over to stand in front of Ash.

Starke sighed and put a hand on Ivysaur shoulder causing him to look up at his trainer. "Well we tried Ivysaur you did really well that Pokemon is just to much for us right now." Ivysaur frowned, Starke turned back around and walked up to the trainer's box with Ivysaur slowly limping behind him. "I am going to have to forfeit Ash Ivysaur is just to hurt to continue." Ivysaur fell to the ground next to his trainer and fainted. Starke just shook his head as he looked down to his starter Pokemon.

"It's a good trainer who knows their teammates Starke, I am glad you decided to stop. It's never a good idea to push your Pokémon beyond their limits it can cause setbacks in their lives. Good match Starke that Ivysaur is a great battler!" Ash said with a grin walking over to check on Starke and Gabite followed. Ivysaur had come to and Starke was checking him over.

 _Hey Ivysaur you did good there I have been battling a long time, you have my respect. Thanks Gabite I can't believe how powerful you are.. I'll get stronger and someday well do this again.._ Gabite smirked.. _You can try Ivysaur.. till next time.._ as Ash recalled Gabite into his ball and Starke did the same. "Thanks for the match Starke. Those were some strong attacks and decent strategy just keep after it and lets battle again someday." Ash held out his hand with a grin. Starke took it, "I'd like that and I will go out and get stronger and when I do I'll want to battle again!" he said with a smile and Ash nodded.

The whole time this had been going on the final Lavender town Trainer with long green hair and eyes just as green stood with her hand on her chin. Battle after Battle she had watch and been contemplating what she saw in the veteran trainer Ash Ketchum. She shook her head. The look on his face and been smiles and grins. This was not the trainer she had seen on TV at the Unova Pokemon League.. No he wasn't taking this battle seriously. She thought.

Emerald of the four was the strongest she was told. She had defeated all the other beginning trainers in her town and of all thirty matches she had been in so far she had only lost two. Those losses were to veteran trainers like Ash. Unlike Ash though the other trainers that beat her had tough Pokemon… but not nearly as tough as what she saw before her. Two or three attack… that was all it took… three attacks to take down Starkes Ivysaur. That to her was shocking, she had fought Ivysaur and it ended in a draw.. Starke's battle had showed her that if she wanted to become a Pokémon Master then this was the kind of trainer she knew she would have to face again and again.. She reached to her belt and pulled a pokeball and held it up to her face like she was in prayer. _If we want to get stronger Wartortle it's now that we have to try. This trainer won't be like anyone we have ever faced._

Emerald clenched her jaw and tightened her hand on her Pokémon's poke ball, "Well it looks like you're up Emerald was it?" As Ash returned to his trainer box and she walked over to her box to face Ash. "Yes Ash I'll give it my best shot." She said with a serious face. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Come on out Wartortle!" She then release a very big Wartortle from its poke ball. Wartortle came out and flexed one arm at Ash. Definitely ready to battle. Ash reached for his Poke ball to let out his next teammate… "Wait Ash!" Emerald yelled. "I know it's a lot to ask…but..but I want to fight the strongest Pokémon you have with you right now!" She finished with a Stony defiant face. Ash's hand stopped from the ball belonging to Quilava that he was about to grab. Pikachu looked up at Ash. _She has got to be kidding right… Wartortle looks pretty tough Ash but there is no way it can stand up to me.._

"Well honestly Emerald You see Pikachu here. He is the strongest Pokemon I have on my entire team, actually of any Pokemon I own in fact. He fought already though and I promised others on my team they would get a chance. Pika dropped to all four and let loose a huge thunder high into the sky it was probably visible from a few miles away and wider than the trainer's box Ash stood in but not one spark touched Ash. All the trainer's present mouths dropped open some actually stepped back involuntarily when it happened. Emerald stood with eyes wide and mouth gaping while Pika stood back up returning to his relaxed mode.. _I think I made your point haha.. Sorry about that Ash it might have been to much…._

"Sorry about that he can be a bit of a showoff." Ash chuckled as he scolded Pika….. Look Emerald I like your enthusiasm but I think you and I should just battle with one of my other team members." As he tried to talk her down. "No Ash please let me fight if not Pikachu then then the next one closest and don't go easy on me I want to fight the Ash Ketchum that I watched on TV, that fought in the Unova league.. Please.." Ash looked down and sighed… _Well you and I tried Ash._ Pikachu said as he sat down.

"Alright Emerald if that's what you really want. I warned you though." Ash reached behind himself and pulled out a scratch old standard red a white ball. It had seen many many battles. "Ok Come on out I need your help….. Charizard." The ball opened and a tornado of fire appeared on the battlefield in front of Ash. Emerald's Wartortle stepped back toward its trainer.. Both it and Emerald could see a huge shadow inside the flames and after a minute of spinning fire a pair of red shiny orbs opened and stared at her and Wartortle and a deep growl could be heard. Charizard opened his wings with a loud snap and the flames vanished all at once.

The entire crowd of trainers that were watching this were dead silent at the arrival of a Pokémon many had only seen on TV during league semifinals. Charizard looked over at the girl and then to Wartortle and huffed some smoke before looking over his shoulder at Ash. _Please tell me this is a joke…. You want me to fight her and him? Hey buddy I'm over here! I can take you!_ Charizard looked briefly back at Wartortle. _Yeah yeah tiny I'll be with you in a minute…_ He then turned around fully to talk with Ash. "Look Charizard I know, this isn't the usual fight you're used to but she asked to fight my strongest Pokémon." Charizard looked over to Pikachu, _Well he is right next to you there let me go back to sleep. No can do big red I fought first today.. What? Really? What did you get to fight? I fought a Squirtle.. not much of a match but still it was fun!_ Pikachu said to Charizard waving his arms.

Many trainers were confused by the scene below them. Ash Ketchum was having a chat with his two Pokémon, many thought it was a strategy meeting. Charizard huffed smoke into Ash's face.. "Hey now Charizard, she wants me to go all out so we won't hold back." He said with a sigh. This perked Charizard up…. _Really? I don't have to hold back?_ "No but use your judgement there is no need to seriously injury her starter Pokémon ok?" Charizard nodded and turned back around as the flame on his tail grew larger and he waved his tail back and forth.. _OK Tiny prepare yourself I am ready to battle now.. make me work for it.. Oh I will that is for sure!_ Wartortle said with a flex.

"Ok this is the last Battle between Emerald of Lavender Town and Ash Ketchum from Pallet town! The loser is the trainer who forfeits or their Pokemon can not continue! Let the match begin!" Carter yelled. "Ok Wartortle use Hydro pump!" as Wartortle sucked in air and fired a huge stream of water at Charizard.. "Charizard use Fire blast!" Ash stated calmly. Charizard sent a human shaped blast of fire as big as himself at the hydro-pump and it literally destroyed the water on contact and continued on and flew into Wartortle with a large blast causing him to disappear. "Oh no Wartortle, are you alright!" Wartortle was breathing heavily and covered in burns and before he could even recover from that surprising event Ash called his next attack, "Charizard use Blast Burn!" Charizard flew up into the air becoming engulfed in flames, he then turned and flew like a bullet back to the field hitting it with his claw transferring all of those flames and energy into the ground. Wartortle got up just in time to be hit with spider veins of fire and power that had engulfed the whole field and rocked everything with a giant fiery energy filled explosion that took both Charizard and Wartortle into it.

"OH NO WARTORTLE!" Emerald yelled as she had to cover her face from the blast. She couldn't believe that first a fire blast pushed past her hydro pump and then the amount of damage Ash's Charizard could do with a blast burn attack. She was in shock at the amount of power Ash Ketchum's Pokemon had.. The smoke cleared after three minutes of waiting and there was Charizard standing over a swirl eyed Wartortle who was out cold on the ground. _Nice try Tiny, heal up and maybe someday we can do it again.._ Charizard turned around and flapped his wings gliding over to stand behind Ash. "Thanks Charizard I appreciate your help in this battle go on back to sleep." Ash whispered. _Yeah for sure Ash call me when you need me.._ as he disappeared into a red beam.

Emerald was out on the field checking on Wartortle. She couldn't understand how quickly it all happened. She had frozen up. The fact that the fire attack had pushed past the water attack was stunning. She thought that she would last longer than the other trainers from her town. It only proved to her that she had a long way to go, and so much more to learn.. She stood up and frowned. "You did great Wartortle take a good long rest." Wartortle had not even come to when he was recalled to his ball.

"You made a good try of it Emerald, just keep training." She turned around to stare at Ash. "I have to say that your Charizard is unreal. I can't even imagine a Fire blast attack doing what it did.. and then I froze up What was I thinking!" She said as she dropped her head in shame. Ash chuckled, "Look that's part of a Pokemon Battle! You always have to expect the unexpected! Its happened to me so many times its crazy in battles! IF you keep on fighting and training you can get to where you want to be. You have a goal right?" She shook her head yes as her three other friends came up to listen. "Don't get discouraged. I have been training five years now and still am trying to win a tournament so get out there and make as many new friends as you can!"

All four trainers smiled and Nodded at Ash, "Hey thanks for taking some time and battling us. I think we all learned something." Carter said. Ash smiled at all of them. "Sure I had a good time as well, go get your Pokémon healed and good luck on your journeys." Ash said as he pulled his hood back up and Pikachu jumped back on his shoulder. All the trainers that had gathered above on the battle field railings began to cheer Ash as he went back to get his Pokémon healed he raised a fist at them as he kept his hooded head low as he went into the Pokémon Center to get all of his Pokemon healed. _Well now that those battles are over can we get back on the road Ash, I think were already getting behind this trip!"_ Pikachu said. "Yep lets just get you all healed and then we can leave and go find Pigeot."


	4. Chapter 4 Nothing to Fear But Fearow It'

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DjTenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 4:** **Nothing to Fear But Fearow It's Self**

 **(Hall of Origins)**

Mew-Two appeared at the end of a long hall with marble floors and sky blue rock pillars in the shape of legendary Pokemon that lined the hall holding up a smooth stone ceiling. Sitting on a gold and stone throne in a large circular throne room with an image of the galaxy spinning on the floor sat Acreus. The ruler of all Pokemon eyed the new comers to his chamber. Mewtwo gently landed on the marble floor at the end of the hall and looked around. Only to see Mew appear a few seconds later next to him.. _Ohh you are something else Mewtwo it was rude of you to leave while I was talking!_ Mew scolded as she floated back and forth in front of the larger feline cat. _Well your slow so I wanted to get a head start and sitting to wait for you to prattle on just wasn't in the cards..._

This angered Mew and her Eyes began to glow as she sent a Psychic attack at Mewtwo. Mewtwo started to glow as well and presented a Psy-Barrier attack to block it and then sent a Psycho Cut in return. _ENOUGH!_ as a blue beam exploded Mewtwo's attack, both Pokemon powered down as they looked to see a Huge Pokemon sitting on a Gold and Marble throne with red Glowing Eyes.. _Have the two of you forgotten what I told you.. and where you were?_ As the large white Pokemon stood up to look upon them.. Mew lowered her head and began to float toward the throne.. _No Father.. I am sorry for causing a scene..._ she said as she came to a stop before Acreus.

 _What have you to say for yourself Mewtwo? Will you come into my house and disrespect me in such a manner?_ The Origin Pokemon stated with still glowing eyes as Mewtwo came before the Origin Pokemon.. _No I will not disrespect you Arceus I am also sorry for the disturbance I have caused you._ He said as he bowed his head at the Origin Pokémon. Acreus eyes dimmed back to normal, _What is it it that has brought you to my hall Mew and Mewtwo I have been watching over the world for threats and at least for now they seem minimal._ It was Mew who spoke up first.

 _Well I know you have asked me to help Mewtwo here adjust to the world so I have been doing my jobbbb! but he seems worried about so many things.. Its annoying father and all the running around.. Hold on Mew I think we should let Mew-Two explain for himself.._ Acreus said as Mew drifted back over by Mewtwo and he looked over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo sighed, and mew stuck her tongue out at him.. _Thank you for that Arceus yes I have come to let you know that I am a bit tired of running from evil organizations and trainers that would try to catch me and use me for their own corrupt purposes. I have been running now for more than a few years and honestly I am tired of it._

 _Yes I understand that there are those out there that do not truly understand Pokemon and see us as nothing more than tools to be used to what ends.. I can sympathize with that Mewtwo, but as you know I have instructed all legendary Pokemon to rescue any Legendary who might have been taken into such a situation. You need not fear if that group Team Rocket would come for you again.._ Mewtwo nodded his head at Acreus, _but still there is no end to them and there relentless searching I tell you Arceus I get tired of looking over my shoulder all the time. That is why I have come to you. I came to inform you that I have found a trainer that I am willing to co-exist with, one I am sure would not use me for corrupt purposes and finally give me a chance to rest. I just didn't want you to send anyone to retrieve me if you sense I had been caught.._

Acreus raised and eyebrow very surprised to hear the Genetic Pokemon say this with all the bad experiences he been through with humans. Acreus would try to keep an open mind about such an event. _You say you have found a human you can get along with? Who is this human exactly that would be able to soften the heart of even Mewtwo?_ Mewtwo huffed at that comment.. _Geez I am not that bad Acreus, but still yes the human I have been recently observing.. He calls himself Ash Ketchum.. Mew and I have had a few encounters with him and I think that he is a human I can trust..._

Acreus listened to Mewtwo's request and sat back down on his throne to think about it. He was well aware of this human Ash Ketchum, He and his Legendary children had been aided by this human time and time again. The fact that Mewtwo felt that this person could be trusted was probably the greatest surprise of all to the Origin Pokémon, after all the mistreatment of Mew-Two by humans, he never thought the genetic Pokémon would want anything to do with them.. . Yet Pokémon of legendary power would always be sought after by humans, and usually it ended in destruction and misery with Acreus being forced to send in a legendary to end the chaos.. What if Mewtwo was to battle in these events they called Pokémon battles? Who knows what trouble it might cause for the other legendary Pokémon in the world. Still Mewtwo is his own Pokémon and even if Acreus does not agree with him he would not stand in his way..

 _I have considered your request Mewtwo and while I do not agree that any legendary Pokémon should be with a human, only because of what we are all capable of, at least this human is known to many of the legendries and probably for a time will not abuse your power, but be mindful of humans in general. I have no idea what may happen once you begin to help this human Ash Ketchum understood?_

Mewtwo nodded. _You have my thanks Acreus. Have no fear, I do not plan to help any other human than this one. He alone has proved to me to be an ally of Pokémon, I will find my own time to confront him, If you will excuse me I'll be on my way._ Acreus nodded to the Genetic Pokémon but as Mew-Two turned to leave a pink tail grabbed his leg.. _Let go of me Mew…_ Mewtwo said warningly but paused.. _Wait just a minute…. Wait just a minute! You're going to tell me Father that you're going to let Mewtwo go around with a human.. Let him have adventures and meet even more humans?!_ She stated as she waved her pink paws letting Mew-Two go and drifted up to Acreus face.. _Mew I do not plan on meeting humans endlessly it is not a game here…_ Acreus nodded in appreciation to the Genetic Pokémon.. Mew looked back and scoffed at Mewtwo before looking back at Acreus. _Well daughter he is his own Pokémon and I will not stand in his way.. You are the guardian of the Tree of the Beginning are you not?_

Mew nodded she knew this would come up right away.. _You know I am father but I do not have to be at the tree continuously you know that as well as I do. I also helped this human… I have also watched this human and studied him and like Mewtwo I helped save his life at New Island.. I feel that this human owes me and I am tired of all the secrecy related to my existence. I also want to go with this human.. He and I have met, though Mew-Two erased his memory I am sure he will remember me at some point and treat me just as well… Father I want to battle in arena's at those huge events in front of humans. I want them to know who I am and what I am capable of!_ Mew said all of this as she became somewhat enraged and began to glow brightly in a blue hue causing the room to shake..

 _Calm yourself.. Calm yourself daughter.._ Mew power started to dim as her breathing relaxed and she floated down to a respectable height in front of the Origin Pokémon. Mewtwo had fully turned around and had an eyebrow raised at Mews outburst.. He had no idea she was this passionate about humans and their strange customs with Pokémon. He did understand what Mew was saying though, he too could imagine after years of solitude anyone would want to explore the world. He could sympathize with that.. but still to have Mew come as well.. would lead to nothing but trouble he was sure and would at least mention this..…

 _Mew I would advise against coming with me, you of all Pokemon should know what humans are capable of just look at all the trouble they cause in that land Unova we went to, had it not been for the human Ash Ketchum you and I may have had to intervene.._ Mew made a sour face, _Oh Mewtwo you just don't want me tagging along.._ She said as she stuck her tongue out at him. All he could do was sigh at the indignation.

All this time Acreus had been thinking it through… _Mew you understand that if you go with this human you will have to obey his commands and will not be as free to teleport the globe as you have done up until now?_ She nodded in understanding, _You also understand that you will no longer be only rumor if you expose yourself to all the humans of the world in those events the humans hold so often, and could be attacked by them correct?_ Once again Mew nodded, _really father you and Mewtwo worry too much, I am far more than a match for any human or Pokémon. I will try to stay out of trouble and help the human as well. I liked him and his hat… He was very kind to me. So yes I understand and still want to go with Mewtwo._

Acreus hated this idea now. Mewtwo was one thing he for the most part was reasonable and understood humans and their practices, but Mew was always hyper, always challenging and boy does she have a temper, but maybe with Mewtwo watching over her it would be alright. Once again though a Pokémon's life is their own so who was he to stand in her way.. He sighed in aggravation. _Fine Mew you can work with that human as well, but he must allow you to recharge the Tree from time to time and you will not shirk your duties as the guardian or I will send you home understood?_ Mew spun around in circles in excitement.

 _Yes father yes no problem I will tell him and I will watch over the tree telepathically like normal. Sweet! Well catch you later Father!_ As mew darted down next to Mewtwo who now had a look of horror upon his purple face. _Oh cheer up Mewtwo this is going to be loads of fun! Let's go find him right now!_ As Mew started to shoot forward down the hall she was held in place with a raised arm of Mewtwo. _Calm down Mew. The time is not right to reveal ourselves to this human._ Mew raised an eyebrow. _Not time even now that we have permission? Siiighh then when?!_ Said a somewhat exasperated Mew.

 _I believe I know where he is going and you and I shall wait for him there… It will all happen in good time Mew let us go there and wait.._ Letting his arm fall and releasing Mew from his grip.. She frowned at the larger Pokemon but decided to go along with it.. for now.. _If were stalling again so help me Mewtwo I will ring your neck… Calm down Mew I am no longer stalling I just want him to complete his tasks first then we will join him, you see when we were in his home village I read his mind while he slept.. So let us go there.. And wait.._ Mew was now smiling.. _Ohhh why didn't I think of doing that…. Alright then let's go wait.. Bye father I'll be good and I'll keep an eye on Mewtwo!_ As she vanished in a blue light… Mewtwo looked back at Acreus with a shaking head, and he gave Mewtwo a sympathetic look. _Please look after her Mewtwo.. She has somewhat of a temper don't let it get out of control… please…_ Mewtwo nodded and turned around only to vanished in a purple flash of light.. _Kids these days… They're going to cause my fur to go grey early just you wait and see Ho-oH…_

The large Aura Phoenix materialized from thin air she had been sitting in the room quietly observing it all. _Oh its just the excitement of youth.. Were we so different back then?_ Acreus shook his head.. _No probably not but then again neither of us wanted anything directly to do with humans did we now. I am surprised though Acreus that they chose that boy. You know I saw him five years ago… I could see very clearly that he was a human of balance, so I stopped to clearly observe is aura and was very surprised as to how powerful it was. His partner though was somewhat unruly that one was, but I decided to gift him a beacon so legendary Pokémon like us could keep track of him, and it is no surprise to me that he still carries it with him now.._

 _Really you gave him a beacon.. Interesting does that mean you plan to see this human again yourself? All in good time. I will not have to look for him I believe at some point he will seek me out and when the time is right I will meet with him to prove his worth._ Ho-oH stated as she turned and walked away vanishing in rainbow colored fire. This greatly surprised Acreus, _Hmm Ash Ketchum… an interesting human indeed.._ Acreus thought as he returned to his ever vigilant watch on the world from his throne.

 **(Viridian Forest)**

"Two days Pikachu.. Its been two days of searching and not a thing..." Ash said with a discouraged frown on his face. He and Pikachu had been working through the Viridian Forest searching for the flock of Pidgey that Ash had let Pidgeot go to protect but they had yet to find any trace of them..

 _I know I think its pretty weird that we came back to the territory that we had left Pidgeot in and I have asked every Pokemon we have seen and they have no idea who we are talking about.. Also that darn Spearow flock.. where are they?_ Pikachu said with a bit of frustration..

It was then they heard a rustling from some bushes off to their left and Pika raised and ear.. "What do we have here Pikachu go check it out.." Pika nodded and jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran straight into the bushes. _OOOOOOhhh mannnn false alarm Ash its just a Weedle... darn it.._

The said Weedle ran out of the bushes into the open and stared at pikachu somewhat put out by the lack of respect for it.. _I'll have you know that I am a very strong Weedle sir... what are you even doing around here anyway..._ Weedle said indignantly to Pikachu.. who was starting to lose his own patience... _Take a breath... breeeeath wheeewwww. Oh Mr. Weedle my trainer and I here_ as Pika threw a paw over his shoulder only now did the Weedle realize a human was staring at it and it yelped and stepped back.. _Oh calm down tough Weedle haha.. Anyway were not here for you we are looking for a flock of Pidgeys that lived around here do you know where they went?_

Weedle closed his eyes and took a moment... _You know Pikachu there were some Pidgeys here but I heard they left to go to the other side of that mountain over there.. something about a flock of Spearow terrorizing some Rattata over there but that was like ten moons ago.. Sorry I couldn't help more.. One other thing though there were some humans in strange clothes that headed that direction a few moons ago.. They didn't look friendly I would be careful if I were you.._ Pikachu cocked his head at that comment but then smiled and patted the Weedle on the back..

 _No No you have been a huge help Mr Weedle. well get out of your hair and good luck sir._ Pikachu then waved the Weedle off who took one look at Ash who smiled at him and then scurried back into the under brush.. Pikachu jumped back onto Ash's shoulder.. "Hey any luck there Pikachu it looked like a good conversation.." He said with a Grin.

 _Yeah great news the Weedle said that the flock of Pidgey went over that mountain there to deal with a flock of Spearow terrorizing other Pokemon.._ Ash grinned and sighed. "Why am I not surprised. He never did learn his lesson did he.." Pikachu grinned and discharged at Ash.. _Nope and I am soooo glad, were going to end this once and for all. I cant wait to get over that mountain.. but the Weedle said something else._ Ash stopped and raised and eyebrow at Pikachu. _Three moons as he called it I would guess days? ago some people in strange clothing went that way and to be careful he said they did not look friendly.._ Pikachu frowned. "Great I wonder if its other trainers or guys from Team Rocket or something... Either way we need to check it out lets get going."

Ash picked up his pace he was sure if they huffed it they could get through the valley and to the back side of the Mountain before nightfall. They traveled two additional hours watching all sorts of Pokemon come out to see them as they passed and then they reached the base of the mountain. Ash knew that if they headed around the base they would find a path that would let them slip in between the two peaks. "We'll head around Pikachu, it may not seem faster but actually it is.

 _Hey sounds good to me the sooner we get there the sooner we can get Pidgeot back and maybe find the troublemaker.. Wait a second what's that noise?_ Both Ash and Pikachu looked up ahead as a large explosion could be heard and a cloud of smoke could be seen above the trees.. "Lets hurry up and see what this is all about, it could be someone in trouble.." _I'LL PAINT MY BEAK WITH YOUR BLOOOOOODDDDDD!_ Ash and Pikachu heard as they ran past the trees into a small circular clearing and interrupted what Ash assumed was a Pokemon battle until he saw it was three against one.. There hovering in front of three men all clad in black was much larger than usual Fearow and it looked as though it was on its last legs. All around were fainted Spearow on the ground and quite a few looked to be more injured than a usual Pokemon battle.

Seeing this carnage it was all Ash could do to keep his aura in check. "Well that's not very sporting of you three battling a single Pokemon." Ash yelled as he walked fully into the open. The Fearow only turned to stare at the new comers with additional anger in its eyes.. "Get lost Punk this is none of your business unless you want to deal with Team Rocket, and get yourself hurt." The largest of the three said in a threatening voice.. The other two men continued to watch the Fearow but held their attacks for the moment.. Ash just smiled, "Well I don't know about that Rocket... I have had a run in with your gang before and it didn't go to well for them. I think you three need to leave if you know whats good for you.." he said in a threatening voice of his own. "That's it I'll take care of the Fearow, Rockets two and three kill this guy." Both men stepped forward and tossed a pokeball revealing two Houndooms, Both Pokemon growled angrily at Ash. _Well looks like the crazy starts early in this journey eh Ash?_ Pikachu said as he jumped to the ground. Ash went to reach for another Pokeball when Pika stopped him. _Don't bother neither of these two stand a chance against me. I'll take care of it.._

This enraged the first Houndoom and he charged Pikachu and planned to use crunch on him but as he reached the electric mouse Pikachu vanished from sight confusing Houndoom until it was crashed in the side of the face with a blue colored iron tail sending it sailing through the trunk of a tree. It landed hard on the ground and did not move as the tree began to fall over from the damage. _That's one down.. Come and get it Hounddumb..._ as Pikachu taunted the second Houndoom. "What in the hell was that Rocket three?" said the confused trainer as he looked to his unconscious Houndoom.

"I have no idea but this guy is serious, Houndoom use flamethrower on that Pikachu!" Houndoom blew a column of flames at Pikachu. "Pikachu use Electo Counter Shield, and follow it up with a Volt Tackle!" Moments before the fire hit Pika had rolled onto his back and began to spin super fast creating a glowing yellow shield protecting him from the flames the second the flames died down the yellow shield turned blue and a lighting bolt shot at the Houndoom surprising it as it appeared as Pikachu as it sent the second Houndoom rolling across the ground only to stop unconscious as well. "How-How-How did he do that?!" the man said with a shocked face as Pikachu jumped back in front of Ash. _Geez Ash these guys were a joke! I really thought I was going to get a workout this was such a disappointment.._ Pikachu said standing up and frowning at the Team Rocket members.. They were now very angry due to the fact that both had lost their only Pokémon.

The leader member of Team Rocket couldn't understand what he was seeing. A single Pikachu had just taken out both of his fellow members Pokemon in just seconds.. Now he was the only one with Pokemon and he was doing his best to keep the Fearow they were trying to catch at bay.. He wondered how it all went so wrong so fast until he looked over to the hooded figure as he threw another Pokeball into the air.. It was then he knew he and his team would have to withdrawal or possibly die.. When a huge red Charizard materialized in front of them all. "That's it guys recall your Dooms and lets get the hell out of here! You haven't seen the last of us three you hooded Bastard! Mark my words.. Houndoom Smokescreen!" The rocket leader yelled as all three of the men disappeared. _That's right you all better run.. you cowards..._ Pikachu yelled as he hopped on all fours back and forth sparking and discharging as he taunted the retreating rockets.

Charizard seeing that the Rockets were going to escape opened his wings and stepped forward to take off when Ash spoke up, "No Charizard let them go, there of no consequence right now I need you to stand watch over all these downed Spearow while I tend to them. Charizard looked at the fleeing Team Rocket people and he wanted so bad to disobey Ash command, he knew from past experiences that those people would try again to hurt his trainer. He had seen it before but he trusted Ash so against his better judgement he closed his wings and settled down uneasily. _You know there just going to come back. I could end this here and now Ash. Let me take Pikachu and he and I will put them down until the woman in the strange clothes comes to get them._ He deeply growled as he looked back over his shoulder at the small figures in the distance. _I totally agree with him Ash we could tear those guys apart if you'd just let us go after them.. One two three and it would be all over and those guys would be on the ground unconscious._ Pika said as he slammed his tail against the ground repeatedly.

"No guys look at all these Spearow's there really hurt I am going to have Bulbasaur and Squirtle give me a hand and heal them, you two stand guard. It was then that they were interrupted. _I won't let you lay a hand on my friends you filthy human._ Ash, Charizard and Pikachu turned around to face the angry voice. Ash reached up and pulled back his hood, "Hey were not here to.." before he could utter another word.. _YOOOOOUUU! NOW I REMEMBER YOU AND THAT PIKACHU! I'LL PAINT MY BEAK WITH BOTH YOUR BLOOD!_ As the severely injured Fearow tried to use Drill run but all the earlier damage had slowed him greatly. Ash who jumped back from the attack watched just as a yellow flash came in from the side as Fearow tried to register what he was seeing and then a blue glowing tail smashed into him sending him through a smaller sapling tree breaking it in half and sending Fearow into the ground with an impact and cloud of dust..

Fearow tried to get up but was severely dizzy and damaged and fell back to the ground. He looked up from the ground into the face of a now grinning Pikachu. _Well it looks like I found you after all… That was for running me all over hell's half acre back then.. But…But how? I got stronger… and you'll get stronger.. And welcome to the team.. Fearow._ As the large brown bird Pokémon passed out from damage and exhaustion. Ash frowned at Pikachu, "You didn't have to hit him that hard Pika he was already pretty much beat." Pika snorted, _Well he had it coming threatening you and trying to attack like that… not on my watch.. Anyway get out a poke ball! He is easy pickings right now!_ Pikachu said as he stood up and hopped from one foot to the other throwing mock punches at the downed bird Pokémon. Ash sighed as Charizard looked at Pikachu with a sweat drop... "You know we don't catch Pokemon that way Pikachu well heal him up and take him on fair and square if hes interested. He seemed more mad than anything, of course I would be to if all my friends had been hurt. Come on out Bulbasaur and Squirtle!" as Ash threw both their balls into the air.

They both appeared and looked around in great surprise.. _Well that didn't take long what the heck happened here guys?_ Squirtle said with a huge grin. _Wow look at all these hurt Pokemon? Did you and Charizard do this Pikachu? Nope Bulba that wasn't us it was Team Rocket!_ Pikachu said waving his arms as Charizard blew smoke.. _Oh greaaaatttt there here again.. Let me at them I have some payback to hand out.._ Bulbasaur said as he looked around with vine whips coming out at the ready.. _Sorry little green there lonnnnng gone when they saw me come out. I still think we should have stopped them..._ Ash shook his head, "Ok guys that's enough I need both your help Bulbsaur and Squirtle." they both turned around to face Ash. "Ok Bulbasaur I want you to walk around the field here using aroma therapy on all these Spearows." _Sure thing Ill get to healing all of these guys..._ as he started spreading aroma powder all over the downed bird Pokemon. "Squirtle your going to help me with your water-gun and were going to clean, disinfect and heal potion these wounds. " Ash stated as he got five bottles of healing potion out and a rag to clean the wounds on the Spearows.. "Ok finally you both know what your doing Charizard and Pikachu, lets get to work.." as they all started in with their task Bulbasaur came across Fearow.

 _Hey whats the deal with this guy? He looks really beat up..._ as Bulbasaur showered him with aroma powder and Fearow flinched in his sleep.. _Oh check it out Bulba that's the Spearow I told you and Squirtle I was looking for!_ _He was crazy enough to try and attack Ash even though he was injured!_ Bulbasaur looked at Pikachu open mouthed. _Now why would he do a stupid thing like that for?_ Ash spoke up, "I think hes still holding a grudge from all those years ago.. Why he would is beyond me but enough talk guys we need to hurry this up so there is no permanent damage to any of these Spearow or that Fearow.." as Ash and Squirtle continued to work.

 **(A few Hours Later)**

Ash brow was sweating hard as he finished up the last Spearows injuries and it had woken up while he was working confused and somewhat scared of the whole ordeal until it looked around to see that all twenty five of its friends were hopping around chatting amongst themselves and some were standing over the unconscious Fearow. "Well that is the last of it, thanks for your help Squirtle." _You betcha Ash always glad to lend a hand._ Squirtle then headed back over to sit next to Pikachu, Charizard and a very tired Bulbasaur. "How do you feel Spearow? No pains or broken bones?" Spearow cocked his head.. he actually understood what this human said.. _No I feel a lot better now thanks to you..I think I'll go over to my friends now if that is alright._ Ash got up and gently backed away, "Sure go play with your friends Spearow. He started to hop away when he turned around.. _You are going to help Fearow right? Hes really not that bad a guy ... he just goes on and on about some trainer that hit him with a rock when he was a Spearow.. hes like a broken record... sheesh._

Ash sighed and Pikachu began to laugh "Oh boy this is going to be ugly.. You four stay back I am going to have to deal with him myself. You hear me Pikachu?" Pikachu had stood up and was on all fours in a ready position.. _Oh I hear ya alright but if he does anything funny hes going to pay again.._ Ash waved Pika off as he took off his gloves and put them in his pockets. He walked over to Fearow and settled down beside the huge bird Pokemon who was still asleep but resting far easier now. Thanks to Bulbasaur's Aroma Therapy powder he was looking a lot better and once he and Squirtle had cleaned up his many wounds Ash put healing potion on them and now he was looking good as new. Ash knew he wasn't waking up like the others because he had pushed himself to far and the added damage Pikachu had inflicted cause deep seeded damage. Nothing permanent but still to much to recover from without a trip to a Pokemon Center.. So Ash would have to take matters into his own hands.. Quite literally.

He closed his eyes and placed both hands on the soft feathery body of Fearow and began to concentrate. Ash hadn't used his powers once since he had shown them to his mother back in Pallet Town but he felt that now was the time to start training up those powers and one way to do that was to use them to heal others. The strain and effort would increase his powers like a muscle it needed to be worked out. So Ash became covered in a bright blue light as did Fearow. This alarmed the Spearow but not one dare interrupt the process. After ten minutes of work Ash opened his eyes and frowned.. The blue light faded from all but his right hand as he got up and walked over to his team and the flock of Spearow that were stand next to them.. _What's up Ash were you able to heal Fearow?_ Pikachu asked. "Oh yeah he's completely healed now I am just restraining his mind before I release him. The reason I am disappointed is because I searched his mind.. He still holds a lot of resentment for you and I Pikachu and its blocking his growth.." Pikachu and Charizard were stunned to hear this.. _You can do that to us Pokemon? Huh have you been able to do that a long time Ash?_ Charizard asked. "Yeah for a while now. I just never thought I needed to do it with any of you, I could feel your trust in me." He said with a nod.

Ash looked back to the blue glowing Fearow on the ground unsure what to do.. _Hmmmm well let him up. I'll talk to him and if he can't let the past go then I'll have to make him let it go. I could tell earlier that he is going to be really powerful and I am sure if he comes with us you can really help him get to where we are. I know Charizard and I wouldn't be half as strong as we are if it weren't for all your love and belief in us.. I am going to show him that.._ Pika said as he got on all fours ready for the coming confrontation.. Charizard nodded as well. _Pika is right Ash I didn't really feel the way I do now until I let go of my fear and past from that terrible trainer and started to work with you.. After that it was like something clicked in my head and well you see what I can do now.. That is because of you so yes let Pika deal with him.._

"Well Thanks for that guys," as Ash felt a heaviness in his chest but shook his head free. Pikachu was right if Fearow was going to move forward a confrontation was almost certain. "Alright Pikachu get ready here we go I am releasing him.." Ash eyes returned to their normal brown as he let the power release from his hand and the glow on Fearow faded. Everyone watched as after a minute or so Fearow opened his eyes and raised his head looking around at the scene before him. He was very surprised to see his friends all well and now standing next to none other that the human that caused him so much grief when he was a Spearow.. Oh how he hated that human and his Pikachu and he would regularly tell any Spearow who would listen.. and now after all these years he had returned like a nightmare to continue his torment of him… but then Fearow looked down at himself and saw no visible injuries and felt no pain whatsoever and this confused him.. Did the human heal him? Even after he had tried to attack him and his Pikachu had he healed him of all his injuries anyway..?

Fearow closed his eyes and sat for a minute feeling his body to see if anything was broken or injured… nothing no pain nothing out of place it seemed.. Pikachu looked at Fearow slightly confused. He had expected the huge bird to get right up and continue his fit of anger and yet there he sat… Nothing just sitting quiet.. After Fearow was satisfied he hadn't been badly hurt he opened his eyes and stood up and flapped his wings stretching them out and send a good many feathers wafting into the air around him. After this fit he then closed them and focused his eyes on the human.. _Why.. Why did you heal me? I tried to attack you._ Ash chuckled this Pokemon was much smarter than he originally thought. "Hey just because you attacked me doesn't mean you're a bad bird, I probably would have done the same thing if my friends were in trouble as well." This shocked Fearow this human could understand him how was this possible? Fearow cocked his head.. This made no sense this human was heartless an evil tyrant if he remembered correctly. Hitting him with rocks and that blasted Pikachu with his harmful lightning, and yet he _had_ been healed after all by this human.

 _I don't understand.. how is it you can understand me?_ Ash smiled and allowed his power to ignite his eyes as he stared at Fearow. "I am a human powered by Aura and that allows me to understand you Fearow." Fearow sqwacked at him, _Long ago you hit me with a rock and that Pikachu nearly killed me and my flock with his lightning and yet you healed me and ran those others off? Not to mention you healed my current flock as well? Are you trying to trick me so I will let my guard down so you can kill me and my flock?_ Fearow said with his head still cocked. All the Spearow flapped their wings at the thought and squawked a bit in alarm at Fearow's statement. _Oh calm down all you Spearow Ash healed every one of you he wouldn't harm a single one of you geez.._ Squirtle said with and indignant look on his face. Fearow heard this as well and continued to stand there.

Ash spoke up to calm them all down. "Look Fearow I'll admit five years ago when I started my journey I was really green and because Pikachu wouldn't listen to me I did a stupid thing throwing that rock at you. I know now how awful that was and I'd like to say I am very sorry for that. So Fearow I apologize for throwing that rock. I sure did not mean to harm you." Ash said as he bowed to Fearow. Fearow was shocked to say the least. What was it he thought that made this human evil again…? Foolish.. so Foolish he had been all these years… He shook his head and relaxed his stance opening his eyes to a normal level of his species. He was not sure what had brought this trainer and his Pokémon here but he was going to find out that was for sure. _Well maybe I over reacted a bit.. Thank you for healing me and saving my flock.._ Ash stood back up from his bow and smiled at Fearow, "Sure I can't let people like Team Rocket do as they please, they would have used and abused not only you but your flock as well.. I won't have it." Fearow eyes widened greatly at that statement… _What is it you want with us?_ Before Ash could answer Pikachu stepped in _No Fearow not them. We came here searching for Pigeot and for you …. the Spearow you I guess…_ Pikachu said with crossed paws as he stood there.

 _You were searching for me and that infernal Pigeot you say?_ Pikachu nodded. "Look what Pikachu is saying is that I want you to join my team Fearow. I believed along time ago that I should have caught you that day you attacked me and that is why we are here to see if you want to come and join us on our journey." He said with a smile as Pikachu sighed.. _Yep that is it I want to battle you and if I win you come along._ Pikachu said with a grin and massive discharge of electricity challenging Fearow. _Hmmm I can see that your Pokemon are strong but I can not leave my flock unprotected._ The Spearow from earlier hopped forward. _Fearow I think you should go... We have all leaned on you for far to long. This incident has shown me that we all need to get stronger and I think to do that we need to fend for ourselves..._ Ash raised and eyebrow at the little Spearow. Fearow hopped up to the smaller Spearow to inspect him..

 _You think you will be able to protect the rest of them in my stead little Spearow? You have seen what happens when we have conflict with the Pidgey's could you stand up to Pigeot?_ he asked seriously. "Oh you don't have to worry about the Pidgey's I think I have a solution to that if you decide to come along Fearow, Trust me on that.." Ash said. Fearow turned away to think on this.. _You will help my flock be protected human if I should fall in battle here?_ Ash nodded. Fearow then looked over to Pikachu.. _Then I accept your challenge yellow rat... I will show you why you should always fear me!_ Fearow then took off into the air a short distance and turned around prepared to fight. Ash walked over and took up his spot behind Pikachu. _No Ash this is personal I will do this myself just be ready to toss a pokeball at him.. PREPARE YOURSELF YOU BUZZARD! I'll show you why Ill never be afraid of you again!_

With that Pikachu turned white and ran at Fearow jump from one tree trunk to the next until he leaped at Fearow! Fearow responded with a Wing Attack to Pikachu's Quick Attack and both attacks sent each Pokemon hurtling back as Pikachu landed he loaded his tail with and Electro-Ball and sent it at Fearow as Fearow dodged it and began a Drill Run attack. Pikachu saw this coming and waited for just the right moment to intercept it with an Iron tail causing a huge cloud of dust as the two attacks met. Fearow was sent back into the air reeling from the Iron tail and stopped himself to hover. Pikachu had seen this stance many times and began to load up electricity... Fearow Flapped both wings forward creating a Hurricane Tornado attack and Pikachu released a thunder to intercept this attack with a thunderous boom both attack evaporated causing yet again a cloud of smoke. Pikachu then discharged a large Thunder Shock that passed through the smoke hitting Fearow Square cause super effective damage and sending him to the ground. Fearow shrieked his rage at being heavily damaged and righted himself right before he hit the ground.. Only to see Pikachu right in front of him hitting him with an Iron tail and sending him sliding across the ground.

He knew another attack would be imminent so he flapped hard and shot up out of Pikachu's reach as he turned around he released and air cutter attack that hit Pikachu four times sending him skidding back almost to Ash. Both Pokemon were panting hard now with Fearow showing far more damage. _Enough of this Rat! I will show you why I am the strongest Fearow in this Forest!_ Fearow turned completely Blue and descended toward Pikachu at lightning speed.. _Fine Buzzard you want it this way then we settle THIS NOW! BRING IT!_ Pikachu shot forward in a Quick Attack that turned fully Yellow into a Volt Tackle as he repeated his name over and over as he jumped into the incoming Brave Bird attack. The impact was instant. Everything froze energy engulfed both Pokemon a blue and Yellow war began as each Pokemon tried to overwhelm the others power! All at once it happened a large explosion and shock wave hitting everyone who was watching and a blue and yellow energy erupted into a mushroom cloud that at its peak turned into a huge mushroom cloud of dust in its wake.

Ash threw his forearm in front of his eyes so he could see the outcome, many of the Spearow and even the rest of his team was blown back but Charizard and himself stood firm. He knew that those two attacks would have decided the outcome of this battle, neither Pokemon had much stamina left. As the cloud cleared sure enough there was Pikachu covered in scratches and damaged on one knee huffing and staring at Fearow who was severely damaged now on the ground with one eye barely open and the other shut and using his wings to hold himself up on the ground. _How is this possible... To think you could survive a Brave Bird attack.. so closeee..._ as his eyes became swirls and he passed out falling to the ground. Ash pulled one of his ultra balls and curve balled it into Fearow and he disappeared into a beam of light.. The ball didn't even shake once as it pinged.. Pikachu stood back up on all fours and shook himself a few times showing his damage was actually minimal damage at most.. The Spearows were shocked by this.. _Well it was a good try Fearow.. but you weren't even close friend.._ "Good job Pikachu, now that we have Fearow on our side lets help these Spearows and go find Pigeot." Pikachu nodded and ran back over with the rest of Ash team. "Ok Spearow here is the deal you follow me and were going to find the Pidgey flock and get the whole war thing settled then all of you guys can watch each others backs. The Spearows surprised by this didn't protest and after Ash attached a potion to the front of Fearow's Pokeball he returned everyone and they headed out.

All in all the day had been a success in Ash and Pikachu's eyes so far and with any luck they would find Pigeot and continue on with their journey. Ash also thought about the Team Rocket grunts. If they did return he would be ready and the next time there would be no escape he and his team would make sure of that... _That sure was a good fight Ash.. and I actually feel fulfilled for a change.. I hope we can find more friends and make everyone stronger.._ "Yeah Pikachu I feel good about finally finding Fearow as well. Lets go get Pidgeot and get on with our trip we have a lot of training to do." Pikachu nodded and looked over his shoulder as the Spearow flock drifted quietly in their wake.. Yep it had been a good day but it was far from over and Pikachu looked forward to whatever was coming next..


	5. Chapter 5 Another Vacation On The Orange

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DjTenki_

 _\- Hey if possible please let me know your thoughts of the first five chapters. I would appreciate any and all feedback. - DJ Tenki_

 _Well I present to you Chapter 5.. Things from here on will get pretty interesting for Ash and his team. The surprises in store for him will not be like the usual.. He has to learn and to do that they have to learn... So let the learning begin..._

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 5:** **Another Vacation on the Orange Islands...**

 **(Viridian Forest Far Side Of Copper Mountain)**

 _I don't know Ash.. I am almost positive we should be in the right area. I mean were on the other side of the mountain after all, she should be around here.._ Pikachu shrugged in frustration on Ash shoulder. It had been about half a days walk to the other side of the mountain and even though they had yet to find the Pidgey flock the Spearows had kept pace with Ash and Pikachu. Ash figured that since Pikachu and his team had defeated Fearow they felt safer with them for protection, and why not they had been through an awful time and he was glad that he could see them to safety.. and yet even after searching they hadn't found anything. "You know Pikachu I think were going to have to flush her out she might be hiding or sleeping or whatever I don't know." Ash said thinking it over. "Hey Leader Spearow can you come down here for a minute?" He looked up as the Spearow flock had landed in the trees all around Ash, the leader swooped down and landed on his other shoulder.

 _Hey there what is it I can help you with human? Hey! His name is Ash call him by that..._ Pikachu said in a Huff. "Oh Pikachu relax he can call me whatever he wants. Well anyway do you think you and your flock can go up above the trees for me and just start making a ruckus of noise. I'm sure if she and her flock are in the area they will coming running.." This cause all the Spearows to chirp and tweet at the thought of doing so.. _Look we do want to help but if we get the attention of the Pidgeot and the whole flock she will destroy us all. It seems to dangerous.._ Ash chuckled, "Oh no as soon as you guys see her you dive and land all around my feet, and I'll deal with her. I promise no harm will come to you all.

He raised an eyebrow but this human had not led him astray so far so heck why not he thought... _Ok guys you heard the human lets get up there and start making noise.._ Pikachu sighed again. Ash watched as the leader and the Spearow flock flew up high above the trees and started to circle above him making a lot of noise.. _Oh yeah if she is around here boy that is going to get her attention for sure.._ Pikachu said as he also watched high above.. Ash wasn't surprised to see that after about two minutes of this the whole Spearow Flock started to descend like bullets to him as he watched a white stream of light pass over his head at a high rate of speed. _OHHHHH YEAH WE FOUND HER! Please protect us human!_

As all the Spearow landed around Ash feet and waited, they didn't have to wait long.. as the Huge Pidgeot stormed into the clearing flapping its huge wings and giving a shrill call.. _YOU DARE TO COME TO THIS SIDE OF THE MOUNTAIN TO CAUSE TROU... OH! OH! Oh! ...Ash? My Ash? It can't really be you can it?_ Pidgeot was so shocked that she just landed on the ground and stood there.. "Yep its me and Pikachu Pigeot and boy did I miss you.. and also you are hard as hell to find girl." Ash said with a smile.. _Hey Turkey! Its me and I missed you a ton get over her so I can give you a big old hug!_ Pikachu said with a smile as he waved his tail back and forth.. The Spearow darted into the trees as Pigeot gently flew over to Ash and Pikachu and embraced them in her wings. _I missed you guys so much.. I wondered if you were ever coming back for me.._ She sniffed as Ash rubbed the back of her head and scratched her cheek feathers.

"Oh I am so sorry it took this long to come back to get you, I hoped you'd still want to fight and travel with me. I always kept your ball so no one could catch you. You always were and will always be my Pidgeot." Hearing those words made Pidgeot coo with delight. _I want to come with you sure but there is still that Fearow around so I.._ Before she could finish the Spearow came down and landed in front of Pigeot.. _No he is not anymore Miss Pidgeot.. I am the leader of the Spearows now. I wanted to see if what this human said was true.. That you were a member of his team and I see now it is so. He hasn't lied to us once since we met.._

 _Ha! Ash lie to you? He is the Best human I have ever met he made me the Pidgeot I am in this forest. Protector of all! Defender of the weak! No Ash would never hurt or lie to a Pokemon.._ Pidgeot was curious thought, _What is it that happened to your leader Fearow, Spearow?_ Ash spoke up, I can answer that Pidgeot. "Pikachu had a battle with Fearow with the stipulation that if he lost he would come with me." Pikachu grinned and nodded as Ash pulled out Fearow's Ultra Ball. _Yep he put up a great fight really he just couldn't come up to my level, so he is one of us now.._ Pidgeot was stunned.. Her biggest rival was now a member of her family... _I can't believe this.. Ash will you let Fearow out.. Please.._ Ash cocked his head, "I dunno if that's a good idea it might get physical.." Pikachu nodded and jumped to the ground as the Spearow flew back about ten feet.. _No I really need to talk to him. Do me this favor Ash before I come back to our family..._ He looked into Pidgeot's eyes and allowed his own to turn blue with power... After few minutes of a stare down Ash was satisfied and tossed the ball into the air..

Immediately a tornado formed where the ball landed and out came the huge Fearow! _Prepare to paint my beak with your blood!_ Pikachu face palmed and Ash raised and Eyebrow.. "Well he's just like Charizard a showboat.. GREAAAAAT!" Fearow immediately looked around.. _Hey wheres my first opponent? I'm gonna battle right?_ Not being used to Ash's battle style yet he was not sure what he was supposed to do, until he saw Pidgeot and his eyes widened.

 _Hello Fearow.. its been a while.._ Fearow quieted down and glided to land on the ground right next to Ash this annoyed Pidgeot but she tried to let it go. _Hello Pidgeot I can't say its a pleasure to see you but I have orders to stay calm around you.._ Pidgeot raised and eyebrow and looked over at Pikachu. He was calm but she could tell he was a wound up spring should anything happen he would take everyone down.. _So then its true your now one of Ash Pokemon aren't you.._ Fearow nodded, _Yes I am and he told me that if I lost you might allow my flock to roost near yours for protection._ _I thought that might be the case, If so do we have an accord of flight then?_ She looked to Fearow hopefully. _It is not I you must ask that question anymore._ Fearow nodded to his left. _It is him you need to ask._ The Spearow leader hopped forward to stand in front of Pidgeot unafraid of her massive size compared to him. _Yes Pidgeot we do have an accord of flight. we will protect the Pidgeys if they protect us Spearows until the last one falls we shall do the same.._ The Spearow Leader said with a nod.

This seemed to shock and surprise her but the look of relief Ash saw and felt from her said it all. _Then Spearow it is agreed, Thank you so much Ash for bringing peace to the forest... I will take the you and the Spearow to the flock and then I will rejoin you for good Ash.. climb on.._ Ash walked over to Pidgeot and climbed onto her back, "Hey Fearow you fly with your former flock and once we get them to safety we'll be ready to go." He nodded and they were off. Pidgeot took them all to a U shaped section of the forest behind the copper mountain and landed in a ring of fruit trees and called out the Pidgey flock. At first everyone was surprised to see a Human, a pikachu a bunch of Spearow and their Fearow leader along with Pidgeot, but after and hour all was well and everyone settled down into the new agreement. "Well Fearow are you satisfied, do you now believe your flock will be ok?" Fearow looked around and nodded. _Yes I now can go with you whole heartedly and Pigeot I am sorry for all the grief I have caused you over the years.. If I knew then what I know now it would have been a very different time.. I am foolish and ashamed of myself.. Oh do not worry it is in the past ... feathers on the wind.. feathers on the wind my friend. I just hope we can spar and get stronger together from now on.._ She said to Fearow as she flapped her wings at him.

 _Yes that is something I need to accomplish so that one day I can defeat the yellow rat there.. Yo Buzzard anytime your feeling frisky buddy..._ Pikachu said as he repeatedly smacked his tail on the ground.. "Alright Alright that's enough from you two. Were heading out so all of you guys take good care of each other alright." Ash received a myriad of chirps tweets and Squawks in agreement. Ash then returned Charizard and Fearow as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. "Ok Pidgeot now that I have you back were going to start by flying to the Orange Islands and find Lapras, our real journey begins now.." Pigeot dropped down for Ash to get on and then flapped twice and they were high above the Viridian forest.. _Sure thing Ash and thanks again for coming back to get me I am never leaving you again you hear me... Sheesh you'd think she was your mom or something.. Shut it Pika I can always drop you... You wouldn't!_ Ash began to laugh as they face the setting sun and Pidgeot took off like a rocket leaving the Viridian Forest and Kanto behind them for the moment..

 **(Orange Islands Three Days Later)**

 _Hey Ash now that we are here in the Orange Archipelago where is it exactly we are going?_ Pidgeot asked as she gently flapped her wings in the breeze. "Well Pidgeot were going to make a stop up ahead there is someone I'd like to check on. See that house on the shore with the green roof there Pidgeot take us in." Pidgeot obeyed and landed out in the front yard and Ash dismounted. "Thanks Pidgeot take a good rest for a bit and well get going probably tomorrow. _Sure thing Ash its nice to take a break we have been traveling hard.. Take care.._ as he returned her to her ball. _Hey so who lives here exactly Ash I don't ever remember stopping here the last time we were in the Orange Islands._ Ash smiled, "Oh you'll see Pikachu as he stepped up to the front door and knocked. "Just a minute! I'll be right there!" Ash heard from a familiar voice inside. The door opened and right away Pikachu knew who it was. _Oh Tracey lives here wow that is great! HEY TRACEY!_ Pikachu said with a wave and a smile.

"Oh my god is that you Ash Ketchum.. Wow man you look totally different!" Tracey Sketchit said as he was shocked to see his friend after three years of travel. "Hey Tracey its great to see you to man and wow your hair has gotten longer hasn't it!" Ash said as Tracey gave him a huge hug. Tracey ushered Ash and Pikachu into his house, Pikachu jumped off Ash shoulder and onto the couch as Ash sat down to talk. "Yeah after I got back from Professor Oaks, I was not home long and went on another data collection journey looking for all the Pokemon I could in the Hoenn Region! It was amazing Ash!" Ash nodded, "Yeah I have been there that's a great place to explore there are a ton of new and different Pokemon. I'm glad you had a good trip." Tracey laughed, "Yeah the long hair is because I just got home from Hoenn yesterday. You know I was thinking of you after I saw that episode they did on TV about you, and I was surprised to hear how you did in the Unova League." That was still a sore spot with Ash but he wouldn't let on to Tracey and ruin the good mood. "It seemed a lot of people remembered you from the Hoenn League. Many people couldn't believe you and I were friends so I showed them all the pictures I took. That really got them going." Tracey said with some excitement.

Ash sighed, "Yeah I had no idea that they had done that I showed up in Viridian City in Kanto and Pikachu and I got mobbed by people. That's why I have the cloak and hood now so I can keep a low profile. I've never been good with all the attention you know that." Tracey and Pikachu laughed at Ash.. _Oh suck it up Ash its only going to get worse if we win a Pokemon League... Did you ever think about that?_ Pikachu said with a smirk. "No I hadn't really thought about that Pikachu.." Tracey raised and eyebrow. "Hey whats up with you and Pikachu? Wait a second can you understand him?" he said with an Astonished face.. "Well sorta Tracey he and I have a connection so I was pretty sure he was saying if we win a Pokemon League it will get worse.." Tracey nodded. "Oh yeah? Well that's possible since he was your starter right? Well anyway I'm not sure if you saw on TV but both Dawn and May won Pokemon Contest Leagues, I couldn't believe it and I heard there both headed to Johto to try to win another!" Ash raised and eyebrow, "Wow that is incredible! It makes me feel like I am a slacker hearing that. I am glad to hear there both doing great."

Ash and Tracey continued their visit for the rest of the afternoon and after Ash explained that he had come to look for Lapras Tracey was able to give Ash a good idea of where to find him and his Pod. "Wow Tracey even when your out of your zone you still are able to keep track of Pokemon, its amazing." He said as He and Pikachu sat at the table eating dinner with Tracey. "Well I have a lot of contacts in the sketching world ya know and we all try to let each other know over Poke-nav if something amazing appears so we can get to it quickly and I always try to keep track of Pokemon I know." Pikachu looked over to Ash, _So are we heading out tonight or are we going to wait till tomorrow to go find Lapras I think we..._ Before Pika could finish there was an explosion outside causing Tracey's house to shake, "What the heck was that Ash!" Both Ash and Tracey got up and ran out into the front yard. Standing there was a woman with sandy blond hair in a red outfit and red eyes to match. Standing in front of her was a large black Crawdant and behind her two Rocket Grunts.

"Well it seems I got your attention Hooded man. I'm glad to finally meet you after One's report." Hooded man? Tracey looked over to see that Ash had pulled his hood back up over his head and with his dark hat his face was completely obscured from view. He was standing hard as if he was ready to fight. "I don't know who you are but its obvious if you have a pair of Rocket Grunts with you then your from Team Rocket as well." Ash said in a dangerous voice Tracey had never heard before. "Oh how perceptive of you! You are right I am Silvia and I am the operative here in the Orange island and I was told that you are to be dealt with after your interference in Viridian Forest.. Grunts release your Pokemon and lets deal with this interloper." The first grunt threw out a Pokeball and a Seviper appeared the second grunts ball opened and an Ursaring appeared as well.

Pikachu jumped from Ash shoulder down in front of him. Neither the Ursaring or the Seviper worried him but that Black Crawdant bothered Pikachu.. _Look bub you don't have to get hurt were just here for the guy in the hood.. You step aside and we leave you alone.._ The black Crawdant said to Pika. _Like hell I'll move out of the way you might want to tell your two friend there to go on back to their balls before they regret it.. but you I'm going to teach you some manners Krabby..._ Pikachu insulted as he sent out blue sparks.. "Well it seems its going to be a three on three battle well let me introduce you to that Pokemon I wouldn't let your teammates steal back in Viridian Forest.. and one other who will probably be glad to see you Team Rockets." Ash chuckled and she and the two grunts tensed up as Ash threw two balls of his own to join Pikachu. First came Fearow. _Whos ready to Feel the wrath of the Great FEAROWWWWW!_ he yelled as he shot out of his ball and flew around to face the three Pokemon in front of Ash.. As he saw the Team Rocket emblems on their clothing he shrieked in anger.. _Oh your going to pay for confronting my trainer..._ The Ursaring laughed at Fearow.. _We'll just see about that turkey..._ angering Pikachu who sent out a thunder attack overhead to intimidate Ursaring.

The final ball released a rearing to go Bulbasaur. _Well Well Well looks like the gangs all here I figured those stupid Team Rocket guys would show up again.. Yeah but this times guys there serious don't take any chances we need to end this quickly._ Pikachu said. Silvia started things off "Crawdant use Hyper Beam on Fearow!" The grunts sent there attacks as well, "Ursaring use Fury swipes! on Pikachu" "Seviper use Poison tail on Bulbasaur!" All three Pokemon went into action as Ash calmly waited for the opportune moment to strike.. "Bulbasuar use Vine whip to stop that Poison tail and while your holding Seviper follow it up with leaf storm. Pikachu lets use a Volt Tackle to intercept that Fury Swipe attack and Fearow dodge that Hyper Beam and return fire with a Whirlwind Attack!"

Pikachu was by far the fastest of the three and vanished in a blue electrical bolt just to appear in the middle of Ursarings chest as he brought down his fury swipe attack both attacks impacted and sent Pikachu flying back as well as Ursaring who seemed to have gotten the worse end of the exchange. Fearow dodged the Hyper Beam and flapped a whirlwind at the Crawdant driving dirt and grass into his face obstructing his view. Bulbasaur grabbed the Poison Tail directed at him and stopped the tail dead as Seviper swung it at him surprising both the snake and its trainer. It seemed more surprised when it was not able to pull back away from Bulbasaur he instantly released a flurry of leaves that engulfed the snake hitting him continuously...

The second grunt saw his friend in trouble and sent Ursaring to intervene. "Ursaring Hammer Arm on Bulbasaur!" as he ran to do damage to Bulbasaur he had not seen the incoming Brave Bird attack Ash had called out to Fearow and Ursarings trainer watched as the huge bird impacted the bear and both Pokemon disappeared in and explosion of dust. Silvia saw this and went to take advantage of it "Crawdant fire a hydro pump at Fearow!" _Take this you damn filthy bird!_ but right as he was about to release his attack Pikachu was in his face.. _Surprise Krabby! Eat this!_ Pikachu hit Crawdant with and Electro-Ball attack point blank. Ash watched as all Crawdant could do was make a stunned face as the attack hit and the explosion that occurred caused Pikachu to get tossed back toward Ash as he came to a sliding stop five feet from the damage cloud he had left Crawdant in. The smoke finally cleared from the impact of Fearow and Ursaring's trainer was stunned to see his Pokemon was swirl eyed and unconscious on the ground.. "Impossible how could a Fearow do that!?" Seviper had finally escaped the grip of Bulbasaur but not before taking heavy damage and was now panting hard. "Seviper use Acid on Bulbasaur!" Seviper reared up and shot Acid at Bulbasuar before he could react and Bulbasuar yelped out in pain as he was poisoned. "Bulbasaur I know your hurt but finish him up with a solar beam!" Ash yelled. "Oh no you don't! Seviper use Flame Thrower!" The grunt yelled as both attacks fired and exploded in a standoff.

Neither the Grunt or Seviper had seen that Fearow had closed the distance to quickly for either to react and Seviper was hit with a super effective Drill Run attack knocking him out instantly and sending him rolling across the open field. Fearow then swooped around to stand guard in front of Bulbasaur.. _Thanks Fearow.. I'm not sure how much more I could take being poisoned..._ he said with a flinch of pain. Seeing this completely enraged Fearow that his new teammate had been hurt.. _Do not worry friend there going to pay for this ..._ Much to Ash surprise Fearow began to load up an orange ball of energy in its mouth.. Silvia saw this and called out another Hydro pump to try and block the incoming attack only to see Crawdant down on one kneed covered in electrical sparks.. He had been effectively paralyzed from the Elector-Ball attack, all trainer and Pokemon could do was watch as Fearow released a large Hyper beam at them both "How did this HAPPEN! NOOOOOO!" but it was cut short as the Hyper beam engulfed both Silvia and Crawdant in a fiery explosion. Both Grunts were stunned at what they just witnessed. The large Fearow taking out their leader and her Pokemon. "No Boss!, Damn you Hooded man were going to make you pay for this you bastard!" as they recalled their knocked out Pokemon and both ran into the cloud to see what had become of their leader. "Hey Tracy do me a favor use your NAV and call Officer Jenny." Tracey who had been stunned by the events that had just occurred fumbled with his watch and began dialing.

"No you wont make me pay at all you three." _OHHHHH finally we can take care of them Ash?_ Pikachu said with a huge smile on his face and sparking cheeks. "Yeah no way I am letting these three go if I am now being hunted by Team Rocket." Ash reached around behind and grabbed Charizards ball off his belt. "Come on out Charizard!" flames erupted as the ball opened and out came Charizard. The cloud of dust had cleared and Ash could see Silva and Crawdant were both unconscious. When the Grunts had heard what Ash had said one of them pulled out a smoke bomb and tossed it at Ash and his Pokemon, only to see it blown away by Fearow's Gust Attack and landing in the grass below. Charizard took one look at the situation around him and nothing needed to be said, He immediately flew over as both Grunts screamed and gently smacked both Grunts at once with his tail sending them into an unconscious heap next to their leader. He then stood over all three of them waiting for the woman in strange clothing as he called her to appear. _You don't have to hang around out here Ash I can keep an eye on them. Oh your not the only one I'm staying here as well Charizard there is no forgiveness for what they did to my flock.._ Fearow said as he came in for a landing to stand on the other side of the three Rocket members..

Ash decided he should probably sit down and wait for Officer Jenny to arrive and keep an eye on both Fearow and Charizard. He was sure that if he did not additional damage might be inflicted upon them. " Nah guys I think I'll just have a seat over here and wait for Officer Jenny." Pikachu had other ideas and ran over to the three downed trainers collecting their pokeballs and juggling them with his tail as he walked over to Ash and dropped them in front of him. _Here you go Ash might want to recall Crawdant... Something about that guy gave me the willies..._ Ash picked up the empty ball and pointed it at Crawdant.. "Return" as the Crab Pokemon disappeared in a beam of light. He sighed and sat back down minimizing all three balls and setting them in front of him. Ash then reached inside his cloak pulling out a green bottle of medicine. "Come over here Bulbasaur I need to take care of that poisoning. Bulbasaur was feeling to bad to even move so Ash got up and walked over to him patting him on the head and sides.. _I'm so sorry Ash getting hit with that attack I should have been faster.._ He said as he hung his head. "Hey none of that, this is a training trip and even if those guys might have hurt us or worse you still did your best. Getting that Solar beam off distracted Seviper and its trainer so much they never even saw Fearow coming. We don't win as individuals Bulbasaur we win as a team." he said as he smiled and started to apply the bottle to Bulbasaur causing bubbles of purple poison to evaporate into the air. After a few minutes of this Bulbasaur looked considerable better.

"You better take a rest Bulbasaur" Ash said as he pulled out Bulbasaurs Pokeball he stopped him.. _Hold on a minute.._ he ran over to Fearow.. _Hey Fearow thanks for protecting me there I don't think I could have made another attack I appreciate it.._ Fearow raised and eyebrow.. _Hey I might be the new Pokemon in town... but there is no way I will let anyone hurt my teammates.. or I guess family as the human calls it?_ Pikachu sighed.. _His name is ASH! A-S-H you buzzard... oh well maybe in time.._ Pikachu sighed. Bulbasaur laughed at the exchange but nodded and then ran back over to Ash. _I'm ready Ash I'm beat I hope we find a Pokemon Center soon.._ Ash nodded and recalled Bulbasaur and put him back on his belt and walked back over to sit down and guard the Team Rocket members again until Jenny's arrival. Tracey had watched this whole event go down.. He had just watched his friend take down three trainers at once. They weren't just any trainers either. These were evil trainers with evolved Pokemon and yet there Ash had stood in the middle of it all commanding three Pokemon at once, and never showed any sign of distress. This was not the person he had traveled with when he first met him in the Orange Island.. This wasn't even the trainer he had watched defeat Dragonite and win the Orange Island League.. No This Ash was different way different.. Tracey wanted to know more.. there obviously had to be more to this situation so he went over and sat down to ask.

"Hey Hood, I guess that's what there calling you then?" Ash kept his head down resting and nodded. Tracey continued, "What happened to you from all your traveling.. Your not the same trainer I traveled around the Orange Island with back then... What are you now? I mean you just took down three veteran trainers Pokemon all at once and alone. I mean I was so stunned I didn't even get involved and you overwhelmed them." Ash sighed he had hoped to keep his secrets just a bit longer.. "Yeah Pikachu and I have had a lot of run-ins with Team Rocket members and I'm not talking about Jesse and James.. Although now if you saw them they are nothing like the bumbling fools they were four years ago." Ash looked at Tracey with sinister look as Pikachu spoke up. _You got that right Ash but don't worry someday soon were going to find them too.._ Ash looked over at Pikachu and tried to relax his face again. "Anyway in all our travels we have kept training and kept working and gotten much stronger. Still though Tracey it has not been enough so I'm going to train longer and harder before my next journey." Tracey frowned, "How could what I just saw not be enough.. and where did Pikachu get that blue lightning from.. I have never seen a Pikachu with Blue lightning.. He didn't have that the last time we traveled." Tracey was all ears he wanted a response, The Ash he had just seen seemed to not be real and Pikachu also seemed strange.

 _Oops my bad but you know how I get when its not a Pokemon battle Ash. I couldn't choke it down sorry to let the cat out of the bag a bit._ Pika said scratching the back of his head. "Its OK Pika I'm OK with Tracey seeing it. Tracey let me ask you something have you ever heard of the power of Aura?" Tracey's eyes widened.. "Yes I have from my travels to the town of Rota.. Something about their hero's or warriors or something could use it?" Ash was a little surprised but he felt he shouldn't be and he chuckled, "Ever the traveler huh, Well when I get into situations that are not normal ones I allow Pikachu to draw on that power Tracey because I am an Aura user." With that Ash lit up his eyes and focused a bit of power into his hands as they started to glow a bright blue startling Tracey. Tracey didn't move away as he watched the power ebb from Ash's hands and eyes, "Well that explains it huh. I would never have imagined you could do that sort of thing and man does that make Pikachu powerful. The way he blasted back Ursaring... the size difference alone.. sure caught that Team Rocket Grunt off guard that is for sure." Ash smiled, "Yeah but I'm still trying to get better control over it because when crazy old Pikachu here gets real excited in a battle he seems to be able to draw on it in Pokemon battles and that's not fair to normal trainers." Ash sighed. "Pikachu walked up to them human style on his back legs talking, _Hey its not my fault if I cant help it.. I mean sometimes I am just so excited to get in there and its not like I can turn the well on and off I don't know why it happens.. it just does.._ He said whining as Tracey started laughing.. "he looks a bit put out by the whole thing HAHAHA" Pika stuck his tongue out at Tracey. Ash began to laugh a bit.

"Can any of your other Pokemon do that too?" Ash shook his head, "No right now it only seems to be Pikachu but I am guessing that's because he has been with me the longest.. The good news is for me though I recently came across something that is going to help me. That is all I can tell you." Tracey frowned he wanted to know what that was for sure but if Ash had his reason not to tell him he was sure they were good ones. "Well your secrets safe with me Ash I wont tell a soul about what you said to me." Ash looked over the hill and could see flashing red and blue lights headed their way.. "Well speak of the devil check it out looks like officer Jenny isn't taking any chances." Tracey nodded as four police units with two Officer Jennys and two other police men arrived on the scene getting out and surveying the situation. Charizard and Fearow moved back over to Ash as the police surrounded the Rockets. "Whats going on here? Did you two take these Team Rocket members down?" The Head Officer Jenny said as she walked up to the Hooded figure and Tracey. Tracey shook his head, "No Officer not I, it was just this trainer here who did it." This surprised Officer Jenny until Ash pulled his hood back to reveal his face, "Hello Officer Jenny my Name is Ash Ketchum nice to meet you" as he talked in low tones and use the officer as a Shield as the Rocket members were coming too finally. "Ash Ketchum?! Well that explains a lot here.. Thanks for your help Mr. Ketchum and ahhh can I get an Autograph please.." she said somewhat embarrassed." Tracey snickered and Ash sighed and then smiled.. "Sure Officer you got a pen?"

 **(A Few Hours Later)**

Ash had put his hood back up shortly after the autograph and they loaded up the Team Rocket members to head off to the local jail all the while screaming curses at the hooded figure. Once they had left Ash pulled his hood back down and sat down on the porch releasing all his Pokemon. They all quietly stood in front of him. "Hey guys a few of you haven't had to deal with Team Rocket in a while, and I need to let you all know that I guess were now going to be hunted for intervening on Fearow's behalf. I know though we would all do it again in a second Fearow." Ash said with a grin as roars and growls and chirps abounded. Fearow nodded to Ash puffing out his chest a bit. _Thank you guys that means a lot to me to know I have a safe environment.._ Ash smiled. "Well your safe with me Fearow. Anyway I want you guys to all assume that if I bring you out of your ball we are most likely in a life and death situation so be ready OK." All the Pokemon nodded solemnly. "Don't worry once we are done gathering our team we will disappear and train they will not find us where we are going.. When we we get done and come back, one thing we will do as we travel around to do leagues is hunt any evil organizations operatives we hear about in the area. We won't rest until we have crushed them all and brought peace to that region.. To do that we will have to train hard. I want you to pass this message on as I swap you out with others, make them aware of our situation and if they would attack mom or Professor Oak tell them they have my permission to crush them without mercy because they will show none to you since you are my Pokemon." With that Ash sat there to let it all sink in for them. He could tell they were all thinking about it seriously and after a short while he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey Quilava and Gabite next time we have a situation you guys are up.. but for the love of god Gabite don't kill anyone with a Draco Meteor.. I know your either all in or all out.." he sighed. Gabite cocked his head, _I don't see what the problem is there Team Rocket right? I don't plan on going easy on them even if I am caught in my own blast I can take it..._

 _You... are a lunatic Gabite..._ Pikachu said smacking his face.. Gabite smirked at Pikachu. _Takes one to know one my yellow friend.._ The rest of the Pokemon raised and eyebrow at that comment. Pika just scoffed at the insult and gave him a few tail thumps on the ground and Gabite tail swished back at him in a goading motion. "That's enough of that you guys, alright everyone its been to eventful a day lets go get some rest and find Lapras tomorrow.." With that everyone was returned to their pokeballs and Ash and Pikachu went in to sleep along with Tracey.

 **(The Following Day)**

Ash went through his usual routine with his Pokemon and after that went back inside only to see Tracey finally getting up for the day.. "What in the world? You are already up? Whats your real name imposter.. Ash Ketchum never got up early!" Tracey said jokingly. "Yeah when I left home a few leagues ago I started getting up real early and training myself and my Pokemon wanted to join in so its a habit now. Tracey smiled, "Yeah I can tell your getting a lot bigger Ash. Your pretty thick now not a bean pole like you used to be." Ash scoffed at Tracey, "I was never a bean pole seriously.." _No No Tracey is right Ash you were a bean pole.. good call Tracey!_ Pikachu said as the giggle fits started.. Ash gave Pika a glare.. "Who asked you Prankster!" he relented and chuckled as well a bit. Tracey made a serious face, "You ah haven't seen any of the girls since you have looked this way have you?" Ash turned his head to Tracey, "No I haven't why?" "Well because I'm pretty sure they'll start drooling and probably get a little grabby with you.. Just a fair warning.." He said as he laughed loudly. Ash nearly fell over. "Pfft I mean whaaa well.. Your just wrong man wrong.. why would say that Tracey...!" Ash said with a red face... _Once again Tracey says it all Ash.. Man hes got you pegged for sure HAHAHAHA!"_ after Tracey said this Pikachu was face down on the floor laughing and smacking a paw against it. "I've had enough of you two for the moment I'm gonna go get cleaned up.." Ash scoffed as he left the room. "Hey Pikachu you hungry lets go get something to eat..."

After Ash got cleaned up he grabbed a quick bite and then fed all his Pokemon outside and thanked Tracey for his hospitality. "Hey Tracey thank for everything and sorry about all that stuff with Team Rocket." "Hey really no problem that was highly educational watching you battle I'm not sure I will ever forget that battle.. Be careful out there." Ash shook Tracey's hand and gave him a pat on the back. "Its going to be a while before I see you again so take care of yourself Tracey." as he mounted Pidgeot and waved. "I'll see you around lets hit it Pidgeot." A few flaps of her huge wings and they were headed off in the direction Tracey marked in his extreme nav it wouldn't be very long until they found Lapras pod and hopefully He would want to rejoin as well. Sure enough not even an hour passed before Pikachu spotted them.. _Ow Ow Ow! There they are Ash the pod of Lapras there down by that island!_ Pikachu said excitedly. Ash could see about about twenty five or thirty Lapras in the group and they were all working as a team to fish up their breakfast. It was a really impressive sight. "Ok Pigeot lets get down there and buzz them and make a wide turn around to get their attention." _Sure thing Ash..._

Pidgeot flew low and then shot like a jet fighter across the bow of the Lapras pod surprising many of them. Ash's Lapras moved up to point ready to defend the pod should the huge Pigeot attack any of its members she ran wide and turned around and flew straight up to Lapras and began to Hover.. _HEY THERE Whats your deal Pidgeot?... Ash? wait Pikachu?_ Lapras said with a stunned face. "Hey Lapras long time no see my friend! You look huge now!" Ash yelled with a smile. _Hey Lapras looking good buddy I missed you!_ Pikachu said excitedly. _Hello Lapras Ash had said a lot about you.. its nice to meet you. Oh has he now? I hope it was mostly good..._ Ash chuckled at Lapras comment. "Hey Lapras can we go over to that small Island I want to talk with you." The rest of Lapras pod looked apprehensively at the Human Pikachu and Large bird Pokemon but Lapras mother remembered Ash and she was calmer. _Well give me about ten more minute you head over I need to help everyone finish getting their food but after I will come talk with you sure. OH yeah the sign pf a true leader if I ever heard it NICE!_ Pikachu teased.. "Oh Pikachu, sure Lapras well see you over there. Ash had Pigeot land at the shore of the island and Ash took a moment to release all his Pokemon so they could meet Lapras when he arrived. All six of the team waited anxiously at the shore. Ten minutes passed and sure enough the Lapras pod made their way to the shore line all but two stopping about thirty yards out in the water. Both Lapras and his larger mother swam up to the shore. "Hey Lapras and Lapras mom.. You both look great!" Ash said with a smile.

 _Hey Ash its really good to see you I still think of you everyday. Its good to see your doing well too. So what is it you want Ash?_ Lapras asked inquisitively. "Well I have come to see if you want to return to my team and travel around. I haven't stopped trying to become a Pokemon Master but I need the help of great Pokemon like you to do it. Will you rejoin me?" Lapras looked over to his mother. _I don't know Ash I have responsibilities now I am the leader of the Pod now that my father has passed._ Ash frowned at that information. "I am sorry to hear your father passed away Lapras." _Oh don't be sad he was three hundred and forty six he lived a good long life._ Ash was stunned... three hundred years old! Wow Lapras lived a looooong time! "Well that's great to hear and I understand if you can't come along I wanted.." _Hold on a moment Human... Lapras do you really feel strong enough to face any foe that might attack the pod?_ Lapras didn't know what to say.. _Its alright son if you do not answer.. I feel you are strong but this human can make you many times stronger. I can see a kind but strong Aura around him. I think for a while you need to go with him and train. Once you feel you can defeat even our greatest foe then you should return to lead the pod._ Ash was surprised by this.. but he felt hopeful since he had the blessing of the Matriarch Lapras of the pod. _Do you really think I can get stronger Ash? Stronger than I am now?_ Ash nodded. "Yes with the training we are about to undertake I think you can get many times stronger but it will be very rough are you sure you can handle that?" he said solemnly. Lapras nodded, _Yes I think I can now that I am fully grown. I will go with you to train and help and once I have fulfilled my duty to you I will return to my pod to lead them._ "That is great Lapras go and let your family know I will wait here."

Lapras and his mother went out to the pod and they formed up in a circle talking and after a bit Lapras returned alone. All of Ash Pokemon took turns introducing themselves and Charizard and Lapras had a good twenty mintue conversation Ash was surprised that Charizard greatly missed the water Pokemon. "Well are you ready to come along and fulfill your destiny Lapras?" Ash asked expectantly. _Yes Ash you can go ahead and return me now I am ready to go._ Ash then returned Lapras and the others to their pokeballs as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder and he mounted Pigeot. he gave one final yell and wave to Lapras mother and Pidgeot shot back into the sky.

 _Well that wasn't quite as easy a trip as I thought it would be to get Lapras back.. Squirtle was right.. you do bring out all the crazy's Ash.._ Ash Gave Pikachu a melancholy look.. "No I don't...well not all of them just some." He sighed.. _I hate to interrupt the love-fest Ash but where are we going now.._ "Sorry Pidgeot, Were headed to the Sinnoh Region, When Pikachu and I traveled around the regions I heard from an old man trainer that Butterfree migrate to that region to a place called the Powder Forest to lay eggs and raise families. I'm not sure after all these years if Butterfree is there but its a good place to start. He also said that its very remote and don't go there unless you have a very strong team the Pokemon there are wild and hostile." _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! That sounds like just the place for all of us I can't wait and I hope we can find Butterfree! Yes Pikachu I miss that shiny winged bug too!_ "Well then Pidgeot lets get to it were burning daylight." _yeah I'm definitely ready to go..._ Once again Pidgeot headed a bit higher and took off at great speed toward the Sinnoh Region...


	6. Chapter 6 Closer To One Goal… Further Fr

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DjTenki_

 _\- Hey guys Thank you for the reviews I do read them and if relavent I do use them. I will continue to update regularly. Its a story I have always wanted to work on, so enjoy Ch 6.- -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 6:** **Closer To One Goal… Further From Another…..**

 **(Unknown Location)**

A man sits in a large reclining chair in the darkness of his office. Lit only by the glow of two low lit office laps and the light of three computer monitors.. All three monitors show him what he had expected to see… Precision… Power… and Relentlessness. Yes this man had watched as time and time again those he had sent to deal with this problem had failed. This time though it had cost him his lead agent in the Orange Island Region and the cost of returning that Agent was going to be high.. He could deal with that though.. He was not angry really after so many failures he might have expected it. He had reviewed so many hours of videotape of this man and yet he hadn't been able to pin point his origin. If it wasn't the Charizard mangling his operatives it was the unusual Pikachu.. He zoomed in on the third screen and watched as the Pikachu smashed the Houndoom in the face with his glowing blue tail… He raised an eyebrow and backed the film up and paused it as the Pikachu made contact with his tail… _What is this? What is this blue power?_

The man reached for the intercom. "Patrice call Dr. Namba I'd like him in my office in five minutes." There was a pause… "As you wish sir." The intercom clicked off. The man then moved to the second monitor. This one showed the man in question. Covered in grey and black with a dark hat a dark grey cloak and hood pulled up leaving nothing more than shadows where his face should be.. It perplexed him to no end that not one of his operatives had yet been able to capture, subvert or kill the man.. He knew if he could find out who he was he would be able to get the leverage he needed to either get the man to join him or at least stay out of the way…

No at least for the moment he would have to let his obsession with the man rest. Patience he thought, all in good time.. There were more important things to get done. His thoughts were interrupted as his door opened and a man entered and shut it behind him. Clearing his throat the man began to speak, "Sir I have a report on the operation request sent to the Orange Island." Giovanni turned around to face the man, "There is no need my spy cameras have shown me all I need to know number One." He said with a glaring scowl. "But sir it was not our fault we were interrupted in the Viridian Forest by the hooded man I am sad to report he may have taken the Fearow and the Pigeot you ordered captured." Giovanni rested his elbows on his desk and folded his hands in front of his face and closed his eyes in thought.

"Continue with the report number One." No he was not going to get angry.. He wanted to get angry but it would slow down progress, cloud his judgement and to much was a stake for him to make an error at this juncture. The man continued hesitantly, "Well I ah ah hate to report but it seems Silvia the head operative in the Orange Archipelago has been taken into custody by the Authorities.. She and her team failed to eliminate the man in the hood. I am sorry Sir.. BUT GIVE ME ANOTHER TEAM AND CHANCE.." Number One yelled.

Giovanni held his had up silencing Number One. "NO.. This man is a thorn in our sides and I have review hundreds of hours of his activities.." as he activated the large screen behind him showing multiple scenes of battle in many regions of this hooded man. Number One was shocked to see him taking down operatives from other organizations and trainers alike. "as you can see Number One currently we can not deal with him. We do not have a person of skill to handle him as of yet... Soon though very soon we will have a piece of the puzzle that might allow us to keep him out of our way at least." Number One face looked confused now. "Sir how exactly?" Giovanni smirked, "All in good time Number One.. Regardless do you still have the Rhydon and Pineco's in storage?" Number One thought a moment.. "Yes Sir they are all in the storage area below why do you ask?" "Well then I have a new mission for you. You will take them and go with your team and retrieve our Orange Island operatives… I don't have to tell you what failure in this mission will mean for you do I?" Giovanni said in a very low and dangerous voice as a Persian opened one eye and quietly growled at the man from his large resting pillow beside Giovanni's desk.. He raised and eyebrow at the Persian and looked back to Giovanni.

"No..No Sir you do not I will gather my men and the equipment and leave within the hour." The door opened behind him and in walked a short older man with a wild eyed look in a lab coat. Giovanni looked past Number One at the entry of his head researcher Dr. Namba. "Ah Doctor glad you could make it. That will be all Number One you have your orders." Number One nodded and turned to leave and gave the Doctor a hard glare without a word as he left the room. He was angry, the hooded man had made him look like a fool in front of the boss. He didn't know how or when but he swore right then that he would get revenge on the man. He shook his head clear and could hear the beginnings of a new conversation as the door shut. "Doctor I want you to look at this screen and tell me all you might know of this blue power…"

 **(The Sinnoh Region)**

Ash, Pikachu and Pidgeot had been traveling five long days and it wasn't until he saw the huge Mount Cornet range that he knew had arrived in the Sinnoh Region. He knew after talking to the Old Man Trainer that he would have to make two stops for supplies, one stop he would make in Veilstone City. It would have been nice to see Paul but Ash was aware that Paul was out in the Battle Frontier and he wished him well, he thought. The second stop on this part of his journey would be Eterna City, This would be his last stop before heading into the dense and vast Eterna Forest and it was in this forest he hoped to Pinpoint that remote part that was the Powder Forest. A spot which if the legend spoke true was full of bug Pokemon and the one that Ash was here to search for Butterfree...

 _Well it looks like we finally have arrived in Sinnoh Ash.. It sure has been a long trip to this place.. You can say that again Pikachu I am getting a bit tired Ash, where is it we are going I could use a break._ Ash nodded in understanding, "Sure Pidgeot you have done a great job these last five days. I think were going to stop in about a half an hour were going to skirt that side of the mountain range and we should come across Veilstone City. Well be there for a few days." Pidgeot was glad to hear they were getting close to thier destination and after twenty more minutes of flight Ash could see Velistone City below him clearly. "Hey Pidgeot take us down onto that route there I'll walk into town from there. The less attention I get the better. I'm pretty sure the remaining leftovers of Team Galactic and I don't want to have to settle any scores right now." Pidgeot nodded and took them down to a quiet spot on the road. Ash dismounted. _Thanks for the rest Ash call on me anytime you need me.. See ya Pikachu. Yeah get some rest Pidgeot!_ Pikachu said with a grin as Ash returned her and reattached her to his belt.

 _You really think some of the remainder of Team Galactic are here in this town.. After we disrupted their plan last time it was over for all those goons._ Ash pulled his hood fully over his head shadowing his face, "No Pikachu you can't be to careful anymore we need to be like ghost Pokemon get in, get restocked and get out as quietly as possible. Anyway I want to pick up some harder to find potions elixirs and items and the department store in this city is second to none, that is were we are going first." Pika nodded his head. _Yeah that all sounds like a good idea Ash.. I can't believe how much different this trip has been so far.. I really feel like were going to do something amazing this time..._ Pika said as he started to get excited and waved his tail back and forth as they walked.

It was only another five minutes walk and Ash and Pikachu entered the outer edge of Veilstone City and not unlike Viridain City it was busy with people heading everywhere. As he entered town and started to make his way to the department store many people began to notice him and provide him with a wide path unknown to Ash many people saw him in an intimidating light and wanted no part of this darkly dressed man with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash turned onto the last block and could see the multi-story department store ahead, when all of the sudden he a Pikachu heard a siren behind them coming up fast.. _Oh great what is it with all the police in these cities..._ Pikachu said with a sigh and a frown.. "Shhhhh Pikachu maybe there going to an emergency.." The siren turned off as Officer Jenny's motorcycle stopped to block Ash's path and she dismounted from the bike. "Hmm guess not Pikachu." Ash whispered as Officer Jenny stepped forward.

"Excuse me sir can I have a moment of your time." Ash nodded and she stepped right up to him. "I'm sorry to bother you but we received some calls about a suspicious man in a hood making some of the shop owners uneasy, would you mind taking down your hood and telling me who you are?" She said with some authority in her voice. Ash reached into his pocket and pulled his Pokedex out. "I'm pretty sure officer this will answer your questions, and I'd like to leave my hood where it is for some various reasons if its all the same to you." Officer Jenny frowned and raised and eyebrow at this mysterious stranger, but she took Ash's pokedex into her hand and opened it and it came on. she pressed the Trainer License identification button and it began to report in a mechanical voice.

 _This pokedex belongs to Trainer Ash Ketchum.. Age..15.. Height 5' 11" Trainer level... Veteran Plus.. Pokemon number owned 87.. If this Pokedex is lost please contact Professor Samuel Oak... Kanto Region... End of Report._

Ash then stepped closer to Officer Jenny and pulled his hood back just enough so she could match his face to the one shown on the screen. Her eyes went wide as saucers.. She gently handed Ash his pokedex back and he pocketed it. "Well that explains it.. You know my cousin in Viridian City said you were traveling around and to keep an eye out for you.. I really can't believe your him... Wow. Well I am sorry to have bothered you like this.." She said with a sheepish grin. "I'm not really sure now if I could have stopped you even if I wanted to without additional help..." she said in an exasperated sigh. Ash pulled his hood forward again and chuckled. Ash shook his head and smiled, "No I understand peoples fears especially after all the Team Galactic fiasco's, that's one of the reasons I wear the hood to hide my identity. I don't want a fight erupting in your city if some leftover fool wanted revenge. The other reason is all the popularity from that TV show..." "Oh you mean Pokemon Rival! I love that show, and yes your episode was Amazing!" Officer Jenny said getting a bit excited and drawing passer by attention. "Whoa whoa whoa please don't tell people.. I'll give you an autograph if you keep me being here quiet." Jenny nodded and pulled out her book. Ash began to sign it. This exchange now had the attention of a small crowd and when they saw him signing her book people began to try and get a look at Ash's face. _Ah I think we need to go Ash.. Your starting to draw a crowd here..._ Ash thanked the officer and let her know he'd only be here two days and then be moving on, hoping to avoid attention. Fortunately he had moved off so fast that the small crowd didn't get a good look at him.

He and Pikachu entered the store and Ash started to shop after and hour of gathering potions, elixirs and status effect cures he went to grab up food that he wanted to take with him. As he and Pikachu went past the info desk Ash caught something from the corner of his eye and he stopped dead to watch. Pikachu Twitched an ear in confusion... _Hey what's the deal Ash? Why stop like that all of the sudden?_ He began to stare at his trainer until he noticed Ash staring at the screen.. There on the screen was what Ash thought to be a Pokemon Contest but what caught his eye was the performer.. She had long honey gold hair and blue piercing eyes... She and her Pokemon where dancing around in what Ash thought was a very intense routine. "No I'm good Pikachu.. I thought I recognized that performer... Nah I guess not.." It was her piercing blue eyes that seemed so familiar to Ash.. He continued to stand there and watch the routine until she finished.. A sales person walked up to him, "Oh taking a moment to watch the Kalos Pokemon performance League are you?" Performance League? what was that Ash wondered. "I thought that was a Pokemon contest going on.." The salesman laughed. "No this is being streamed from Kalos, they do Pokemon Performances. There pretty different from the Pokemon Contests in other regions. If you ever make it to Kalos check one out you'll see.. You need any help today.."

Ash waved the salesman off, "No I'm good and thanks for that information... You ah wouldn't happen to know who that performer is would you?" Pikachu perked up at this and intently stared at the human on the screen... The salesman shook his head," No sorry I can't say that I do, I guess she part of the Rookie League. There not as well known as the Master class performers." Ash smiled, "Huh.. Rookie League and Master Class.. Hmmm sounds interesting.. Well thanks anyway I need to finish up much appreciated take care sir." The salesman bowed to Ash, "Have a Nice Day Sir." Ash looked at the girl on the screen again and then shook his head turning to finish his shopping. _Huh Ash now you have me wondering who that is... Are you sure you don't know that human?_ Pikachu asked suspiciously of Ash. "No Pikachu I'm not sure, let's get our stuff and head out." as he evaded Pika's questioning...

Some of the shoppers looked suspiciously at Ash as he walked through the department store. Gone were the intimidated stares and now there were many people trying to get a better look at his face. Pikachu could tell that their anonymity was starting to fade because people seemed to recognize him and since Pikachu were pretty rare in this area it was starting to get folks questioningly looking at the pair. _Ash I hate to say this but I think if we don't want to get mobbed by fans we need to hurry this up. I think people are starting to get really curious about us.. Its probably my fault... I'm pretty recognizable._ He said waving his tail back and forth.. Ash snorted.. "Oh yeah Mr. popularity all around heh, Yeah you do have a point though, lets finish this shopping up." He turned around again and took one final hard look at the cheerful smile on the girls face on TV as she waved to the crowd and then turned to go pay for his stuff.. _**Hmmm I dunno.. Must be my imagination...**_

Ash left the store and turned on his Extreme Nav and pushed a few buttons after a minute the address he was searching for appeared on screen. _Where are we going from here? I thought we were headed to the Pokemon Center right?_ Ash looked up to Pikachu as they walked toward the destination. "No not quite Pikachu we have one other stop to make before we can head over there to get everyone taken care of." Pika was somewhat confused but with Ash it was always better to go with the flow. They walked about fifteen blocks from the department store and stopped at a house Pikachu recognized but could not remember who lived here. Ash walked up to the door and rang the bell and waited. After a minute or two the door opened and who should be standing there none other than Paul's older brother Reggie the Pokemon Breeder. "Ah.. Hello can I help you?" Reggie said with a raised eyebrow at the man standing in front of him with a hood pulled over his face. Ash reached up and pulled his hood back as Reggie's eyes widened and mouth fell open.. "Oh my god.. Ash Ketchum?! Its really you isn't it?" he said quite startled. "Hey Reggie long time no see.. How have you been?" Reggie smiled, "Oh you know me breeding and learning as much as I can about Pokemon. What are you doing here Ash?" Reggie said in a bit of confused Shock.

Ash Smiled, "Yeah about that, I remember way back when I traveled with your brother Paul he mentioned you have a hobby of collecting stone right?" Reggie nodded. "Well then I need your help Reggie..." as Reggie welcomed the Trainer and his Pokemon inside. They went into Reggie's kitchen while Ash sat down Pika hopped onto the table to stand and listen to his trainer.. "Sure Ash I'll do what I can to help you." Ash nodded as he reached into his pack and pulled out the book. _Wait a second... Your not going to show Reggie what I think your going to show him are you?_ Pikachu said in a disbelieving tone. Ash just gave pika a stare in warning. He gentle placed his hand on the book and the latches opened quietly. "Well I have this book my grandpa left me and there is a page I need to show you because I have a few questions about it." Reggie looked at the book quite curiously as Ash turned to the page he wanted the stone expert to review. "This is the page please look it over and tell me your thoughts..." he said sitting back to wait. Ash knew he was taking a bit of a risk here with Reggie but he was pretty sure that even if he did read into it he would figure out what Ash really was, so it was worth the risk in Ash's eyes. Reggie read the page and then sat back with his hand on his chin... "Hmmm you know I have heard of these two stones but I never traveled to Rota to get any of my own. Sadly I don't have any specimens of these to share with you. I mean they both would be quite pretty but its not like they are worth any money or anything." Ash nodded in understanding.

"So these two rocks can be found in Rota?" Reggie nodded. "Well not in the town itself and then there is another reason I don't have those stones. They say that those two stones come from a pair of caves at the opposite ends of the enormous lake that surrounds Cameran Palace. Such a mysterious place right?" Ash raised an eyebrow. "Wait Ash there is more, its said that in those caves there are extremely strong Pokemon that don't allow people to enter so getting those rocks are nearly impossible. Your welcome to try but I think if you want to make jewelry for your girlfriend there's much easier rocks to get." Ash choked on the sip he was taking from a drink Reggie had given him. Upon hearing this Pikachu fell back and began laughing.. _Oh my gold ahahahahahahahahahah! Oh wow Ash ha I love this Reggie guy he is great... a gift for your girlfriend... hes killing me..I can't wait to tell the others..._ Ash scowled at Pikachu, "Oh can it you prankster.. What on earth makes you think that these rocks are for my girlfriend!" Ash said exasperatedly. Reggie raised and eyebrow in confusion, "I only thought that because why would you go to so much trouble to get them otherwise.. I meant no offense." Ash felt like he had been trapped even Pikachu had stopped laughing and was staring at him for an answer. "Oh yeah yeah your right. I was going to make a mothers day gift out of them.. That's why wanted them.. I don't have a girlfriend.."

Reggie seemed stunned by Ash's admission.. "What?! No girlfriend really? I thought with the way you looked now you were probably already taken.. that is a shame." Pikachu just stared in disbelief at Reggie then Ash... "Well..Pfft I mean like I mean ahh just its... its complicated man.." Ash said extremely put out by the direction of this conversation. Oh Pikachu was living the dream in this moment and just die laughing on the table pounding his paws on it and rolling around in a laughing fit. This only went to further Ash's embarrassment. "Alright Ash I'm just teasing ya... I have been on Paul too.. I want him to find a nice girl as well but all you powerful trainers are all the same, a one track mind I tell ya." Reggie sighed in defeat. Ash chuckled, "Well anyway Reggie you have been a huge help I had no idea even were to look for these rocks. I think at some point I'll have to take a trip over to Rota and see if I can find some of these stones." Reggie nodded, "Hey suit yourself, I'm pretty sure you might be one of the few people out there who could accomplish that feat. I'd like to ask a favor if I could well two actually." Ash raised and eyebrow. "Hey sure you helped me how can I help you?" Reggie smiled excitedly, "Ok well if you get those stones can you grab me one of each as well I would love to have them too." Ash smiled, "Sure done, If I can get them I'll get you them as well. What else did you need?" Reggie smirked, "Oh well there is no way I am going to pass up a chance to battle with one of the top trainers in the Pokemon League! Will you battle me before you leave Veilstone City?" he said with a hopeful tone.

"Ash smirked Oh yeah and I have just the Pokemon in mind for you, Lets do it tomorrow. I'll be here for a few days so tomorrow will be great. Thanks again for everything Reggie I need to head off and get my team healed and get a room at the Pokemon Center." The said there goodbyes as Pikachu jumped back onto Ash shoulder as the threw up his hood waved Reggie goodbye and made his way back onto the street and put in the Pokemon Centers location on his Nav and started walking. Pikachu had been waiting for them to leave before he questioned Ash, _So were going to go to Rota for rocks...really rocks?_ Ash smiled, "Oh yeah I thought if anyone knew where to look it might be Reggie... and yes were going to get those rocks...you'll see it will be great.." Pikachu had though Ash maybe just maybe had lost his mind but hey this trip had been crazy so far, so whats to say a little more crazy wouldn't do them all some good. So he shrugged and continued to wait and see what Ash was planning.. he knew that it was probably something great... What exactly? Pikachu didn't know but something told him it would be great all the same.

 **(Veilstone City Pokemon Center... 30 Minutes Later)**

The double glass doors of the Pokemon Center automatically opened and the hooded stranger walked into the Center with a Pikachu on his shoulder. Many trainers turned to look at him. Some with curiosity, some with trepidation and a few with no interest at all. He made his way to the desk. Nurse Joy looked up from her computer laptop as a Chansey with a cart moved up beside her. She raised and eyebrow but still smiled at the hidden face of Ash Ketchum. "Good evening Can I help you sir?" she said in her serious but sweet voice. Ash spoke in a low tone. "Yes if you wouldn't mind could you please heal my Pokemon and leave them out of their balls to sleep tonight I also need a room if possible." Nurse Joy smiled and took Ash's pokeballs and Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and onto the cart. _Make sure you come back in a bit to get me I'm sleeping with you as usual._ Ash nodded at Pikachu, "Ill be back in a bit for my Pikachu the rest can stay with you to heal and rest overnight if that is ok Nurse Joy." She nodded and smiled as Chansey took all of his Pokemon on the cart back through the double doors.

Ash was about to turn and walk away when Nurse Joy whispered to him.. "That will be fine Mr. Ketchum.." Ash froze as she smiled at him and a book and pen appeared on the table in front of him.. He sighed, "But how?" Nurse Joy turned the laptop around just enough for Ash to see the E-mail that had been sent to every other Nurse Joy out there and sure enough was a picture of his hooded self with his name under it.. Ash immediately raised and eyebrow wondering if his identity had been compromised. Nurse joy seeing this spoke up. She whispered to Ash, "Don't worry this was sent via and encrypted system the Pokemon League provides only to us Joys and I was about to delete it." Ash let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. I would appreciate that if all you Joys kept it to yourselves thanks." She nodded in understanding and handed Ash a room key. He took it and then headed over to the Common area couches and took a seat. Once again there were other trainers watching TV as well together. The took one look at Ash and continued their conversations in hushed tones. Ash didn't mind if people didn't talk to him, he was set in his mind on what needed to be done. He wouldn't deviate from his path. He was broken from his train of thought by a group of four female trainers around his age that walked into the common room talking loudly and laughing. One of them went over to the present group to get the TV remote.

Ash pulled his hat low and the hood covering it down a little further which all but shrouded his face in darkness. All four girls looked at him as they passed with curiosity but didn't talk to him. They took up couches on the other side of the common room and turned on a show that had a pair of announcers reviewing the days Pokemon Performances and Contests. While Ash wasn't really interesting in what the four girls had to say once the trainer from earlier in the day appeared on the screen he froze and quietly listened to the girls talk about her... "Oh my god.. It's that awesome rookie Performer... Serena!" one girl said.. "Oh I know her and that girl Shauna they are insane right?" another girl said giggling as another performer with brown hair and green eyes appeared on screen. "I know what you mean it seems like those two girls in the rookie league will make it to Master class.. but if I had to chose I think Serena is a little better.." the third girl said..

Just as Ash was starting to piece it all together the intercom rang out.. _Mr.K your Pokemon are ready...Mr K. your Pokemon are ready.._ _ **Damn just when I was starting to get some idea of who she was... sighhhh**_. Ash quietly got up as two of the four girls watched him with interested eyes as he swept past them to go pick up his Pokemon.. "Hmmm Mr K. don't you guys wonder who he is?" the first girl asked the other three. The third girl smirked, "I couldn't see his face but his build shows hes pretty good looking right guys?" the other three girls nodded. Then the second girl of the group smirked, "Hey girls I have an idea.." she pulled out her poke nav and quietly pointed it at this Mr. K who was standing in an orientation that allowed a good shot as a Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder. She took the photo and turned back around. She began typing a message, _Hey do any of you girls know this trainer? Nurse Joy in Veilstone City called him Mr. k... Who is he?_ She finished typing and sent the photo and message out.. "We might not know who he is but I sent that picture and message out over the performers and contestants net and lets see if anyone knows him." The other girls giggled and laughed. "That's a great idea." the fourth girl said with a smirk. All the while Ash was unaware of what had transpired.. Ash walked over to the desk as Nurse Joy watched Pikachu jump back onto Ash's shoulder. "You have my thanks Nurse Joy, are my other Pokemon alright?" Ash said with some worry. Nurse Joy smiled, "Yes all of your Pokemon have made a full recovery... but." Ash raised and eyebrow. "What is it?" "Well your Pigeot seemed extra exhausted. She needs to rest more if your going to travel please do not ride her for at least five days." Ash sighed, _**I knew she was**_ _ **hiding**_ _ **how tired she was.. darn it..**_

"Yes Nurse Joy I'll make sure to take extra care of my Pigeot, its my fault and I'll try to make sure I don't ever do that again..." Ash said quietly. Nurse Joy smiled and nodded. "Oh don't worry she will be fine Mr. K." she said putting a bit to much emphasis on the K... Ash sighed and nodded and turned to leave. It was then that Pikachu's ears jerked... _Ah Ash I think one of those girls over there just took our picture and she is typpppiiiinnnnnnnggg...You want me to short out that poke nav?_ Pikachu said as he lowered his ears and body closer to Ash. "No Pikachu there is nothing we can do about it. We'll just have to hope no one gives them a good answer.. Plus you and I have been very careful for the last four years so don't worry." Ash said with a sigh as he took one quiet look at the four girls as they talked and laughed as one of them occasionally stared at him... J _ **ust great.. Well the sooner we leave the better.. but for now its rest and training..**_ Ash though was interrupted by Pikachu.

The had gotten to the door of their room when Pikachu just had to ask. _Soooo who is the Pokemon your going to use tomorrow against Reggie?_ Ash just smirked, "You really have to ask..? Pikachu groaned.. _Are you serious... himmm really himmmm he's crazy.. I bet a bottle of ketchup he destroys a building..._ Ash laughed at Pikachu as he jumped onto the bed and Ash took of his hat and cloak. "Well he needs some exercise on control and also he and Quilava haven't been put through their paces this trip so over these next two days I am going to work them hard with Pokemon battles." Ash threw his shirt and pants on the chair across from the bed and sat down as Pikachu moved next to him to sit human style. He crossed his paws with a frown on his Pika face... _I still think its a bad idea but hey you are right he and Quilava are due for some work.. but oh my Pika if he ever evolves into his final form I'm going underground...seriously..._ Ash raised and eyebrow.. that was a scary thought. Gabite had shown progress but knew that there would be many months of work with Gabite ahead he hoped to get him to his mental potential long before he evolved into a Garchomp.. there was no telling what might happen if Gabite evolved before it was time...

"Well we will work with him until hes smart and tough... then hopefully he can reach you and Charizard..." Pikachu mouth dropped open. _Yeah I'd say if anyone could get there maybe him, Snorlax and Fearow... man Fearow is scary tough already! Also everyday that goes by I like that turkey more and more I tell you.. Good call on getting him on the team.._ as Pikachu laid down and rolled over away from Ash to sleep. This surprised Ash a lot, who knew that Pikachu could let grudges go so easily but then again he was an incredible Pokémon..so maybe he shouldn't be surprised after all. His thoughts were broken by the one thing he remembered over and over since he'd heard the name...and he sighed deeply. Pikachu heard this and rolled back over to face Ash. _Ok I haven't heard that sigh since we lost the Unova League.. whats the deal?_ Ash sighed again in defeat.. "Well tonight while you were being taken care of I went out to the common room to sit and watch whatever the other trainers were watching when those girls walked in and sat down." Pikachu growled.. "Easy there.. anyway they turned on a TV show that showed that performance you and I saw today and they started to talk about it." Pikachu now sat up attentively, _Oh now really why did it matter whats the deal with that girl you saw on the TV did you know her after all Ash?_ Pika asked with a cocked ear.

"Well I don't know Pika really I found out her name is Serena and she's that Kalos performer you saw on TV yes, but I just can't remember if I know her or not Pikachu and that bugs me." He said a tiny bit frustrated.. then he chuckled, "What is wrong with me Pikachu, Just forget about it man I mean its not like we are going to run into her or anything." Pikachu snorted. _Well who knows really but if you say you don't think you know her that good enough for me but hey you never know. If you think you might know her maybe it will come to you someday but I wouldn't worry about it to much._ Pikachu said as he laid back down. "Yeah my thoughts exactly little buddy. Thanks for listening and if you don't mind please don't tell the others." _Tell them what?_ Ash smiled "Thanks buddy goodnight." as Ash turned off the light feeling a bit more like himself as he drifted off to sleep.

 **(Veilstone City Day 1)**

Ash got up had a shower and got dressed quietly while Pikachu continued to sleep. Once Ash put on his shoes tied them and threw on his hat and cloak did he gently poke the mouse Pokemon until he woke up. _OOOOOO I was having the best dream about a land of ketchup bottles... it wasssss glorious Ash._ he said as he stood up on the bed and stretched out and yawned on all fours. "Well Ketchup dreams are over for now Pikachu we got training to do before we eat and then get over to Reggie's house." Pika hopped onto Ash shoulder and they headed down stairs to get all his Pokemon. Sure enough he was the only person in the entire common area besides Nurse Joy at her desk. It was very early and even she was surprised to see Mr. K a she called him. He walked up and she whispered, "Good Morning Ash.." He nodded to her from his shrouded cover. "Hey nurse Joy I need my Pokemon we have some morning exercises to do and what time is breakfast here at this Center?" She got his Pokeballs and returned them to him, "Well breakfast starts at nine am here." Ash nodded, "That is perfect four hours to train and then eat. thank you." Ash then left through the side door of the Center and walked down the stairs to the lowered section of ground that had the centers battle field and open ground training area. He release all his Pokemon. _Hey Boss! Morning Ash! Yo Ash! Hello Ash! Good morning my Trainer.._ Ash was pleased to see everyone had recovered and looked in excellent condition.

Ash then spoke to his troops ans Pikachu jumped down and joined the other five teammates. "Ok guys here is the game plan, were going to be here two days. Today on day one were going to do our morning exercises, eat breakfast, Hand Reggie a Butt whoopin.." To which all six Pokemon roar,chirped, tweeted and growled.. making Ash chuckle. "Alright then we head back here for lunch and four of you will train together." This surprised them all. "Gabite and Quilava step forward." both Pokemon moved before Ash. _Yeah whatcha need boss? What do you need Ash?_ Ash smiled, "First Gabite your up your going to fight Reggie." Gabite revealed sharp tooth grin and started swishing his tail in excitement.. "Are you ready for this Gabite?" Ash asked. _Do you even need to ask? I'm so ready I feel like Draco Meteoring this field right now..._ The other Pokemon took a few steps back.. except Charizard and Pikachu.. "Whoaaa Gabite save it for the battle man!" Ash said with his hands raised.. Gabite stood more upright and relaxed his swishing tail. Yep he was going to be a handful..

Ash looked over to Quilava who looked a little crestfallen. "Hey Quilava don't be down buddy. When we get back you are going to fight any and all comers for the entire after noon only switching out with Gabite when I need to heal you.. I haven't used you two enough in the journey so I am going to work you both very hard today are you ready for this?" he said with an expectant face. Quilava puffed up as his fire shot high off is back.. _You bet I am let them come.. let them all come I will fire blast them into oblivion.._ Ash raised and eyebrow.. "Ah just take them down no need to kill anyone's Pokemon you two." Quilava rubbed the back of his head as Gabite looked over at him and chuckled.. _That's the spirit little brother let us dominate this field of battle..._ Ash thought to himself what had he started... Ash then looked to the other four Pokemon. "You four will rotate spar with each other in the open area next door stopping every hour to run three laps around the training area and then resting for thirty minutes and then change partners. No slacking off I will be watching." he said with a solemn face. All the Pokemon nodded. "Ok everyone lets get to work as all six Pokemon and Ash started their daily exercises..

Ash and his Pokemon had finished their morning exercise and Ash could see that other trainers were starting to stir. So he returned everyone and Pikachu jumped back onto his usual spot and then went back in to eat breakfast. They entered the Pokemon Center cafeteria as a handful of trainers looked his direction. Ash tried to ignore them and grabbed some cereal and milk for himself and Berries for Pikachu and the others. Taking all the food he went over to the feeding area and released everyone. Many of the trainers were shocked to see his Charizard, Gabite, Squirtle and Bulbasaur since three of them were foreign Pokemon to this land. _Geez Ash you would think no one has sen a Bulbasaur before right?_ Bulbasaur said with a Huff as he looked around at the shocked faces.. "Well were from pretty far away so there just not used to seeing Kanto Region Pokemon." Ash said with a chuckle. _Yeah my green teammate just the normal way of things with these humans, the more you travel the more you will get used to it.._ as Charizard began to eat his food. After he had set out all the Pokemon food and Berries he sat down to eat his breakfast. As he started eating one of the trainers who had been sitting at another table decided to get up and walk over. Pikachu had settled on the table to watch over Ash as he was eating.. _Ah Ash it looks like we have company… you want me to.._ Ash raised a hand but kept his hat low and hood up. The trainer walked up unafraid of the look Pikachu was giving him and sat down across from Ash.

The trainer stared at Ash for a minute and then began to talk. "Hello trainer my name is Spike and I am from Jubilife City. While many of the other trainers here might be afraid of you because let's face it.. You give off a please don't bother me vibe.. I am not what is your name?" he asked with a wide grin. Ash chuckled this guy reminded him of himself in a way… "My name is K" is all he said as he continued to eat. This caused Spike to raise and eyebrow.. "Well not much of the talking type eh?" he said with his grin still in place. Ash just nodded. "Well maybe you're the battling type?" Spike said with more of a smirk than a grin now. All six of Ash Pokémon had stopped eating and were now staring very intently at the train who said this.. Even Pikachu had set down his Oran berry and was now listening. Ash looked up and now Spike could clearly see his face. Ash had a smile on it that spike could clearly see. He spoke in a low tone. "Yes I do enjoy Pokémon battles and right after breakfast I am going to go have one… but when I get back if you'd like we could have a few battles all I ask is you don't spread it around and please keep my name quiet." Spike grinned back at Ash. "Sure K I'll see you when you get back and we can have a Pokémon battle that would be great." With his mission accomplished Spike got up and left to go back to his own breakfast.

 _Hey Ash so is that guy going to be my first opponent when we get back?_ Quilava asked curiously. Ash nodded, "Yeah I guess not everyone sees me as a threat which is OK I guess. I hope your ready for some exercise Quilava that guy looks motivated." He said as he finished his last bite of cereal. Quilava ran over to Ash and smirked. _Well I hope whoever his Pokemon is he's tough because I won't be holding back.._ as he ignited the fire plumes on his back largely. Ash raised and eyebrow.. "Well alright then.. Hey Gabite you ready to get this show on the road?" He said as he looked over to the dragon Pokémon. Gabite finished his bowl and looked up at Ash. _Oh yeah I am.. I want to battle so bad I can taste it…. And it tastes … well a lot like Pokémon food I guess…_ It took all of Ash's willpower not to start laughing at that comment.. Sometimes poor old Gabite just killed him.. "Well sounds like the taste of a victory to me Gabite, Lets go get this done." Gabite smirked and waved his tail back and forth.. _You bet it does Boss!_ Ash had finished his food so he got up as all his Pokémon moved toward him letting him return them all. Pikachu hopped back onto his shoulder as he looked over at a curious table. _Hey I don't want to alarm you Ash but there are those four girls again….. and they are staring at us… again… Why don't they just go get lives.._ Pikachu said with a put out look and lowered his ears. "Hey don't let them bother you Pikachu, I know they have been watching me the whole time I have been in here.. I am not sure what there deal is but at least they are nice enough to leave me alone." Pikachu took one long annoyed look at the girls and then put them to the back of his mind. _Yeah I guess your right Ash.. Lets get going.._

The trip back to Reggie's house was pretty quiet and uneventful Ash and Pikachu talked strategy and just enjoyed the beautiful day, as Ash walked up to Reggie house he could see Reggie and a girl sitting on his porch talking and waiting for him to arrive. "I wonder who she is?" Ash quietly said to Pikachu as they continued up to them. Reggie saw them coming up the street and stood up stretching. The girl who was sitting next to him also got up as a man in all grey with a black hat and hood pulled up across his face came into the yard with a Pikachu on his shoulder. "Hey man I wasn't sure you were going to show up!" Reggie said with a smirk. Ash raised and eyebrow. "Really me miss a chance to embarrass you in front of your friend there.. Nope wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ash said with a chuckle and Pikachu sparked his cheeks in challenge. The girl had watched this exchange between Reggie and the hooded man with the Pikachu with open interest. It seemed like he knew this hooded man quite well. This confused her because not once had she ever heard Reggie talk about a guy in a hood. His whole look gave one of intimidation to her and she was glad that Reggie did know him because the aura he gave off seemed like one of a man not to be trifled with, she thought.

Ash saw the girl staring at him and focus on her, "Hello there my name is Ash, what is yours?" She walked up to stand close to Reggie, "Um my name is Violet.. that's a pretty cool Pikachu you have there Ash and nice to meet you." she said as friendly as she could. _Ohh I like her already. She knows a good Pokemon when she see one._ "Oh you and your inflated ego Pikachu, he gets a big head when he hears stuff like that." Ash said as Violet raised and eyebrow. "Well its nice to meet you Violet. Well Reggie are you ready for our battle?" Reggie smiled you bet I am I have a battle field behind the house and Violet came over to referee the battle." Violet smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah Reggie said that I should be here because this battle was not going to be like anything I had seen before." she said with some excitement in her voice. "Well it should be pretty interesting lets go and get this going Reggie, I have some additional training I need to do today." Ash said working his shoulders as Pikachu moved to the top of his head.

Ash, Reggie and Violet went around to the back of the house and there was a large Pokemon League official sized battle field complete with trainer boxes and referee stand. "Wow you and Paul really have quite the field here! I really like it!" Ash said as he himself started to get excited. "Yeah Paul was such a whiner when I put in the first field.. Its not big enough. where are the trainer boxes? yatta yatta yatta.. I tell you hes so picky.. So I put it all together and we got this!" Ash smiled as Reggie spread his arms around in a grand style proud of his field. "Wow Paul was luck to have a brother like you Reggie that is pretty cool." Ash walked over to one trainer box as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder to stand by him in the box while Reggie took the other. "OK you guys this Pokemon battle will be one on one and the winner is determined by either giving up, knocking the other guys Pokemon out or your Pokemon can not continue! LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" Violet yelled in excitement as she began to watch. "Ok Ash Ill start this show off.. Come on out Drapion!" as he tossed his ball onto the field the large purple scorpion Pokemon appeared in menacing fashion snapping its pincers and running around in a small circle flexing its body at Ash. "Oh wow hes gotten bigger since I last saw him." Ash said with a smile as Reggie just grinned.

"Alright I'm sure this will likely surprise you both... "Come on out Gabite!" as Ash tossed the ball onto the field and Gabite came out with a loud roar startling both trainers.. "Wow you have a Gabite now Ash?" Reggie said with a bit of shock in his voice. Violet was also surprised, this mystery trainer did not disappoint that's for sure. "Yeah I caught him as a Gible in this region he wanted my old hat and after I caught up with him he and I battled and have been fast friends ever since right Gabite?" Ash said looking at his Dragon Pokemon. While both trainers saw it nod and heard GABIIIITE.. Ash heard, _Oh you know it Boss I wouldn't want to be with anyone else ever.. Now lets get to it! Hey! You over there you ready for a trip to the Pokemon Center bub?_ Gabite taunted with a toothy grin at the huge Drapion across the field. _The only one headed to the Pokemon Center after this will be you little lizard.._ The Drapion challenged back as Ash stifled a laugh and Reggie looked at him in confusion.. _ohhhh boy Ash I can see how this is going to go.._ Pikachu said as he face palmed... "Ok Drapion charge and use Poison Jab!" The Scorpion Pokemon shot across the field quickly as his claw charged with a purple color. "Gabite fly up in the air to dodge that attack!" Instantly Gabite flexed his legs and wings and shot into the sky as the Poison Jab just barely missed him. "Don't let him get away use Hidden Power Drapion!" Drapion opened his mouth as white balls of energy appeared and fired at Gabite he dodged the first two but then two more hit him directly causing an explosion and knocking Gabite back in the air.. "Hang in there Gabite!" Ash yelled as the Dragon Pokemon nodded as he winced at the pain...

"Ok Gabite use Giga-Impact and slam Drapion!" Gabite became covered in a purple aura and shot down to meet Drapion head on. "Drapion use Poison sting to slow down Gabite! Then use X-Scissor on Gabite!" Gabite speed was slowed as Drapion opened his mouth and shot a Poison Sting that hit and infected Gabite but he hurtled on as Drapion crossed his pincers and they began to glow right as Gabite hit Drapion. Both Pokemon called out in pain as a cloud of dust erupted sending Drapion hurling back and rolling on the ground. Gabite landed and winced as the poison bubbles could be seen floating from him. "Gabite use Dragon Rush!" Gabite hoped from the ground and shot hard wings spread at Drapion as he was recovering and smashed head long into him before He was fully on his feet. Reggie gritted his teeth, "Drapion use Pin Missile and follow it up with an Iron tail!" Drapion even down was able to release the Pin Missile attack as he was getting up, "Gabite take flight and avoid that attack!" but he was slowed by the poison and many of the missiles hit him in an explosion rocking the field and sending a shock wave at Violet and Ash. As this was occurring Drapion had gotten up and jumped into the air flipping and came down with his tail glowing.. "Gabite grab that tail!.." Gabite even unseen reached out and grabbed Drapions tail with both wings as he had remained on his feet but was heavily covered in damage. He smirked at the surprised Scorpion as Ash called out another attack, "Flamethrower Gabite!" Reggie eyebrows shot through the ceiling "Drapion you have to get loose get out of there!" He yelled but it was to late Gabite released a Flame the width of himself engulfing the Bug type Pokemon and causing and explosion causing both Pokemon to be tossed back away from each other.

Gabite got up but staggered and winced due to the poison running through his body Drapion also got up slowly showing signs he had been burned by the attack. Both trainers could see this couldn't go on much longer as Violet was glued to the battle before her. She hadn't ever been in or seen a battle of this level before. "Gabite Draco Meteor!" "Drapion Hyper Beam!" Both trainers yelled out at once Drapion began charging his beam an a orange power began to fill Gabites mouth.. Gabite released a huge ball of energy at the sky right as Drapion released the Hyper beam.. "Gabite Dig!" as Gabite disappeared in the ground as the Hyper beam missed and the Draco Meteor exploded Drapion looked up and began trying to dodge the energy Meteor balls but all of the sudden Gabite popped out of the ground in front of Drapion. _Surprise bub! I got you!_ With a huge sharp-tooth grin Gabite grabbed Drapion and held him in place. Drapion was to stunned by this to respond... Ash, Reggie and Violets mouths dropped as the rest of the Meteors hit the field forcing Ash to glow blue for a second snatching Pikachu up.. _What in the hel..._ as he and the other two trainers ran for their lives due to the fire power that totally engulfed the field.

All three trainers waited as the smoke from the huge blast started to clear… Finally it revealed that both Pokemon were panting heavily covered in damage. All three trainers and even Pikachu were astounded by the sheer will power of both Pokemon. Ash knew that Gabite was on his last legs if the Poison didn't get him this next attack would. "Gabite lets finish this use the strongest Dragon Rage attack you can!" Instantly Gabite opened his mouth with only a second of charging time and released a Dragon headed shaped beam of Purple and blue starlight power that shot at Drapion who was now too exhausted to dodged. Reggie and Violet knew that if that attack hit it would be over so he did the one thing Ash wouldn't have expected, "Drapion Use Payback!" Drapion went all white as the Dragon rage attack swept him away disappearing him in a wave of power. Ash was stunned at the called attack and tried to respond "Gabite use protect!" but before Gabite could react Drapion had his arms out and head facing the sky as a white flash of light left him and his eyes swirled and he fell to the ground in a heap. All Gabite had time to do was look sideways at the light and yell Gabite?/ _What?_ As the flash of white hit him and his eyes also swirled and he was blown back and rolled to a stop unconscious on the ground.. There was nothing but silence for a half a minute as both Violet and Reggie couldn't believe the outcome… "Neither Pokemon is able to Battle… This match is a Draw!" Violet yelled ending the battle..

Ash sighed…. "Darn…. I should have seen that coming…" with a frown on his face. Pikachu sighed as well… _I can't believe he popped out of the ground and took his own Draco Meteor attack…. I told you he was crazy.. What was he thinking.._ as Pikachu shook his head and looked over to the unmoving dragon ground Pokemon.. Ash also looked at Gabite and then at Drapion. Both of them were out cold. He shook his head and chuckled to himself.. **Geez Taking your own attack to make sure you get your opponent.. You're just not strong enough to pull that off yet Gabite…** he thought **.** Ash smiled at Reggie and walked out onto the field to check over Gabite. He could tell that nothing was lasting and it was the payback of Gabite's own damage that ultimately took him out. "Gabite return.." as he held up Gabite's ball and he turned into a beam of light. Reggie was just returning Drapion to his ball as Violet went over to check on Reggie and Ash as they met them in the middle of the field.. Reggie smirked at Ash in his covered hood as Ash grinned back. "I can't believe how strong that Gabite is Ash… he took on one of my strongest evolved pokemon and it was a draw.. What are you feeding him?" Ash laughed. "I could say the same about you, that Drapion is way different from the first time I saw it. I thought Gabite would have a hard time.. but not that hard.. It was a good learning experience Reggie thanks." Reggie smiled and shook his hand. "Same goes to you I can see why you are always finishing in the top 4 or 8 and why you won the Battle frontier now.." Violet raised and eyebrow, **This guy had won the battle frontier..?** That's when it hit her she looked back to the man as his Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and she was able to make the final connection.. "Oh my god Reggie…. Your friends with the Ash Ketchum?" she almost yelled. "Whoa whoaaaa please keep it down Violet I don't really like people to know who I am for some various reason." She held up her hands and whispered.. "Sorry Ash… but you really are him aren't you.." She said with some hero worship in her voice.." _Ah she's got you now Ash… another person figuring us out.. I bet its my fault again…._ Pikachu sighed.

Ash also sighed, "Ok you got me but please keep it to yourself I have a whole host of problems thanks to that damn TV show…." Ash said disgruntle. Reggie laughed, "Oh yeah I think the whole city watch that episode on you because Paul was in it as well and everyone around here loves Paul let me tell you.." Violet spoke up, "Oh my god Ash you have beaten Paul haven't you.. I have tried to beat both Paul and Reggie and could get it done.. Now I see you draw with your Gabite against Reggie's veteran Drapion.. It is no wonder you had an episode on Pokemon Rival.. You really are Strong… ah could I maybe get your Autograph before you go pllllleeeaaaassseee.." Violet begged. Reggie raised and eyebrow at Violet she was acting a bit star struck... "Sorry Ash I may have forgotten to mention Violet here is a battle junky… She will take any challenger, She lives to Pokemon battle I tell you." He said with a snort. Violets face turned red but she tried to keep up a brave front.. Ash smiled at Violet from under his hood… "Sure I'll give you an autograph under one condition.." She cocked her head in confusion, "What is that?" "You tell me what is the deal between you and old Reggie here? That is all I would like to know." He waited for her to respond. Now it was Reggie who was sputtering as his face turned red. While Violet spoke right up, "Well I am his girlfriend of course.. that's as plain as the nose on his face to see." She said as she pulled Reggie down to her and kissed him square on the lips… She giggled as she looked back to Ash.. _Oh my god your killing me Ash that was hilarious… Oh wait till I tell Squirtle…_ Pikachu said as he was laughing on Ash's shoulder.. Reggie face was as red as a tomato but he still had enough wits to glare at Ash for the embarrassment.. Ash smirked, "Well that's good enough for me... Anyone got a pen?" as she smirked at Reggie triumphantly and handed Ash her Auto-book and a pen.. "Thank you Ash." She said excitedly..

Reggie now back in control of his faculties sighed, "I hate you… Just like Paul always needling me… Well you wait till one of them finds your heart Ash you'll see…." _Oh Oh oh should I tell him or will you.._ Ash reached up and poked the mouse in his side causing him to quiet down and jerk sideways at the tickle… "Oh you pipe down Pika.." Reggie cocked his head.. "Hey is there something we should know about?" Violet was keen on this as well. Ash was very glad to have his hood up, "Nope nothing like that going on here. Thanks for everything Reggie and I'll send you that other thing in a bit." Reggie nodded Violet was confused and wanted to know what this was about.. Well she would get it out of Reggie later she thought. "Yeah thanks for the battle Ash. I I'll go get Drapion fixed up and then Violet lets eat some lunch." She liked that idea and gently grabbed Reggie's arm resting against him. "That sounds great to me.. Take care Ash and Pikachu!" she quietly said as he waved back to both of them and headed for the Pokemon Center to heal Gabite…. _Well that was amazing. Yep if Gabite keeps on working and stops the crazy he's going to be as strong as me and Charizard for sure…_ Pikachu said waving his tail back and forth excitedly. "Yeah he has a lot of potential now let's get him fixed up with nurse joy, get everyone out and have lunch, then give Quilava and him a workout until dinner." Ash said as they continued back to the center.

 **(Veilstone City..Day 1: Afternoon)**

Ash walked into the Pokemon Center and went up to Nurse Joy as she smiled and he dropped off Gabite letting her know he would come back after lunch to pick him up he then went back to the cafeteria got food for him and the rest of his team and went over to the feeding area and let everyone out. Immediately Pikachu began to recount the events of Gabites battle and the funny events that happened after. This illicited barks chirp's and growls of laughter. Ash gave his team food and sat down at the table to eat. He had been there about an hour watching the TV they had all around the cafeteria as it was showing a Pokemon Contest live and low and behold it was just as Tracey had said both May and Dawn were in this Contest and both of their performances were flawless. Ash raised and eyebrow.. **Wow those two really have been working hard haven't they..** They both made it to the finals and had to face one another in a Pokemon battle. It was this that Ash had been waiting on he watched and Dawn released Piplup and May released Blaziken.. He quietly watched as the both put all the training they had done into use and he was highly impressed with the battle.. So much so that he hadn't noticed the young man from this morning had sat down right in front of him and watched as well. The timer sounded as both heavily damaged Pokemon stood by their trainer and it was.. DAWN! who had come out victorious and Ash chuckled. as he was then startled. "Ohhhh I was really rooting for the Princess of Hoenn shes tough and so cute ya know K?" he said with a bit of excitement.. Ash jerked back a bit at the sudden intrusion.. **How in the hell did he sneak up on me like that..**

Charizard reading the look fo Ash face spoke up.. _It was easy to sneak up on you when you were so engrossed in that picture box full of humans.._ Ash snorted more to himself than the comment Spike had made, "Yeah I can see that I guess. So your a fan of that contestant performer there.. "Heck yeah man her, that dawn girl and the new girl from the Pokemon Performer rookie league... You mind if I change the channel?" Ash saw that Dawn was receiving her ribbon and they had began talking to her.. he was sure he could watch the replay later.. "Suit yourself I don't mind." Ash said with a shrug, this made Spike smile.. "Oh well its on so you can see the other girl I am talking about." He pushed a button on his pokenav and it change to another channel with a Performance contest going on. "Hey I didn't know you could do that neat trick there man." Ash said and filed it away for later. "Yeah sure all Centers TV can nbe changed with that nav on your wrist there." He said as his face refocused on the TV. Once again this Performance was going on Kalos. Ash felt glad most of his face was hidden because he was interested to see if _she_ was at this performance.

"Oh Oh K there she is the one I was talking about OH! and she has an Eevee now! Man I am such a fanboy of her! I hope I get o meet her someday K.. She is smoking hot right?!" he said with a laugh.. This annoyed Ash for some reason.. **What in the heck... I don't even know her...** he shook his head and smirked. "Huh you think so?" Ash said non committal. Spike's face looked like someone spit in his food.. "Heck I know so! Look at her man are you blind?!" She was dancing around in a pink and red dress with her Eevee and the crowd was going wild.. Ash tried as hard as he could to remember this girl but in the end he just kept drawing a blank. All he knew was her first name and that wasn't much. So he decided to humor this Spike character, "Yeah I see her I just have no idea who she is. What can you tell me about this Pokemon performer?" Spikes eyes lit up at the question like someone had opened the flood gates, "Oh I can tell you a lot.. Her name is Serena Yvonne I guess and she has a mom who is some champion Rhyhorn racers.." Ash eye widened under his hood but his open mouth said it all.. "Yeah I said Rhyhorn racing if you can believe that anyway her moms some champion racer. she has got a Fennekin, a Pancham and I guess and Eevee since I hadn't seen it before. I can't remember what town shes from but its somewhere in Kalos." He said as he was still glued to the TV and this girl Serena's performance. "I guess she's got one Key so far and that is pretty good for the Rookie League I hope she can make it to Master class." He said with some hopefulness. Ash didn't even know where to begin to question all this. **What the heck is a Fennekin and a Pancham? I'll just have to look them up in my pokedex later..** "So whats this master class and rookie thing exactly." Spike raised and eyebrow.. "Where have you been K? Hiding under a rock or something?" Ash snorted, if only this guy knew... "Nah I just been traveling far and wide fill me in."

"Ok so I guess when you win a Pokemon performance you get a key.. If you win three Keys you go to the Master class performance. Its and all or nothing even where the finalist of that group takes on the Kalos queen.. I guess you'd call it the Performance champion.." Ah now this was starting to make sense to ash now. "I got it now... So you want this Serena girl to make it to that event and try to become the Kalos Queen?" Spike smiled.. "Now your getting it.. So what do you think of her K? Shes totally cute and awesome right...?" Ash wasn't about to play any hand when it came to a girl yet.. but he did for whatever reason find this girl interesting.. Her performance was strong fast and cheerful and he had to agree with Spike her blue eyes set off her pretty face nicely... **hey now whoaaaa not time for that.. come on Ash...** "I dunno spike but I will say that this whole performance thing is interesting.. You ready for our battle?" Spike waved K off, "Yeah yeah just let me finish this because anyone in the world can vote on these performances and I want to vote for her..." Ash eyes widened like saucers under his hood.. "Really even though you and I are in Sinnoh?" Spike nodded. "Geez that's crazy.. but I can wait sure..." Ash sat back in his chair and threw his legs up on the table and pulled his hat and hood down a bit more to shadow his face. He too watched all the rest of the performances and then like spike tossed out a Vote via his extreme nav for the girl Serena.. Not because Ash liked her ..of course not... no but because her performance was the best. When the host Pierre showed the digital tally the spotlight landed on none other than the girl in question making her the winner of the Contest.. Spike began jumping around and cheering loudly, Ash sat in silence waiting for him to finish. "That was sooooo Awesome K! Alright man I am ready for our match!" as he got up grinning at K. "That is all I was waiting on..Ok guys lets get going." As he returned all of his team and went to pick up Gabite from Nurse Joy. "Ill catch you out back Spike I need to get a friend and then I'll be ready." Spike nodded and headed out to the battle field.

It only took a few minutes for Ash to get Gabite back but as he headed out to the field he noticed there were around fifteen other trainers standing around as if they were waiting on him. _Hmm this doesn't look good Ash..._ Ash just smiled.. "No Pikachu this is what we needed now I can work Quilava and Gabite really I want you guys to sit over there and just rest. Ash released everyone and the other trainers were in awe of a few of his Pokemon especially Charizard and Pidgeot.. "Ok guys you all go hang out over in the peanut gallery and just rest for today. Pidgeot come here a minute." She hopped over to Ash and cocked her head.. "I was pretty worried after nurse Joy told me you over exerted yourself. You will be resting for the next five day I can ride Fearow or Charizard. Just don't do this again your my family and I can't let you get hurt ok girl?" Ash said with worry in his voice. Pidgeot felt her heart swell.. _Sorry Ash I just wanted to be the best I could for you but I promise I wont do that again.._ Fearow cawed at her, _You better not or who is going to help me get stronger so I can take down the rat...?_ Pikachu snorted... _Never and I mean NEVER going to happen Buzzard..._ Fearow just chuckled in a bird like sqwack at Pikachu.. Squirtle and Bulbasaur laughed at Pikachus response. Charizard nodded to his trainer then flew over to the open area Ash wanted them to rest in and landed and layed down to bask in the sun.. the rest of his team soon followed... "Ok well you go over and roost for the rest of the day Pigeot. The rest of you do the same.. Quilava and Gabite front and center.." Both Pokemon ran forward. "Ok Quilava you will battle until you feel tired I have a bag of Oran and Sitrus berries and you and Gabite will alternate all day ok?" he said solemnly. They both nodded. _Oh yeah Ash I am so ready! you got it Boss I feel all better now._ "Hey we getting this going K?" Spike asked impatiently as he tossed out a ball and a Rhydon appeared.. "Sure thing Spike I was just talking strategy as Ash moved into the trainer box and took up and serious stance.. which spooked some of the other trainers watching. Quilava ran forward to take his spot and got ready to fight... "Well let us begin Spike!" Spike grinned at K.. "You got it man! Lets do this Rhydon..." as both Rhydon and Quilava lunged at each other...

 **(Veilstone City Pokemon Center Battle Field: Five Hours Later)**

As he had promised his Pokemon Ash spent the next five straight hours accepting all challengers and swapping Gabite and Quilava and using up all of the Sitris and Oran berries he had bought. Once he was out he knew it was time to quit.. Many of the trainers had given up and just began to watch this mystery trainer in the hoods battles. Not one time had he lost a match. This astonished even the most battle hardened trainer among them. A few of them told the newer trainers that this guy was not normal and to battle him at their own peril. Many in fact did and Ash had the time of his life but like all good thing he knew it had to come to an end.. "Ok you two we are finished here. I am so proud of you both. You have made so much progress today.." Ash said as he petted both of them. This earned him a soft growl and squeak from them. _No I had a great time today Ash.. I feel my fire attacks are getting stronger.. I can't wait to do it again.. Oh yeah little brother I really loved fighting that Snorlax.. I need em that big and strong Boss... but someday.. I am going to have to redeem myself against that Drapion.._ Gabite sighed and shook his head.. "Oh chin up Gabite you were fighting fifteen year veteran Pokemon.. and he was fully evolved.. Cut yourself some slack buddy hes extremely strong you did great!" Ash said as he scratched behind Gabites ear. _You always know how to make a Pokemon feel better Boss.. but I'd like to rest now and eat..._

Ash definitely agreed he returned everyone and put all but Quilava and Gabites balls on his belt. They had a date with Nurse Joy and after dinner for them all.. Ash couldn't wait to get back to his room for a shower and some sleep.. It had been a long hard day but it was going to get a lot longer and way harder.. and that thought alone put a grin on the hooded trainers face.. He wasn't sure what was to come but he knew while he was moving away from one goal for now... he was getting much closer to another that would change everything if he was right...


	7. Chapter 7 Who Is Training Who Here?

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

\- _Well that last Chapter was a bit long..but I can't help it... I can't rush the story.. some parts may be slow but there worth it... looks good so far as I go back and reread it. Looks like the adventure continues for Ash.. No telling just what his future holds._

 _Thank you for the Reviews... Glad its moving in a good direction.. I always learn something new from them. -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 7: Who Is Training Who Here?**

 **(Kalos Region.. Santalune City)**

Serena had just finished up at the Pokemon Performance at the Santalune City Center and was quietly walking down the streets of Santalune City. All the while accepting congratulations from many trainers and residents alike. She looked at the beautiful Key she had won somewhat in disbelief. She knew that as a rookie trainer she had been very lucky so far on her first Pokemon Journey. It had helped having Bonnie and her Brother Clement traveling with her and cheering her on! It really helped to kill the nervousness she felt each time she performed. She looked down to Fennekin, Pancham and Eevee and smiled, "Well we are just one more key away from getting a chance to perform in the Master Class League.. I can't believe it and its all thanks to you and Pancham and Eevee!" All three Pokémon cheered Serena. "Let's get to the Pokémon Center to get you guys healed and meet up with Bonnie and Clement!" she said cheerfully..

She was on her way to the Pokémon Center when she felt her pocket vibrate.. She reached into it and pulled out her Pokenav and stopped to put it on. Her Pokémon looked at her inquisitively. She looked at the screen to see that a message was posted on the message board for all Performance and Contest trainers. This surprised her so she clicked on the message that was from a girl named Diana. It read..

 _-Hey everyone just curious here but does anyone know this trainer? Nurse Joy in Veilstone City here called him Mr K.. If you do please let me know thanks! ;)_

Serena enlarged the photo this Diana girl sent as was a bit surprised to see a tall trainer in all black and grey clothing with a Pokémon on its shoulder that she had not seen before.. She was a little apprehensive at just how intimidating the hood and cloak made this man look.. He was also wearing finger-less gloves.. _**weird..**_ She thought. She definitely did not know this trainer.. "Hmm I wonder who this trainer is guys?" as she shared the image with her Pokemon all of them looked at it with a raised eyebrows.. "Yeah I know he looks kinda scary doesn't he?" she giggled as all three of them shook their heads in agreement. "Well no worries guys Veilstone City is very far away from here." as the three Pokémon let out sighs of relief and Serena laughed… and yet as she looked closer at the image she did feel a little curious.. Who was this hooded trainer..? A short walk later she arrived at the Pokemon Center and sure enough Bonnie and Clement were out front waiting for her. She walked up to them and smiled as they greeted her. "Hey Serena I can't believe you won the Contest! Oh my gosh you and Eevee were so cool!" Bonnie said in excitement. Clement rubbed his nose and smiled, "You were great out there Serena congratulations on your second Key.. Just one more to go!" Serena grinned and nodded. "Hey Thanks you two, I couldn't have done as well as I did without all your support, you two are great friends!" she said as she gave the trainer and his sister a hug. They started heading up the stairs to the Pokemon Center when Serena stopped them.

"Oh yeah hang on a second guys, I want to show you something." Both of them turned around to see what it was she had on her Pokenav. She enlarged the image of the hooded figure, "Some other Performer saw this trainer in Veilstone City and wanted to know who he is, have either of you seen this trainer before?" she said showing them both her wrist.

Both Bonnie and Clement looked at the image with faces full of apprehension. "No Serena I have not ever seen that trainer before.. I am almost certain I would remember a trainer dressed like that.. Oh! He has a Pikachu… I bet he comes from Kanto. That's a Pikachu he has on his shoulder.. They are found in that region." Clement said adjusting his glasses. "Ohhh that Pikachu is so cute just like Dedenne here right Dedenne?" Bonnie said cheerfully, Dedenne sniffed the screen and patted it nodding _ded ded dedenne!_ He said in agreement as Bonnie giggled.

Clements comments had given Serena a blank stare. His comments about Kanto got Serena thinking back to her childhood.. "Hey Serena.. Penny for your thoughts?" Clement said as he stared at her.. "Oh sorry guys its just I remembered something when you mentioned Kanto is all." She said apologetically. "Really what is it ooh did you remember this mysterious trainer or something!?" Bonnie asked excitedly.

"No nothing like that its just I lived in Kanto as a little girl for a while and had some friends I was remembering from that time but they were nothing like this trainer.." Clement raised and eyebrow.. there was something more to this story but the face Serena was making told him to drop it so he changed the subject.. "Well I hope your Kanto friends are doing well! I'm starved we should go eat to celebrate your win Serena come on!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs." Bonnie, Dedenne and her Pokemon quickly followed.. but Serena hung back a minute.

She zoomed in on the area of the picture that would have held the trainers face… Nothing but a shadow is all she could make out… she sighed.. _**I wonder.. could it be him? No probably not... darn…**_ Serena thought as she closed her phone and put it in her pocket as her hand touched something. she reached in and pulled that something out. It was a small very worn picture of her holding the hand of a small raven haired boy with brown eyes and a huge grin sitting close to her on a log… Anyone looking at the small frayed picture could tell that she treasured this photo and also by its worn edges she had been holding onto it for a long time… She sighed deeply again. _**I wonder where you are right now…. Ash.. Ketchum…**_ She took one final forlorn look at the picture and shook her head stuffing it back inside her pocket and ran up the stairs to join her friends…

 **(Sinnoh Region Veilstone City Day 2)**

 _ **(Flashback)**_

After a long shower and a good dinner for him and his team Ash decided to sleep down in the resting area for Pokémon with his whole team out of their balls for the night. He had given his room up to a pair of much younger newer trainers that weren't really used to roughing it since the Center was full for the night. The trainers while apprehensive of this hooded stranger but thanked him all the same. He cocked his head and Nurse Joy chuckled as they bolted off. "Hmm that wasn't very neighborly of them now was it Nurse Joy." Ash said with a frown.

"Ah have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately Ash?" she whispered and Pikachu raised and ear. "No not recently why did I get something on my cloak if I did so help me.." Nurse Joy cut him off. "No nothing like that, you make a very intimidating cut in all that dark grey and black clothing with the hood and cloak. Even I was a bit nervous at first when you came into the Pokémon Center…" she said with a sigh. Pikachu snickered.. S _he is saying your scaring all the other trainers with the way your dressed..dummy..._

Ash reached up and poked Pika in the side for his comment making him jerk.. "Oh so that's the reason I have been getting the scared and nervous glances from the peanut gallery.. Hmm" Nurse joy nodded. "Well honestly I have my reasons for looking like this but it starting to get hot around here and I will need to train in the morning. I'll try to be less intimidating?" He sighed to Nurse Joy. She giggled and smiled, "I think the other trainers would appreciate that Ash" He nodded at Nurse Joy as he headed off to bed for the night.

 _ **(Flashback End)**_

Sleep found him and his team quickly but like clockwork his Extreme nav sound the alarm at around five a.m. and he was up and starting to get fully dressed. _Hey there Ash wait a minute aren't you forgetting something.. Like maybe less clothing since your going to train all day?_ Pikachu asked as he watched Ash getting dressed. "Nah Pikachu I'll remove some of this at the morning exercises after breakfast." He said as he finished putting on his cloak and hat pulling his hood back up to hide his face.. He gently woke up his whole team and for some reason Lapras decided he wanted to sleep a bit more so Ash returned him to his ball to let him rest. He figured he'd get some extra food for Lapras and toss it in his bag for later.

Ash walked into the cafeteria to get some breakfast for him and his Pokemon and he thought it would have been empty but there was one other trainer sitting at a table eating this early in the morning. It was the trainer who had approached him yesterday Spike. As soon as he saw K he called out to him to come and sit after he got his food.

 _Well looks like were not the only ones up this morning right Ash.._ Pikachu said from his shoulder. Ash nodded and went to get food for himself and Pikachu, he would feed the team in a bit. He went over and quietly sat down at the table with Spike. "Hey K I'm glad I was able to catch up with you this morning.. Since I haven't seen you eat later in the day I figured you would get up real early and it seems I was right! I wanted to talk.." Ash raised an eyebrow under his hood.

"What is it you want to talk about exactly Spike?" Ash asked. Pikachu had already jumped to the table and was eating a Sitris berry and listening to the exchange. Spike looked from Pikachu back to K. "Well after our battle yesterday I went up on the railing and watched the next three hours of your battles." Ash nodded he had noticed that Spike hadn't left till late in the day. "Yes I saw you up there watching… So?" "Well as you began to win again and again I started watching your Quilava and Gabite very closely. They are really strong Pokemon. When you beat that Machamp yesterday with Gabite so soundly I felt right then that I wanted to see if I could train with you. You know while you're here maybe understand your daily regiment and get any tips to make me a better trainer." Spike said quietly.

Ash stopped eating and sat back to quietly considered his request… _Hey I think you should do it.. You said this guy kind of reminds you of yourself right..?_ Ash looked over at the non-chalet face of his starter as he munched on his berry. "Well Spike I will only be here for today and then I'll be moving on.. I am not really sure what I can teach you.. But I guess if you want to train with me I can show you a few things.." as he went back to his cereal. Pikachu thumped his tail on the table happily as Spike genuinely smiled.

"I appreciate that, I think after seeing you battle my whole mind changed on what a Pokémon can do in a battle." Ash raised an eyebrow under his hood.. He hadn't expected this boy Spike to say that.. "Well maybe you can learn something from me after all." He grinned from under his hood. "I hope your right." Spike said as he tried to finish up his eggs… _I love it when we have a training partner. I get tired of having to fight our own team. Fresh meat for a change!_ Pikachu said triumphantly while he stuffed half a berry in his face waving his tail. "Hey chew your berry Pikachu… Sheesh" Ash said as he shook his head at his starter's antics.

When they finished breakfast Ash took Spike with him out to the training area. As Spike stopped thinking they would begin there Ash continued to walk. "Hey K where are you going? I thought we were going to train right here?" he said confused. "Nope come with me Spike we aren't going to train here today. To many trainers usually when I train it's away from the Pokémon Center and usually it's by myself." Spike was a little surprised by this but after yesterday's match he wasn't going to question the veteran trainer so he followed.

Ash walked them both into the woods a short way and found a sizable clearing in the trees that he thought would work well for today's training session. "Oh Spike were going to stop and work here." He said as he then took the six remaining balls from his belt and tossed them all. Spike was more than a little surprised to see K team in the flesh. He had figured K was from some other region but to see so many different Pokémon from different regions stunned the newer trainer. Ash then got his bag out and but down Pokémon food for the rest of his team, even Lapras was now awake and started eating.

"Well that should do it for them I need to let them eat." As Skipe nodded in understanding. _Hey you know you need to lighten the weight a bit if your going to train hard today…_ Pikachu said pointing a paw at Ash. "Yeah Yeah I hear you Pikachu.. Alright." As Spike watched the exchange with some confusion.. "Hey can you understand Pikachu or something?" Ash grinned as he took his hood back fully revealing his face. "Not exactly but hes basically wanting me to lighten my load a bit if I am going to train today.. Ash began pulling his cloak over his head and dropped it on the ground with a loud thud. And tossed his hat on top of it for a second and removed his dark grey shirt revealing a black workout tank top underneath and dropped it also with a loud thud on the ground. "Whew.. that's better, You know you don't think about how heavy that all is until your walking around without it Spike." Ash said as he began to stretch and work out each shoulder from its stiffness.

All Spike could do was stand there and process what he was seeing for a minute. Here was trainer who went around wearing weights in his clothing and cloak? It sounded heavy too from the thud they both made.. The real stunner though to this trainer was who K was.. If he was seeing what he thought he was seeing… then he never actually had a chance in that battle yesterday.. "You.. You you..re Ash Ketchum aren't you!" He said in astonishment.. Ash grabbed up his Hat and put it back on his head as Pikachu jumped back onto his shoulder.

"Yeah that's my name alright and it's really nice to meet you officially now Spike… K is the first letter of my last name.. It makes it easier to travel around unnoticed." As he reached out to shake Spikes hand with a grin. _I love that deerling in headlights look people give you when they find out who you are… kills me every time…_ Pika said with a giggle.

Spike took his hand still stunned but shook his head as he released it and walked over to the pile of clothing on the ground. Ash raised and eyebrow as Spike squatted down and tried to pick up his cloak. He managed to pick it up with some effort. "Whoa I was right you have weights in here right?" Ash smiled, "Yeah your pretty perceptive I have five four pound weights around the bottom of my cloak there thin so they aren't that noticeable." Spike set the cloak back on the ground and picked up Ash shirt it wasn't quite as heavy but it was still heavy enough that it was noticeable. "Yep three weights there Spike one in each arm and one at the base of the midsection of my shirt. Its another set of three five pound weights each." Spikes eyes widened at Ash's comment as he set the shirt down. "Your telling me you move around with thirty five pounds of weight on you all the time..." He commented in disbelief.

Ash chuckled, "Yes I have been doing it for about four years now. If you want to be a trainer that matters then you have to train yourself just as hard as you train your Pokemon Spike. I'll admit it took some time to get used to but after a while you hardly even notice." Spike nodded in understanding. He seriously had underestimated everything about this trainer. He now understood why this trainer seemed like he was on a different level than himself... It was because _HE WAS_ on a different level than himself. Spike frowned at this realization and Ash saw it written all over his face.

"Hey don't get down Spike, You have to remember I started out just like you. Training hard, fearless at meeting anyone and making mistakes. Its how you learn to be a good trainer. You have to always be thinking of the unexpected. Doing things the other trainer wouldn't expect you to do.. Keep people off balance. That's how you become a great trainer." Ash said very seriously.

Spike smiled at Ash, he truly was a veteran trainer if he could read people that easily, "Ok well what are we doing first?" He said with a grin. Ash smiled as the newer trainer rebounded so quickly. "Well first its exercises with your Pokemon and then we battle!" This made Spike grin and he took out his four Pokeballs and called out his Rhydon, Skarmory, Scizor and his starter Pokemon Combusken. Ash smiled at the Pokemon he carried with him an all around good team he had so far. 'Wow they all look really healthy Spike and its a nice rounded group too." Ash said approvingly. Spike Grinned at Ash for his approving comments...

"Ok time for push ups, sit ups, squats and then a run.. You ready guys?" he turned and asked his Pokemon as all of them even Lapras had moved up in a line. Spike had his Pokemon do the same. Yes he was going to learn something today no matter what. Its not often you get a chance to train with someone he had idolized for years and yet here he was. Yes Spike thought to himself even if its only one day I am going to learn all I can..

 **(Two Hours Later)**

Ash, Pikachu and his other Pokemon where coming back from their run through the forest to the clearing and not far behind panting hard were Spike and his team of four as they finally came to a stop Spike dragged himself up to Ash. He was gasping for air as he spoke "You do this every day with your Pokemon?" he said as he shook his head. None of Ash's Pokemon looked tired at all not even breathing hard. They were all standing around watching Ash and waiting for his next orders. "Yep everyday, we don't skip morning exercises, I'd recommend you do the same." He chuckled at the incredulous look Spike was giving him.

"Ok Pikachu your with me. I want Pigeot, Fearow and Skarmory to do some hovering and then some aerial combat attacks and dodges with each other after an hour your allowed to rest... get to it." All three Pokemon nodded and took off. Quilava, Squirtle I want you two to have a mock battle, don't injure each other like last time." Ash said warningly.. _It wasn't on purpose... well maybe not totally on purpose._ Quilava said as Squirtle pulled out his glasses and put them on grinning at Quilava. "Lapras I'll work with you in a bit." Lapras nodded and went over to rest in the shade. Finally Charizard stared at Ash.

"Hey Spike who is your strongest Pokemon?" Spike raised an eyebrow, "I'd have to say Rhydon why?" Ash smiled, "Charizard I want you to mock battle Scizor and Combusken ok?" Charizard looked over at the two Pokemon in question looking unimpressed by them and they looked at each other nodded and then at Charizard. _Two on one I don't think those are good odds for you Charizard.._ Combusken said tauntingly.. Charizard blew a puff of smoke. _Ahh it will be my pleasure Ash..._ Charizard said with a bit of anger in his voice. "Hey don't seriously hurt them ok? Charizard nodded and walked off.

"You sure its ok to have Scissor and Combusken fight Charizard like that alone?" Spike asked concerned." Ash chuckled, "Yeah he ah wont hurt them to bad I think..." Spike shrugged "If you say so.." "Ok you and I are going to have a mock battle with Pikachu and Rhydon here and I want you to really take it all in as we battle." Spike nodded seriously and they both went to take their own spots. _Hey little mouse do me a favor... Make it interesting I have size and type advantages on you try not to faint to quickly ok?_ Rhydon chuckled as he said this to Pikachu.

 _Oh really? I'll do my best to make it a match for you rock lizard.._ Pikachu taunted as he sparked his cheeks. "I'm going to warn you now Spike do not hold back against me. This match will not be like the one you had against Quilava yesterday."

At Ash's words Spike nodded and put on a serious face as he called the First attack, "Use Horn Attack Rhydon!" as Rhydon ran at Pikachu to try and inflict damage, "Go Pikachu use Quick Attack to Counter!" Ash yelled. Pikachu shot off as a white blur meeting the Horn Attack head on and causing an impact explosion both Pikachu and Rhydon slid back toward their trainers. "Use Rock Blast Rhydon!" as Rhydon threw his paws forward creating four rocks that shot at Pikachu. Pikachu stood his ground as the rocks approached, "Use Iron Tail on the ground Pikachu!" as Pikachu jumped up and flipped coming down causing the ground to break and rise up blocking the incoming rocks…

This move surprised Spike.. Ash yelled, "Electro-ball Pikachu!" as out of the smoke a yellow ball of electricity shot at Rhydon. "Rhydon use Stone Edge!" Two rings of rocks appeared around Rhydon and he shot them at the ball of energy causing another impact explosion covering the field in more smoke…

"Pikachu double team!" Pikachu exploded out of the smoke in eight different directions. "Rhydon use Mega Horn to knock out all those Pikachu's!" as Rhydon speed increased and he shoot forward destroying two of the eight copies. "Use Volt Tackle Pikachu!" the other six copies closed on Rhydon as he destroyed two more copies and the real Pikachu hit him dead center blasting him back from the force and doing minor damage.

Spike was shocked to see Rhydon get blasted back by such a small Pokemon.. "Lets take Pikachu out use Rock Slide Rhydon!" as Rhydon began to glow blue and pulled both paws up from the ground spires of rock began to jut out at Pikachu heading at him.. "Pikachu use extreme speed and ride that Rock Slide out!" Pikachu vanished in a cloud of dust and reappeared on top of the closest Rock slide jumping higher and higer from one to another toward Rhydon at its peak he leaped off it into the air above Rhydon which caught both him and Spike off Guard.

"Pikachu Iron tail!" as Pikachu came down fast and hard on Rhydon' s head smashing him with a blue glowing tail.. Stunning the larger Pokémon sending him staggering a few steps back… As Pikachu landed Ash quickly called out, "Thunder Punch!" As Pikachu jump up from just below in front of Rhydon. Rhydon reacted on his own and threw a Hammer Arm attack in reaction to Pikachu being right in front of him. The impact of the two punches created a crater right where they stood as neither Pokémon would give ground.. Spike had sweat on his forehead. He never been in a fight this hard and Rhydon was fighting at his maximum. He could tell Rhydon was struggling with all the hard resolve on its face as it held the glowing Hammer Arm in place against Pikachu with his hand in a yellow glowing electric light.

"Hey Spike your doing great man but I'll show why Pikachu is my strongest Pokemon!" Spike raised an eyebrow. _**What could he be up too?**_ Spike thought. "Pikachu now! Side step, grab him and use Thunder!" Pikachu reacted so fast that Rhydon wasn't quite sure how it happened but his Arm hit ground causing it to explode as Pikachu appear on his face and grabbed his Horn. All at once Spike knew what was about to happen "Rhydon get him off! Use.." it was too late all both trainer and Pokemon heard was a loud PIKKKKKAAA! CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! as a Thunderbolt the size of the a trainers box engulfed both Pokémon disappearing them in yellow tower of lightning that exploded. The resulting shock wave knocked Spike off his feet and caused Ash to slide back on his feet a short distance as he covered part of his face with his forearm.. A mushroom cloud of smoke was all that remained after the explosion and both trainers waited for the outcome. Ash grinned at the cloud. He already knew the outcome.

A few seconds later Pikachu appeared out of the smoke and ran over to stand in front of Ash. _I really like that Rhydon.. He has a lot of potential!_ Pikachu said as he shook his fur free of the battle dust ready for the next attack to be called. When the dust cleared though the battle was over Rhydon was face down in the dirt unmoving. Spike got to his feet and stood there in disbelief.. How could a Pokémon with a type disadvantage completely defeat Rhydon like that.. He sighed as he walked over to his unconscious Pokémon. "You did real good Rhydon, take a long rest buddy…" as he returned him in a beam of light.. "Geez Ash that Pikachu is insane man.. How in the world did you defeat my rock type Pokémon so easily with and electric type?"

Ash smiled at the Spike, " I wouldn't call that battle easy Rhydon did really well against Pikachu he even went toe to toe with him for a bit there. I want you to close your eyes Spike and think back. What were some things I did you didn't expect?" Ash crossed his arms and stood there giving Spike time to think. Spike thought about it. "Well I didn't expect Pikachu to run up the spires of that rock slide attack I didn't even know you could do that." Ash smiled, "Anything else?" "Yeah now that you mention it how the heck did Pikachu hold back that Hammer Arm Attack hes shouldn't have been able to do that? Lastly what the heck happened with that Thunder Attack.. I've never seen one that large before and still it shouldn't have been able to knock him clean out like that." He said as he crossed his own arms frowning.

Ash chuckled, "Look you picked out things I hoped you would have, I'll try to explain. First I try to use enemy Pokemon's abilities to my advantage. Climbing that Rock Slide allowed Pikachu to get above Rhydon and deal much more damage that a ground attack Iron tail would have. As for your Hammer Arm Pikachu is used to fighting Pokemon three or more times bigger than himself, so he used his tail as a spring to carry the impact. I didn't expect thunder punch to make contact with Rhydon.. " Spikes cocked his head in confusion, "Then why use that attack?" Ash grinned, "It was just to strain Rhydon to the point of exhaustion.. You used a lot of big attacks in that battle. If you noticed I didn't use a really major attack until the very end of the battle you really need to play a good mix of offense and defense and wear the other persons Pokemon down." Spike seemed to be understanding what Ash was saying a bit. "So you were simply holding up Rhydon until he was nearly worn out?" Ash nodded. "Yeah as to what happened at the end.. I had Pikachu grab Rhydon's horn because although he maybe a rock type Pokemon that horn is steel covered.. The reason it was so large is because Pikachu is my starter and has trained hard almost every day for five years." Spikes eyes widened, "Oh noooo that was conductor of electricity oh man… and five years of training no wonder he seems so powerful..." Spike sighed in frustration.

Ash patted Spike on the shoulder, "Hey don't feel bad Spike you just have to do like I told you surprise your opponent! Do things they wouldn't expect man! Also I have had years of training compared to you Spike. I've lost tons of battles against even more experienced trainers than I am. You have to learn from those losses Spike. If you take time after a battle to review what happened you will get better." Spike was in awe of this trainer Ash Ketchum not only was he an insane battler, he was a really good teacher too. Spike was glad he had taken the chance to talk to the intimidating trainer in the end it had paid off.

"All you have to do Spike is keep training and keep battling and don't stop training yourself as well. The stronger you get the stronger your Pokemon will get alright?" Spike smiled and nodded. "Sure Ash I don't think I've ever had someone teach me the way you have.. The way you battle is so different than Pokemon battles I have been involved it. I'll take your advice and keep on working." Ash nodded and then raised and eyebrow as Charizard came walking up. _Ah.. Hey Ash I think those two guys might need to take a trip to the Pokemon Center…_

Both Ash and Spike looked over to see both Combusken and Scizor passed out with swirling eyes in a heap covered in damage.. "OY! Charizarddddddddd…" Ash said sighing.. Spike ran over to check on them as Charizard cowed his head scratching it.. _I barely touched those guys Ash…._ Ash shook his head and sighed. "Hey Ash I think I need to go back to the Pokemon Center three of my team are down and need healing.." Ash nodded and Pikachu face palmed.

"Hey Spike I think you pretty much have the jist of my training method. I'm not sure it will help you or not but I need to go ahead and train a little more and then I'll be leaving. I wish you well on your journey and good luck training." Spike smiled, "Hey thanks for caring enough to show me the ropes. I'm certain I can use something we did today and don't worry your identity is safe with me man, Take care and good traveling." Ash nodded. Spike returned Combusken and Scissor and took off for the Pokemon Center as Skarmory flew next to him.

"Well that was fun wasn't it guys." Ash grinned as all his Pokemon had come back to stand before him. "Alright you guys breaks time is over get back to work." Everyone but Charizard Pikachu and Lapras got back to work. "Ok Lapras I am going to have you toss Attacks and Pikachu and Charizard while moving around on land. This will be tough but worth it. Your strength and stamina should increase. _Great Ash I am ready when you are!_ Lapras said determined to show his strength to the two veteran Pokemon. "Ok Lapras begin..."

After an hour of training he called a break and returned everyone happy with the progress they had made. He put all his gear back on and made his way back to the Pokemon Center to get everyone healed and have some lunch. While he was eating he couldn't take his eyes off the TV again as they were replaying the Pokemon Performance Contest that the girl Serena had won the other day.. Pikachu could tell even under his hood he was focused on it.. _You know she really is distracting you I think..._ Ash stopped eating and looked at his starter.. "Look I'm just still a little curious as to who she is Pika.. I told you before I don't know who she is but I feel like I should..." Pikachu snorted and picked up another Berry saying.. _Distraaaaaaacted..._ Ash just sighed and Finished eating.

After Lunch Ash collected everyone and went back to his secluded spot more careful this time to not be followed. Once there he removed his cloak shirt and hat this time and released everyone. This surprised them because they thought that they would have been leaving by now.. "Ok guys because of you all and everyone back home I had to tell mom about my powers and everything. Well I haven't done as she has asked yet so I'm going to train for a while myself and I want you guys to just watch." He said with a grin. _Huh.. looks like the paw is on the other foot now.. I like it.. Squirtle said as he sat down._ Ash raised and eyebrow.

"Ok Charizard come over her please." he opened his wings and drifted over to Ash landing in front of him with a small puff of smoke in his face. Ash sighed. _Well what can I do for you Ash.._ "Well for starters stop puffing smoke in my face ya giant lizard heh." _No can do..._ "Ahhh alright I want you to fight me..." Everyone standing there made a shocked face.. _Excuse me... Did you just ask me to fight you?"_ "Yep no dragon claw or fire ability attacks just your normal wings tail and claws. I read in that book from grandpa that he used to train against Pokemon while using his Aura so I'm going to do the same.." _I don't really think it is a good idea to do this Ash.. I could really hurt you.._ "Don't worry about it Charizard I'm pretty sure my Aura will protect me somewhat and I need to get stronger if I'm going to do what I want to do with it..." _Charizard.. I think he may have lost his mind.. Pleeeeease don't kill him.._ Pikachu said begging with flattened ears. "Oh Pikachu I'm tougher than that you'll see."

Charizard shook his head obviously there was no talking his trainer out of it... So he flew over to his side of the field as the rest of his team sat in restrained anxiety.. "Pikachu you be ref if it get to out of hand tell us to stop... Ash walked over to his side of the field activating his Aura fully as he walked. All his Pokemon watched with huge yees as more Aura than then even Pikachu had seen before spilled off Ash like blue smoke. Ash took a fighting stance and faced Charizard who snapped his wings open and growled in readiness. Pikachu raised his paw and dropped it... _Begin!_

 **(Veilstone City Pokemon Center Sunset)**

A very battered Ash limped into the Pokemon Center with Pikachu sitting on his cloaked shoulder as a few other trainers stared at him.. Wondering just what had happened to this Mysterious trainer and that included Nurse Joy. As he walked up to the counter depositing six Pokemballs and Pikachu as he leaped from his shoulder Nurse joy could make out Ash's face under his hood and it looked bruised and beaten. Before she could even ask in an alarmed voice what happened Ash held up a hand.. "Don't worry Nurse Joy its part of my training." He said as she frowned. "Well training or not I want you to get cleaned up and rest, those bruises on your face look bad.." Ash nodded.

 _You know what Ash I don't care how bad you look.. What you did today.. That was incredible... I'll see you after your shower.._ Pikachu said somewhat astonished at what he had witnessed.. "Sure thing Pikachu see you in a bit." Nurse Joy handed Ash a room key and ushered him off.

Ash limped his way up to his room and stood in the shower a long time remembering the training he had just endured. His grandfather's book had been very helpful. He like his Pokémon was shocked as he stopped Charizard's attacks dead and managed to hold his own for a while against the dragon fire type Pokémon. The more he thought about it the more he now knew that this would be the best way for him to increase his Aura strength.. He would continue to train against all his Pokémon.. Even Pikachu he thought.

 _ **Well Grandpa I hope I am doing this right… I wish I had you to teach me, but at least this book really is helping me along for that I am thankful.**_ As he stood leaning against the shower letting the water run down the back of his head and back cleaning the blood and dirty from his face and injured body. "Next time I'll avoid having Charizard use dragon tail like that.." he said as he spit some blood into the tub as the water carried it down the drain. Yep today was a really good day because he was starting to understand his Aura power and its limits better..

After the shower Ash dressed and packed his bags, it was time to head on to Eterna City restock briefly and then head out to the forest, he had a bug to find, he thought as he grinned to himself. He headed back down stairs limping far less than when he had arrived and went to the desk to retrieve his team. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder as he took the remaining Pokeballs and snapped them back onto his belt under his cloak. "Well I see I won't be able to talk you into staying another night to rest those injuries then?" Nurse Joy said with a frown..

"No I am afraid not Nurse Joy we have more things to get done and two days was as long as I had to stay here. The good news is we did accomplish a fair amount and thanks for taking care of my Pokemon." He said with a smile from under his hood. "Well I appreciate the autograph and your politeness to the other younger and newer trainers. You really are some kind of young man Ash." She said with a smile of her own. "Just take care of yourself out there and stop back by anytime." He nodded at the offer and headed outside.

 _Well you look a lot better than you did an hour ago Ash. I still can't believe you had Charizard use Dragon tail on you.. That was crazy.. Crazier still was you stopping it dead like that.. I don't think I have ever seen the big guy so surprised before._ Pikachu laughed. "Speaking of which its time to head out Pikachu lets get him out and get going."

Ash tossed Charizard's ball out and immediately he appeared and turned around wanting to inspect his trainer closely he dropped his head low and into Ash's face. _Are you alright… I felt terrible after I sent you flying through that tree Ash…_ Charizard said with some guilt in his voice. "Hey now none of that. You did exactly as I asked. Either I was strong enough to stop it or I wasn't.. So you did just fine and I am OK." He said smiling at his fire Dragon. _Ok so where is it were off to I take it I'm your ride since Pigeot is down?_

Ash nodded and climbed onto the back and grabbed Charizard's neck ready to begin his trip. "Let take off and head North along the mountain range until we come to Eterna City I have one item to pick up there and two calls to make and then were off to Eterna Forest bud. Lets go." Charizard opened his wings and flapped taking them high into the sky and then faced north with a single flap of his strong wings they streaming north leaving a slip stream in their wake.. _There's nothing like flying on the back of a teammate I never get tired of it…_ Pikachu grinned as they continued across the sky in the mid days sun..


	8. Chapter 8 Black Is The New Green…

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

- _Well Chapter 8 has arrived. The road is a long and interesting one for Ash. It seems like he has a plan in mind... Like all things though sometimes the best laid plans go awry..._

 _Thank you for the Reviews... I continue to read them with the hopes that I continue in a positive direction. -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 8: Black Is The New Green….**

 **(Three Days Later…)**

 **(Eterna City)**

Ash had quietly landed a few miles outside of Eterna City and had walked his way into town with Pikachu on his shoulder. _Well this city sure looks like something is going on to me Ash if not I'm a Rattata._ Pikachu commented with raised ears. _I wonder if there is a festival or something going on?_ Ash looked around at sure enough street vendors were setting up exterior stands so Ash decided to walk up to one and find out why. "Excuse me sir may I ask why everyone is setting up?" The short portly vendor turned around and his eyes widened a bit at this tall trainer in all black. He made an intimidating figure with his partially hidden face that was grinning at him, the vendor thought. "Well..Ah.. Yes, We are all setting up for Battlefest! It's a yearly tradition where folks from all over the world come to battle for the title of Battle King!" he said still with some apprehension.

That was all Pikachu had to hear as his cheeks sparked and he began beating his tail against Ash's shoulder. _Ohhhhhh yeeeesssss Please tell me were going to stay for this…. I'm sure we can go far it'll be good practice for the team.._ Ash's insides screamed with excitement but he held all of his emotions in check. Which somewhat surprised the man. "Huh… Let me ask you, how many people come to Eterna City for this tournament exactly?" He said very calm and calculating. The man set the board he was holding against the wall and scratched his head. "Let me think.. Well I would say fifteen thousand people or so come to the city during the festival.. Oh and the whole Tournament is televised live for the whole world to watch! If you entered son you could become famous if you win!" He said with a smile..

Pikachu sighed as his ears drooped, "Well thanks mister I appreciate the info I hope you make a ton of sales during the festival take care." Ash said as he waved at the man and turned to go when the vendor called out to him. "Hey son I didn't get your name?" he asked inquisitively.. "Oh I'm sorry, my name is K." he nodded and turned back around to his work.

 _Let me guess no Battlefest for us is there…_ Ash frowned.. "Oh you know how bad I would want to enter Pikachu.. but it is going to be on TV. We can't risk that Pikachu and you know why, no sadly for now we'll just have to pass on it." Ash walked down the street to the large common area in the shopping district where they were setting up the stage and sound system for the tournament. He also saw a TV crew doing a live broadcast and all of the stands and TV camera positions they were putting up. The vendor was right.. This was going to be a huge event. Ash started to get excited as he stood there looking and his eyes began to glow at the thought of battling in such a huge tournament.. So much so that his cloak started to rise a bit.. _Hey calm down Ash your starting to glow…._ He took a few deep breaths and unclenched his hands.. which he hadn't even felt close, "Thanks for that Pikachu.." he said as he pulled his hat down a little more along with the hood and continued up the street.

Pikachu nodded, it wasn't everyday your trainer nearly outed himself as an Aura user in the middle of a town square… _Geez I'm going to have to keep more of an eye on him about that….._ Pikachu made a mental note. _So where is it exactly we going before we go to the Pokémon Center exactly?_ Pika questioned from his shoulder as he continued to look at the decorations.

"Well it should be up here at the end of the street Pikachu. There is a man that Grandpa talked about in the manual and this person should have what I need. We are going to see if I can get it and head to the Pokémon Center for lunch and to call Mom and Professor Oak. After that were going to go, I want to get to the forest today and start our search.." Pikachu nodded. _Well that seems kind of cryptic… but the Pokémon Center for lunch and calls is a good idea. I can't wait to go look for Butterfree._ He said as he beat his tail on Ash's shoulder again. Ash chuckled.

They continued up the street and once they got to the end of it there was a large grass yard with a house and what looked like a workshop connected to it. Ash walked to the door and rang the bell and waited. A few minutes went by and no one answered the door as he looked at Pikachu, "Hmm maybe no ones home?" Pikachu shrugged, _I guess not.._ It was then that they both heard a loud bang and saw smoke coming from the side of the house. Ash ran across the porch and jumped over the banister and headed around to the side of the house.

There he saw smoke coming out of what looked like a pair of hangar bay doors so he and Pikachu ran up and peered inside. "Hey is anyone in there? Are you alright?" He yelled into the smoke. After less than a minute a man in overalls with a tool belt came out waving the smoke from his face. "Oh hell another failure. Yeah sonny I'm alright.. Nothing my welder and a roll of baling wire can't fix… I think?" he said as he raised a pair of blue goggles off his eyes and onto his forehead and gave both Ash and Pikachu a smoke face covered grin..

Both Ash and Pikachu just stared at the man that looked to be in his twenties with an open mouth.. "Ah by the way thanks for coming to check on me but ya didn't have to I was alright." Ash sighed and shook his head. _So this crazy man is the one you are looking for Ash?_ Pikachu said unsure of this mans common sense.. Ash chuckled, "Well no problem but seeing that explosion sent me into action, I wasn't sure if somehow was hurt so I just wanted to check it out." Ash said solemnly.

This widened the grin on the mans face, "You're a good lad sonny! You don't see a lot of kids your age going out of their way to help people like that. What is your name?" Pikachu looked down at Ash and wondered what he was going to do. Ash pulled back his hood completely so the man could see his face. No reason to hide from this man if he really needed his help. "Well my name is Ash and are you Verick by any chance?" He asked.

The slightly older man's face faltered as he walked into the workshop and sat down on a stool. Ash followed him in and his eyes went wide. Everywhere were machines and mechanical devices of all sorts. Whoever this man was he knew his way around tools that was for sure Ash thought. _I take back what I said Ash.. This guy's amazing…._ He looked at the wide eyed pair and his smile returned. "Hey you like what you see? I'm always inventing something. Some things are more useful than others. Come on over here with your Pikachu and have a seat." He gestured for Ash to sit.

Ash sat down and Pikachu jumped onto the work table to listen. "I'm sorry to tell you but Verick died just this past year." He said with a sad smile. "Oh I had no idea I am so sorry for your loss." Ash said frowning and hoping he had not hurt the man's feelings. "Oh don't feel to bad he was my grandfather and he lived to be ninety five years old.. that old Torkal.." "Well anyway my name is Merck I am his grandson. What is it you wanted with my grandpa anyway?" Merck asked curiously.

Ash took a deep breath. "Well he was friends with my Grandpa Alan Ketchum, and I came because my grandpa left me information saying that Verick could help me with an item I needed really badly." Merck nodded. "Huh.. Ketchum..right?" Ash nodded. "You Ash Ketchum from the Pokemon League?" Ash sighed again but nodded. "Your grandpa and mine were friends were they?" Ash nodded one final time. Merck looked Ash over very critically for a while, it started to make Ash sort of uncomfortable but then Merck snorted. "Man I can't believe that old coot was right… He told me that someone would come one day… You have no idea how he went on and on and on about it.. He was like a broken record. Oh! yeah.. It was such a son of a bitch to make too.. I know I must have burnt my hands like thirty times but he was always like.. he'll need it.. we got to finish it.. it could make all the difference. The Aura users can change the world... You'll see when one comes Merck. On and on and on and on..." Merck continued to ramble until he was out of breath and sat back down… exhausted.

All Ash could do was sit there quietly with a raised eyebrow at the now rambling Merck. "Whew ok thanks for letting me get that out of my system." Merck leaned across the table conspiratorially at Ash, " Go ahead and ask.." Like he already knew what it was Ash had come for. Ash was surprised by this but then again the more he thought about it he knew he shouldn't be. "Alright, so I came here to see if you had any star metal. If so I wondered if you could craft me something I need from it." Merck smiled in satisfaction. "Just sit there a minute. Don't move" he said as he got up and walked over to an very old rusty standing toolbox. He squatted down and opened the bottom drawer pulling out tools and parts and setting them all aside. After about five minutes of searching, cussing and a large pile of tools and parts Merck found what it was he was looking for and pulled it out.

"Ah there you are you little pew." It was an old rusty dented small lock-box. He brought it back and set it on the table dusting it off as Pikachu sneezed from all the dust. _Your telling me this old crappy box is what we came here for?_ Pikachu asked with his mouth hanging open. Ash just smiled. "Looks like that box has seen a few hard days Merck." Ash stated, Merck just grinned. "Look before I open this box I only have one request Ash. Let me see it.. Grandpa used to talk about it all the time. I honestly thought it was all Hocus Pocus.. Show me I was wrong." He said with a slight frown on his face.

Ash looked at Pikachu who looked at Merck who looked at Pikachu as well and then back to Ash.. _Its your call Ash... He seems alright I guess?_ Pika said with a shrug. "Hey why not?... for one of my Grandpa's friends sure." Pikachu looked over to Merck and smirked and then pointed a paw at Ash.. _This guys going to crap his pants I bet…._ Merck looked at Pikachu with a raised eyebrow and then back to Ash. Ash clenched his fists and closed his eyes.. At first nothing happened but after a few seconds Ash's cloak began to flutter and he opened his eyes with a large smirk on his face. All at once every inch of space in the room was covered in a glowing blue light as tendrils of Aura spider-ed off of Ash's body in all directions and returned to it.

Merck's face said it all. It was awash in blue and his mouth hung open wordlessly. "You know my grandpa always said it was like looking at the northern lights in winter.." he whispered to Ash and Pikachu. Ash smiled sadly. He said softly back to Merck, "Its good to know that someone still believed in my grandpa after everything that happened in Rota.. Thanks Merck.. " Ash said with a nod. "That's enough man.. I believe you. I totally believe you now." Merck chocked out as his eyes started to water a bit and he rubbed them clear.

Ash let his power fade to the point that it evaporated away like smoke and his eyes dimmed back to normal and he stepped back to his stool and sat down. Merck opened the box and Pikachu ran forward to see just what it was that brought them all this distance. _Huh... That's pretty... well just plain.. Are you kidding me we came here for two squares of black metal?_ Pikachu said as he face pawed himself... Ash on the other hand smiled widely.. "Did Verick make these?" Merck snorted again. "No you dummy weren't you listening earlier I was the one who made them.." Ash nodded in thanks and reached for the two metal squares picking them up and examining them..

"Wow those are so light weight.. Are they fragile?" "Nope those two things are harder than diamond... I still don't really understand how you can ply it, grind it, flatten it or do whatever you want. The second you forge heat it, it becomes as hard as a diamond.." Ash and Pikachu nodded listening. "Oh I see you have the gloves already!" Ash looked at his gloves. "You seem confused, I bet your grandpa gave those to you right?" Ash nodded. "Well you notice even now that after all these years they never have worn even a little?" He'd never thought about it but Merck was right he had had these gloves since he was six years old and they still looked brand new.

"Here let me show you something, Merck raised his flannel shirt to reveal the same material his gloves were made of in the shirt Merck himself was wearing. "Yep same stuff. Grandpa put star metal into cloth... I still haven't figured out how he did it..." Ash mouth gaped. "Your grandpa made star metal cloth?" He smirked and nodded. "You bet he did. Anyway give me those glove and I'll finish them up, those metal squares haven't been heated yet."

Ash took off his gloves and gave them to Merck who then took a very small hammer with a hooked backside and began to work Ash and Pikachu watched the master craftsman attach the plates to the gloves. Once finished he walked over to a big Mechanical machine and pulled on a chain. Once pulled a huge furnace door opened and both Pikachu and Ash felt some of the hottest flames of their lives leap out at them. Pikachu shot back across the table. _Why don't you warn an electric mouse next time!_ He yelled at Merck as he raised and eyebrow at Pika.

"Ohh sorry about that Pikachu.. Boy he looks mad whats he saying to you?" Pikachu stopped talking with wide eyes.. _I think this guy knows..._ Both of Ash eyebrows shot up.. "Why are you so surprised, my grandpa told me all your guys secrets... but I don't talk about them so don't worry." Ash shook his head. Here was a guy who probably new everything about an Aura user and yet he acted like he didn't know a thing... ** _remarkable_** Ash thought...

Merck put Ash gloves on a shovel and pushed it inside the door and shut it. "Hey Merck whats the deal with my gloves you just cooked them!" Ash asked in surprise.. "Hey relax man you will see in a few minutes." Both Pikachu and Ash were skeptical but they both waited quietly. While the gloves were in the forge Merck looked over to Ash again. "So you know what to do after there are done right?" Ash nodded while Pikachu was confused. "Yes I read it in the Manual my grandpa left me. I think I will be able to finish them after this no problem."

Merck smiled, "Good man.. I really can't believe you are one of them.. To think I would get to see an Aura user in my lifetime.. Some really bad business back in Rota though.." Ash frowned heavily at that comment. "You wouldn't happen to know what really happened there would you. My mom said there was a war and all, something about some weapons and she also said Mew helped stop that war.." Merck sighed.

"I don't really like to talk about it, but my grandpa told me that He and yours were both in Rota during the wars... It was bad Ash. My grandpa made many of the war weapons your mom was talking about.. He always told me he regretted that. Told me to do better in life. If I was going to invent, do it to make the world better not worse... So here I am." He said with a heavy sigh.

"Well if you don't cook my gloves into oblivion I'll say your on your way in the right direction." Ash chuckled and so did Merck. "Yep see that blue light?" Ash looked at the door and blue energy could be seen seeping out of the door edges. _What the heck?!_ Pikachu had both ears high and was at the edge of the work table leaning forward to try and see what the heck was going on.

"Well it looks like a success Ash, see for yourself." Merck smirked as he opened the door to the Forge and on the shovel were his gloves glowing a bright blue. As Merck brought the shovel out the glow dissipated and they went back to their normal black color only with two star metal plates fused seamlessly into the cloth... "See I told you I knew what I was doing. They should be damn near indestructible now." He said as he laughed out loud.

"Well what are you waiting for Ash pick em up put em on." Ash raised and eyebrow they were likely smokin hot to the touch. "I don't think there cool enough yet Merck.." Merck walked forward grabbing a glove feigning hot and threw it at Ash! He was surprised but caught it only to find it was cool not hot at all. Ash mouth gaped as did Pikachu's. "What in the heck is going on with these now?"

"Hey its like I said there going to resist heat and cold and most elemental attacks so you should be good to go from now on with these. Just let me see them for one more thing if you don't mind." Ash handed Merck the glove and he went back to the table as Pikachu stepped out of the way but still close enough to watch. Ash also sat down quietly to watch Merck work.

He pulled a dark pair of clips out and a pair of needle nose pliers and started working. After about twenty minutes of working he set the pliers down and smiled at his work. "That's going to do it Ash, take a look. This should be all you need now. All you need to do is finish them up." Ash smiled widely as he picked them up and put them on... After a few seconds he felt it. The gloves felt like they were grabbing his skin and right after they felt as if they weren't even there.. "Wow whatever you did Merck makes them feel like a second skin.." He said in awe.

"Yeah my undershirt is the same way. I know it has something to do with the star metal powder in the fabric but it'll beat all before I can figure it out but I keep searching grandpa's journals." Pikachu looked at the gloves with their plates and dark clips and was just amazed. he walked over and patted Merck's arm as he spoke Pika Pika to Merck. _Hey Ash tell this guy he is the master of making stuff.. seriously.._ Merck raised and eyebrow. "What did he just tell you Ash?" Merck asked curiously. "He wanted me to tell you he thinks your the master of making stuff seriously.." Ash said with a smile. Merck rubbed Pikachu's back. "Hey thanks for that Pikachu and I can't wait to see what happens to you as well from here on." He said as he grinned at the now confused Pikachu and then grinned at Ash.

"Well looks like you got what you need for now Ash be careful and good luck finishing it. If anyone can I am sure it is you. Have a safe trip and stop by anytime you need help. Looks like you and I will be like Grandpa and your grandpa it seems... Hopefully without the war.." Ash smiled and nodded solemnly at the last part of the comment. "You to Merck call me anytime you have a problem I'll be here for you and thanks for the gloves. you know the rest." Merck understood and nodded...

Ash said his goodbye and threw his hood back up and pulled his hat low. "Come on Pikachu lets get these calls made so we can get back on our Journey." Pika hopped back onto his shoulder and off they went back down into the commotion of Battlefest preparations to get to the Pokemon Center. _**That guys going to change the world Grandpa I can just feel it... I hate it that once again you were right.. someone did come in the end..**_ Merck took one final look at Ash and chuckled shaking his head and getting back to his work...

 **(Eterna City Pokemon Center)**

Ten minutes later Ash walked into the Eterna City Pokemon Center and tried to quietly make his way over to the communications booth. Ash knew he could have used his Extreme Nav to call both his mom and Professor Oak but he wanted to have lunch. The problem was as soon as Nurse Joy spotted him she called him over to her desk.. He had forgotten about that it seemed when she asked him to wait while she finished helping two trainers.

The trainers she was helping took one look at him and decided they wanted no part of whatever was about to go down and told Nurse Joy they would come back in a bit. "Hello there Trainer I was wonder... If I could pleeease get and autograph!" she whispered the last part excitedly. Pikachu started to laugh and Ash sighed. "Sure you got your auto book and a pen.." before he even finished they were on the desk.

"Hey Trainer are you going to stay for Battlefest? I'm sure if you entered it would make the tournament very exciting." she quietly asked Ash. He shook his head no. "Sorry I am only here to make a few calls and have some lunch then I'll be back on my journey." Nurse Joy frowned but nodded all the same. It was then that Pikachu's radar ears jerked... _Ah hey Ash we have more than a few people from the common room taking our picture again.. and its not two or three this time.._ Ash quietly lowered his head and lit up his eyes feeling out to see who's all attention he had. His eyebrows raised when he felt at least the consciousness of more than twenty trainers on him.. he dimmed his eyes. "Hmm looks like somethings up and were starting to lose our intimidation factor." Pikachu sighed...

He looked to the common room and at least five girl trainers and about three boy trainers had taken his picture and were talking in their own groups about him he presumed. "Well we need to get these calls done fast and eat. Then we will get going." Ash went to the back of the lunch room and began eating when he decided to quietly reach down and push a button on his nav turning on the TV above him and changed the channel to the Pokemon Contest league updates.

Pikachu who was engrossed in a berry smirked at him dropping some Berry from his mouth onto the table.. _Checking on your daily dose of distraction?_ he asked as he wiggled his eyebrows and more Berry fell out of his mouth.. Ash snorted.. "Close your mouth and chew prankster..." Sure enough the Announcers began showing recent Performances and Contests. It wasn't two minutes into the broadcast that they started talking about the recent Kalos Performance contest and there she was on the screen nagging at Ash's memory.. Pikachus ears immediately perked up. _Hey there she is...Ash.._ Ash quietly nodded and continued watching. It seemed she came in second in her latest performance.. As she smiled and waved Ash felt his focus slip and he dropped his fork shaking his head loose. Pikachu had stopped eating and was watching his trainer intently, _Hey...You alright you seemed a bit zoned out there Ash.._ Ash shook his head and refocused his emotions.. "Yeah I'm alright lets finish eating and go make those calls."

He couldn't understand why this girl was getting to him. This whole trip he'd had all of his emotions under control.. Now was not the time to let things slip. He was getting closer now to his goals.. He and Pikachu finished up and made their way to the phones.

He first dialed his mother after a few rings she popped up on the screen. "Oh my gosh Ash! You look so good honey.. How has your trip been so far?" She said brightly. "Good Mom I was able to find a few lost friends and get them back. I was also able to return to the Orange Islands and get Lapras back!" Delia smiled, "Wow that's great to hear Ash.. So ah have you been working on that project I asked you to work on?" she said with a bit of a stern face. Ash knew exactly what she meant. "Ah yeah I have mom although.. Charizard might have wounded my pride a bit.." Delia smiled again, "Well keep at it you know that it means a lot to me that you are working so hard. I am so proud of you honey." Ash blanched. "Oh Mom..." Delia asked another question. "Did you run into any trouble out there so far?" she said crossing her arms. "Yeah about that I ran into two groups, one I let get away.. the other is in jail.." Delia frowned.. "Why did you let the first group go?" she asked pointedly. "Well there were a bunch of injured Pokemon mom it was either them or the Pokemon.." he said frowning. Delia immediately perked up, "Well I understand then.. But we both know that's going to come back on you at some point please be watchful Ash. Be safe." Ash nodded his head. "Thanks mom I'll be headed to Eterna Forest shortly and then onward after please keep it to yourself and I will call you again soon. I love you Mom." he said with a smile. "Love you to Honey have fun, work hard on you know what.. and be safe." she said as the screen clicked off.

Pikachu snorted at Ash, _Man shes a drill sergeant isn't she and that one face she made.. scared the daylights out of me... Please for the love of Pika don't ever make her mad Ash..._ Ash looked up at the distressed face of his starter and laughed. "Sure thing yeah she can be kinda scary when she wants something done.. Well lets call Professor Oak." Ash dialed the number and after a minute it was Gary not Professor Oak who appeared, this surprised Ash. "Hey Ashy boy whats going on?" "Hey Gary I'm a it surprised your not out in the field." Gary made a disgruntled face, "Yeahhhh Grandpa made me come back to watch the ranch briefly while he goes to help a fellow Professor in the Kalos region some guy named Professor Sycamore.

"Huh... Well I'm just checking in, if you check my recent logs Gary you'll see I picked up a Fearow, Lapras and my Pigeot back." Gary smiled. "Heck Yeah I see you have been busy! Seriously though I am really glad you called because I was going to call your extreme nav today anyway." Ash raised an eyebrow. "Why whats going on?" Gary frowned. "Earlier today some fisherman from the Orange Island called the Pokemon League and said there's some weird Pokemon attacking them in the Fishing lanes. It's happening around Shell Island and the League called us wanted Grandpa to send a trainer to deal with it." Ash cocked his head.. "Wait isn't that the job of the Champion or Elite Four?" Gary nodded in agreement. "Yeah well I said the same thing to them but they said that those guys are all to busy and they were farming it out. So Grandpa wanted me to call you and let you know as a veteran license you need to deal with it." Ash about fell out of his seat. "Do what? Look I'm in Sinnoh right now... Thats two regions away Gary.. I'm going into the Eterna Forest today to retrieve a Pokemon..." Ash said annoyed..

Gary shrugged his shoulders, "Hey man I don't make League Policy but as one of the Regional Professors I have to follow orders just like you.. Tell you what go get your Pokemon from the Forest and then head over to deal with it after." Ash snorted.. "Why don't you go deal with it Gary.. Your really strong Trainer with a license still.. I'm sure you go this." Gary smiled. "Oh Ashy boy you know the deal I am a regional Professor now, plus I have to watch this part of the Kanto region while grandpa is away... Just go get your Pokemon and shoot on over to Shell Island and deal with it.. Easy peezy! Have a good one Ash!" Gary hung up the phone before Ash could respond.. "Just great Pikachu... The Pokemon League farming out trouble work... What kind of champion and Elite four are those guys I ask ya?" Ash hurmpfed at Pikachu. Poor Pikachu make a sympathetic face and patted Ash shoulder.

 _Hey I understand, I know were on a training trip here, but think about it.. A weird Pokemon how cool is that Ash.. Lets find Butterfree and go get it!_ He said excitedly once again thumping Ash's shoulder with his tail. Ash stood up and sighed. "Well your right who knows whats going on over there but we will go and find out. Lets go get Butterfree and get rolling then..."

Ash once again had to pass through the Pokemon Center lobby and once again he was drawing more interest than the beginning of his trip from fellow trainers. Unsure why people were now watching his moves and taking his picture, it just meant he had to move quicker before the world figured out who was under the hood.

He walked out to the training area and tossed Charizards ball. Charizard appeared and knew it was time to go he lowered himself and Ash climbed on quickly. "Ok Charizard due north and once we get deep into the forest well start our search. Charizard nodded, _You got it Ash lets get going._ A few hard flaps and they once again were streaming north into a sea of all green trees not a house in sight. Ash grinned it would be good to see his very first Pokemon catch again and he was looking forward to it.. Now if he could only find his gossamer winged friend...

 **(Eterna Forest: Deep to the North)**

Once Ash had arrived at Eterna Forest he had Charizard continue North for an additional hour before landing in a clearing. he then released Pigeot, and Fearow. "Look you three you can fly I want you each to head out. Fearow you go North, Charizard East and Pigeot you go west for a few hours. Stop and ask any Pokemon you see that aren't hostile. Lets find the Powder Forest and search for Butterfree now go." All the Pokemon nodded and took off.

Ash released Bulbasaur and Squirtle. _Hey Ash! What's shakin Ash!_ He smiled at them. "Well you three are going to be my body guards this trip. Were way out and I'm almost certain I can feel some really strong Pokemon around so we will walk north. Ask any non hostile Pokemon you see where the Powder Forest is and lets try to get this done today we got about nine hours before it gets dark. We can do this." Ash said motivating his team.

Ash and his team saw many Pokemon as they walked north those that didn't immediately run were asked about the Powder Forest but not one had any luck. After five more Hours Ash thought he might have to camp out in the forest as both Pigeot and Charizard had returned with no luck. That only left them waiting on Fearow's return as they continued North.

Another hour went by and then Ash heard the war cry of his huge Bird Pokemon, he stuck out his arm for Fearow to land on. Fearow swooped in gracefully and landed on Ash's arm and softly cawed at his trainer. "Hey Fearow welcome back my bird. How are you? were you able to find anything?" Fearow nodded. _Yes I flew for an hour straight doing an Aerial Ace and found a tree full of Kakuna who didn't exactly appreciate me stopping in until I explained why I did. They told me which direction to head so I flew for another hour. I came to an area of forest covered in what looked like rainbow colors... That is it correct._

All of Ash's Pokemon Cheered Fearow! _Hey man great work! Your the best Turkey ever! Wow to think you found it on you first try good Job Fearow!_ This cause the Bird Pokemon to puff out his chest and flap his wings a bit. "Yeah Fearow you did great so its more northeast of here correct?" Fearow nodded. "Ok guys lets get you all returned and I'll make my way over there." Ash put everyone back in their balls and called out Charizard giving him a Hyper potion and two Oran berries.

 _I'm ok Ash I don't need any of that yet._ as he stepped forward but Ash held up a hand. "No Charizard you were out there for five hours. You sit here and eat those berries and I'm going to spray you down. I'm in no rush since I know where to go now." Charizard cocked his head at his trainer but took the two berries and sat down to eat. While this was going on Ash sprayed down his back, neck, legs and wings and not forgetting his tail either. After a short while Charizard noticed a huge difference in how he felt. he wasn't even aware that he actually had been tired after all.

 _Hmmmmm You know Ash I was more tired than I thought I was... I feel almost back to normal now... I won't question you again like that._ Ash just smiled and scratched the spot behind Charizards wing he knew he couldn't reach eliciting and involuntary leg movement from the Dragon. "Hey don't worry about it, your my family member and I am always going to protect you.. even from yourself if I have to." Ash said with a chuckle. "Ok now we can go.." as he put the hyper potion back in his bag and mounted Charizard. _Your right lets do this.._ "Head a bit northeast Charizard were almost there."

 **(The Powder Forest..)**

Ash had Charizard land smack in the middle of what he assumed was the Powder Forest. he could tell by the fact that many of the Pokemon around them had just ignored them when they landed that this place didn't get many trainers. Ash surveyed the area and was astounded at the number of bug Pokemon he saw. If it was a bug type Pokemon in Kanto or Sinnoh it was walking around in this forest.. "Wow I don't think I have ever seen this many bug Pokemon...before" Pikachu and Charizard nodded in agreement.

 _I think you should get out Bulbasaur and Squirtle and the four of us will go look for Butterfree._ Pikachu said. Ash nodded, "Come on out Bulbasaur and Squirtle!" as the both popped from their balls. "Ok guys spread out and find Butterfree I know hes here somewhere." All four nodded and took off. Ash closed his eyes and activated his Aura. He threw both hands out to his sides sending a gentle wave of Aura out in all directions and stood there with his eyes closed. After a few moments of waiting he received return strokes from the wave and all kinds of bug Pokemon consciousness hit him. None of which seemed familiar but there was one that felt angry.. dark...

Ash opened his eyes and focused on that angry Aura with his eyes still ignited blue and turned until he saw the dark shining light.. he was about to head that direction to investigate when Charizard popped out of the brushes... _HEY! I found that bug! hes over here Ash..._ Ash's sight lingered on the dark shining spot before he decided he needed to focus on why they were there and dimmed his eyes. "Good work Charizard" Ash gave him a scratch and Charizard growled in contentment. "HEY GUYS CHARIZARD FOUND HIM GET OVER HERE!" Ash yelled into the forest. Not a few minutes later the other three appeared. _Yo!, Hey there!... OOOOOOH you found him big red.. darn._ Pikachu said with a snort.

Charizard led them through the forest until they came to a full ring of trees all of which had eggs attached to them. Sitting on a branch asleep was none other than the Butterfree they were looking for! His bandana was torn and totally faded but sure enough it was him.. Ash stepped forward to call out to Butterfree but just as he did a voice stopped him. _HALT! Human.. Why have you come to my nest.. Do you wish to end your life so foolishly?_ As a huge Pink Butterfree fluttered down with angry glowing red eyes right in front of Ash..

In an instant every one of Ash Pokemon were moving toward the Pink Butterfree.. Ash fully ignited his Aura pushing the Pink Butterfree back and holding and Arm out his power stopped his team dead in their tracks.. The Power Ash held evaporated and left him on one knee gasping for air. **_Ok ok that maybe was a bit to much.._** ** _I_** _**t**_ _ **hink I have used to much of my power today..** _ Ash thought.. The wave of energy had also hit Ash's Butterfree waking him up and he had fluttered down to see what all the commotion was.. he was stunned at the sight before him...

 _Ash? Hey Ash is that you? Wife stop attacking that's my old Human!_ He said as he went down to meet the group.. The Pink Butterfree's eyes returned to normal and she too took a closer look at the human the other Pokemon had surrounded to protect.. _oh my goodness.. I am so sorry Human, it has been years since I last saw you and that hood of yours didn't help!_

Ash stood up supported by Charizard and waved a hand. he pulled his hood back revealing his face fully. "Oh that's quite alright Pink Butterfree that was on me stepping into your nest like that I wouldn't have expected and less from any mother Pokemon." She gently fluttered down close to Ash's face gently flapping her wings as a soft smelling pink powder surrounded him. He could feel his exhaustion fading away as she floated back up a little. _Yes I like this human husband he has manners.. I'm going to rest a bit.. See you Human and welcome to our nest..._

Ash smiled at Butterfree, "Wow man what a huge nest that is a lot of eggs you guys have!" looking around there had to be at least one hundred stuck to the trees around them. _Thank you Ash this is actually our third nest in five seasons._ Ash and all the other Pokemon gaped at him. "Well I came to see if you wanted to travel again but its obvious that you and your Pink Butterfree have to many responsibility s for that, but I want you to know I am very proud of you Butterfree."

 _Yeah Butterfree I think I can speak for all four of us here we miss you but were glad to see you doing so well!_ Butterfree blushed, _Oh thanks guys I always tell all my children about you guys and how the world can be a great place if you find the right human!_ as he looked over to Ash..

It was then that the Pink Butterfree returned to the group.. _You know husband you make a good point.. I think it would be best if we showed him our son form two nests ago.. maybe he will be the one..._ Butterfree raised and eyebrow, _Oh that is a good idea Wife.. Look Ash I can't go with you but maybe you would be willing to take one of our children? He has some issue though.. Well I'll just let you see for yourself.._ Ash and all his Pokemon followed both Butterfree through the forest until they came to a large Pechant Berry tree but it was covered darkly in massive amounts of string shot.. Ash felt the dark Aura return from earlier and raised and eyebrow...

 _Hmmm I wonder what this is all about?_ Bulbasuar commented... _Yeah this looks like it might be a bit shady..._ Squirtle nodded. The Pink Butterfree moved forward and called out to the occupant in the shadow of the tree.. _Son.. Son please come out here there is someone I want you to meet._ Everyone stood silently for a few seconds nothing happened then a rustling started at the top of the tree and made its way down until a huge Caterpie appeared on the trunk, and made its way down to ground level.

What shocked Ash most about this Caterpie was the fact that it was not green and yellow at all where the green would have been he was black and the typical yellow lining was grey lines instead. He had a striking yellow T shaped horn. he took one look at the group of Pokemon and their trainer and he sighed.

 _Yep... Go ahead laugh it up like everyone else.. So you all came to see the freak.. Well here I am I hope your happy now.._ Both Butterfree's sighed.. _Look son its not like that your a great Caterpie! You just have to see that yourself._ Caterpie sighed again, _No dad everyone laughed at me and the few trainers who did see me walked away._

Ash quietly watched this exchange. "Your wrong Caterpie... Just look at yourself. you are almost as big as my bulbasaur. I also don't know if you have noticed but I am pretty partial to black and grey.. I would be.. NO we would be happy if you would come along with us." Caterpie stopped and turned to look closer now at this trainer.. _Wait a minute he has a Pikachu? Hey are you the one over there who trained my dad?_

Ash nodded, "Yes I am the one who helped Butterfree reach his potential. If you come with me I can help you reach yours. It won't be easy. Your going to go through hell if you come with me but in the end I can help to make you one incredible Butterfree." Ash said with a serious look in his eye. _Hey! Caterpie I am this humans starter Pokemon and I can tell you.. If you seriously want to train and get stronger we all can help you but if you come that moping around stuff ends now!_ Pikachu said with sparking cheeks.

Now Caterpie had listened to all of this with a critical eye. He wanted so bad to believe that he could get stronger, faster and become a Butterfree as well. _Hey dad.. Do you really think this Human can help me?_ Butterfree flew down to his son. _Yes he can.. but you have to step out into the world, you have to believe you can get stronger. That is what this Human... No Ash taught me._

Caterpie walked up to Ash and stood there looking him up and down.. _Man you are one mean looking sucker aren't you?!_ He said with surprise.. Ash chuckled, "Yeah I have been told that once or twice..." He shook his head. _Well call me Dark and if you have one of those red and white thing's I'll go with you..._ Ash smiled, 'Well it nice to meet you Dark. I am Ash and I want you to be part of my family, the Red and White thing as you called it is a Pokeball, it'll keep you safe when we travel." Dark nodded and walked up to the ball and pushed the button himself. He instantly disappeared in a beam of light and the ball dinged.

 _Thank you for this Human.. Thanks for this Ash.. I know your just what he needed. Do me a favor Human teach my son to become strong... and give him some manners for butterfly sake!_ Ash laughed at the Pink Butterfree. "Hey I'll protect and train him up right and when he's a Butterfree I will bring him home to see you both." They both nodded and waved at Ash and his team off and flew off back to their nest..

Ash opened the ball and out came Dark. Charizard was the first to walk up and greet him, _Welcome my little dark brother we will help you on your quest to get stronger! Hey thank you for that!_ Ash released everyone else.. When Dark saw Pigeot and Fearow he almost ran back to his tree but after an hour he fit right into the group. "Ok guys we need to pack up and go.. It looks like were going back to the Orange Island to see a fisherman about a problem."

All his Pokemon raised and eyebrow, "Yeah guys we might be in for a really hard fight.." Ash sighed. _Relax Ash you got all of us.. Were going to stomp that trouble maker right guys?_ Chirps roars and growls exploded in the forest.. Dark didn't know what to think.. _Ah are you guys always like this.._ Pikachu shrugged, _You'll get used to it Dark..._ "Alrighty lets get this show on the road.." as he returned everyone.

"OK Charizard its gonna take us a bit but we need to head south until we pass Mount Cornet then head west. We'll stop when you get tired." Charizard nodded and streamed south.. _Geezz I was really hoping since we got this done so fast we could go back for Battlefest!_ Pikachu pouted.. Charizard perked up.. _Battlefest? Whats Battlefest?_ Ash reached up and poked Pika in the side.. "South Charizard... Keep flying south." Sometimes his Pokemon just about drove him crazy he thought... Yet as he grinned he was pretty sure he wouldn't have it any other way...


	9. Chapter 9 One Little Detour To Find One

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki_

 _-Well here is Chapter 9. There is some real action ahead.. I hope you all enjoy it!_

 _Thank you for the Reviews... I'll write chapters as fast as I can guys but I cant skimp on quality! So if your lucky there will be one a week and that should be good! Thanks for the Pokemon Name corrections I'll do better.. I continue to read your reviews with the hopes that I continue in a positive direction. -DJ Tenki_  
 _ **  
**_

 **Normal Talk:** Hello **  
Pokemon speaking:** _Hello_ **  
Telepathy or Thoughts: Hello**

 **Chapter 9: One Little Detour To Find One Big Problem…**

 **(Orange Archipelago… Shell Island)**

 **(Five Days Later)**

Charizard, Ash and Pikachu were flying low across the water headed to the target island that required Ash's attention. Five day ago he had called Professor Oak to check in but instead found Gary on the other end. After informing Ash about a rogue Pokemon attacking fishing boats he was told that Professor Oak wanted him to help the fisherman, and by League policy he had to go, so here he was staring at the island in question..

"Hmm there should be some boats out fishing this time of day guys.. I wonder if the situation has gotten worse since we left to come here?" Ash said with a frown. _I don't know but if you ask me it is a bit too quiet around here. no Wailords, or water Pokemon of any sort swimming around._ Charizard said as he surveyed the waters surrounding them.

"Yeah lets head in it looks like there are a group of Fisherman working on that dock over there lets land and I'll try to get a better idea of whats going on here." Ash said with a frown. Charizard pressed harder creating a water wake behind them and in no time he was softly setting down on the end of a fishing pier with boats docked nearby. Once down Ash dismounted and pulled his hood and hat low and walked forward allowing Charizard to stroll behind him with Pika on his shoulder.

After a short distance a tall man with a pipe and brown hair approached him. "Ah good to see you finally arrived. Your from the League right?" Ash nodded, "Yes, My name is K and I was told your fisherman are having a problem in their fishing lanes and I needed to deal with an unknown Pokemon that's causing you trouble." The tall man gave Ash a grim nod. "Yes but its not unknown. Its a larger than normal black Gyarados , and were not sure why its attacking. We ourselves tried to stop the blasted beast with some of our own Pokemon. It was so strong it defeated seven Pokemon successively in a fight and took the catch right off one of our boats decks."

Ash was stunned to hear that this Pokemon had defeated so many others all at once. More over he was surprised that there was another unusual colored Gyarados out in the world. _Oh great... I bet its another Team rocket experiment gone awry just like that Red_ _Gyarados... Darn those guys..._ Pikachu said while his cheeks sparked. _I'm telling you Ash the next group of Team Rocket members we cross are going to be headed to the hospital.. not jail.._ Charizard growled loudly as he slammed his tail on the dock and snapped open his wings.

Ash put up a hand to both Pikachu and Charizard as their actions had greatly startled the fisherman and he had taken a few steps back. "Calm yourselves guys.. No need to scare this nice Fisherman." Both Pokemon settled down but were still wound tight. The fisherman who's face had taken to a large amount of fear calmed down as he rubbed it with his handkerchief, "Well those two seemed to not like what I had to say son.. I am sorry for that." Ash shook his head, "No its not your fault we have had a run in before a long time ago with an unusual colored Gyarados, It was not a pleasant experience, but I am sure my team and I can clear up this issue and get your fishing back on track." The fisherman nodded in appreciation.

"Yes with Pokemon like those two I am sure you will have better luck than we did, they both look incredibly strong." Ash nodded, "Your comments are appreciated but there always training so they can get stronger.. Can't let it go to their heads." Ash said with a grin at the fisherman.. _Hey now that's uncalled for!_ Pika said with a snort.. Charizard just blew smoke at Ash's back.. as the Tall fisherman laughed. "Well that Gyarados is north of the island where the sea turns a dark blue that is the fishing lane. I am sure if you go out there you wont have to wait long to find it." Ash smiled. "Thank you for that well be heading out and I will stop by again once the problem has been resolved." he said with a wave as he turned and headed back to the end of the pier.

"Ok guys lets go take a look at this Gyarados and see what the deal is.. Hopefully its not another Team Rocket Experiment gone crazy." He said with a frown and head shake. Once back in the air Ash, Pikachu and Charizard started to observe as they flew north around the island and sure enough in a short period of time Ash could see the dark waters of the fishing lane, Fortunately he notices a large sandbar the ocean currents had created and it was close to the deep waters. "Hey Charizard takes us down onto that sand bar, I think that's a good place to see if we can draw it out." Charizard glided down and landed as Ash jumped to the ground from his back.

He pulled out all of his remaining team and tossed the balls into the air allowing them all to pop out onto the sand bar. Everyone formed up to listen to Ash's instructions. "Ok guys here were to deal with a Black Gyarados , if you can believe what the fisherman told me." _HEY! are you serious...another one of Team Rockets Pokemon things gone bad Ash?_ Squirtle said angrily as he thumped his tail in the sand. A few others raised and eyebrow at him. "Yeah I know a few of you were there the last time we had to deal with an unruly Gyarados . I'll admit that Red one was a complete handful.. Well we are all stronger now so it's not going to go down like the last time." He said determinedly. All of his Pokemon nodded in agreement. "Good I love to see that team spirit, Ok Lapras you take Bulbasaur and Squirtle out over that deep channel and you three start yelling insults that might get the Gyarados to surface." While all three looked at him like he was crazy they nodded and started toward the water. "Pidgeot and Fearow I want you both overhead running cover for those three if they do get it to surface you protect them as they come back to shore while distracting it." Both birds nodded and took off into the sky.

"Charizard, Quilava, Dark, Gabite your all going to be front-line attack once we get it to shore to wear it down... Then Pika I want you to rush it and use the strongest thunder attack you can." All of the Pokemon moved to take up position on the sandbar and watch as Lapras Squirtle and Bulbasuar were now over the dark water.

 _HEY! GUPPIE were you at? Your momma was a Magikarp who couldn't even use SPLASH!_ Squirtle yelled.. _Hey stupid why you eating humans fish to lazy to catch your own!?_ Lapras yelled into the open water.. _So I heard your a Black colored Pokemon.. Well it seems your to Yellow to come on out and fight!_ Bulbasaur yelled.. and that did it.. A huge shadow with a pair of menacing red eyes appeared below the water but was beginning to move to the surface fast.

Lapras took one look at the shadow and began to rocket toward shore as the giant Gyarados broke the waters surface.. _TOO YELLOW AM I... STEAL MY TERRITORY A SECOND TIME! NEVEEEERRRRRRRR!_ It yelled as it launched a massive Hydro-pump attack at the three Pokemon. Squirtle immediately returned fire with his own Hydro-pump causing them to explode on impact with each other.

From the cloud came both Pidgeot and Fearow attacking with a Hurricane attack and a Hyper Beam which struck the Gyarados in the face causing damage and throwing him backward in the water as both Birds zoomed past him to prepare for another attack. The Gyarados surfaced again firing a Dragon Rage attack at the birds striking them both and sending them spinning out of control into the sandbar in clouds of smoke.

It was then he resumed his chase to shore of Lapras, Squirtle and Bulbasaur but being damaged as he was his rage had only grown. They were far ahead of him but he could see there were even more intruders upon the shore... Not only that but one of them was a Human! He would get rid of this interloper and his Pokemon comrades.. _I'll REMOVE YOU FROM THAT BEACH HUMAN! YOU AND ALL OF YOUR POKEMON INTRUDERS!_ It yelled at Ash and his team as it stormed toward them making a wake in its trail.

Ash was very surprised both Pidgeot and Fearow had gone down after a single Dragon Rage attack. It was obvious that this much larger than usual and oddly colored Gyarados was very powerful and he meant business.. Ash wondered though why he thought they had come to take his territory away from him.. and for a second time. He could worry about those questions later right now he had to deal with three tons of angry Gyarados baring down on them.

Lapras made it to shore and jumped from the water as both Squirtle and Bulbasaur ran to join the others as they all came forward to the shore to meet the Rogue Pokemon head on. Ash began calling attacks immediately. " Bulbasuar Leaf Storm, follow that up Squirtle with and Hydro-pump! Dark use String-shot on Gyarados rear stop that tail from thrashing! All three attack went off at the same time heading toward the Gyarados as he responded with a Hydro-pump attack exploding two of the three attack in return. Dark's attack had made it through and staggered the huge Pokemon as his tail began to stiffen and become bogged down.. Dark saw this as he continued to pour on the speed of his string shot.. Gyarados saw this and hit him with a powerful Water Gun attack sending him flying back and crashing into the sandbar.. He slowly got back to his feet.. Giving the Water Dragon and angry glare..

Gabite had taken to the air and fired a Dragon Rage attack.. Not to be outdone the Gyarados returned fire with his own Dragon Rage causing a massive mid air explosion and cloud of smoke only to see a Swift attack come straight through hitting him square in the face again doing more damage. It had been launched by Quilava in the chaos. Charizard took that moment to come flying forward.. "Use Dragon Tail Charizard!" Ash yelled as he smashed headlong into the Gyarados sending him sliding along the shallow beach shore..

Gyarados rose up.. _YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME!_ it yelled to them all as he raised his head skyward creating the largest whirlpool attack Ash had ever seen. "Gabite get down here use Protect!" Ash yelled as he flew down to get in front of Ash, Charizard shot skyward. Ash, Quilava, Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Dark all ran behind Gabite as the shield appeared. Lapras shot and Ice beam at the section that came at him breaking it wide as the tidal wave of water passed over them all.

It was as the Attack ended that the Gyarados saw the Fire Blast almost as big as he was coming at him. He responded with a Hydro-pump breaking it and creating a cloud of steam in the process.. _I gotcha Gyarados .._ was all the Water Pokemon heard as a shadow shot out of the steam in front of him surprising him with and Electro-ball in the face dealing massive damage and an explosion blinding him.. _ARRRGGHHHH!_ It yelled as it opened its eyes to see the yellow Pikachu in the air over its head charging an attack... _STAYYYYY DOOOOOOOWWWWNNNNN!_ is all he heard as a huge yellow light engulfed him and more pain than he could bare pulsed through his body.. and everything went dark..

Ash and the rest of the conscious team watched as the huge Thunder Attack engulfed both Pikachu and the Black Gyarados only to see the eruption of a mushroom cloud explosion and shock wave that followed.. Ash knew it was very likely that when the smoke cleared the Gyarados would either be back up or knocked out. He wasn't going to chance it. "Gabite ready Draco Meteor.. Bulbasaur charge and hold a Solar Beam!" both Pokemon began charging their attacks as the smoke began to clear. Pikachu ran out of the smoke as it dissipated.. _I think I got him guys but holy smokes is he tough!.. Be ready!_ Pikachu yelled as he ran away and slid to a stop taking up a ready stance to fight more.. It wasn't need though on the ground was a heaving pile of still enraged Gyarados with one eye barely open but unable to continue the fight. "Stand down both you guys." as both Pokemon faded their attacks and Ash began to walk forward on the downed Dragon...

 _I don't understand how you were able to do this to me.._ it said in a wheezing voice filled with rage.. Ash frowned and shook his head as he walked up to the Gyarados . "Team work Gyarados .. That is how.. Alone we wouldn't have stood a chance against you, but together we can take down even the toughest Pokemon like yourself." He said solemnly to the Gyarados.. _Hmmmmm it seems I may have underestimated you human.. I see now that it has cost me my life in doing so..._ as it began to calm down and laid its head down in defeat...

Ash raised and eyebrow.. "I'm not here to kill you Gyarados. I'm just here to stop you from stealing fish from the fisherman on the island behind me there. Why is it your even doing that in the first place?" he said waiting to see what Gyarados had to say. _Hmmm I was in my home six moons ago on an island shaped like a spiral.. The mountain at the center of the watery maze is in the shape of a large shell. It was my home until Humans and their Pokemon helpers forced me from it.. I came here to find new territory and food.. That is why I took the Humans food source.._

Ash was angered to hear why this Gyarados was out in the fishing lanes.. He could only think of one reason why he was forced from his home. "Guys I think were going to go over to Spiral Island and check this out." he said as all of his Pokemon walked up listening.. _I'm all for it Ash but could you please heal me and Pidgeot... We are both feeling pretty beaten..._ Ash smiled as both of his flying types limped forward with tons of damage on them both. "Yeah I'll get all of you guys... and you as well Gyarados." as he turned to look at the Huge Water Dragon.

Gyarados raised and eyebrow at the Humans comment.. _Why would you do this for me Human? I meant you all nothing but harm.. Why help me?_ It rumbled suspiciously. Pikachu walked forward to Gyarados face. _Its just the kind of human he is.. He will never leave a Pokemon injured or behind.. He always takes care of the Pokemon of the world. It is just what he does.._ Gyarados looked at all the other Pokemon as they nodded in agreement.

 _Hmmmm maybe I have underestimated the goodness of humans.. I will think carefully on this.. So you will heal me?_ Ash stepped closer and nodded. "I'll do more than that.. Were going to get your home back.. I have a pretty good idea of who is behind the taking of your home." as he turned to look at his whole team. The all began to growl loudly.. "Yes Gyarados it won't be to long before your back in your shell mountain, I will promise you that." Ash said with a frown on his face.

 _Well if you heal me and keep your promise I will follow you back and help retake my home then.._ It said with a bit of anger at the thought of those who took its home.. "Then we have a deal.. Let me get everyone and you taken care of." Gyarados nodded and continued to wait quietly. Ash went over to his bag and pulled out five hyper potions and got to work on everyone. An hour later and everyone was looking back to normal or near that. Even the Black Gyarados was now hovering over Ash and his team in the shallow water waiting to hear his plan.

"Ok guys were all looking good here. I'm pretty sure it was Team Rocket that forced this big guy from his home." to which everyone growled chirped or shrieked in anger.. "I know I know anyway I'm going to recall everyone and have Charizard fly me over to the island well try to enter from a side cave. I need you Gyarados to quietly wait underwater as close to the entrance as you dare until you hear all hell break loose and then your welcome to join in on the party." _Very well I will do as you ask if it will get me my home back._ Ash smiled at the big guy.. Overall he was pretty hospitable given that not and hour ago he wanted everyone dead, he thought.

 _I sure hope it is Team Rocket.. I still feel the need to exact revenge on those human for hurting my flock_... Fearow squawked angrily at Ash. "Yeah I know just don't kill anyone Fearow... Hurt them yes.. knock them out yes... Killing is a no." All of his team nodded. "Ok guys when you come out of your balls assume its a serious fight and raise all kinds of hell you have my permission to tear these evil doers up.. Gabite nearly broke his face with the grin he was giving Ash after that statement. "Lets go.."

 **(Spiral Island: Orange Islands)**

Ash had returned everyone and was now looking at a very interesting island in front of him. It had what looked like a spiraling rock wall maze filled with the ocean and at its center was an old dead volcano that looked to be in the shape of a pointed shell that was open at the top. _Wow I'm sure glad we are flying in Ash... That watery maze looks dangerous..._ Pikachu said from his shoulder. Ash nodded in agreement. He looked down as the got closer to the island to see Gyarados disappear below the waves.. He was almost sure that they would be seeing him again shortly..

"Charizard lets take a full pass around the island see if we can find a cave entrance." Charizard flew lower and continued around the outside of the volcano. Sure enough they found and large crack entrance on the side of the mountain and landed quietly at the opening. Once inside Ash could hear machinery working and a faint glow of lighting up ahead so he, Pikachu and Charizard quietly made their way forward. As they reached the end of the tunnel Ash crouched down behind a boulder for cover as did Charizard and the began surveying the situation.

Sure enough there was a raised platform with four Rocket transport copters sitting on them and about ten grunts standing around with a full compliment of Houndooms. _Oh great.. ten to one odds.. I think those odds are just about right... What do you think Big Red?_ Pikachu said as he looked at Charizard. Charizards eyes never left the scene but nodded quietly. While Ash was a bit concerned by the guards he was more concerned by what he saw on the second platform with and observation tower built into the wall.

The machinery he had heard was a group of cranes and Rocket worker building a large machine on the platform. He took his extreme Nav and slide forward just enough to take six to eight shots of the machine and then sent them to Professor Oak with a short sentence. "Guys I think that's a weapon there building, were going to sit here a little longer to see if there are any high level people here and if not we'll work our was as close as we can and clear this place out.. I want you two and Gabite to destroy what ever that is they are working on." Ash said now with an angry face. Both Pokemon stared at the likely weapon and nodded.

Time and Time again over the years Ash had come across operations like these. Sometimes he got here before they completed them and sometimes he had not.. but this time it seemed that he had gotten here much earlier than anyone might have anticipated.. He hoped the images he sent to Professor Oak and Gary would be reviewed and explained out after this was all over. Sure enough after about five minutes of viewing Ash saw who he expected to see at this site. It was Dr. Namba.. walking out of the door at the bottom of the observation tower with two grunts giving directions... His frowned deepened. If Namba was here then this was something very serious. The leader of Team Rocket rarely sent out his pet scientist unless the project was of great importance... Yes this project would have to end abruptly and loudly if he had anything to do with it. "Hey you guys see the man in the lab coat.." both Pikachu and Charizard focused on him and nodded.

"When you destroy that machine your second task is to collect that man as fast as you can. I want him alive but unconscious for officer Jenny." _We get you Ash.. I'll Thundershock him into the ground if I have too._ Ash smiled. It was time to call Officer Jenny and then get this show on the road, Ash thought. He pulled out his Extreme Nav and dialed... After a minute of waiting Officer Jenny appeared on the screen. "Hey Officer how are you..?" Ash said smiling at her. "Well I was doing better a minute ago you interrupted my lunch.. Who is this?" she said somewhat annoyed. Ash pulled his hood back, "Its me Ash Ketchum officer, I'm calling you because Team Rocket has taken over the dormant volcano at the center of the Spiral Island. You need to gather your team and come out here asap." he said into the Nav. "Well if was anyone else I might think your joking but I know from past reports from other Jenny's things you report have always been true. I will gather my team and head out there immediately.. Don't do anything and let us handle it." she said sternly...

"No can do Officer Jenny, I am not sure how long it will be till the weapon they are building is operational.. and I have seen Dr. Namba down there. My team and I are going to tear this place apart and capture him as well for you to take into custody when you arrive." This shocked officer Jenny and she started to retort in a panic. "Look here Ash Ketchum.. We are the Authoriti..." as he shut off his Nav and chuckled. _Ohhhhh you hung up on the police Ash... They aren't going to like that one bit..._ Pikachu said stifling a laugh. Ash just shrugged. _We don't need them Ash we are fully capable of destroying this whole place... Get everyone out and lets get this over with.._ Charizard said blowing smoke.

Ash agreed with Charizards assessment. He released all of his team, "Come on out everybody." The all appeared looking around and then forming up to listen to Ash. Ash pulled his hood back over his head and started giving instructions. "Lapras and Squirtle I want you to use an Ice beam to slide down the slope into the water there and assault the lower pad from the water. Use any and all beams and attacks to take out those Rocket copters.. Also I am certain when Gyarados hears all that destruction he should pop up if so its your job to protect him while he unleashed maximum damage on this place." Both Pokemon nodded. "Pikachu, Charizard and Gabite will handle the weapon. You are welcome to have free reign here Gabite just don't kill anyone and if you use Draco Meteor just keep it away from the team." _Okay Boss.. Looks like Christmas has come early for me.. I'm gonna rip this place a new one…_ Gabite said with a sharp tooth grin and his tail waving wildly.. _Just don't hit me or Big Red there if you use Draco Meteor.. ya maniac.._ Pikachu said sighing. Ash smirked at him…

Ash then looked over to his flying types, "Pidgeot and Fearow I want you to take Bulbasaur and Quilava up to the windows on that observation tower. Blast that can open and drop them off through the windows and then I want you to support all of us from the air in a hit and run style attack. Feel free to use anything you want. Knock out grunts, destroy copters don't let anyone escape you hear me." Both birds nodded at him. Next I want that tower destroyed from the inside out Quilava and Bulbasaur. Just make sure the both of you are outta there before any explosions start to overwhelm the tower.. and if you see anyone trying to activate the weapon take them out by whatever means necessary." _No problem Ash we will leaf litter that joint and burn it down. Yeah Ash I'll even solar Beam inside there if I have to._ Both Quilava and Bulbasaur said. Ash grinned at the eagerness of his team.

"Remember guys these people will try to kill you here. Don't take and chances and hit them as fast and hard as you can. Every Rocket member down is one less giving orders to enemy Pokémon ok. Dark you're with me, I know this is your first real battle with me but I believe in you. Your job is to watch my back, you Tackle string shot and warn me if anyone tries to flank us. I need you to protect me friend." He said with a grin at the black Caterpie. _I'll do my best Ash._ He said standing as tall as his small bug body would let him.

"Ok guys if any of you see a Human in a white coat you call him out I will be listening.. I don't want him getting away. He is one of the reasons why we have been dealing with so many problems over the last few years. You all got me?" Ash said very sternly. Every one of them nodded. He Lowered his hat and hood and clenched both fists. His entire team watched in awe as Ash began to power himself up full of Aura. He began to glow blue and tendrils of blue energy began to surround him when he looked up at his team his eyes were glowing blue as well in the dark shadow of his hood. Ash turned around as both Dark and Pikachu jumped onto his shoulders and he threw his hand forward yelling…. "BEGIN!"

All of his Pokemon went into action instantly, the Rockets were unaware of his presence that was until the first copter exploded on the pad.. Lapras and Squirtle had started things off with a bang it seemed! Mass Chaos ensued as team rocket members found themselves under attack from all directions at once. Ash jumped down and both of his Pokemon jumped off his shoulder as Charizard and Gabite glided down in front of him and he began their frontal assault. Ash looked around as four grunts and there Houndooms rant toward him. Both Charizard and Pikachu began attack on their own knocking two Houndooms out almost at once. Gabite cut loose with a full on Dragon Rage that not only took out the two Houndooms in front of him but on of the trainers as well. Ash ran forward as such a high speed he all but vanished in front of Dark who had one of the four Rocket members covered in string shot as he then ran forward and hit tackled him knocking him unconscious.

Ash himself appeared in front of the second grunt upper cutting him in the face only to spin around and catch him in the mid section with a reverse elbow. He slid to a stop knocked completely out as Ash vanished again before a Flamethrower Attack passed where he had been standing. The Houndoom that fired it only had enough time to look to his right as Charizards tail smashed him through some crates on the platform. Pikachu ran forward in a quick attack turned volt tackle and took out his Rocket trainer.

A huge explosion was heard as Ash looked once again to the lower platform to see Lapras fire and Aurora Beam at another copter blowing up its engine on impact and causing the rest of it to explode in a chain reaction as yelling and running could be seen all around. Ash elbowed another Rocket Grunt in the face as a brown blur passed them all up ahead as Fearow performed a Drill run attack through three Rocket Grunts. Ash winced at the blood and carnage Fearow wrought as he passed through. The bird screeched his anger as he flew up and turned around to look for additional targets.

The three Houndooms that belong to those trainers turned on Fearow and began firing Attacks at him as he dodged them. Pidgeot seemed to appear from nowhere passing through with a wing attack hitting all three Pokemon sending them flying. _**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_ Ash looked up to see that both Quilava and Bulbasaur were jumping from the now burning tower as all its windows blew out at once and flames lapped the roof from the inside..

"Good looks like this place is coming apart now its up to us five to finish the job.." Ash said grimly as he Pikachu, Charizard, Gabite and Dark had made it to the base of the Machine they were constructing. Ash threw his wrist up taking closer pictures of the weapon before giving Charizard and Pikachu a nod. He reached out to his Pokemon filling them all with his own Aura enhancing thier powers.. Both Pokemon began Charging their attacks. Ash and dark turned around to defend them. It was then that Ash heard the gunfire start.. He looked to the water opening of the base and saw a skiff with a machine gun at the bow firing at Lapras and Squirtle.. until all at once a watery explosion threw the boat out of the water exploding against the rocks.. very likely killing the occupants of the boat. The Black Gyarados had waited for that moment to attack the base he rose high out of the water as ten more grunts had come out of a side door in the wall of the cavern ready to kill Lapras and Squirtle. Lapras hit them all with an Ice beam holding them in place as they released ten Houndooms of their own. It was all for not when Gyarados head rose up then back down discharging a Hyper Beam attack that was larger than Ash himself sending it out and dragging it across in a wave like motion destroying everything it its path including the last two Rocket copters.

It roared loudly send the few remain Rocket grunts and their Pokemon running for their lives since their water support had been destroyed. Ash was in awe of the continues blasts the Gyarados sent taking almost no time at all to charge the Hyper Beams he was firing and destroying everything in his wake. Lapras was now on one side of him firing beams at all comers as Squirtle had entered the water on his other side and continued to protect the massive water dragon in his fit of rage.

This whole time Gabite had been quietly absorbing Ash's Aura and it had reached its Zenith.. His eyes flashed blue and he was done waiting holding back all of his energy for this one moment.. _OH YEAH BABY THIS THING ISSSSSS GOOOOONE!_ He raised his head and opened his mouth firing a single large ball of energy that went from orange to blue high above them. Many of the rockets saw this and stopped frozen at what they saw.. When it reached its height it exploded. Ash smirked and raised a hand above himself as Dark moved next to his feet and an Aura shield enclosed them.

Pikachu released a blue thunder and Charizard opened his maw and fired a huge Fire Blast that was also blue as all three attack converged on the weapon. The enhanced Attacks were so massive they caused a chain reaction that blew Ash and Dark one direction away from it and Gabite Pikachu and Charizard the other direction and a tower of blue fire shot straight out of the top of the volcano.. Gabite had charged a second Draco Meteor Attack and fired it off in a distant direction at the scattering Rocket members as he took off into his own attack as they rained down upon the enemy in an area of fire explosion. Ash just shook his head.. "That crazy Pokemon.." _None of you fools is getting away you all hear me! YOU ALL HEAR ME!_ Was all Ash could hear as the explosion began to drown out the battle crazed Gabite as he tracked down each Grunt and dropping them and their Houndooms with one dragon tail after another..

Ash knew it was time to start looking around for the escaping Dr. Namba he had come to far to let that upper level member of team rocket escape now and sure enough he heard a pair of Prop motors start up as a Hover craft appeared above the Observation tower on a rock ledge.. "FEAROW! PIDGEOT! BRING THAT PLANE DOWN NOW!" Ash yelled at the top of his lungs as both Pokemon saw the Craft rising toward the opening in the top of the Volcano and both shot like rockets to intercept it. It was as they both closed on the craft a door on its side opened and revealed Dr. Namba himself with an angry face as he threw out two large black balls.. They fell for just a few seconds when they exploded in a blinding light and shock-wave that smashed into both Pokemon sending them spiraling toward the ground unconscious.

"Charizard catch Fearow! Bulbasaur Catch Pidgeot NOW!" as he saw both of them were going to crash hard into the ground. Both Pokemon did as ordered as the streamed lifelessly toward the ground.. At the same time this was happening Pikachu had shot forward and released an Electro-ball attack that hit one engine of the Hover craft causing it to list hard to the right as it hit the top of the crater edge.. but still managed to creep over the top smoking. Ash clenched his fist and jaw as he watched the wounded craft disappear over the crater edge. "Damn that Namba… Damn him… Mark my Words Namba you and who ever the hell your boss is are going down one day.. I swear it." As he release a large wave of aura in his frustration…

 _Darn that guy… I thought I had him once he threw his ace card out at us I was shielding myself for that moment Ash… I am so sorry I didn't bring that thing down.. maybe I shoulda Thundered him but I wasn't sure I had the distance… grrrrrrrrr_ Pikachu growled loudly as he iron tailed the ground around him in frustration.. "Don't worry about it Pikachu.. That won't be the last time we see Namba I'm sure.." Ash looked around to see that Lapras, Gyarados and Squirtle had rounded up the still conscious Grunts and were marching them up toward Ash. The rest of the base was periodically exploding and on fire, many other rockets were unconscious as well as their Pokemon.. It was hard to believe that he and ten Pokemon had caused this much damage in only minutes worth of time..

Ash took one final look at the crater opening shaking his head he could hear the sounds of sirens closing as he saw Police boats and heard foot steps running up the same cave entry he himself had used. It looked like the Calvary had arrived, but the party was over. Ash chuckled to himself. He looked as all of his Pokemon were making their way over to him. Charizard and Bulbasaur carrying the knocked out forms of his flying types. He went over to his bag and started to retrieve the healing supply's he would need and then looked up to Gyarados. "I think for now you need to go ahead and submerge. I'll hang around well after the Police leave and we can talk then.. Thank you for your help two of my team might have died without it." The massive Black Gyarados nodded.. _I will hide for now.. but yes once these humans leave I will talk with you again… Thank you for keeping your promise…_ it rumbled as it submerged causing a small whirlpool in its wake. Ash watched as the Police boats pulled up to the docks only minutes after and many police began to come ashore to get involved…

Ash took one final look around at all the destruction and the weapon wondering what it might have been. He was glad to know that whatever Team Rocket had planned here.. It wasn't going to happen.. As far as he was concerned none of their plans were going to happen he would be sure of that.. He shook his head as he saw Officer Jenny and a bunch of Police making their way over to him from the cave entrance. "Well looks like I'll have to answer for hanging up on them after all…" he sighed as he pulled his hat lower. _Well who cares there useless… I guess better late than never huh Boss.. Tch like we need their help….._ Gabite said with his toothy grin and a slight look of disgust… Ash just began to laugh long and loud at the comment….

 **(Dr. Namba…)**

He had felt so good coming to this island… It had all the attributes he needed to complete the first phase of his plan.. A secluded location, plenty of resources and a set up that could very well lead to the next phase of the plan with little to no set up time. All they had to do was clear out a pesky Gyarados and work could begin..

A week later and the base was now running at fully operational and the weapon's core had been finished. He was feeling good about the progress and he was sure the rest of it would be completed quickly.. He had just returned to his computers after a floor review of the super structure when it happened.. Dr. Namba heard a huge explosion and alarms began to sound everywhere. He looked out the observation deck windows to see one of the Copters explode. "Get the guards and their Pokemon out there we have an intruder!" he yelled into an intercom as he sat back down and started to cycle the security cameras.. His eyes widened when at the far end of the top platform a man in a grey cloak jumped down with four Pokemon surrounding him. Then began destroying everything in sight.. Grunts and their Pokemon falling like Domino's at the hands of not only his Pokemon but also the Man himself had entered the fray. Namba was having trouble keeping him in sight as he seemed to vanish and reappear taking one guard out after another.. He was even more shocked to see the man disappear right as a Houndoom fired a flamethrower at him. "Damn it... It can't be.. How in the hell did he find us?" Dr. Namba said in an angry panic.

A grunt at a second station spoke up.. "We don't know sir but we are starting to take heavy casualties, should I call for reinforcements? It will take five minutes." Namba nodded. "Get me HQ now I need to report this.." the Grunt nodded. Giovanni appeared on the screen in front of Namba at his console.. "Sir we have a problem.. It seems the man in the grey hood has found this facility.. In all likelihood we are going to lose the weapon.." Giovanni frowned, "Have you completed your review of the core Doctor?" Giovanni asked.. Dr. Namba nodded.

"Well then gather that information and come back to headquarters. No one at that facility will be able to stop that man. I suggest you leave now Doctor." The screen went dark. Dr Namba stood up as the entire face of the observation deck exploded in his face throwing him and five other Team Rocket members against the back wall. Dr Namba stumbled across the floor crawling toward the hidden Elevator as he saw a Bulbasaur and Quilava come soaring in through the broken front and start releasing attack after attack on the command center.

One rocket Grunt reached for the huge red activation button as a flamethrower attack incinerated him right before Dr. Namba's eyes and the console exploded from the same attack. He continued to crawl across the floor and stood up at the server deck pulling two plates and then opening the elevator door.. "Damn the both of you filthy Pokemon.. I'll get the both of you someday I swear!" Bulbasuar turned to look the Doctor in the face as he released a Solar Beam at him as the door closed. The ensuing explosion started to bring down the structure..

 _Damn it Quilava that was him... I almost got him.. Thank god you stopped that guy from hitting that button!_ Quilava looked around at all the mini explosions and falling roof.. _This place is coming down Bulbasaur lets get outta here now!_ As they both ran toward the windows jumping free of the destruction..

Dr. Namba couldn't believe how close he had just come to being killed. This bastards Pokemon are taking no prisoners.. I have to get out of here, He thought as the elevator door opened and he stuffed the server plates into his bag and ran for the hover craft. Once on board he set the bag down and grabbed two shock bombs out of his coat. "Take off Captain, we need to get back to headquarters with this information.. I'll protect us as we leave." The pilot pushed both engines into overdrive and started to ascend quickly. Dr. Namba opened the door only to see a shock-wave explosion and a tower of blue flames scream past him out of the top of the volcano.. He looked back down in disbelief as a weeks worth of work burned and exploded everywhere..

This man had destroyed everything in a matter of minutes. There was no way he was a normal trainer under that hood.. He had to be a champion or and elite.. Namba thought. He was broken from his trance when he saw two Flying Pokemon coming at top speed toward the craft. He waited just long enough and tossed the shock bombs at them watching them both fall like rocks. His smile was short lived as he made out the mans Pikachu in the air below him. His horror only grew when he saw the huge ball of electricity coming toward the craft.. He gripped the door and screamed for his life.

The explosion rocked the craft and he nearly was thrown form the vehicle. Luckily he had survived and shut the door breathing heavily as the Craft listed hard to the right.. The pilot working the controls hard to keep them in the air.. "Get us the hell out of here Captain! We can not fall here!" he screamed desperately. "I have it under control sir were out of the volcano and heading home!" Dr Namba slumped down in his chair.. looked at the bag and sighed. "Mark my words Captain.. I am going to make that man pay one day for all of this I swear it. Take us home." The pilot nodded as they shot off smoking from one engine over the sea and out of the hooded mans grasp...

 **(Spiral Island.. Three hours Later)**

After dealing with the police Ash had moved aside to let them clean up the mess. Arresting over fifty Team Rocket members and taking more than seventy Pokemon into custody.. Once all of that had finished Ash explained he would investigate the base a bit and be on his way. Officer Jenny agreed and they taped off the scene and headed out to take care of the prisoners. Once Ash was sure everyone had left he went to the waters edge with Pikachu and Charizard and waited.

Not even three minutes passed as the Black Gyarados surfaced before them. Ash smiled, "Hey big guy it looks like they are finished here. You can move back into your home. We couldn't have done it without you. Thanks Gyarados ." He said with a nod. Gyarados moved down to eye level with Ash. _You are welcome Human.. I felt glad to bring destruction to those who had taken my home. I feel in balance now that I have done so and gotten my home back. Should you ever return to these seas and need my assistance simple ask the Remoraids.. They will know how to find me..._ Ash nodded with a smile. _Hey big guy stay out of trouble and take care of yourself, it was great having you help us out.. You are one powerful Gyarados that's for sure!_ as Pikachu nodded at him. Charizard also nodded and gave a hearty growl at Gyarados which he returned.

"Its time to go Charizard we need to let that fisherman know on Shell Island that its over and then we need to get back on course.. this took to long." Charizard nodded as Ash climbed aboard. They gave one final wave as Gyarados submerged below the waters and took off for Shell Island.. It didn't take long until they landed on the dock yet again. This time though about twenty people came to greet him. "Ahoy there K! It seems the fishing lanes are clear now! Thank you so much from all of us! We can get back to our livelihoods!" The tall fisherman said in excitement. Ash kept his face well hidden. "No Problem it was what I was sent for, if you will all excuse me I'll be on my way." Ash nodded and turned to leave. "Hey hold up a second we want you to take this with you!" he smiled and handed a bag over to Ash. Ash raised and eyebrow and looked inside.

The bag was filled with potions, elixirs, fruits and all kinds of status remedies. He was shocked to say the least.. "No you all don't have to do that" as he tried to return the bag the man shook his head and held up a hand. "No you keep it young man. You saved our village and our work. Its the least we can do.." Ash grinned and nodded as he looked over to two girls about his age behind the group taking his photo with their Poke-Navs and talking.. _Oh boy here we go with this again... Ash.. Let me EMP those two navs... To many folks are taking our picture... I don't like it._ Ash held up a hand. "No Pikachu there's nothing we can do lets get going." as he mounted Charizard and shot off into the sky as the whole village waved him goodbye with cheers.

Charizard looked over his shoulder at Ash, _So Ash where is it we are headed exactly now?_ Pikachu also wondered this as his ears perked up.. "Well its time we get back on track.. Were off to Rota Charizard head west we need to get back to Kanto.." Ash said with a grin as the sun had started to set into the ocean. Ash knew exactly where they were headed and when they got there who only knew what would await them, but he was sure of one thing.. That he was going to find what he need and nothing was going to stop them now...


	10. Chapter 10 The Light And The Darkness an

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

- _Well Chapter 10 has arrived. Things are going to start coming together now.. It will start to make some sense... I really like this Chapter, it was a good one to write._

 _Thank you for the Reviews...To the Folks who asked me to pick up the pace... Sorry no can do.. to much story for that.. To the rest thank you.. You have given me food for thought. your comments keep me going.. Please continue to help me sail this ship... -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 10: The Light And The Darkness and How To Use Them..**

 **(Four Days Later…)**

 **(Fleurrh City Center - Kalos Region)**

Serena spun around as Sylveon ribbons tossed her high into the air as Braixen sent a fire blast high above behind her and it turned into a huge fire flower that exploded into fireworks! Serena herself landed on Pamchans Stone Edge attack and hopped for stone to stone as she worked her way toward the ground and all three of her Pokemon surrounded her as she landed and the music ended with Fairy dust and Fire spinning around them as they posed! The crowd exploded into Cheers as she and her Pokemon waved and smiled to them in appreciation.. "Well guys we did everything we could... All we can do now is wait and see if we pulled it off!" She said to them as they started to clear the stage..

Three others finished their routines before it was finally time for Monsieur Pierre to bring everyone back on stage. "Well you have all seen what these contest ladies were capable of! If you enjoyed what you saw in the crowd or at home then send your vote via the Glow Casters shining light and let us see who will win the night!" as he spun around and raised his staff toward the resulters... Serene stood there smiling and clutching her hands nervously.. as the lights of thousands of votes streamed in above them all... She had hope that this time this Performance would be the one.. The one that would give her the third key she needed to go face Aria the Kalos Queen in the Master class.. Would this be the day?She was broken from her thoughts as Monsieur Pierre made the announcement..

"Tonight's Performer who walked away with your hearts and this Princess Key is none other that Performer Serena! Lets hear it for her! Congratulations Performer Serena let us all hope your dreams will come true!" Serena released the breath she didn't even feel she had been holding as all three of her team began cheering as Monsieur Pierre moved toward her and his Pokemon Klefki gently floated down and handed Serena the Key.. She took it and it took everything she had to continue smiling and waving and not break down in tears... There would be time for that later she thought.. She had done it, gotten her final Princess Key and where ever the Master Class was going to be held she could now face Aria and see if she had what it takes to become the Kalos Queen!

She looked around the crowd until she spotted Clement and Bonnie who were waving and cheering their heads off at her.. She couldn't wait till they were hanging out. This road had been hard and she felt she had learned alot.. but now it was going to get serious.. Now was the reason she had started this journey, and with a little luck she hoped that soon she would get the chance to see if this destiny was real or not. "Lets go guys.. We have so much more work to do.. This next Contest will be the one that all four of us have worked toward... Lets go see if we can finish what we started!"she yelled as she leaped into the air with a smile and started running toward the dressing rooms.. and her future...

 **(Rota City - Kanto Region.)**

Ash, Pikachu and Charizard softly landed on the main road leading into Rota City. After their experience a week ago Ash felt that before he moved forward with the next part of his journey he would spend the night at the Rota City Pokemon Center.. He was tired and sleeping on the ground for another night had lost its appeal.. Plus he could use a good hot shower and a meal. He also wanted to catch up the latest information related to his incident in the Orange Archipelago. It seemed all the commotion he had caused had garnered the attention of the the WNN and he was concerned to know just how much info might be out there about him. Pikachu sat up as Ash turned to Charizard, "Hey buddy thanks for making great time back to Kanto. Its hard to believe after all that happened a couple of days ago we still managed to get here in only four days.. Your pretty impressive my friend.." Charizard smirked and flapped his wings. _My time in the Charicific Valley had its benefits Ash.. I'm not the Charizard I used to be.. but no matter how worn out I get I'll always protect you my Trainer._ Ash was blown away to hear Charizard express his feelings like that, usually he just got a face full of smoke... "Thanks buddy I still don't know what I would do with out all of you. Have a good rest Charizard and well hang out later." He said as the mighty fire dragon nodded and disappeared in a beam of light.

Pikachu sighed as Charizard vanished. Ash looked up at him concerned. "Hey Buddy you alright?" Pikachu sighed again.. _No... I still can't get over the fact that I let that Human get away... That plane should have hit the crater wall and gone down.. I should have been able to end it all right there.. Now who knows what that evil Human is doing..._ Ash frowned, he understood how Pikachu felt.. It was eating at him as well. They had an opportunity to send a message to Team Rocket while crushing one of the most valuable assets they had... and it was all for not.. "Well try not to think to hard on it Pikachu, your not the one who will have to tell mom about it when I call her today.." Ash shuddered at the thought of that conversation.. _Well maybe your right.. and there's always the good news right?_ Ash continued to walk quietly through town as he raised and eyebrow. "Whats that?" _Well you'll get to check up on your distraction..._ Pikachu said as he began to laugh and Ash snorted.. "Your never going to leave me alone about that are you..." Ash said in disgust.. Pikachu just continued laughing as Ash walked.. "I hate you.." _NAHHHH You love me mannnnn.._ Ash just chuckled and shook his head as he saw the Pokemon Center come into view.. but it did beg the question.. he did sort of wonder how that Contest trainer was doing. Maybe he could catch up on it after he had his shower and made those calls..

As he entered the Pokemon Center He saw that Nurse Joy was standing there with no one in front of her. He began to make his way up to the desk as he notices some trainers from the common room started to talking in low tones as he passed by and he was sure they were staring at him. _Well looks like once again the hooded trainer following continues... least there not taking any photos..._ Ash simply sighed. He really wasn't sure why there was all this interest in him.. He was starting to get the sinking feeling that someone out there was searching for his true identity.. If that was the case he'd be sure to pick up his pace, as long as the League didn't interfere again. "Hello Trainer can I help you today?" Nurse Joy said a bit excitedly... _**a bit to excitedly**_ _,_ he thought.. Sure enough as he looked down an Auto-book had appeared as Nurse Joy grinned.. **Damn there grapevine network,** he though as he signed the book.. "Thank you so much Mr. Ketchum!" she whispered.. "Yeah no problem I appreciate the way your keeping it quiet.. I'd like a room for tonight and have ah they started serving lunch yet, and can you heal all my Pokemon please?" She nodded, "Of course I can and yes they have been serving lunch for the last hour or so.. but watch out in there the Flurreh City Pokemon Contest in Kalos is being shown right now and there alot of trainers in there!" she said with some discretion. Ash nodded at her as he handed Nurse Joy all of his Poke balls and Pikachu jumped from his shoulder... _Oh sounds like you might get lucky and catch her performance... Let me know how it was..._ as he snickered at Ash.. Ash shook his head at Pikachu as Nurse Joy raised and eyebrow and handed Ash his room key.

"Thanks Nurse Joy I'll come back in a bit and get my Pokemon." She nodded as he turned away and walked down the hall and into the Cafeteria. It was just as Nurse Joy had said there were at least thirty trainers at tables quietly talking and watching every TV screen in the room. Ash walked over and grabbed some food and a drink and found a table near the back with about eight trainers sitting at it. He sat down quietly as most of them gave him and appraising eye with a few looking somewhat tense at him. He simply nodded with a grin and began to eat as he watched the screen himself. The other trainers as well began watching the Contest as well with Ash mostly forgotten. _**Good deal seems like no one wants to bother me I wonder if shes...**_ The thought died in his head as sure enough the female trainer he was wondering about Serena ran out onto the stage waving at the crowd. Many of the trainers in the room gave a cheer. Ash had stopped eating and simply stared wide eyed at how she moved. She seemed to flow like water around the stage with her three Pokemon.. Again and again she moved gracefully with a light step. Ash hadn't notices but his eyes had started to glow blue and his heart rate started to increase. He started to feel this and shook his head to quiet his emotions down. Two trainers had noticed this and raised an eyebrow at him but then went back to the screen.

It was then that Serena was tossed into the air by her Sylveon as a Fire blast turned Fire Flower appeared behind her as she ran down her Pancham's Stone edge attack.. When she landed Ash could have sworn she was glowing in the fire and fairy dust around her.. All he could do was sit there and stare at her the room around him forgotten for the moment.. That was until the whole room erupted into open hollering and cheering.. _**huh she must be getting really popular.. why in the world is she able to shake me like this... I have to get better control of myself I almost Auraed out there...**_ Ash gave a quiet sigh as he watched Serena wave wildly as the camera gave her a close up as they ran off the stage.. A girl trainer across from him addressed him. "She is really something isn't she hooded trainer!" Ash was surprised by being directly addressed but nodded, "Yes she is I guess." he said quietly. The girl smiled at him.. "I swear I have seen you somewhere before... Oh WAIT!" she said with a look of realization.. "Your the Hooded trainer the contest people have been talking about... but I thought you had a Pikachu?" she said with a bit of confusion.. Ash didn't like this at all a few other trainers had been listening and were now looking quite closely at him.. "Hey I won't bother you but I want to ask.. Whats your name?"

Ash sighed. "My name is K and my Pikachu is being healed. If you don't mind I kinda want to watch the rest of the contest." he said politely and got up to sit down at a table quietly alone. All the while the girl had snapped a few of his picture along with several other trainers who were talking quietly in a group. Ash did his best to ignore them all and watched as three other performers did there performances. He continued to eat and was not nearly as impressed by their performances. Once those three had ended the Announcer in the hat appeared and so did everyone including Serena.. Ash focused in on her after touching his Extreme Nav to vote for her.. She looked very nervous.. more so than the last time he had seen her.. _**This contest must really mean more to her than the last one... hmm.**_ The resulters began to fill and after a good three minutes it was Serena's resulter that had filled the most. The cafeteria erupted into loud cheers.. Ash release a breath he had been holding and tapped the table quietly.. He got up grinning as he turned away from the screen.. _**That a girl Serena.. Nice job..**_ he thought as he dropped his tray off all the while getting stares from some of the trainers mostly girls. _**I think its time to pick up the team and go outside and take a break...**_ He went back to the desk and sure enough Nurse Joy had his Pokeballs ready to go and Pikachu was grinning madly at him... _Hmmmm someone looks kinda happy? I bet you were drooling again..._ Ash snapped his team back onto his belt as he snorted at Pikachu.. "Thanks Nurse Joy I'll be back in a bit." as Pikachu jumped on to his shoulder. he then walked over to the communications area and sat down at a booth closing the door.

First numbered dialed was home... Immediately his mother popped up on the screen.. "Oh Ash I am so glad you called... I can't believe what you did in the Orange Islands! she said with a huff.. Ash looked at Pikachu...who looked back at him and then they both looked at his mom.. "Ah how did you even know I was out in the Orange Archipelago Mom.. I was just about to tell you about it.. "Well I think you should know that the World News Network went out there once they heard about an attack on an Island and the fact that the police had gone there en mass to see what had happened. Officer Jenny mention they had some outside help and that it was a foiled Team Rocket Operation... but you weren't mentioned.." Ash took a deep breath and sighed... "Well thank god for that I guess... Yes mom you were right.. Professor Oak sent me out there as a Pokemon League representative to deal with what ended up being a black Gyarados who had actually been pushed out of his home." Delia made an angry face.. "Oh that is awful.. Well did you go there and take it back?" she said quite seriously.. even Pikachu shuddered.. "Well yes we did and it was Team Rocket all over again.. and while we did stop their plan mom one of their top people got away... really makes me mad.. Pikachu too.." Delia smiled.. "Well maybe someday you will catch up with that person. In the meantime I am sooo proud of you. Did that Gyarados join you in the end?" she asked somewhat hopefully.. Ash shook his head.. "No mom I just wanted to get his home back.. He was grateful and said he'd give me a hand if I ever needed it. I didn't ask him to join he seemed to have his own agenda Mom." He said with a chuckle.

"Wow the Pokemon you run into in your travels.. Well how is your you know what training going?" Ash smiled, "Good as a matter of fact I was able to use alot of it during that incident and I'm starting to get the hang of it.. It is like you said Mom as I train it I can Feel it getting stronger.. Thanks for letting me know and the book.." Delia face got serious, "Well I just want to make sure that your OK and the best way to do that with all the madness that seems to surround you is to help you get stronger any way I can... even if I don't like it..." she said with a frown. "Ok mom well I need to call Professor Oak." Delia raised and eyebrow... "Wait a minute Ash.." He stopped reaching for the dialer with a raised eyebrow himself. "Pikachu.. I want to know.. Have you seen Ash talk to any girls so far on this trip?" Ash sputtered as his mom asked the question. Pikachu shook his head in the negative.. Delia sighed.. "Well has he at least been curious?" Ash gave Pika an evil glare but Pikachu didn't care and shook his head in the positive adamantly.. "Darn you Pikachu.. You traitor." Delia crossed her arms. "Now Now you be good to Pika.. and I'm glad to see someone has your interest finally... Now Ash who is she?" "Well I don't really know what your talking about bye MOM!" as he hung up the phone... _Ohhhh why'd you do that it was just starting to get good.._ Ash reached up and poked his starter Pokemon in the side causing him to jerk.. "Man she is never going to let that go..I'm going to catch all kinds of hell thank you very much...Ahhhh sometimes... you guys drive me crazy..." Pikachu simply snickered at Ash as he then picked up the receiver again.

Ash then dialed Professor Oaks number and after a few rings he appeared on the screen back from his trip. "Ash my boy I'm so glad you called." He said with a smile.. "Yeah Professor I was checking in with you… Thanks for that little detour you sent me on.." Ash said sternly. Professor Oak lightly chuckled… "Well about that I didn't know of anyone else that might be able to handle it and since I wasn't at the ranch I couldn't send Gary.. Speaking of that.. If you want to keep your identity a secret like you insisted Ash you need to be a bit more careful.." Ash raised an eyebrow.. "How so Professor?" Professor Oak shook his head. "Well after all that battle damage and commotion, I had talked to Officer Jenny and not long after you left Shell Island the World News Network showed up poking around." Ash sighed.. "Just great.. Well did anyone tell them who I was?" Professor Oak shook his head, "No fortunately you've done a pretty good job with that hood of your keeping your face hidden, Plus Officer Jenny told them that yes the Police had some outside help but was not at liberty to discuss it.." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "It is only a matter of time though with their resources that they will try to seek out whoever was involved. I still can't believe Team Rocket was involved.. They are such troublemakers." Ash nodded.

"Yes I couldn't believe what they had done in that mountain… That base was really well organized.. Sadly I had Dr. Namba in my sights and Pikachu even managed to badly damage his flight craft but he still managed to slip away.." Professor Oak could see the intense anger in Ash eyes... and were they starting to glow? Professor Oak shook his head.. He must be getting old he thought. "Well I still have no idea why my colleague went to work for Team Rocket..but hopefully someday you might catch up to him and bring him to justice. He is giving all of us Pokemon Professors a bad name with his work." Professor Oak himself was starting to get agitated at the thought. "Well I continue to try Professor but he is slippery.. Anyway did you get the photos I sent of that weapon they were building?" He nodded. "Yes I did Ash and I even showed them to Gary, we're both at a loss as to what it was they were building. I forwarded them on to Professor Sycamore in the Kalos Region, he deals more with machines than I do. Hopefully someday soon he will have an answer I can pass along to you." Ash felt a little disappointed he hoped Professor Oak would have some insight as to what that thing was. He felt that whatever it was it was far more serious than any previous weapons project he'd come across in the past. The fact that Dr. Namba was present assured him of that.

"Well lets hope so Professor, I'm worried about it and I think they might try it again." "Well Ash sadly all we can do for now is take a wait and see approach.. but getting back to you… Gary says there are a lot of pictures of you circulating the Contest network and people are trying to figure out who you are as well… I have no idea why or for what purpose but like I said try to keep a low profile.. or at least minimize the damage if you have to get serious.." Ash sighed. "I'll do what I can Professor but Gabite has ideas of his own and he can be tough to reign in.. I wanted you to know Professor I'm getting close to finishing one of my goals and I might not contact you for a while." Professor Oak raised and eyebrow. "Really whats that now?" Ash sat tight lipped and shook his head.. Professor Oak sighed, "Well I'll still be taking care of your team and like you asked I'll keep your whereabouts unknown… Just do me one favor Ash.." "For you Professor anything.. what is it you need?" Professor Oak smiled at his veteran trainer. "Just be careful out there and contact your mother so she won't worry.." Ash nodded. "Sure thing Professor, I'll be sending and grabbing my team from time to time so there is still that.

Tell Gary to watch my back for me and contact me if I get figured out by the WNN." Professor Oak nodded smiling. "Sure thing Ash.. Take Care." "You too Professor." As he hung up the receiver. "Well Pikachu I think it's time for a real break let's get out in the fresh air and relax a bit. I think we have earned it." _Where is it were going exactly Ash.. I think I saw a park a few blocks over from when we came to the Pokemon Center earlier.._ "That's a good idea Pika, Lets go over there and rest." Pikachu smiled at that as he lightly thumped his tail on Ash's shoulder.. _So ah… how was she….?_ Ash just shook his head as he walked toward the now visible Park.. "She was… a winner.. I guess.." as his cheeks reddened at the thought of the Honey blonde haired trainer.. Pikachu saw this but figured he'd needled him enough for one day.. _That's what I thought would happen!_ He said excitedly and Ash chuckled..

 **(Rota City Park)**

Ash had set up his resting spot under a large Oak tree near the pond provided in the park for trainers water Pokemon. He had release his team and most of them were laying on the ground in the shade around him resting Gabite, Quilava and Squirtle were all asleep in a pile. Bulbasuar was out in the field sunning himself while he slept, Lapras was sunning himself asleep at the water's edge, both Pidgeot and Fearow sleeping in the lowest large branch right above his head. He still had his hat on and hood pulled up to conceal his face. He was pretty focused on his manual going over the next part of his plan that he hadn't notice the old man that had approached him from off the path. The warning growl Charizard provided him alerted him to the visitor.. _Hey Ash we have company… Do you want me to get up and run him off?_ Ash held up a hand to his Fire dragon as he settled back down but with a firm gaze focused on the old man.. "Hold there Dragon.. I mean your trainer no harm.." as he held up a hand at Charizard, the old man said in a gravelly voice. "Young man would you mind if I sat here in the shade and talked with you a bit?" Ash cocked his head appraising the old man.. His clothing looked a bit worn but they seemed to be exploring in nature, he had grey hair that dropped to shoulder length and a pair of piercing grey eyes to match.. Ash wasn't sure what to make of him but he wasn't one to be hostile for no reason. "Sure your welcome to sit here with me in the shade, I will warn you though don't do anything sudden or I may not be responsible for what my Pokémon might do…" he said warily. The man looked around to see nine pairs of eyes quietly watching his every move, he had no doubt that a confrontation with them would be his end.. "Sure that's fine I can understand Pokemon wanting to protect their trainer.." he said as he sat down Indian style. Ash looked up as he close his manual. "What is it you exactly want from me old man?" The man chuckled.. "The name is Jax's, and I was just curious where you got that book… I hadn't seen one of them in many years."

Ash raised and eyebrow at this old mans question.. "Well its just an old book my other gave me as a gift some time ago" Ash stated as casually as he could. Jax's raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "An old book my eye, that is an Aura Guardian manual as plain as the nose on my face son." Ash now looked at the man very calculating. It wasn't everyday he came across people who were all that aware of Aura much less Aura Guardians, he felt he needed to be careful answering any more of this man's questions.. "How exactly did you know that sir?" Jax's smiled, "Well I saw one many years ago when I was a lad about your age maybe younger even.. They were a powerful group of individuals and most if not all had one of those books." Ash sighed.. Figuring this man knew maybe more about the book than he did himself and with his team around he wasn't too worried. He pulled the closed manual out and set it in front of the man in the grass. "Remarkable really.. I never have seen one up close like this I thank you for that.. what is your name?" he asked embarrassed.. Ash chuckled and pulled his hood back enough that the man could clearly see his face. "My Name is Ash and it is nice to meet you Jax's." The old man smiled and nodded. "Same goes for you Ash…. Ash where have I heard that name before…

"What's your last name young man?" Pikachu looked over to Ash… _Hey you sure its ok to get all chummy with this old guy? I mean we don't even know him…_ Ash nodded at Pikachu, "I think he is an ok enough guy and his Aura feels like a good one… My last name is Ketchum." Jax's raised and eyebrow and then looked over at Pikachu.. "Yes Pikachu he is right. I also know you and your trainer can talk to each other… I am a historian by trade. I research mostly Kanto and my home city of Rota as well. The Aura and its guardians were always a fascination to me because sadly I watch Rota's greatest days and its darkest as I grew up here." He told Ash and Pikachu with a grim frown. He tried to lighten the mood though, " I mean you all no harm.. In fact I am sure that if you are here then it must be for the trials am I correct." Pikachu cocked his head… _trials? What trials is this old geezer talking about Ash?_ "You will have to excuse my starter there Jax's hes a bit untrusting after the many experiences we have had on the road… but yes I haven't told a soul about that.. I am here for the trials.." Jax's grinned.. "Thought as much when I saw those gloves as I walked up here. I can't believe after fifty long years, I have finally met another one.." Ash smiled sheepishly.. "Well I'm still really new at it so frankly I'm just a greenhorn and without my grandpa I think its going to take me longer." Ash said with a frown.

"Speaking of which… Ketchum right?" Ash nodded, "You wouldn't happen to have been related to an Alan Ketchum would you?" Ash's eyes went wide as saucers.. "Yes I am.. he was my grandpa." Jax's smiled and then frowned… "Was you say? So your grandpa is gone now is that correct?" Ash nodded sadly. "I am so sorry to hear that young man.. He and Varick were good friends and I used to see them around town when I was a kid. He was a very powerful Aura Guardian actually and Varick made many of the buildings you still see here today.. A pity they are both gone now." Jax's said shaking his head.. "You knew my grandpa really?" Jax's smiled and nodded. "That's great I would love to hear a few stories if you have any for me. He never told me about Aura or Rota or anything.. Mom says it was to protect me.. I don't know Jax's sometimes I wish he would have filled me in. I feel as though I got dropped into the deep end of the lake with no boat… or paddles…." Ash sighed. "Well I can tell by those gloves that you obviously are reading the manual and learning from it right?" Ash quietly nodded. "Then as long as you keep reading and training you'll get there! Just don't give up you are likely the last Aura user in all of Kanto right now.. remarkable really." Pikachu who had been confused and dumbfounded chimed in.. _HEY! What is this all about? I want to get back to the trials thing… what is that?_ He said sparking his cheeks at both Ash and Jax's looked at him sparking his cheeks.. "Well Pikachu somewhere around the lake of Cameran Palace over there are two caves.. and inside both of those caves are said to be the stones I am looking for.. but according to Grandpa's book there no one usually makes it past the entrance of those caves." _So what are there Pokemon or something blocking the entrance?_ He asked with that hopeful battelust look he got when he thought he might get to fight. Ash raised an eyebrow.. "Quite right there Ash.. There is a cave at the north end of the lake and at the south end of the lake… but they are hidden from normal eyes." Jax said interrupting Ash and Pikachu.. "Hidden? What do you mean my book never said anything about them being hidden.." Jax's laughed.

"Oh you'd have been out there for days looking for those caves its good you ran into me I guess. Does your book have a map in it?" Ash nodded. "Would you mind opening your book, I know no normal person can and I'll circle the areas I would recommend you search.. You'll have to use Aura to find the entrances." Ash smiled at the information it would have been a nightmare if he had went out there and flew around for days.. He had wasted enough time as it was thanks to that detour the League had sent him on. "Alright, please keep anything you see to yourself I would appreciate it." as Jax's looked up to Ash's face and nodded as Ash grinned and ignited his eyes right in front of the old man.. His mouth hung open as Ash fed Aura into the jewel on the cover and it glowed in a bright blue releasing the straps. "My word Ash.. Back in my day the Aura users typically didn't use their powers much in front of us common folk. That was amazing to see in person." He said with a slight grin. "Well I'm not your typical Aura user I guess." He chuckled and opened the book to the drawing of Cameron Palace and its lake that his grandpa had hand drawn for him with instructions scrolling around it on the page. _Hey that looks like that huge building over there right?_ Pikachu said pointing out of the Park at Cameran Palace and its lake. Ash smiled and nodded.

"Yep Pikachu that is where we are headed tomorrow." Jax's waited until Ash was done and pulled a pen from his shirt pocket. "Here are the best guesses I have from my studies at the Rota library on Cameran Palace and its lake. I am not truly sure if you will find them here and here but I would recommend those spots." Ash looked up and smiled at the old man. "I really appreciate that Jax's it's funny how my life works.. It seems every time I am at an impasse I find another person in the world who can help me… I hope when I am done training my powers that I can return the favor." Jax's smiled hearing this. "I think that would be a great world to live in Ash.. Not all Aura users were good souls like yourself.. I can tell that at least you will bring more good into the world. I am thankful to see that." Ash patted the man on the shoulder. "Ah I was wondering while we sit here Ash if you would allow me to read your manual a bit.. As a historian I was always curious what those manual included is that possible?" Ash sat back against the tree and thought about it… Here was a man that he did not really know and yet he had been given help by him all the same.

Ash leaned forward, "Let me check something Jax's…" as he set his hand on the man's chest and ignited his Aura and then closed his eyes.. All Jax's could do was sit there as a feeling of warm energy passed through him. His head started to buzz and he looked at his hands as they began to glow. Pikachu was startled by all this blue energy because it was causing his cheeks to spark continuously.. After a moment more Ash released his power as it ebbed away quietly and he opened his eyes again.. "Looks like you weren't kidding… You do know about Aura and you seem to have a good soul.. So sure have a look that's fine." Ash said as he reached over and grabbed out a few Berries and a bottle of water leaving the manual in the old mans hands. "Well that was something…. Whatever that was.." he said somewhat shakily as Ash just grinned at him and leaned back against the tree to rest. It was a few hours later and some deep conversation about the manual and his mother that they both decided to head back to their respective houses and Pokemon Center. "Oh that is so good to hear Little Delia made out so good in the world.. I really liked your mother Ash she was such a spunky little girl.." Jax's said reminiscing to Ash.. _Little Delia that is embarrassment gold right there Ash!_ As Pikachu rolled around on the grass laughing.. All of his other Pokemon had head out into the park some time ago to get some air… everyone except Pikachu, Charizard and Fearow above him..

"I see you seem to have a small retinue of body guards… They really care about you don't they?" Ash looked up and then around.. "You know Jax's I don't look at my Pokemon as Pokemon.. These guys are my family.. Like brothers and sisters to me. I wouldn't have gotten anywhere near this far without all of them. I just want to make them happy, healthy and satisfied with their lives.. so I guess I understand why they do this from time to time." Jax's nodded in understanding. "Well I can tell you have trained them all well. All three of these guys look deadly strong.. I am very glad that your Charizard decided initially I wasn't enough of a threat to attack.. he ahhh makes me a bit nervous.." Charizard hearing his name then the comment growled at the old man and blew smoke at him. _At least he understands his place I guess… he ain't to bad.._ Ash just snorted at Charizard. "Oh hes a big ol softy once he knows ya, just ask Professor Oak…" _Hey now that human feeds me and uses that pumas brush on me….. Of course I am going to be nice to a guy who does that…._ Ash started laughing.. "Oh to be able to actually talk to Pokemon…. Remarkable.." Jax's said somewhat wistfully.. "Well Ash thank you so much for letting me read your manual. I will keep it all to myself but if you every need any help or have a question don't hesitate to call me." As Jax's got up slowly dusting himself off and nodded at the three guards. All of which nodded back at him and he smiled. "Well you ought to give my mother a call I bet she would like to hear from you Jax's and thank you for the information about the caves.. Hopefully I can find them quicker with these markings." He smiled at the old man as he returned all of his team and Pikachu jump to his shoulder. He bagged his manual and waved at Jax's as he headed toward the Pokemon Center and Jax's head deeper into the neighborhood. _He was a chatty old guys Ash but I liked him.. He seemed to know a lot about your secret though….._ Pikachu said somewhat concerned.. "Well Historians do that Pikachu.. They learn about everything even Aura I guess." Pikachu nodded, _Now about these trials.. What are they exactly?_ Pika asked with a cocked ear.

( **Rota City Pokemon Center two Hours Later)**

Ash had come back to the Center and gone up to his room to have that shower he so desperately needed. Once he was clean and changed he put back on his hat and cloak and headed back down to have dinner in the cafeteria. This time it was nearly empty so he took a seat near the back and turned on a monitor to the WNN. _Oh checking in to see what the news thought of all our help?!_ Pikachu said with a giggle. Ash just quietly gave Pikachu a look as he went back to the screen. Sure enough even a week later there was still some talk from the news station as they aired the footage of the press conference with a very annoyed Officer Jenny, who pretty much had no Comment for an answer to every question. Ash smiled, "Got to love good old Officer Jenny.. She is by the book its good we got past that with no real info getting out Pikachu." Pikachu snorted.. _Let em say who we are... Let Team Rocket come.. Well get rid of them once and for all.._ as he threw mock punches in front of him hopping back and forth on his hind legs... "Man your a warmonger Pikachu... Lets go on to bed its getting late and we got alot to do tomorrow." he said with a chuckle as Pikachu looked put out by Ash placation of his comment... Ash tossed his tray away and headed for the door.. Neither he or Pikachu were aware that the whole time they had been watched.. The girl from earlier in the day had been at a table not to distant away watching K talk with his Pokemon.. She was almost sure under that hood was someone recognizable.. but she just couldn't get a full glance of his face and it annoyed her endlessly.. defeated she took a few more shots of him as he left and posted them on the Contest forums.. Sure enough hundreds of questions started to pop up on her post.. mostly asking who this trainer really was... This trainer must really be someone special she sighed.. but with his covered face who knew..

 **(Cameron Palace Lake - Following Day)**

Ash, pikachu and Charizard were flying fast and high over the lake as the sunny clear day had greeted them. Ash looked at his manual and pointed to the area he thought was similar to what he saw on the page. After a few more minutes of flight Charizard came in for a landing in a very dense section of shrubs and forest trees.. Ash could tell this area had seen little traffic in many years. _You know Ash I don't see any cave entrance around here.. do you Big red?_ Charizard looked around and sniffed the air.. _No i do not see or smell anything in this area.._ shaking his head at Pikachu. "Yet guys I feel something around here.. Let me try something.." Ash reached a hand out toward the wall of the mountain and ignited is Aura. Instantly a blue set of lines appeared almost in front of them Surprising all three of them. _Ohhhh that cave entrance.. of course I knew it was there all along... sheesh could that have been anymore hidden..._ Pikachu said sarcastically as both Charizard and Ash chuckled.. Ash walked forward and touched the center of the design on the wall with his palm and the face of the cliff slid apart revealing darkness... He looked inside and could see a soft white glow coming from the walls making the room shadowed but still very dark.. "Charizard you stay at this door and don't let anyone follow. _Sure thing Ash but if you have any problem just give me a burst of that blue energy and I'll come fast..._ Ash raised and eyebrow..

"Alright then.. lets go check this spooky cave out Pikachu." he said with a chuckle as he walked in.. Pika threw his ears up listening for trouble. _What exactly is this place Ash?_ Pikachu asked with some reservation to his voice.. "Well the book calls this place the whispering cave.. although I'm not sure why its dead quiet in here.. _Who are you? who are you? who are you?_ both Pikachu and Ash heard all of the sudden from all around them as dozens and dozens of shadows descended upon them. as they came closer they all began to glow a light blue and Ash could see it was hundreds of Chimecho's and then looked angry.. The same question echoed over and over as then continued to close until and authoritative voice stopped them all dead... _SILENCE! LET THE HUMAN COME..._ as a pair of large light blue glowing eyes moved forward from the darkness. _Great Ash it goes from bad to worse huh..._ "Easy Pikachu.. There is not much we can do right now.." as Ash walked through the parting Chimecho's. Sitting above him slightly in the darkness was none other than a Dragonair. He was stunned to see this semi-legendary Pokemon who seemed to be this caves ruler and below him was what Ash had come for the the light stone. It lined the base of the rock deck the Dragonair was sitting on. Ash stopped and nodded to the Dragonair. It reared up and floated down in front of him. _Why have you come to this cave human...We do not allow visitors here.._ It said in a growl.. Ash smiled, "I have come here for the trial of light.. To see if I am worthy of soul to take some of the light stones with me." he gave a determined but simple glare. Dragonair cocked its head as if it was confused... After taking a minute to survey this human it decided.. _So be it Human step forward and be judged..._

Ash nodded and took a few steps toward the Dragonair who placed his tail on Ash's chest as he became engulfed in a blue light.. His own Aura flared all over the cave and the Chimecho's all fled back a little surprised. Dragonair's eyes glowed an intense blue for more than a minute before all the energy ebbed away and the room returned to the semi white and shadow coloring.. _It seems you are true... Pure in mind... pure in heart... Take what crystals you need and bring light into the world.._ it said nodding and then floated back onto its stone nest and coiled up to return to sleep.. All the Chimecho seeing this began chiming softly in the cave and giving off a brighter white light.. Ash looked all around and sighed at the beauty of this cave.. He was glad he came here to be judged in the trial.. "Well would you look at that Pikachu.. Beautiful isn't it?" Pikachu sat with his mouth hanging open and all he could do was nod and close his eyes listening to the tune.. _Yes Ash this might be one of the most beautiful things I have every seen..._ "Agreed, now lets get these stones and get going.. Thank you Dragonair and Thank you Chimecho's I appreciate it." as he pulled his stone hammer breaking off four large light stones and putting them in his bag. After that he quietly left the cave only turning around to ignite his Aura and shut the cave entrance once again..

Charizard looked over to Ash.. _So my trainer did you find what it was you were looking for in that cave?_ Ash nodded. "Yes Charizard I did and were now only one stone away from a goal of mine lets go to the south end of the lake." Charizard lowered himself and they took off once again. Ash looked at his map again and pointed out the area to land as then had made it pretty quickly to the south side of the lake. "Let me take a look here." He ignited his Aura and was immediately assaulted with the larges spot of shining dark energy he had ever seen or felt with his Aura sight.. It was right behind the rock face of the wall. "Guys I'm not sure whats going to happen when I open this cave door but I want you both to be ready to fight.." he said tensely. Both Pokemon nodded and he put his palm up toward the wall and grey lines of light appeared on the wall face. he put his hand on the center of the design and once again a cave entrance appeared. Ash didn't even take a step before he heard a wispy deep voice. _ENTER HUMAN.. COME ALONE... OR NOT AT ALL..._ the voice said from the darkness. Both Pikachu and Charizard began to protest as Ash held up a hand.. "No guys you both stay here and watch the door... I guess I have to do this alone." He entered the cave and even the light from the entrance itself vanished he was in total darkness. It somewhat unnerved him so he flared his Aura and the blue light lit up a huge cave. That in itself was stunning until the the figure who had beckoned him appeared. Standing in front of him was none other than Dark-Rai the legendary Pokemon..

Before Ash could even present himself Darkrai spoke.. _Show me you are worthy... Show me your power..._ as he charged a Shadowball throwing it at Ash. Ash ignited his Aura in a shield and deflected the blast.. only to see another already coming at him. He continued to dodge Darkrai's attacks slowly wearing himself down with his shield.. _Show me your Power.. Show me your anger...Show me your resolve human..or are you too weak.._ Ash was tired of being the punching bag of Darkrai's taunts so he charged his legs with Aura and all but vanished leaving a small circle of dust.. This surprised Darkrai greatly until Ash reappeared right below with and Aura Sphere charging.. Darkrai raised both his hands and began charging another shadowball but he continued to let it grow as Ash continued to charge his Aura Sphere... all at once Both Human and Pokemon attacked... 'HERE IS MY RESOLVE DARKRAI! HHHHHHIIIIIIYYYYYYYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled as Darkrai brought his attack down. When both attacks made contact they exploded.. causing the whole cave to shake and the entire room to disappear into a white light.. A short time later Ash jerked awake on the wall of the cave with Darkrai quietly standing over him.. _You are Judged...Worthy... Not all times can the light solve a problem... Some problems require Darkness... Take the shadow stones and solve the problems of the world..._ as Darkrai nodded at Ash and then floated back disappearing like a smoke mirage that had never been there _.._ Ash slumped back down against the wall.. "Well that went I guess well... Oh I hurt..." he said to no one in particular as he sighed deeply.

Both Pikachu and Charizard ran into the cave and seeing Ash down they ran to him.. _What in the heck Ash! Trying to go head to head with a Darkrai... Do you want to kill yourself?_ Pikachu said waving his paws.. Ash just laughed and then grunted as he sat up. "No but I wish grandpa had warned me about this trial... it hurts for sure.. Hey Pikachu can you get in my bag and grab my water and an Oran berry." Pika nodded and ran over to his bag getting the items. meanwhile Charizard had sat down in front of Ash.. _You know my trainer I have never seen a human fight a legendary Pokemon like that.. While it was never likely for you to win... You have my respect.. That attack you used would have downed I or Pikachu for sure.. You have become very strong._ Charizard said thoughtfully as Ash smiled. 'Well I still got my ass kicked Charizard but it was worth it I see the shadow stones over there. Let me rest a bit and I'll go get them. Guard the door." Charizard nodded got up and drifted over to the door as Pikachu returned with the food and drink.. _That's right Ash eat it up and rest.. Yes rest.. Did I mention you are a maniac!_ he grinned as he thumped his tail on the ground and Ash chuckled.. "Yeah maybe once or twice.." as he downed the food and drink.

 **(The Sacred Rock)**

Riolu walked up and kneeled before his elders who stood on the other side of the stone alter set in the deepest shade of the forest near Cameran Palace… only the very few of their kind even knew where this holy place was. Riolu looked up at the old Grey Lucario with keen eyes and its counterpart a Large old faded blue Lucario who also nodded at Riolu.. _I see you have arrived young one… I take it then you are prepared for the ritual?_ The old grey Lucario stated, Riolu nodded. _Well then if you have felt the connection then there can only be one course of action… You must place the marker.. Once completed you will return to this alter understood?_ The old Blue Lucario said gruffly. _Yes my masters.. I will leave now to place the marker and return to you as quickly as possible._ He lowered his head and then raised it again seeing both Lucario's nod he got up turned and ran ninja style fast into the forest.. He had a marker to place and a short amount of time to do it..

 **(Cave Of Shadows – Cameran Lake – Kanto Region)**

It had been a few hours since the confrontation with Dark-Rai and only now was Ash feeling more like his usual self. He had eaten not two but five Oran berries before he started to feel his energy return. _Hey you feeling better Ash? Charizard and I watched and I still can't believe you went toe to toe with a Dark-Rai…_ Pikachu said with some slight hero worship to his voice. "Well I wouldn't say I went toe to toe with it.. Mostly I was deflecting and dodging his attacks.. Man that guy was powerful Pikachu.. It felt like every one of those shadow balls was going to come right through my Aura Shield.." he said shaking his head. _Well I still don't care.. I fought Dark-Rai before remember I know how strong they are.. and that attack you did was holding up for a second or too…_ "Yeah until the power was to much and blew me away.." he sighed. Pikachu snorted.. _Shoot the backlash from it should have probably killed you, the fact that both Charizard and I watched you crater the wall when you hit it should have killed you…but yet… here you are… No you're getting much stronger Ash.. I'm serious.._ He said as he sat there with his Pika paws crossed. Ash raised an eyebrow and looked down at his hands as he sat there.. He didn't feel any different really. Could what Pikachu said be right.. was this Aura training having some hidden effect on him.. Time would only tell he guessed..

"Well anyway I'm feeling well enough to go collect those stones and head on out of this dark creepy cave that's for sure.. " Pikachu nodded in agreement. Ash got up somewhat gingerly and shook his arms and legs and stretched a bit.. While he was feeling sore and his right shoulder outright hurt he felt he had been very lucky and walked over to his bag. He pulled out his rock hammer from his rock kit and went over dislodging four dark purple stones and inspected them.. "Yes these are going to work nicely for me. I am am sure now that I can make what I want." He smiled at Pikachu's confused face.. _I still don't get it all this traveling .. All this work.. for a few rocks? I think the traveling might be getting to you my trainer.._ Ash just chuckled, "No really its been all worth it Pikachu you'll see. Anyways buddy lets get out of here." Pikachu shrugged and then nodded in agreement as Ash stuffed the rocks and hammer in his bag and head toward the entrance with Pikachu back on his shoulder. Once outside Charizard turned to watch him shut the cave entrance and the grey lines vanished. "Ok Charizard we have one more friend to pick up before we get started." _Hey that's fine with me I'm ready to get going again.._

Ash mounted his back as Charizard began to take off… It was then that the bushes rustled and s small shadow ran out of them.. The shadow charged a small green ball of energy and threw it up at the retreating back of the human it was targeting.. Ash felt something touch his back and turned to look around.. "Hey what was that? Hey Pikachu Charizard did you see anything? I felt like something hit me?" as all three of them looked around. The shadow had retreated to the bush it had come from and waited quietly watching… _No my trainer I did not see or hear anything.. Yeah Big reds right Ash.. Maybe you more hurt than you think from Dark-Rai's attacks.. or your just a paranoid nutjob…._ Ash snorted as he reached up and poked Pikachu in the side as he jerked.. _Hey! I was just kidding ya touchy trainer…_ Pika sparked his cheeks.. "Well anyway Charizard were headed to Mount Silver to retrieve Larvitar if he wants to come and then finally were going to train.." _Alright then…due north from here then.._ As he opened his wings and started streaming across the sky.. _Oh boy Larvitar.. I forgot all about him.. I can't wait to see him. I hope he wants to join up!_ Pikachu said smiling as he watched the northern horizon stream toward them..

Riolu quietly watched as the Fire Dragon came to a halt not far away overhead… Had he been seen? Had the human felt his marker? He would have to wait and see… he hoped not.. He did not want to fail in this part of the Ritual… He knew this trainer was the one.. He had felt the connection spark to life many moons ago, but the elders had told him he was still to young.. Too inexperienced and to continue his training… but it had nagged at him.. Pulled at his very core to go and find the trainer.. No even though he felt he could go right now reveal himself this instance.. Order and Tradition must be followed.. He knew this now.. Knew what he would have ignored in his younger youth.. He waited and watched patiently as finally the Dragon turned and shot off into the sky… _North_ …. _Hmmm North it would be then_ , he thought. He gave one final intense look at the trainer soon to be his master and nodded. _Back to the masters it is then.. and then forward at the will of the Paw…._ Riolu turned and disappeared back into the forest from which he came.

 **(The Sacred Rock)**

It had been hours since Riolu had left the Stone alter and both the Grey Lucario and Blue one as well stood waiting... Their patience was rewarded when Riolu came running into the circle and stopped in front of the Alter. _Masters... The marker has been placed.._ Both Lucario's nodded at him and the grey one spoke.. _Good.. You will now sit on this Alter and meditate till the moon is high in the sky of tomorrow. Then you will go.. Go find your Destiny Riolu.. Follow the will of the Paw... Let the Aura protect you... Go forth and do not fail us.. or fail this world._ Both Lucarios gave Riolu one final nod and turned around and walked into the shadows. Riolu walked up and jumped onto the Alter sitting down and closing his eyes.. He began to glow blue and floated off the ground in meditation... Soon.. Very soon he would seek out his master.. his destiny and the way of the Paw...

 **(Outskirts of Silver Town - Kanto Region - Three Days Later)**

It had been three days of traveling after the trials ash had endured in Rota. During the day they had traveled in the evening Ash set up camp fed everyone and had them all relax as he went to work on the two stones he had collected. The first day was cutting and grinding them into the correct shapes as shown in the Manual his grandpa had given him.. After he had achieved the shapes required he set them aside until he set up camp the second night of his travels. This night he took the stones and fine ground them with the stone cloth provided in the kit to remove any impurities from the surfaces. His whole team would come over and ask him questions as they watched him work.. he was unwilling to fully explain the situation and told them that tonight things would become clear after he finished. Yes this night he had finished a deep polishing of the stones and took out the diamond cutter.. He then carefully went to work cutting a design in each rock comparing it to the image in the manual. 'Well here they are guys... I just finished them finally.." Ash said with a large grin on his face.. he held up both rocks for his team to inspect.. _Ohhh its a Leaf design in each of them! I highly approve of this Ash.._ Bulbasuar said nodding his head.. _Why not a lightning bolt? That woulda looked cool!_ Pikachu said with a tail thump.. _I dunno Boss... I thought they would look bigger or more grand?_ Gabite said as he cocked his head and swished his tail..Charizard nodded at Gabites comment "Oh Charizard and Gabite they really are grand, I wanted to wait until you all were watching to do this." Ash stood up putting the Light stone in his right hand and the shadow in his left as the manual had instructed.. He then gripped his fists and ignited his Aura fully.. At first only the blue of his Aura surrounded him.. He then began to concentrate as his team watched as his hands suddenly began to glow in a white light Aura and a dark Black Aura Ash continued to force his Aura into the stones until he was completely engulfed in the stones energy.. All of his teams eyes went wide as they ran away from him sensing his power was starting to overload. "Just a little more guys! AHHHHHHHHHH!" Ash yelled as the ground cracked and gave way and an explosion occurred. His team moved forward to the edge of the cracked ground looking into the dust could wondering if their train was still alive or not..

"Whewwww Well that didn't go exactly as I thought it would but it worked!" Ash said excitedly as he showed them all both the stones. _Whoooooaaaaa Boss those things are giving off alot of power now... Yeah I agree Gabite, I feel like there might be a full thunder Attack in each of those stones.._ Pikachu said as he looked at the stones in Ash's hands warily.. "Well its time to try them out guys." The all looked confused as Ash walked over and grabbed his gloves he opened the clip on the right glove and installed the light stone securing it and did the same with the shadow stone in his left glove and put them on smiling.. He could feel the energy his gloves radiated... These were just as the manual said they would be... He would use these glove to forge his destiny he knew it.. "Ok guys I'll explain it to you and then well have a little demonstration.. So grandpa wrote in that book that you guys can go beyond your normal evolution.. So Charizard for example you can go beyond being a Charizard." Charizard looked at him skeptically.. _I don't think so I mean I am as far as a Fire dragon can go... I don't feel anymore of that feeling I had as a Charmeloen.._ the rest of them nodded at Charizard.. Ash chuckled.." Yeah I thought you might think that.. Well I read in the manual in the Kalos region they have been doing this.. They call it Mega Evolution... but to do it takes two stones.. _Oh Oh Oh I get it like the two you have there Ash?_ Ash shook his head "No Pikachu. The stones out there are one for the trainer and one for the Pokemon.. The thing is there really hard to find so there aren't many out there I guess." _Well that sucks... So then whats the deal with your gloves I think we all want to know that now..._ Pikachu said cocking his head.. "I'm glad you asked.. See Aura user get around that whole two stone thing by doing two things.. Building deep relationships with all of their Pokemon and using these two stones to do the evolution.. Your either a Light soul or a Dark soul Pokemon.. I won't know which you are until I try to Evolve you.. The manual called it Soul Evolution.. but guys be aware.. its not permanent and when we do it..

It'll be like I'm out there fighting with because I have to feed Aura into you to maintain it... So when you soul evolve you have to hit hard and work fast until I can build up my stamina.." Ash said with a frown.. Every one of his team looked at him with eyes as wide as saucers... _Well then that isn't going to work with some of us Ash were not fully evolved.._ Pikachu said frowning.. "Nope Pika that's not the case You can Soul evolve no matter what stage of life you are in.. You'll change slightly the manual says.. What you'll look like I have no idea.. but I say we give it a shot. Finally Guys I think right now I don't have a deep enough connection with all of you.. I say this because mainly Pikachu is the only member of the team who can draw on my Aura on his own... So I'm going to start with him." The others looked a bit down.. "Whoa whoa guys... I'm going to train and build this connection with everyone of my Pokemon.. Like I said we wont move on in our Journey until I can make everyone of you Soul Evolve I promise." This perked every one of them up..

"Ok you guys all get back from me and Pikachu.. I have no idea what going to happen here.. You ready Pikachu?" Ash said somewhat tensely. _Well I guess.. It figures I'd have to be the team test rat huh.. Ok well Hit me with your best shot Ash!_ He said nervously. Ash nodded raising his left hand and pushing power into the shadow stone... Nothing Happened. "Huh... Well let try the other stone.." Ash put up his right hand pushing Aura quietly into the stone.. Pikachus eyes began to glow.. He took a battle stance as white tendrils of energy jumped out at him and he called out his name and disappeared in a white light. When it died down there in front of them all was a slightly larger Pikachu with slanted angles in his ears all his stripes had swirled and stretched all over his body and his tail and two more zigzags in it.. _What what what happened to me...Look at my crazy ears and uhhhh body tattoos.. really body tattoos.. but you know... I feel.. so much .. so much POWER!_ As he release and thunder attack high into the sky.. Every other Pokemon watched pikachu in awe.. he was radiating blue and yellow mixed power.. "Whew.. man that's draining Pikachu try not to use such a big attack right off.. I felt that draining me.." Ash was highly satisfied that the Soul evolution worked..

"Ok Pika lets see a Quick Attack and an Iron Tail on that boulder over there.. Pikachu nodded _Sure thing Ash._ Pikachu ran three feet and vanished... even Ash didn't see him and only knew he was at the rock when it completely exploded! and his tail continued into the ground cracking it.. _Oh my god Ash... what is this.. what the heck did I just do..._ Pikachu said somewhat confused at the amount of power he had just displayed.. He slid to a stop looking at the damage he had done with a gaping mouth.. _Are you Kidding this Bird... NOW ILL NEVER BE ABLE TO BEAT HIM!_ Fearow squawked in disbelieve as Ash chuckled... 'Hey Fearow your going to Soul evolve at some point.. and I wont stop training until I can evolve more than one of you at a time.. Grandpa said he could four of you guys at once... All at once Pikachu devolved back into his normal self, _Hey what they heck... I just went back to normal.._ as Ash fell on the ground breathing hard.. "Man that takes alot out of you.." All of his team ran over to him to make sure he was ok.. _You need to rest my trainer I think we all understand what this is now.. i can't imagine what we will be like when we all can do this.._ Ash smiled at Charizard.. "Well lets go find Larvitar and then get to work... and we can just see what you will look like soul evolved.. Hey Pika grab some berries and water out of my bag.. Please? Pikachu looked over at Ash and snorted.. _Sure oh great and mighty Aura user!_ he tease mockingly as Ash glared at him "Hey I did say please!" Pikachu brought the bag of berries and his water over and he sat eating and feeling more satisfied with himself than he had in a long time. "Well guys lets eat here in a few get some shut eye and go get the last member I want to collect for right now.. We have some serious training to do.." All of his Pokemon nodded and began helping with the nightly camp ritual.. Dark lingered in front of Ash... "hey buddy whats up?" _Well I know since I'm the newest Pokemon here do you think I'll be bale to do that too.._ he asked hopefully. Ash smiled. "Oh heck yeah you will man but your going to need to eat and sleep because training.. it starts tomorrow Dark.." Ash he got up and picked up his Caterpillar Pokemon and headed for his tent...


	11. Chapter 11 Nine is Company Thirteen is a

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

\- _It is time for Chapter 11. Ash has pushed hard to get to this point.. The real question is how much harder will he push? It's time for him and his team to see what they can do.._

 _\- Reviews are appreciated...Tried to clean up paragraphs and Pokemon names.. Appreciate that info. You might find this is a huge Chapter my apologies in advance. Nice to see almost 7k folks have at least taken a look. Let the chapter work continue.. Stay tuned there will be more... -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 11: Nine is Company.. Thirteen is a Team...**

 **(Silver Town - Two Days Later)**

Ash had stopped by the Pokemon Center in Silver Town to heal his team and after the usual fanfare from Nurse Joy he decided to take a little time and watch some TV and have a meal. The cafeteria was pretty empty and both he and Pikachu were glad for it. He tapped his Extreme Nav turning on the screen. After a Channel change he had come to the Contest New Channel. Pikachu notices this and stopped eating his Pokemon food. _Hey didn't you already watch her last week?_ Pika said with a raised ear.. "Yeah but I wanted to check something before we head out.. Its going to be a long while before we see another Pokemon Center. I can get some updates where we are going but I'm not sure my connection will hold up on the mountain.."

The announcer was discussing the rookie trainers and pictures of all of the ones who had qualified in Kalos for their championship the Master Class they called it. Sure enough Serena's picture was shown and the reporter went on to give a brief detail on her and all of the rest of them.. _Wow looks like she made it into the big Performance huh?"_ Pikachu said thumping his tail on the table excitedly.. Ash smiled and nodded. _Well Performance fans I'm happy to inform you all that this year Master Class Performance Contest will take place six months from tomorrow in the Beautiful Gloire City! All female Contest performers who have qualified will need to be there the day of the Contest at nine a.m. or risk disqualification!_ She said on the news quite bubbly.. "That's what I wanted to know Pikachu really... I'll have to see how we are doing on our training and if were far enough along I might go watch it in person.." Pikachu dropped his Poke chow on the table in shock... _Really... Go to Kalos and watch the Performance in person.. That's a long way away from here Ash right?_

Ash grinned and nodded. "It is for sure but I think it might be good to see one of these contest in person.. and if were going to see our first then why not let it be the Championship right?" _Huh... This has everything to do with that Serena girl right... Man it's a long way to travel for a girl.. but your the boss and I'm sure your mom will be cheerful about it.._ Pikachu snickered at Ash's stunned face.. "Well Ok you got me on the girl thing... I sorta want to see her in person just to see her.. not talk.. not interact just see for now Pika.. and if you tell mom about this you can forget that bottle of Ketchup in my bag..." Ash said sternly. Pikachu dropped his food again fell on the table acting out a death scene that would make any actor proud.. _Ok OK! I'll keep the crazy stalker trip a secret but you'll have to tell the rest of the team Ash... There going to lovvvvvve this.._ as he fell on the table laughing uproariously.. "Geez ok relax ya spastic mouse." Ash chuckled and continued to finish his meal..

* * *

 **(Mount Silver - Kanto Border)**

It had been three days since Ash had left the Pokemon Center in Silver Town and he and his whole team had been searching the mountain looking for Larvitar or his mother Tyrannitar with no luck. Ash was sitting halfway up the mountain enjoy the sun on a rock as he looked far out into the distance. _Hey Boss me and Bulbasuar are back and we finished the search of that ridge... No luck.._ Gabite stated with a frown. _Hey Ash are you even sure that those two are still on the mountain.. It has been like five years right?_ Ash smiled. "Yeah Bulbasaur I reach out with my Power and I can feel Pokemon all over the mountain.. They are just keeping their distance." Both Pokemon cocked their heads.

 _Well why the heck are they doing that! We aren't here to catch any of them... Bunch of sissies..._ Ash laughed at the face Bulbasaur was making.. Right then both Fearow and Pidgeot came flying in and landed on the rock.. "Ah welcome back my birds! Did you enjoy your freedom there while looking..?" Ash questioned. _Well honestly Ash I know I'm weird but I feel better when I am nearby you.. Yes Fearow is right I also feel better when I can see you and protect you Ash.. and no sign of any Larvitar.. We can head back and continue the search.._ Both birds sated as they prepared to fly again. "No you guys lets have some lunch we all need a break and then well all head up the mountain together on foot. It such a nice day and the more eyes the better." All of his team nodded. _Hey Ash I hate to ask ya but what the heck does a Larvitar even look like?_ Dark asked curiously..

"Let me get Lunch started Dark and I'll explain.." Ash then got all the food and set lunch up explaining to the members of his team what to look for.. _Oh I get a grey brown Pokemon with a point on his head and a fan tail... Got ya._ Dark said as he munched on his food. Pikachu spoke up.. _You know hardly any trainers are brave enough to face this mountain. Usually Pokemon attack anyone here and yet everyone so far has steered clear of us... Its weird._ Pikachu said scratching his head. _No my little Yellow Partner they can feel all of our strength and they want no part of a confrontation with us..._ Charizard said as he continued to eat a pile of berries. "Yeah your probably right Charizard.. Its making it harder than it should to find Larvitar..

I think well make for the top and then I'll reach out with my power again and see if I can feel him out.." They finished lunch and began the march to the top of the mountain. It took many hours and everyone was starting to wear down again when Ash decided he'd set up camp due to the fact sunset was getting close. They found a flat plateau and set up camp for the night. After dinner the whole team watched the sun set. Pikachu walked up and sat down next to Ash. _So Ash when we find Larvitar where are we going after this since you said he was the last we were going to retrieve for now?_ The whole team was now listening Lapras, Dark, Quilava and Squirtle most intently. "Well guys honestly we are already here, where we are going to train." Everyone's eyes went wide as Ash grinned. _Hold on a minute Boss... How we gonna train up here? I mean there's not much room for all us big Pokemon to move around and workout.._ Gabite said somewhat confused. "I figured you guys would think that but near the top of the mountain is an entry.. One grandpa explained only an Aura user can find. It says in the book that its a hidden grotto that stays a bit warmer than the outside mountain. He trained up here himself." Ash smiled..

All of his Pokemon nodded in understanding. Most were glad the long part of the trip was over.. It seemed to motivate them into wanting to find Larvitar that much faster. _I hope we can find this Larvitar guy fast.. I really want to start training Ash and get stronger.._ Dark said as he tried to puff himself up. Ash chuckled at him.. "Oh your going to get training Dark.. Tough hard training but hopefully you will be a Butterfree before you know it.. That goes for all of you. I'll be training and swapping you all regularly. So get some rest guys we got alot to do this week." Ash said as he got up and went over into his tent taking off his hat and cloak and laying down with many of his smaller team members joining him. Both Fearow and Pidgeot flew up onto a low ledge nearby and tucked their heads under their wings and Charizard and Lapras went to sleep near the tent entrance.

* * *

 **(Near Ash's Camp Site - Mount Silver)**

It had been a long journey from Rota.. but the Paw had guided him correctly he had dodged many trainers... Fought many wild Pokemon and focused his mind to the one single task given to him... finding his master.. He found that due to the fact that his Master traveled almost continuously he had to do so as well. It was not due to the fear of losing him no the marker made sure of that. It was that fact that his master seemed to travel worldwide.. It was only now that he felt the connection getting stronger as he climbed this mountain..

Here he had faced some of the strongest and most territorial Pokemon of his young life and while he had sustained minor injuries he was very surprised at how many had refused to simply let him pass and go on his way. Yet he would not be denied.. He had come to far, trained to long and now gotten so close to his goal that his excitement nearly betrayed his training. As he climbed to the top of the path it had leveled out onto a plateau and it was here he hear a truly chilling voice... _Hold Pokemon... You risk your life coming a step closer..._ he heard the deep rumbling voice as the huge Fire Dragon stepped forward allowing himself to be seen.. Riolu was surprised that his stealth had been detected so easily.. This Pokemon was not normal. He could tell that he was a warrior of many years and to disrespect him might lead to his own end so he stopped and stood his ground.. _I have come at the will of my destiny..Dragon.. I would seek and audience with your trainer.. please..._ He said politely with a nod.

Charizard stood there a moment appraising this Pokemon.. It had been many years since he had seen a Riolu.. He knew very well that they came from the land with the lake they had just left so he was somewhat surprised to see one on this mountain.. _You are very far from your homeland little blue.. Why would you seek out my trainer? What is he to you?_ Charizard asked quietly. Riolu looked Charizard up and down for a good minute before speaking. _I hope he is willing to become my Master..._ Charizard raised an eyebrow... _Hmmmmmm I will get my trainer.. You will wait here until I return._ Charizards tone left no room for argument so Riolu stood there..

Charizard glided over to the tent landing quietly by the tent entrance.. _Ash.. Hey Ash.. Please wake up my trainer.. It seems some Pokemon wants to have a word with you._ Charizard said loud enough to be heard but not so loud as to wake the rest of the team. Ash gentle rubbed his face yawning quietly.. "Its about two thirty in the morning Charizard.. What'd you say a Pokemon?" Ash said sliding out of the tent from his sleeping teammates and standing up with a stretch. Charizard nodded. _Yes it seems he has come from a long way to find you.. How he found us on this mountain side is beyond my understanding but he was polite so.._ Ash rubbed Charizards neck. "Hey its all good lead the way in the darkness here and lets see what this Pokemon wants I guess. Ash followed the light provided by Charizards tail.

They crossed the Plateau until they came to where the path climbed up onto it and the Riolu stepped forward into the light from the shadow. "Oh a Riolu! Wow buddy your a long way from home.. What brings you here?" Ash said raising an eyebrow. **Ah Hello trainer.. I have come..** "Whoa that is kinda loud Riolu plus you don't need to use Telepathy I understand Pokemon speak." Ash said smiling as the Riolu scratched his head with wide eyes.. _Oh.. Well yes.. Well you see we met a long time ago in Rota and you helped me..._ Ash smiled, "Yes I remember you during that incident in Rota.." Riolu smiled and nodded.. _Well the will of the paw has brought me here to find you.. I ah was hoping you would be willing to become my master.._ Riolu said this taking a knee and kneeling before Ash.. Ash chuckled.. Riolu raised an eyebrow and looked up.. _I am willing to pass any test you require.. I will even fight the dragon if I must.._ Charizard raised an eyebrow..

"Whoa whoa there Riolu calm down buddy. First of all I knew at some point one of you would come looking for me because of my Aura right?" Riolu nodded. "Second I'll be more than happy to have you join my family... We will be family I'm not your master.." Riolu looked confused.. _Well I will still call you master it is a sign of respect for my clan.._ Ash sighed.. "You really don't have to Riolu seriously.. Anyway come on over to my tent your injured and I need to take care of those before we do anything else.." Riolu was stunned at how this trainer was treating him.. While he had hoped that the Human who would be his master would be nice.. He was floored by the sense of calm and and power of his Aura and he could feel the compassion that this human had toward Pokemon.. "You coming Riolu?" Ash said as he and Charizard turned around to make their way back to camp. He shook his head and ran forward to walk beside the Human that he could feel would become an excellent master...

As they returned to camp Ash quietly reached into the front of the tent and grabbed his pack. He pulled out three Oran berries and a hyper potion and walked over to a rock and sat down. He beckoned Riolu over. "Here you go buddy sit down here and eat these berries, this medicine may sting a bit but it will really help shortly." It was then that Pikachu came out of the tent quietly and made his way over to the three.. _Oh man... A Riolu! Hey there Riolu I'm a bit to surprised to see here... Huh... I guess your mom was right Ash wasn't she.._ Ash smiled and nodded. "Yes she was, This guy here says he has come to join us." Pikachu stared at Riolu with wide eyes... _Really Riolu? You've come to join the team?_ Riolu looked up from the berry he was eating as Ash continued to spray his injuries.

 _Yes I have Pikachu.. I also remember you from the time you came to Rota.. It is really good to see you again._ Riolu said smiling.. _OHHHHHH Your that Riolu... Alright well its good to have you on board were going for a Pokemon League victory someday Riolu.. If your up for it the training is going to be hard... I'm sure you can get stronger too.._ Pikachu said excitedly. 'Hey Pika don't put Cart before the Tauros here." Pika snorted.. _Well I am at the service of my Master... my destiny is his destiny.. So says the will of the paw..._ Pikachu cocked his head.. _The will of the paw huh? That's a new one on me you got any idea big red?_ Charizard had been quietly watching the exchange. _Hmmm I take it that is some kind of thing your kind follows?_ Riolu nodded.. _Yes it guide all of us Riolu and Lucario and leads us to our Masters and ties us to their destiny.. It is the will of the paw.._ "Huh so its a Pokemon religion of sorts.. Wow I had no idea that Riolu and Lucario had that.. I shouldn't be surprised since you guys can use Aura.." Ash said smiling at Riolu.

Pikachu and Charizard watched as Ash got up to stand in front of Riolu.. "Well Riolu I read in my grandpa's manual what I had to do once one of you guys showed up. You feeling up to it?" Ash asked somewhat concerned for the small Riolu.. Riolu finished his last berry and stood up with a determined look on his face. _I am Master!_ Ash ignited his Aura fully causing the whole plateau to become lit in blue light.. Riolu's eyes turned the same blue as he walked up to Ash as set his paw on Ash's chest.

The instant he did this Riolu ignited in Ash's Aura power and Aura lines began spreading out all across Ash's skin as he closed his eyes in concentration. Both Charizard and Pikachu were amazed at the amount of power they were both radiating. The lines continued until Ash was completely tattooed in them and both Pokemon and human stayed like this for about two minutes, then all at once the power flashed and broke away cause Ash to fall to his knees breathing hard as he winced.. Charizard and Pikachu could see the blue outline of a Lucario face in blue burned onto Ash's shoulder as it glowed brightly in a blue Aura power. _Oh wow! You got a Tattoo! Oh mannnn whats your mom gonna say Ash!_ Pikachu said laughing as the blue power faded but the image remained.. "Whew that was rough... Huh I didn't know about the whole tattoo thing Riolu.. but whats done is done I guess." Ash said smiling at Riolu.

 _Well I did not know of it either.. but you are so much stronger than I ever imagined in Aura... It is somewhat frightening to me..._ Ash snorted.. "Huh I been getting that alot from our team here lately. About that.. I don't see it.." _That is because you are Human... and blind my Trainer.._ Charizard quipped as he turned around to go back to his rock to sleep...Ash snorted.. _Ah yes welcome to our family little blue brother..._ Giving one final nod toward Riolu he walked away. _Huh.. wow big red giving you the nod... Ok then welcome Riolu.. I'm going back to sleep Ash.._ Ash smiled. "Night Pikachu.." Ash then reached onto his belt and pulled out an ultra ball. "Hey Riolu you ready to join my team for good? I can't promise you and easy road with all the crazy stuff we get involved in, but I can promise that I will always get us out of it and I will always protect you." Ash said with and easy going smile.. _Yes I was told of this ball thing I must enter so yes go ahead I am ready._ Riolu said as he moved forward and squared his shoulders.. Ash chuckled. "Take it easy Riolu this won't hurt a bit." as he tapped Riolu gently on the nose disappearing him in a beam of light. The ball pinged instantly. He tossed it up and Riolu came back out as he minimized the ball. "Ok Riolu lets go to bed you can meet everyone else in the morning. We have alot of work ahead of us." _I am ready for it Master.._ Ash sighed...

* * *

 **(Mount Silver - Peak - Two Days Later)**

"Well guys we made it.. It took two more days than I expected but here we are at the top of the peak. It was good training hiking the mountain." as he grinned at his team. None of which looked tired at all, even Lapras had continued to climb the mountain on foot which Ash felt was really impressive.. The wind whipped fiercely at the peak here and while it was summer like at the base Ash had gotten his jacket out and slipped it on under his cloak.. Everyone was very happy to meet Riolu and he fit right into the team easily. Like Pikachu though he preferred to remain outside his ball, stating that a Riolu must remain ever vigilant. Ash also couldn't get him to kick the habit of calling him Master.. _So ah now that we are here how exactly are you going to find Larvitar? I mean we been looking for a week and nothing..._ Pikachu said as everyone gathered around.

"I'll tell you guys once I get up here..." Ash jumped up on a rock in front of all ten of them and closed his eyes and rose his white stoned fist over his head closing his eyes.. He ignited his Aura and pushed a large amount of power into the light stone which began to glow brightly.. All of his Pokemon waited.. Ash pushed the power out all around him as a light wave passed over them all and disappeared down the mountain on all sides.. He quietly held his blue Aura and waited... After a minute he opened his eyes. "Pikachu, Riolu you guys go north. Fearow, Pidgeot fly down the south-side of the peak. Charizard you take Squirtle on your back you two fly east and Bulbasaur and Dark head west There are Pokemon in all those directions just a little lower than us. I'll monitor you all from here. If you find him give us and attack in the air." All of the Pokemon nodded and took off. _Why didn't you send us Boss?_ Ash smiled. "Simple Gabite and Lapras your my protection I didn't feel any people... but there is something else... I can't put my finger on it but something.. and its very strong.." Ash said with some concern.. _Well don't worry I'm getting pretty strong... and I got your back Boss... He is right Ash we will not let any harm come to you.._ Lapras said as he continued to look around alertly. Ash smiled at Gabite and Lapras. "Yeah lets just wait it out. Hopefully one of those guys will find him.."

Pikachu and Riolu hopped from rock to rock down the side of the mountain until Riolu's eyes started to glow and he stopped. _Hold on a second Pikachu do you fell that?_ Pikachu raised his tail and began to sense... _What in the heck IS THAT?!_ Pikachu said in alarm as a purple ball of light appeared before him and Riolu.. They both could see a glowing pair of eyes in it.. _Hmmmmm its you Pikachu... Your not him... Were getting close.. see you around Pikachu!_ As both alarmed Pokemon stepped back against the mountain as the ball of light vanished.. _Ah did you know that ball of light Pikachu?_ Riolu asked confused.. Pikachu shrugged his shoulders... _No I can't say how it knew me or where it was from... or even what it was... Lets just keep it to ourselves Riolu.._ Both Pokemon nodded and continued down the mountain..

They went a bit further when they saw a silver figure walking a ledge below them.. _Finally a Pokemon let go ask and see if this guys seen Larvitar.._ Pikachu said excitedly.. They both jumped down in front of the Pokemon and to Pikachu's great surprised he called him out.. _Pikachu? Hold up Pikachu is that you man!?_ Pikachu looked at Riolu and then back at the silver armored Pokemon.. _Ah do you I know sir? Hey really you don't recognize me? Hey is Ash here too? and whats the deal with the blue guy there?_ Pikachu stood there somewhat confused as did Riolu.. _Its me Larvitar Pikachu.. Well Pupitar now!_ Pupitar said cheerfully... Pikachu was shocked! _Wow Pupitar! I can't believe you evolved man.. We been looking for you for a week Where the heck have you been?!_

Pupitar chuckled.. _Oh doin my usual stuff.. huntin for food sleepin in the Grotto... Looking for fights.. normal Pupitar stuff... The thing is I can't seem to get over the hump ya know... I been a Pupitar for like everrrrr... I'm sick of it!_ Riolu laughed.. _Ah I understand the struggle friend Pupitar.. I too worked long and hard to get stronger but still I am a Riolu..._ Pikachu face-palmed.. _Ok well would you mind heading back with me and Riolu Ash is at the top of the mountain.. and he wants to talk with you.._ This excited Pupitar. _Really Ash is back here on Mount Silver.. Heck yeah I'll come I can't wait to see him again.._ So all three Pokemon started to fast track back to the mountains peak...

Ash had settled on his rock and was talking with all of his Pokemon except Riolu and Pikachu. The rest had returned with no luck on finding Larvitar. Ash hoped that they had better luck, he was just about to give the team a pep talk because they were feeling a bit down when he felt it... "Hey guys get behind me now..." Ash said so seriously that his team moved without question as he hopped from his rock and ignited his Aura.. he stood fists closed powering up his gloves.. Something was coming he could feel the immense power it was giving off and he was getting nervous. It felt so big that he wasn't sure he and his entire team would be enough.. Then they appeared.. two balls of light appeared above him about twenty feet away. One purple and One Blue..

His whole team stood there eyes wide as two pairs of glowing eyes appeared in them.. Ash moved a few steps forward calling out to them.. "I don't know who you are but you need to show yourselves..." he said with a frown.. The blue light faded first and from it came a large purple feline cat with glowing blue eyes and a swishing tail.. The second ball faded and from it came a smaller pink feline cat with a shorter more wiry tail swishing as well. Ash lowered both his arms resting them at his waist and allowed his Aura to ebb away. He knew that there would be no fight either of these two Pokemon and winning.. "Hello Mewtwo... and I guess Mew? How long are you two going to keep follow me?" Both of the cats looked at each other then back at Ash.. _**You know who we are?**_ "Whoa.. that was loud I can understand Pokemon speak you guys you don't need to do Telepathy thing with me.. This shocked both Pokemon greatly.. _What?! Reeeeeealllly You can understand me?_ Ash nodded.

"Yes I can understand you Mew.." Mewtwo drifted a little lower and closer.. _I don't understand how you can remember me I wiped your memory of us.._ "Well you gave it a good try Mewtwo. At first they seemed like dreams but too real but then on my last journey something happened to me.. I dunno what caused it but I connected with my Aura powers and all my memories came flooding back to me..making sense." Ash said staring at them both. Both Pokemon lowered their heads in shame.. Mew drifted down to ground level... _We are so sorry about what happened.. We didn't mean what we did.. We just.._ Ash held up a hand.. "No it was probably more my fault I shouldn't have jumped in between your attacks like that... I don't blame either of you.. I am curious though.. Why have you guys been following me so long?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow..

Mewtwo also lowered himself to ground level and floated right up to Ash, earning growls and squawks from his team.. He held up a hand stopping them. _How long have you been aware of us following you Human?_ Ash smiled, "I'd say I felt the two of you following me since Unova.. Then again in Pallet Town until the day I left.. I figured if you wanted to talk with me you would." Mew and Mewtwo looked at each other stunned then Mewtwo's face went back to shame. _I also have felt like Mew.. Terrible for what we did to you.. and then you forgiving me like it was nothing at all.. I.. I had not experienced any such kindness in all of my life.._ Ash looked hard at Mewtwo. "I know it was Team Rocket who made you.. I saw your escape as that facility blew up.

I didn't understand at the time what it was that was happening but after New Island it all clicked. I just want you to know that everywhere I have gone since I have made Team Rocket pay again and again. I will keep making them pay until I destroy that entire organization.. I can't stand people hurting Pokemon.." Ash received growls and chirps of approval from behind him.. Mew looked at them all and she raised her eyes.. _Well they all really love you don't they? Hey Pink Cat! You better believe we do! If anyone tries to harm a hair on his head I'll burn them alive.._ Quilava yelled as his back ignited.. "Easssssy there Quilava.. No need to scare the legendary Pokemon." he chuckled.. Mew raised an eyebrow at Ash... _Pfft.. Scare me... not likely..._ She said as her eyes began to glow purple.. _Stand down Mew..._ Mewtwo said softly as he raised a paw at her and she drifted back and forth releasing her powers.

It was then that Pikachu, Riolu and Pupitar crested the hill on the path coming to the scene before them.. _OH GREAT! Not you two again!_ Pikachu yelled as he vanished in a blue light and reappeared in front of Ash cheeks sparking angrily at the two legendary Pokemon.. _You two aren't fighting again are you.. Tell me there not fighting again.. If you are then just go..._ "Stand down Pikachu.. We are just talking right Mew and Mewtwo?" Pika cocked his head as his ear flopped.. _Talking.. is that right..?_ Both Pokemon nodded and Pikachu stood up releasing his charge.. _Well I won't let you kill Ash again.. I'll just stand here but if either of you.._ "Relax Pika its ok.. its ok.." he said as he reached down and stroked Pikachus back calming him a little. Mewtwo had raised an eyebrow.. for just a moment he felt even more power than himself... Mew looked on casually.. _I promise Mouse I am not here to cause this Human any harm.. Please believe me.._ she said with her head hanging again..

"Well now that that is over who do we have here Pikachu?" _Oh yeah how could I have forgotten!_ All eyes moved to Riolu and Pupitar.. _I'm hurt I can't believe you don't remember me Ash.._ Ash smiled and laughed taking both legendary Pokemon by surprise.. "Are you kidding me I'd never forget you.. Hey Larvitar!... Well I guess Pupitar now you evolved way to go man! I see you got over your egg trauma in the end." Pupitar ignored the whole scene and ran up to Ash rubbing his leg almost knocking him over.. _I'm so glad you remember me Ash and heck yeah thanks to you I got over it, and thanks to mom she got me to understand I'm a future Tyrannitar! I had to get out there and train.. So I been fighting every Pokemon on this mountain! Its funny though its been four day and I wasn't able to find anyone to fight! Everyone's hiding from me the cowards..._ Pupitar huffed.. "Ah so that was why everyone was staying out of our way.. They actually were hiding from you!" Ash laughed out loud again.. _OY! So you were the reason we couldn't find you geez Pupitar..._ Pikachu said face palming while Pupitar rocked back and forth in embarrassment..

 _Hey Ash I was tellin Riolu and Pikachu that mom and the other Tyrannitars migrated for the summer.. I don't really have anyone strong to fight.. I have been a Pupitar for more than a year... I was ah wondering if I could go with you.. I need to get stronger!_ Ash smiled.. "Geez that's the whole reason I came here was to see if you wanted to join up! Sure we would love to have you back on the team.. I'm gonna warn you though the training is going to be really hard.." Pupitar eyes smiled.. _Great the harder the better!_ Mew floated down in front of Ash face... getting his attention back. _Ah..Hey! Speaking of Joining.. Mewtwo wants to ask you something..._ she said as she floated back behind her big brother.. Mewtwo sighed.. _Speaking of Team Rocket Human... I have been continuously hunted by them for years since I last saw you.. I am tired of running and hiding from them and trainers alike.. I came here because you are really the only Human I can trust... Ash._

 _Would you be willing to become my trainer.. To catch, hide and protect me.. I have seen how you treat Pokemon how they are your family.. I have never felt like I belonged anywhere.._ All of Ash Pokemon Pikachu included sat there quietly stunned.. Never in their wildest dreams would they imagine that a legendary Pokemon would feel like that and come to them like this.. Ash walked back over to his rock and sat down and sighed. "Mewtwo.. You are by far one of the most powerful Pokemon on the planet. IF you join me I don't see how I can make you any stronger.. I mean you and Mew there can go toe to toe with any other legendary Pokemon out there.." _Well all but I'd say Two Ash... No way can we beat Father.. or...Ho-oH.._ Mew said with a snort of indignation.. "See that's what I mean.. Plus if you go into a Pokeball Mewtwo it will register you as one of my Pokemon. There is no way the League would keep their mouths shut.. " Mewtwo nodded in understanding, _I understand where you are coming from Ash.. The thing is I feel like working with you in any way will make me stronger.. Plus I really am tired of running.. I want to feel safe and sleep for a while..._ Mewtwo said as he sat down on the ground in front of Ash.. and Mew floated over above her brother. _I don't really see what the problem is Ash, Pikachu and I along with Gabite and the rest of the team are more than a match for Team Rocket or anyone else who might come for Mewtwo... If they come we will grind them into dust._ Charizard said with a rumbling growl. Mewtwo looked up at him in thanks..

 _Well while you think about it would you mind catching me Ash.. I am ready to train myself! I'm going out of my mind here..._ Pupitar said bouncing up and down eagerly.. Ash chuckled.. "Sure Pupitar." Ash unclipped another empty Ultra ball as Pupitar ran to him and he tapped him on the head disappearing him in a beam of light. It didn't even shake dinging instantly.. He released the now happy and grateful Pupitar who went over to sit with his new team. Ash felt good accomplishing his immediate goal but here he was conflicted. he would have to make a decision that would have far reaching implications on many lives not just his own or Mewtwo.. "Hey let me make a quick call Mewtwo."

 _That is fine I will sit here and rest.. It is the first time I actually have felt safe in a long time.._ Mew sat down next to Mewtwo as Ash's team Approached them both. _Wow to think I would get to meet Mew in the flesh.. Nice to meet you miss._ Pidgeot said with a bow... _Oh! Another girl! Yay! Hello Miss Pidgeot! It is also nice to meet you.. I sure hope your Human gets this figured out... I really want to know his thoughts..._ Pikachu chuckled. _Well I have been with Ash the longest Mew and I don't think I have ever seen him like this before. He cares alot about all Pokemon and wants to make them the best they can possible be.. but also as happy as they can be.._ Mew cocked her head and looked around.. _Hes really like this with all of you?_ Every single one of them nodded. _Yes... I can feel that about him Pikachu.. That is why I have come.. I know he will always protect me.. I want that.. I need that.. Mewtwo stated._ Pikachu sighed at the thought of a legendary Pokemon on the team and all the trouble that might follow them.. but he understood how every Pokemon wanted to feel safe.. wanted to be wanted... He couldn't fault Mewtwo for that.. No he would tell Ash to help him.. when he returned.

Ash stepped over to the edge of the path looking out over miles and miles of forest.. He felt in his heart it would be the right thing to do to protect Mewtwo but could he? If any of the evil teams ever found out he had Mewtwo and his identity would he be able to protect everyone he cared about? He sighed deeply at the thought.. He reached down to his Extreme Nav and Dialed Professor Oaks number. It rang twice and then Gary appeared on the screen. "Hey Ashyboy! Where in the heck are you?" Ash smiled, "Hey Gary I guess Professor Oak is out on another trip again?" Gary nodded in disgust.. "Yeah He's left me here again.. Honestly I think he takes these trips to go out to eat and drink beer with these other Professors.. If only I could prove it.." Gary sighed.. "Hey Gary I have something serious I need to ask you." Gary's smile faded.

"Go ahead Ash what is it?" Ash talked a bit lower, "If I wanted to have a Pokeball unregistered can you do that?" Gary's eyes went wide. "Well Only duly Licensed Professors can do that.. and only for a very good reason Ash. Its against league policy." Ash sighed. "Well then its good I got you on the phone. I know your a duly registered Professor top of your field... I am going to show you something.. but you can't tell anyone or freak out." Now Gary was seriously intrigued.. "Alright Ash hit me with it then.." Ash turned his Nav to reveal both Mew and Mewtwo and Gary sat opened mouth in silence. "Gary.. come back to me man.. So is it possible to help me?" Gary came back to himself and rested a hand on his chin. "Well I know because every evil organization in the world and every trainer in the world would want either of those two.. I'll keep it from grandpa and do it. Grandpa is going to be so pissed when he finds out someday though.. Plus I'd like to meet him sometime.. for my research." Ash nodded. "One more thing Ash, if you use Mewtwo in a League Tournament you will have to register him for it.. Just so you know." Gary said. "No.. I don't think he wants to fight Gary.. He just wants to rest. He came to me to protect him.. That is what I will do then stay on the line here so I know his info comes through before you dock it." Gary nodded and waited on the line.

Ash walked back over to Mewtwo. "Ok Mewtwo I can keep you a secret.. until the day you feel like you don't want to be. Also I'll train you if you'd like.. Ultimately though I want you to know you will be family to me and I always protect my family Mewtwo.." Ash said very seriously. Mewtwo stood up. _Thank you for this..Ash.. I will try to do my best to protect you as well..._ It was then that Mew spoke up... _Ahhhh excuse me Mewtwo... aren't you forgetting something..._ Mewtwo sighed and shook his head.. _Well you see Ash.. I hate to ask you this.. but will you also take in my little sister Mew? She wants to go so badly.. and do that human ritual fight thing you do.._ Pikachu nearly fainted at the thought of a Mew showing up in a gym or a League.. _Holy Miltank! You are kidding Right Mewtwo!?_

Mew dipped down to pikachu poking him in the chest gently as her eye lit up.. _Look here Mr. Pikachu I have been waiting foooooooorrrreeeeevvvveeerrr to go around with a human.. I want to see what these battle things are like and I want to train and I want to hang out with humans! So yes I am going! I will go! I will not be left behind..._ she said angrily as Pikachu cowered back and Ash raised an eyebrow.. "Take it easy there Mew.. So you want to not only come but you WANT to battle in the Leagues?" Ash said to her astonished at the prospect.. _You bet I do.. I hate the way all these Humans say Mewwww shes a myth.. Mew she doesn't exist.. Ohhhh I am going to show them all how much I exist.._ She said as the ground around them began to shake..

"Whoaaa there Mew calm down little lady..please.." Ash begged as she floated over and sat down on his shoulder. "Hey Gary.. I'm going to need a second ball unregistered it seems Mew wants to come as well. It wont be forever though she going to fight at some point.." Gary was speechless as Mew nodded on his shoulder and looked at his watch.. _Oh yes human take it all in... Yes I have pink fur.. Yes I am actually real! why is he just sitting there like that lets do this!_ Mew said impatiently... _**Good lord what have I gotten myself into...**_ Ash thought to himself.

"Ahhhh Ok Ash I am ready.." Ash nodded and unhooked the two Pokeballs the Silph Co. president had given him holding each ball up in front of each legendary Pokemon to inspect.. "Look you two these are special Pokeballs.. If you ever get tired of being with me you can let me know and I don't have to break these balls.. I can just release you.. OK?" Both of them nodded. _I love the way it looks a special ball for a special lady! Nope once you catch me I am here forever.. I am never going back to that tree full time.. I'll have to go back occasionally or father will get mad Ash but otherwise your stuck with me!_ Mew said with a smile as she tapped the ball and disappeared.. it shook twice and then dinged.

 _I trust no other Human..Ash. I also will not be leaving you even if I am found out.. I will be gald to finally rest.._ "Well you won't have to stay in that ball all of the time Mewtwo. Just when we are traveling great distance.. or in cities. _Did you forget I can teleport Ash.. Mew as well.._ Ash smiled, "No I haven't forgotten that.. but I know it takes alot out of you so I won't have you do it that often. Have a good rest Mewtwo." Ash said as he touched Mewtwo with the Limited Masterball. Mewtwo vanished and the ball shook once and dinged. "Gary what have I done man?" Ash asked in amazement.

Gary was looking at his PC and then back at Ash in confusion.. "Hey Ash have you caught them yet?" Ash nodded. "Yes I have Gary just now why?" Gary scratched his head.. "Well it says... nothing.. like you haven't even caught them.. What the hell kind of Pokeballs are those you have?" Gary asked in surprise.. "Oh that's right you didn't see these balls. They were given to me by the president of the Silph Co. I can't believe they are stealth balls then as well.. amazing. It looks like I can keep thirteen Pokemon then, actually one more too since these balls don't register sweet." Gary gave a huh look.

"Well that solves the problem right there then.. Not illegal if the president of the company who makes the Pokeball gave them to you. That is in the League bylaws. Well I'll keep them both quiet even from Grandpa for now Ash but I would appreciate it if I could meet them both someday.. Incredible man... just incredible.." Ash smiled back at Gary. "Sure thing... Its going to be a while before we talk again Gary I have alot of training to do.. Take care of yourself." Gary smiled. "You too Ash.. Talk to you whenever then."

Ash released Mewtwo and Mew. "Welcome to the family you guys.. I hope I can treat you both as good as possible and help you to achieve whatever goal it is you want.." _Thank you Ash I appreciate that.. For now hello everyone.. I am glad to be here.. Sure thing Mewtwo welcome to the team!_ Pikachu said. _Welcome Purple cat. I hope we can spar sometime.. Ohhhhh Big red has a death wish..._ Charizard nodded at Mewtwo which he returned.. _Ash I would like to return to my ball and sleep if its all the same to you._ "Sure thing Mewtwo.." as he disappeared once again back into his ball. Mew on the other hand was sitting talking with Pidgeot like she was a long lost friend.. Yep this was going to be crazy for sure, Ash though..

"Hey Pupitar come over here a minute." _Hey Ash whats up?_ Ash chuckled at the spunky pupa. "Have you ever been to the Grotto on the mountain here? I was hoping to set up camp in it and use it for our training.. Its pretty hard to find my grandpa's book says." Pupitar eye smiled.. _Oh yeah gather everybody up its not far away.. I'll take you to the entrance and then we can get in and set up camp.._ "Hey guys meet and greet time is over Pupitar is going to lead us to our new home and then well eat! Everyone cheered and followed Pupitar down the south face of the mountain until he stopped at a crack in the wall. _Here is the entrance... Kinda small though..._ Ash smiled and ignited his eyes scaring the crap out of Pupitar... _Don't worry Pupitar you'll get used to it.._ Ash sent power into his left glove and the shadow stone began to shine.. The entire mountain wall face showed grey lines and Ash rested his palm on the center design opening the hidden entrance.. _Oh wow.. I had no idea it would do that..._ Pupitar said stunned..

"Well it doesn't do that for everyone.. Just us Aura users.." Ash said as they all entered and he shut the door behind them. Once they entered Ash was blown away to see a hooded top crack letting plenty of air and light into the grotto. There were fruit trees and berry bushes everywhere and a lake with a stream entering one side and exiting the other back into the mountain itself. "See guys this is going to be perfect.. lets set up camp." Ash's entire team started in with the routine of camp Pupitar helping where he could and Mew helping where she could as well. Ash let Mewtwo out and told him to go sleep in a tree until dinner was ready. _Hey Ash were finally here right.. Its finally time to start training.._ Pikachu said smirking and slapping his tail on the ground... "You bet it is Pikachu! All of us.. me included buddy me included.." As he sat down looking at everyone and cooking their meal...

* * *

 **(Mount Silver - Hidden Grotto - Five Months & Thirty Days Later)**

Donphan was stunned at the turn of events.. Here he was five times the size of his soul evolved opponent and yet his roll out attack had been stopped dead and he was tossed backward like a new born Phanpy.. It frustrated him to no end as he got up.. "Come on Donphan! Look for an opening with that roll out shoot in and use earthquake!" Ash yelled to his team members as he held his right fist low but a bit forward maintaining Quilava's soul evolution.. His form had grown a bit and his fire had turned from red to a lava orange and his legs and claws lengthened.. he was an intimidating sight on the battlefield.. He shot forward as Donphan rolled out leaped into the air and came down right in front of him with and earthquake throwing him back across the ground..

Ash released the soul evolution with a heavy sigh of his own as the white light dissolved Quilava back to his original form.. "Much better Donphan! You two get over here and take a rest!" both Pokemon ran over breathing hard and sat down.. _Hey Ash.. you's think I'm gettin close ta doin the Soul evolution thing like Quilava here?_ Donphan rumbled curiously.. "I been reaching out and feeling your strength Donphan.. its getting close buddy well keep after it." Ash smiled.. _Yeah Donphan if you keep on training you will get it too.. I didn't have it a while back and look what I can do now!_ Quilava cheered. In the last five months Ash had been training his team hard and switching out many of them regularly he was hoping in the next month to get three more of his team to soul evolve.. So far he'd gotten more than twenty to do it and it was only a matter of time before more would follow.. he had also been training his body with physical exercise as well as reading the manual and training his Aura powers. Riolu was especially helpful in the fact that he could go toe to toe with the emanation Pokemon and his close combat skills were increasing.. Ash himself had gotten a little bigger in the chest and arms from all the push ups, fighting and pull ups he was doing.

 _Soooo its been about five months and if im not mistaken.. That Performance thing is tomorrow.. You still going Ash?_ Pikachu asked curiously.. Ash had thought long and hard about it. Even though he had been training non-stop this past five months hidden away he still couldn't get the honey blonde haired trainer out of his mind.. It was her blue eyes that haunted him most... "I dunno Pikachu.. I mean Donphan's really close maybe I should just keep after it.." he said non-committal. Pikachu raised an eyebrow.. Mew flew down from a tree to Ash... _What are we talkin about here?_ she asked floating around Ash's head.. Pikachu smirked.. _Oh nothing really.. just about a girl trainer that Ash wants to stalk..._

Pikachu began to laugh as Ash shot daggers at him... _Ohhhh a girl huh... Is she pretty? ... is she nice? does she have pink hair?_ That last one cause Ash to lose it laughing... "Pink hair?! Really you are one crazy cat Mew.." Ash giggled.. _Hey I think the whoooooole worlds Pokemon should have pink fur... all of em! Anyway.. If you like her you should go.. Take my brother hes been sulking lately..._ Ash raised an eyebrow. "Really.. He seems pretty good to me till you lose that temper of yours..." Ash said looking at Mew sideways.. _Look it was one time.. and why would anyone tell a girl she looks kinda fat... That will get you killed.._ "Calm down lil lady you look sleek and pink..." Mew began to preen her fur.. from Ash stroking her ego...

"Well maybe I will go check her.. I mean the Performances out" as he hastily corrected himself. _Well if you do go Master I will accompany you.. I will not be apart from you unless it is dire.._ Ash sighed as Riolu still continued to call him master. "Well if I do go it'll probably be me you, Pikachu and Mewtwo. The less team members I bring the less chance of me being recognized." Ash said.. _Oh yeah the black and grey hat, cloak and the Pikachu aren't a dead give away or anything..._ Pikachu deadpanned as both Mew and Riolu Looked at them both confused.. _I'll explain it to you both in a bit..._ "Yeah maybe you ought to stay here Pikachu..." Ash said ruefully.

 _Oh Hell no! I am definitely going.. I'm wondering if shes prettier in person... My guess is yes..._ He said quite seriously as Ash raised an eyebrow.. "Well anyway its getting late in the day so I am going to make dinner and then get some shut eye." everyone nodded as Ash got up went over to the camp site and started cooking.. After a filling meal and some quality time with everyone he went to bed.. but thoughts of the Performance trainer continued to haunt him as he slept..

Ash got up the next morning feeling a little tired, he got up from his sleeping bag and stretched.. He cracked his neck and yawned as he stretched both arms over his head... While he was ready to get dressed, eat and get going he had his morning routine to take care of first and sure enough there stood Riolu across the from him... "Well don't you look eager today Riolu..." Ash said as he chuckled.. _Oh I am Master... Today is the day I am finally going defeat you.. It has disappointed me to no end that I can't defeat you.._ Riolu said as he kicked the dirt in front of him.

Most of his team had woken up and had taken up their usual spot around the camp site to watch the impending battle.. _I dunno Boss.. He is lookin pretty motivated today.. Nah Gabite I'll bet you three berries Ash wins again today..._ Pikachu said with a grin... _I'll take that bet little yellow brother.._ Charizard rumbled. _Well I don't get it everyday Ash and Riolu fight... Everyday its been the same outcome..._ Mew said as she drifted down to stand next to Pikachu. _Well lil sister it is as Ash has said to us both.. If you want to get stronger you must put in the time that is what Riolu is doing._ Mewtwo stated as he sat in a limb above them watching the readying battlers.

Ash powered up his Aura. Gone were his gloves and weighted shirt. He stood with his dark jeans and tank top undershirt showing his arms and chest.. Clearly was the image of Lucario glowed brightly on his shoulder.. "Come Riolu.. Don't go easy on me." Riolu nodded and powered up an Aura sphere throwing it at Ash as he moved fast to dodge it and close on the Emanation Pokemon.. Ash threw his own Aura sphere which Riolu dodged and then they clashed fist to paw. The fighters seemed to vanish from sight and reappear in other spots all around the clearing fighting in close combat. The Pokemon were watching as best they could.

Clouds of smoke were all that showed where both Ash and Riolu had been.. _HAH! I have you now Master!_ as Ash and Riolu appeared with Ash crossing his arms in front of his face as he was blasted back through a tree from an Aura enhanced kick from Riolu.. "Your getting faster Riolu as Ash flipped over and slid to a stop getting up while Riolu closed for what he hoped would be the knockout punch. Ash smiled at Riolu as he pushed an Aura Sphere into the ground causing a cloud of dust and disappeared as Riolu closed.. This surprised Riolu just enough to provide and opening. A flash of blue appeared in the smoke and out shot Riolu into the air as his face showed him heavily stunned as he started to fall back to earth he tried to recover as Ash appeared out of thin air and roundhouse kicked him square in the chest sending him smashing through a nearby rock and then a smaller tree behind.. _WHHHHHHHEEEEEEEWWWWW_ Pikachu whistled loudly as a smoke mushroom cloud began to rise from where Riolu had impacted..

Ash stood tall glowing brightly blue with his arms down and clenched fists resting at his sides.. waiting to see if Riolu would attack. It was not to be the Emanation Pokemon layed silently in a heap of trees and rocks with swirls in his eyes.. _Oh no Ash did you Kill Riolu!_ Mew said horrified as she flew over to the passed out Pokemon... as she closed on Riolu he began to come too.. and looked up to see a Pink face looking closely at him.. _NOOO Were all good Riolu isn't dead! Man he sent you on a trip Riolu!_ The blue Jackal rubbed his head as he got up and looked over to Ash who was powering down as he walked toward him with a smile.. _I still have a long way to go don't I master.._ he said with a heavy sigh.. "Hey don't take it to hard Riolu I have been working very hard as well to increase my Aura... Your definitely getting stronger.. I can't feel my right hand right now.." Ash said as he shook it frowning... "Lets get you fixed up and eat breakfast guys." Everyone cheered and Riolu smiled as Ash helped him over to camp.. _Thank you for your kind words Master I will work harder.._ he said with a hard gaze..

After breakfast Ash put on his shirt, hat, gloves and cloak pulling the hood up over his head.. _Well it looks like were ready to get this circus on the road huh Ash?_ Pikachu said as he jumped onto Ash's shoulder.. "Yeah I guess so, Look guys I'll be gone a few hours at most. Feel free to rest or play just make sure you guys eat berries and drink plenty of water from the lake over there. When I get back we'll get back to our training. I'm proud of all the progress you have made over the last five months because you guys are working very hard.. So enjoy today because its back to work tomorrow. Lets go Mewtwo and Riolu." Ash said as he and the three Pokemon moved into the clearing.. _Well I'm excited.. I can't wait to see this girl trainer in person..._ Pikachu said as he thumped his tail causing Ash to chuckle. _Well I don't care where we go as long as I can go back into my ball to sleep until we need to return._ Mewtwo said plainly. _I am also fine with any travel location so long as I am by your side Master.._ "You don't have to call me master you know.. Ok Mewtwo lets get going." Mewtwo nodded as Riolu smirked and touched Mewtwo's tail as he put a paw on Ash's shoulder and they vanished into a blue ball of light..

* * *

 **(Gloire City -Master Class Finals)**

Today was the day.. It had been six long months since Serena and her team had qualified for the Master Class Contest where she would face her fellow Performers. IF she was very lucky she might even get the chance to face Aria the Kalos Queen and if she managed to beat her then she would become the Kalos queen. It was the dream she had gained from the start of her journey, and she was excited at the prospect. The main street leading to the Palace like stadium was packed with trainers, vendors and spectators.

Serena and Braxien walked down the street accompanied by both Clement and Bonnie. Recently they had returned to Lumiose City and Serena and her team had helped Clement take back the Lumiose Gym as she was surprised to find out that Clement was the Gym Leader.. Once Serena, Clement and the Masked Man with the strange Pokemon had gotten the upper hand the two shadowed trainers had spoken.. Serena shuddered at the memory of the two figures in the dark clothing who had taken over the gym for some type of criminal activity.. Once they saw they were going to lose the gym the man of the two of them stated if they couldn't keep the gym it was a liability... If that masked man with that strange Pokemon hadn't jumped in front of them when he did the bombs they threw would have killed them all...

Serena looked over at Clement, he still looked down about it.. "Hey Clement, its like I said don't worry your dad is going to rebuild the top four floors of the gym.. It was just good everyone was able to get out of the way before the top came down.." She smiled as she tried to cheer him up.. "Shes right big brother.. It wasn't your fault that all that happened I just want to know how that Meowth could talk like a human..." Clement who had been in his own thoughts as they walked looked over at the two with a hard glare. "Well I don't know who they were but mark my words if I ever run into them again.. I am going to end them for nearly killing Bonnie and you.." Serena raised and eyebrow.. The seriousness of his voice worried her.. "Well regardless we need to get through this crowd and I need to get signed in.. Lets go you guys!" As she Braxien and Bonnie rushed forward with Clement trailing behind...

A blue flash of light appeared on top of the Farris building and from it appeared a man in a grey cloak with a biped purple cat, a Riolu standing sentry and a Pikachu on his shoulder... _Whoaaaa Mewtwo that felt crazy.. I wasn't sure which way was up.. Lets do that again!_ Pikachu snickered as Mewtwo raised an eyebrow. Ash took a moment to get his bearings and then smiled.. The air here smelled of food and the sounds of partying and hundreds of spectators could be heard below. Ash looked up overhead to see many bird type Pokemon he had never seen before flying around. He took a quiet moment to soak it all in.. A new region.. While it excited him he knew that now wouldn't be the time to go exploring.. best to get in go see the Performance and get out.

It was the loud calls of the vendors that got his attention first. "Well would you look at that stadium it sorta reminds me of Camaren Palace right Riolu?" Riolu looked across the street at the huge stadium studying it. _Hmm yes it does sort of remind me of the Palace from my homeland..._ Riolu said as he intensely stared at it. Ash then looked over to his Legendary Pokemon.. "Hey are you alright from such a long distant teleport like that Mewtwo?" Ash asked with concern.. Mewtwo merely scoffed.. _That distance was nothing Ash.. I can teleport much further than that with little to no effect.. Would you mind if I returned to my ball.. I do not like crowds. Know that if I feel any danger toward you I will act on my own though.._ he said quietly. Ash raised an eyebrow but smiled and nodded as he grabbed Mewtwo's Pokeball "Have a good rest my legendary cat. I'll see you after the Performance." Mewtwo nodded and disappeared as Ash then took the ball and attached it to his belt. "Ok you two lets move up to the edge and have a look before we go on down to join the crowd headed over to the stadium for the Performances."

Ash walked up to the edge and looked down below to see a burst of color and chaos.. hundreds of fans, vendors and spectators were moving up the street toward the stadium. Ash could see from his high vantage point that when he went down there that it would be pretty chaotic so he studied the crowd flow to figure out the best way to get around.. It was then that he spotted her.. She was running up the street with a strange fox like Pokemon he had seen on TV and another trainer and a little girl. The other two had bright blonde hair and would be easy to pick-out in a crowd.. but it was the leader Ash was focused on..

"Well huh.. It looks like your going to get a good look at her before the Performance Pikachu.. There she is right below us." Ash said as he quietly watched the three come up the street toward them.. Pikachu instantly leaned forward ears twitching.. _Where? Where is she... Ohhhhhhh there she is!_ Pikachu began to study her closely.. Riolu looked down upon the three more passively than Ash or Pikachu.. _Wow Ash.. Look at her.. You really picked a beautiful girl to ahhh stalk... She is way more beautiful than on TV.._ he said as he sparked his cheeks and his eyes widened.. Ash looked up at Pikachu and snorted at his comment then back at Serena.. "Yeah I think maybe you're right Pikachu she is really something huh?" he chuckled..

Ash Pikachu and Riolu watched as the two blonde haired trainers followed the honey blonde haired Serena up the street. Ash noticed that she also allowed her Pokemon to follow along as the fox like Pokemon kept step with her as she weaved in and out of the crowd making her way toward the stadium. Ash had to agree with Pikachu that she definitely was way more beautiful in person than the TV gave her credit for.. So much so that Riolu raised an eyebrow at Ash.. _Master are you alright? I can feel your Aura wavering…_ Pikachu stifled a laugh as Ash snorted at the Emanation Pokemon…

"Well pfftt Yeah I am alright Riolu it's just I was caught off guard a little by her." Ash said as he continued to stare. It was when she stopped dead in her tracks that Ash cocked his head.. _Hey Riolu what the heck man?!_ Pikachu said as he looked over to Riolu with a raised paw glowing blue.. Ash could feel Riolu reaching out to Serena directly.. as he saw her make a confused face and begin to look around. "Riolu stop that now.." Ash said with a bit of surprise in his voice. _I meant no harm Master I just wanted to know a little more about this trainer.. I wanted probe her feelings and see if she is good or not.._ He said as all three stood there watching Serena.. Pikachu cocked his head.. _You know I understand where Riolu coming from Ash… We don't know anything about her.. It can't hurt to be cautious.._ Ash sighed he knew that his Pokemon were just looking out for him..

Still something inside himself was telling him that this girl was good as he looked at her.. "Well were not going to find out anytime soon you guys so let's get on down there and get ready for the Performance." He said as all three backed off the roof edge and walked to the back edge of the building.. "Race ya to the bottom Riolu?" Ash said with a smirk.. _You are on Master!_ Pikachu's eyes went wide as saucers when he Ash and Riolu jumped from the building roof.. _I really hate you Guuuyyyyysss!_ Was all that could be heard as they dropped several stories to the ground landing in an Aura enhanced crouch. After standing up and allowing Pikachu to right himself he smiled at them both and stepped from the alley out into the crowd…

Serena flowed through the crowd running around and through people carefully as she, Bonnie, Clement and Braxien made their way toward registration. Braxien smiled and continued next to her trainer excited at the prospect of another Contest. It was when Serena stopped dead that all three friends became confused.. Serena looked around because she felt a little dizzy like something was happening to her.. "Hey Serena are you alright?" Bonnie asked as she came up to her side with a concerned face.. "Ah.. Sort of my head is buzzing?!" she said to Bonnie as she began looking around again..

"Oh my Serena.. Your eyes are glowing Blue! What is happening?" Bonnie gasped as she took a step back and Clement came forward with a frown.. "I think it might be a Pokemon doing that Serena." And right as he said it Serena's eyes stopped glowing and she shook her head… "Well whatever it was it didn't hurt it was just like a buzzing but I'm ok now.. I wonder who was doing it?" she said with a frown and head shake. Braxien having taken a personal affront to the attack was searching the crowd for the perpetrator ready to attack them. Serena laid a hand on her. "Calm down Braxien I'm alright really." Braxien looked up to her trainer with a concerned look but nodded and began to calm down.. That is when Bonnie lightly tapped Clement on the arm. He looked down to Bonnie with a questioning look as she gently jerked her head to where she was looking at. It was the top of the building across the street.

Clement slowly turned his own head as to not make it noticeable and saw exactly what Bonnie was looking at. There on top of the building was a Trainer in all grey with a dark hood and cloak which caused a shadow that concealed his face. Standing next to him a small blue Pokemon that looked alot like a jackal and a Pikachu on his shoulder.. Clements eyes widened.. "Hey Clement.. That's the trainer from the pictures Serena keeps showing us isn't it?" she whispered to her brother. "Yes Bonnie I think that is him. I can't believe it.. he was just seen in Kanto a few days ago.. How the heck did he get here?" Bonnie shrugged. "I think we should tell Serena.. Clement.." Clement quietly shook his head no. "We'll tell her after the Performances Bonnie. We can't mess up her focus." Bonnie looked back to the roof of the building across the street but the figure and the Pokemon were all gone.. She frowned at her brother but nodded.. She then ran with her smile back on her face catching up to Serena who had started her jog to the arena again..

It was an hour later as Ash Pikachu and Riolu walked through the crowd taking in all the sights, smells and sounds. All three were very interested to see all the new and different Pokemon this region had to offer. Ash knew in the future this would definitely be a place he would want to visit.. _You know Master I have not felt any Aura in this city so far... I wonder if there are any other of my kind in this land..._ Ash looked over to his Riolu. "I don't think so buddy but remember they use mega evolution in this region, and while I haven't ever seen it myself I can only image that the Pokemon that can do that will give us all a tough time in the future.. So don't worry about it and relax today Riolu." Riolu shifted from foot to foot uneasily.. _I must be ever vigilant Master who knows what or who might be following us.._

 _Hey Blue take it easy I'm always feeling at distance and I don't feel anything at least not right now.._ Riolu frowned at Pikachu.. _Well be that as it may.. I will continue to watch our backs..._ Ash just sighed.. It was then that he notice he was garnering alot of attention himself and while his face remained hidden the fact that he was dressed as he was and walking with two Pokemon that none of these people had seen around this region was causing a stir.. "Hey you two lets pick up the pace if you haven't noticed your both becoming celebrities.. Both Pokemon looked around at people taking pictures of them with their Poke Navs.. _I'm sorry Ash its just the greatness that I am... Hard to contain.._ Ash reached over and poked Pika in the side.. "Well your greatness lets get our ticket and go inside..." Pika jerked and then slapped Ash in the back of the head with his tail earning him a stifled laugh.. Riolu just shook his head.. All of this was still taking him a while to get used to but it was getting easier as he looked up at the palace like stadium they were now walking into...

* * *

 **(Pallet Town)**

The door bell rang as Delia walked into the living room with the fresh bowl of Popcorn she had popped for the occasion and set it on the coffee table. Mr Mime gave her a questioning look as the doorbell rang a second time and she smiled at him as she walked over to answer the door. She was excited because her very good friend was returning to Pallet town today, and she hadn't seen her in more than ten years. Delia was shocked when last week she got a call from the Kalos region and the person who appeared on the screen was none other than the professional Rhyhorn Racer Grace Yvonne.. Delia was so excited to hear from her that they spent the next three hours catching up on old times and current events.. one of which had led them to today.

Delia opened the door and there stood Grace in a pair of loose cargo pants and dark blue top and dark blue trainers to match. Both women squealed and moved into a hug causing poor Mr Mime to bolt from the room in surprise. "Oh my goodness Delia.. I have missed you so much!" She said with some tears. "Oh my gosh Grace look at you! All that racing has sure kept you young and beautiful!" Delia said smiling ear to ear. Shen then ushered Grace in and shut the door as both women moved to the couch.. As they sat down Delia offered Grace some popcorn as Mr Mime returned with two glasses and pitcher of tea.. "Wow you have a Mr Mime Delia?" Grace questioned with a raised eyebrow. Mr Mime waved and nodded at Grace.. "Well he helps around the house but is actually one of my son's Pokemon.. but he might as well be family for all I care. right Mimey." Delia said as she patted Mr Mime. Grace smiled..

"Oh little Ash.. I really miss him too, is he around? I so want to meet him. After I heard his last name in some of the Pokemon League tournaments on TV I was almost sure he was your son.. I have been a big fan." Delia chuckled and then sighed deeply. "Well I just can't believe how far he has gotten as a Trainer and how much bigger he is now.. He is taller than I am Gracie.." Grace looked around the room until she spotted the pictures of Ash.. "Oh my... He is handsome isn't he Delia, is that a recent picture of him with that Pikachu?" Grace asked curiously.. Delia shook her head no. "No that was when he was twelve here are two I just took before he left. The first one he knew about the second I snuck.." she giggled as she handed Grace two photos from a book on the table.

Grace took them and looked closely at each one. The first was of Ash with his hood down a fair smile on his face and Pikachu smiling from his shoulder. His mother had taken the photo right before she saw him off eight months ago. Grace was shocked at how grown up this Ash looked. Deep brown eyes with a strong jaw line, messy black raven hair and broad shoulders covered in a dark grey cloak? Where had she seen it before. It was when she looked at the second picture her eyes widened and the cloak was remembered. This one was of Ash walking away from the house a slight angle with his hood pulled up over his hat and Pikachu resting on his shoulder.. "Oh my gosh Delia... This really is Ash?" Delia raised an eyebrow at the question.

"Yes that sure is my Ashy alright." Grace bit her thumb, "Well that hood and dark clothing sure makes him look intimidating.. and also he seems to be the talk of the training circuit.." Delia had not heard about this.. "What do you mean, Talk of the training circuit Gracie?" Grace smiled and nodded and then went on to explain how Serena had shared a picture of the hooded trainer that called himself K and the fact that he hardly spoke to anyone other than nurse Joy or his Pokemon... After a long explanation Delia sighed but smiled. "Well Grace you have to promise me you will keep Ash identity to yourself. You may not be aware but he and I had a long talk before this journey and I found out a great many things that honestly made me want to lock him in his room forever!" she said exasperatedly.. "Like what kind of things Delia?" Delia thought about how much she should share with her long time friend..

"Well Ash has been involved in taking down alot of organizations that do bad in the world.. Because of this Grace hes taken to covering his face and I guess calling himself K? Using the first letter of our last name.. So funny." Grace nodded.. "So I knew he was doing this but had no idea that Serena and many other trainers are trying to reveal him now... Oh what trouble that must be ...Poor Ash.." Delia giggled. "Well I really want to tell Serena.. but if it is like you say then Serena will just have to figure it out on her own.. I'll keep your secret... but ah.. Could I keep the one of him walking away.. So mysterious." Grace smirked.. "Sure I made a few copies you can keep it just keep it to yourself." Grace nodded and looked at the announcers who were showing each Performer and giving info on each.. "So then do you know where he is at right now Delia?"

"Well no he is out on another Pokemon journey but he has been regularly calling me..until about six months ago.. I haven't heard from him since.. and while I am a bit frustrated I know he is out there training hard." She said wistfully. "Enough about Ash for the moment you must be so proud of Serena, lets get the Master class on the TV here and talk about her." Delia turned on the TV and Mr Mime went over to his chair and started to sleep. Both ladies chuckled. "Well I am proud of her Delia.. I was a little shocked and disappointed she didn't want to become a Rhyhorn Racer but after watching her in the Kalos Performances I knew she had made the right choice for herself." Delia smiled.

It was then that Serena's image came up on the screen and both women listened to the announcers thoughts as they showed her past Performances that got her here.. Delia sat open mouthed at the sight of Grace's lil Serena.. "My word.. Grace she has grown up to be a very beautiful young woman..." Grace smiled.. "Yes she sure has. I'm sad to say though no boyfriends yet though.. such a wallflower I tell you.." Grace said with a huff as she looked back at the picture of Ash.. "So does your son have a girlfriend yet Delia?" she frowned, "No he has not it has been all about becoming a Pokemon Master... and yet the last time I talked to him something seemed different and his Pikachu confirmed it for me." She chuckled..

Grace raised and eyebrow, "Oh really do you think it might finally be a girl?" Delia sighed, "Honestly a mother can hope, but I am not sure yet." Grace then gave Delia a sly look, "You want to know a little secret Delia...Do you remember the picture we took of them at Professor Oaks day-camp?" Delia nodded "Well Serena still carry's it around in her pocket to this day.. She doesn't think I know...but I know." Delia gasped.. "Really! Oh my she would be such a good match for my Ashy! Who knows though.. I can't even tell you where he is right now but.." Delia was cut off by Grace. "I think I can tell you where he is Delia as she pointed at the screen. "Oh my gosh.. its Ash.. in Kalos?" Delia said wide eyed.. There in the crowd behind the announcers was non other than Ash standing with his back against a wall and head low face hidden. It was then that the camera changed angles on the announcers and they got a little bit better look at him.

"Wow Delia you weren't kidding he is bigger.. and boy would you look at his outfit very intimidating for sure.." Delia just stared at her son, he had definitely gotten bigger over the last eight months he'd been away. Sure enough Pikachu was riding his shoulder but it was the Pokemon standing next to him that stunned her. "Oh my gosh Grace he has a Riolu.. He has a Riolu..." Grace then notice the small blue Jackal looking Pokemon standing very close to Ash.. "Oh wow those are pretty rare I wonder where he found him at? The better question is when did he go to Kalos?" Delia shook her head, "I don't know but the next time we talk he has some explaining to do..." Delia said in a huff but then smiled as she looked back at the Riolu.. It gave her fond memories of her father and it also let her know that his training was progressing.. It was then that the cameras jumped to the stage as the Performances were about to begin.. "Well in the meantime lets watch my daughter try to win this thing." Grace said with a cheer.. Delia chuckled, "Absolutely."

* * *

 **(Master Class Performance - Kalos)**

Serena watched the monitor as her two friends Shauna and Miette both had completed their performances and they were both flawless.. She could see why this Performance base was much different than the rookie class. If she made one mistake missed one step she would be out of the Contest.. She looked away from the screen and walked over to the standing mirror with Sylveon, Pamchan and Braxien following. She stood there looking into the full body mirror checking her shoes, dress, makeup and hair.. "Well guys this is as good as it gets we all look great.. Even with my short hair it looks great right!" she said quite perky to her team as they cheered her.. "Serena Yvonne.. your up!" the stage coordinator yelled from the door. Serena looked around the room and smiled at the other performers and took a deep breath. "Well guys this is it lets go make it happen.."

Ash was leaning against the second level observation deck wall watching the performances from the darkness. Some of the people around him had given him a cautious stare and stepped away from him so that he had a few feet on either side of him.. _Geez Ash how much of a delinquent do these people think you are.._ Pikachu said as he saw this.. Ash just ignored him and continued to watch. This type of contest was unlike anything he had seen in other regions.. The performers were so much more flawless the interesting ways they use Pokemon abilities to dance and move which stunned him. All in all he was glad he took that salesman's advice and came to see a Kalos Region Performance, he felt it was worth the trip.

He lowered his head a bit as they called out Serena's name to the stage.. _Well here she is Ash.. I can't wait to watch this.._ Pika said thumping his tail on Ash's shoulder in excitement.. Ash watched as the music started and Serena's three Pokemon went to work creating a full blown fire blast artwork on the whole stage as She ran around the top of a stone hinge circle with fire covered Hidden power balls circling her all three of her team were closing toward the middle, her Pamchan shot hidden power above her that turned to fireworks and as the three closed her Sylveon use a fairy attack creating a rainbow all around them that exploded into pink dust covering all four in a pink and silver sparkly light as the music finished.. The smile she gave the crowd took Ash breath away and all Pikachu could do was stare at her wide eyed.. The crowd exploded with cheers and applause.. _Master after seeing her power I approve of this one becoming my Mistress.._ Riolu said with a nod and a serious look at Ash..

This caused Pikachu to lose it and begin laughing at him as Ash snorted and sighed... "I'll tell you like I tell the spastic mouse here.. I came to see the performance." Riolu shook his head.. _No Master your Aura tells me otherwise we are connected you and I... She seems to have a good heart and dominating power... I approve off her._ was all Riolu had to say as he leaned back against the wall with a deep smirk. Ash just stood there in silence and sighed.. Pikachu settled back down as the next performer appeared.

Clement had just sat back down from watching Serena finish her performance and cheering loudly as he quietly touched his glasses. The inside turned a dull green at the edge and once again he could see through the darkness of the stadium as he continued to scan for the hooded trainer. While at the moment he and Bonnie were sitting in the crowd he wanted to have some idea of where the hooded trainer was once the performance had ended. IF he knew Serena like he thought he did she would want to hunt him down immediately.

Why he still wasn't sure but she was his friend and he was going to make it happen if he could. He had finished the lower deck of the stadium and was searching the second deck of stadium seats when he came across his target. _**There you are.. Pikachu on your shoulder and blue jackal Pokemon next to you..**_ Once confirmed he touched the other side of his glasses saving the location.. Bonnie saw him do this and smirked. "Did you find him big brother?" she whispered as she continued to watch the performer. Clement nodded to her. "Do you think we can find him in this huge crowd after?" Clement frowned. "Honestly I saved his location but Bonnie there are so many people I don't know but we will try." he whispered back and she smiled. "Thank you big brother." as she gently patted his back.

* * *

 **(Rafters - Inside Gloire City Stadium)**

He had come to this city.. Come here with a purpose. He was tired of being on his own and the last two people who had tried to be his trainer were not right, he could feel it. He knew that to get to his goal it would take something more.. A drive that was unseen but yet he knew it was out there.. So he came, knew this huge influx of trainers might give him the chance to find the one he was searching for, and he had been looking two days now at all of the trainers appraising each one feeling them from afar and yet nothing... he sighed..

He knew that this event was why everyone had come and this day would be his last to search such a huge crowd. He was over half way done when he saw him. It was a hidden human. Dressed in darkness and moving much more calmly and quietly than the rest of the crowd. It reminded him of a leave sitting on the surface of a stream cruising in turbulent waters. Yes he would have to watch this human. Strange were the two Pokemon with him he had never seen either before.. The yellow one on his should emitted great power and he felt would be a great danger to anger it.. and the one at his side emitted something different.. and all the more frightening to him was the fact that the human emitted the same power as well.. Now that he had a target he would wait. He would follow this human and bide his time. He knew that the opportunity would present itself he just had to be patient... So he settled down to watch the Human and his two strange Pokemon to gather more information..

* * *

 **(Master Class Performance Finals)**

Serena stood at the backstage edge with all three of her team watching Aria as she performed. She knew that the performance she had just given was the best one she could do at this point in her travels.. but it was painfully clear to her that more, much more would be needed and her dream would live on. "Well guys I hate to say this but I think Aria has us beat.. You guys did such a great job, I am so proud of all three of you.. Don't be sad we will train much harder on our next journey out and someday return to defeat her." Serena said with a stern gaze at Aria.. Aria completed her performance to loud cheers and flashing lights of camera's and walked over to her side of the stage as Serena was called back out with her team. The voting began and Ash smiled passively as he gave Serena his voted and pulled off the wall quietly heading toward the exit.

This surprised and confused Pikachu.. _Hey aren't we going to stay to see if Serena won this thing?_ Ash smiled at both Pikachu and Riolu, "No need Serena did great guys but she just wasn't a match for that Aria girl this time." _Well I bet its rigged...Serena shoulda won!_ Pikachu said angry. "Oh come on now Pikachu and besides it really was great to get to see her ya know... She really is beautiful." Ash admitted to both of them as his face burned. _See Riolu finally hes on board!_ Pika said dramatically waving his paws around. _I agree Pikachu she will make a good Mistress._

Ash glared daggers at the Emanation Pokemon as they all entered the elevator and Ash pushed the roof button. _Huh were headed up to the roof parking garage lot? Why are we doing that Ash?_ Pikachu said cocking his head. "Well there is going to be way to many people on ground level for me to get Mewtwo out so we can take off." _A wise decision my Master._ Riolu nodded and Ash smiled at him. Little did they know that Clement had left his seat taking Bonnie with him and were following him at great distance as to not be seen.

"Big Brother I don't know if this is such a good idea.. He looks way scarier closer up than he did on that rooftop this morning." Bonnie said apprehensively.. They both watched the trainer and his Pokemon get into the glass elevator showing him very clearly now.. only to watch it Climb? "Hey Big Brother why is he going up? I thought he might get to the ground and leave." She said confused. Clement was at a loss as well. "Well we will take the stairs and follow him and try to find out." Both sister and brother watched as the hooded trainer went up in the elevator then out of sight and they both shot across to the stairwell and started their ascent.

The door to the elevator opened and Ash, Pikachu and Riolu walked out onto the roof of the parking garage that attached to the stadium. Ash walked past a few cars until he was in the center of the aisle and then started toward the far end of the lot watching Pokemon flying over head. _Wow this region sure is beautiful huh Ash.. and Look at those birds...weird!_ Pikachu stated as he continued to walk but then Ash tilted his head and closed his eyes.. "Hey You can come on out I know you have been following me for a while now." As Riolu turned around and Pikachu jumped down off his shoulder in a ready stance. Clement grabbed Bonnie before she could shoot out from behind the car they had gotten to. She was about to expose them both and held her with a finger over his mouth and waited...

All at once they both saw a light blue frog Pokemon hop out from behind another car. He hopped forward until he was standing in front of the three. _I don't know what or who you are buddy but you need to take off we don't want any trouble here.._ Pikachu said somewhat warningly. The frogs face never changed from the seriousness that it gave off. Ash raised an eyebrow pulling out his Pokedex and Pointing it at the frog..

 _Froakie The Amphibious Pokemon. This frog is both Light and strong and can jump very high.. It often uses the bubbles around its neck in defense and while it may see absent minded it always pays close attention to its surroundings..._

At this the mechanical voice died away. "Well your a Froakie that's really awesome I haven't ever seen a Pokemon like you before can I help you out little guy?" The frog Pokemon cocked his head.. He could actually understand what this Human was saying.. not just figuratively but actually.. _Can you understand me?_ Ash nodded and Pika snorted.. _Looks like the frog gets a prize.._ "Oh be quiet and get over here Pikachu he is not looking for a fight are you?" the frog nodded. "See like I said, So what is it I can help you with Froakie, where is your trainer at?"

The frog stood there and hesitated a minute before speaking. _I have no Trainer.. The last two I was given to had no honor.. They were not.. well not right.. Yet when I stare oat you something inside of me tells me you may be the right Trainer.._ Both Pikachu and Riolu looked at each other and then at Ash who's mouth was agape. "Well I'm not quite sure what you mean Froakie but are you asking to join my team?" Ash moved forward and pulled his hood back onto his shoulders so he could get a better look at the frog Pokemon. _Hey Ash I thought we weren't exploring this region yet man? He is right Master.. are we not head back to camp for training?_ Both of them protested as Ash raised a hand at them.

"Well we are for sure but I will never not help a Pokemon in need you both know that. So Froakie let me show you a little something come on over here." as Ash squatted down to eye level with the frog. Froakie hesitated but then moved forward staring deeply into Ash eyes. Ash ignited them slightly and a bright blue glow illuminated them. The frog was shocked by what he was seeing.. Yes he had seen right this trainer had power.. and seemed to at least be more competent that the last two he had dealt with. he had decided as Ash let the power in his eyes fade. _Yes.. If you will have me and train me to get stronger.. I want to be more, be better, be the best of my peers.. help me to achieve this.._ Ash smiled as both Pikachu and Riolu eyes went wide.

 _Wow this guys going to fit right in around here.. Welcome frogman.._ Pikachu said with a smirk the frog frowned at him.. "Oh don't let him get to you Froakie hes always messing with me too." Ash pulled out an Ultra ball and set it in front of Froakie He nodded and touched the ball disappearing in a stream of light and the Ball dinged immediately. "Huh.. I caught my first Kalos region Pokemon.. This day has been crazy." He said to the other two as he stood up minimized the ball and clipped it to his belt, he then pulled out Mewtwo's ball and looked around. Sure enough the coast was clear.

He tossed the ball and Mewtwo appeared floating in front of him. _Ah Ash.. My nap was very nice I appreciate the way you let me sleep as much as I want.._ "Certainly Mewtwo, I love and care about you. You rest as much as you need to, were all ready to go home and I have a new friend to introduce you to." Ash said with a grin as he pulled his hood back up. Pikachu jumped to his shoulder as Mewtwo rested a paw on Ash's shoulder and Riolu grabbed his tail gently. A few seconds later and the Blue flash of light vanished...

Clement and Bonnie waited a few minutes more before they came out from behind the car they had crouched down to watch the hooded trainer from. That moment when he thought they had been caught was one of the scariest of his young life.. but then that Froakie had come out instead. It was strange the way he talked with it and it seemed like it understood him. While Clement didn't really understand what happened between the two when the hooded trainer squatted down in front of him a short time later it had touched the ultra ball without any hesitation..

It was his face though that Clement was trying to recognize. He wished he could have gotten a picture of him but when he had released that large purple cat Pokemon all bets were off. That one had truly scared him, there was no telling what a Pokemon that could teleport three beings and itself was capable of. That mans face though... He was broken from his thoughts by his sister. "Clement did you see that Froakie just touch the ball on its own? What the heck was that big purple cat Pokemon thing? " Bonnie asked wide eyed.. All Clement could do was shake his head.. "Also big brother I don't think I am afraid of that trainer anymore.." Clement looked down at his sister.. "What? Why is that?" he asked..

"Her cheeks went red.. Because did you see his face! He's so handsome under that hood... I got to go tell Serena!" she said as she turned and started to run back to the elevator. Oh yes.. The thought of telling Serena she had missed a chance to see the hooded Trainer in person. Plus the fact that in all likelihood she didn't win the Kalos Master Class meant that Clement was in for one rough afternoon.. and yet, _**Where.. Where have I seen that trainers face before?**_ he thought as he too made his way casually back to the elevator to ride down with Bonnie and find Serena...


	12. Chapter 12 The Trainers The Scene An

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

- _Its time for Chapter 12. Ash has some explaining to do.. Also who knows what will happen.. History can catch up with you at the most inopportune times... But what about everyone else?_

 _Reviews are appreciated...I continue to read all posts.. They are plenty of food for thought though, Thank you. Nice to see 10K folks have at least taken a look. Rollin up my sleeves... Stay tuned there will be more... -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 12: The Trainers.. The Scene... And The Time In Between...**

 **(Pallet Town – Day of the Master Class Finals)**

Delia smiled at her friend Grace as she dried her eyes with the tissue she had handed her. "I think Serena did a great job Grace, just this time the vote didn't go her way." She said trying to cheer Grace up. "Oh Delia I am proud of her she gave it all she had. I can't be upset with that. Just as her mother I was hoping she would win." Grace said sighing. "I'm the same way when it comes to Ash when he is in a Pokémon League. So I know where you are coming from but really to have made it all the way to the finals her first time out.. Incredible you know!" Grace smiled and nodded.

"I know I still can't believe I just watched her on TV go up against the Kalos Queen, no matter how you look at it she really is something my little Serena." Delia laughed. "You know Delia I still can't believe Ash was there to watch that Performance. Do you think he remembers Serena?", Grace asked hopefully. Delia raised an eyebrow resting her hand on her chin in thought. "Honestly Grace I don't know, he has never once mentioned Serena in all these years. It's a bit disappointing you know I thought maybe after all the time they spent together when they were small it would have left an impression on him." Delia sighed.

Grace frowned deeply at Delia response, "Well maybe in the near future you and I can do something about that. I think we should get them reacquainted Delia. I think it would be a good thing. If your son Ash is still the way he was when he was smaller, that perfect gentleman then I wouldn't mind Serena hanging around him. Plus I still think she is carrying a torch for Ash although she wouldn't admit it." Both ladies laughed. "Oh Grace you always were the match maker but I don't know, Ash is still a very nice boy but he is a bit more serious than he used to be, but who knows anything is possible."

"Well you know I am here for the weekend I hope you can show me around Pallet Town so I can see what has changed. Do you think we can go up and say hello to Samuel, I haven't seen him in ages!" Delia nodded, "Oh I bet Samuel will be glad to see you too. You sit here and watch some TV, I'll go make us some dinner." Delia said as she got up as Mr. Mime woke and got up to follow her. Once Delia was in the kitchen she grabbed ingredients from the refrigerator and walked over to her cutting board as Mr. Mime began to set the table.

It was then that her attention was caught by a blue flash from outside the window she was cutting food in front of, Mr. Mime raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "I wonder what that was Mimey, lets go have a look." She set her knife down and both she and Mr. Mime walked out into the back yard. As she stepped out onto her garden path there near her swing in the Garden stood Ash along with Pikachu on his shoulder, the Riolu she had seen on TV and a large Purple cat that she had never seen before. "Oh My Ash! What are you doing here? How did you get here? What is going on?" she said as she ran up to him grabbing him into a tight hug. She raised an eyebrow when she felt how much bigger he had gotten…

Ash chuckled as he hugged his mother back. "Hey mom yeah about that I came by because I needed to tell you a few things. Delia let Ash go and stepped a few steps back and crossed her arms. _Oh boy I know that face Ash… That's not good you guys.._ Pikachu said as both his ears cowed back.. Ash pulled his hood down so his mother could give him the once over. "Well young man you have some explaining to do." Ash sighed but just nodded in agreement. Delia's face lightened a little. "First off where in the world have you been for the last six months Ash!" she said somewhat exasperated.

Ash scratched his head, "Yeah about that I went to find Larvitar and a few things happened." as he looked over to Riolu and then to Mewtwo. "Well after I found him on Mount Silver I stayed there to train. You know I have been checking with Professor Oak as I swap my team out I wonder why he didn't tell you where I was at?" Ash said with a bit of heat in his voice. Delia raised an eyebrow.. "Oh well don't blame him, I'm not all that mad about it really." She said with a grin. "Second, How the heck did you get here? I just saw you earlier on the TV in Kalos." Pikachu's mouth dropped.. _She saw us in Kalos? When? where? Oh crap and we were on TV? Oh that's just great…_ he said as he marched around Ash's shoulder and Delia looked at him.

"What is he saying Ash?" as she looked at Pika. "Well basically hes freaking out that you saw us on TV I thought I had been pretty careful back there about keeping a low profile I guess not." Ash sighed with a deep frown. "Well you weren't really in the lime light you just took up a spot where a TV camera was on you for a few minutes.. Still your face was hidden." His mother said with a grin. _Thank god at least there is that.._ Pikachu said as he face-pawed himself.. _**Greetings Mistress I am Riolu.. I am very happy to meet the sire of my Master..**_ Delia jerked a little as the voice invaded her mind. "Oh my gosh he can talk?!" She said eyes widening.

Ash chuckled, "No mom he can't talk exactly, that's Telepathy he is using your hearing his voice in your head." Delia giggled, "Well it's nice to meet you Riolu but you can call me Delia if you want." She said smiling at Riolu. He tiled his head at her, _**I will just continue to call you Mistress.**_ He said with a nod. Ash just shook his head. It was then that Delia looked over to the Purple cat that was floating a good foot off the ground its piercing gaze intrigued her. "So who exactly is this Pokemon, I have never seen one like it." She said as she raised an eyebrow..

Before Ash could even speak.. _**I am Mewtwo one of Ash's Pokemon Human.**_ Delia eyes went wide.. She was shocked to be standing in the presence of one of the Legendary Pokemon Ash had told her about.. She tried to stay calm and force a smile. Ash could tell his mom was a bit nervous so he cut in. "Yes mom this is exactly who you think it is. This is Mewtwo the Legendary Pokemon I told you about. He recently came to me and asked to join my team. His sister has also joined me." Delia raised an eyebrow..

 _Oh Riolu, Mewtwo this should be real good just wait…_ Ash rubbed the back of his head.. "Listen you can't freak out ok… Mewtwo's sister is Mew. Mew joined me at the same time Mewtwo did." All Delia could do was stand there with her mouth hanging open as she looked from Ash to Mewtwo as he nodded at Delia. "You.. you.. caught Mew.. I mean you really caught a Mew.. Ash?" she whispered in disbelief. "Well I don't really know if caught the right word…" Ash said as he sighed. _**My sister can be quite troublesome human.. you will see..**_ as Mewtwo sighed and shook his head.. Delia tried to collect herself.. "Well I want to meet her sometime soon Ash.. Speaking of which how exactly did you get here because if you were in Kalos today.. You came from about four regions away.. in less that three hours that's impossible." She said as she sat down on the swing.

* * *

Ash turned around, "Well Mewtwo and Mew can both teleport me to pretty much anywhere. I wanted to come home because I knew you might be worried about me since it had been so long since you last saw me." Delia giggled, "You know I was just talking about that with my guest...Oh Shoot!" Delia stood up as the back door opened and Grace walked out only to grabbed and squeezed by a blue aura around her.. _**Hold Human who are you and what are you doing here?**_ Mewtwo had reached out the instant the door opened and began to subdue Grace who was now completely startled, "What is this about let me go your hurting me!"

"RELEASE HER NOW! Mewtwo" Ash said sternly as Mewtwo lowered his paw as his blue eyes faded. Grace landed on the ground breathing heavily.. "Geez Delia what is this about!" as she looked up to see Delia, the Riolu, Pikachu, a strange Purple cat and the hooded trainer Ash standing right next to her. Grace's eyes nearly popped from her head.. "How in the heck can he be here Delia... is that really you Ash?" Ash cocked his head looking at his mom and then back to this stranger.

"Man Mom I had didn't know you had a visitor.. Crap.." Ash frowned deeply as he looked back Delia sighed and shook her head.. "Well you surprised me so bad I forgot Grace was inside.." Ash also wondered how this lady knew who he was on sight like this.. "Did you tell her about me mom who is this lady?" Grace stood up looking hurt. "I can't believe you have forgotten me Ash.. Its me Grace from when you were little!" she said as she walked over to get a closer look at him. Mewtwo watched her quietly but with and intense gaze.. Surprisingly she ignored Mewtwo as she came right up to Ash face to face.

Delia stood there quietly to give Grace a chance at jogging his memory. It was not often these days her son was caught off guard and she was enjoying it immensely. Ash stood quietly for a moment and studied this woman's face and dark brown short hair. It was when he stared into her eyes that something clicked in his head and his own eyes widened as Grace gave him a wide grin.. _Ah whats the deal Ash who is this woman to you? I've never seen her before.. Never even heard your mom talk about her either.._ Pikachu said as he leaned a bit forward on Ash shoulder to study this confrontational human.

Ash sighed, "I remember you now... Pokemon day-camp right... When I was little." Delia giggled and Grace nodded her head. "Its about time you remember and look at you now Ash.. Goodness you have gotten so big." Ash smiled at Grace.. but there was more.. It was her eyes... Then the rest of his memory clicked.. "Hey wait a minute don't you have a daughter? I sorta remember her from day-camp at Professor Oaks.. I just can't remember her name." Ash said with a somewhat serious face. Pikachu cocked his head as did Riolu as they listened to this exchange.. Mewtwo remained quiet and impassive. Grace looked over to Delia who nodded as Grace smirked.

"I'm glad to see your memories of me and my daughter are returning. I am a little surprised you can't remember her name since you probably saw her at today's Performance in Kalos..." She said smiling. This made Ash frown and cross his arms thinking. "I won't tease you anymore, her name is Serena." Delia giggled at Ash since he was concentrating.. _Whoa whoa whoa here... Hey Ash.. isn't that the name of the trainer we just went to watch in that contest thing?_ Riolu and Pikachu went wide eyed and Mewtwo cocked his head..

"Wait a second.. Your last name what is it again Grace?" He asked as his eyes narrowed to confirm Pikachu's suspicions. Grace raised an eyebrow but smiled. "Its Yvonne Ash.. Grace and Serena Yvonne." Ash's eyes widened.. as his mom started to giggle loudly.. _What the heck?! This is that girls mom wow man... HA! Oh my Ash this is great.. I'm dying over here hahahahahahhah_ Pikachu jumped off Ash' shoulder and started a laughing fit as Riolu cocked his head. Mewtwo relaxed a bit and just floated there passively.

Ash turned away from Grace and his mother and walked a few steps away from them both in thought.. _**So that is why she seemed so familiar... Professor Oaks day-camp... I remember it all now...**_ Ash crossed his arms and Riolu walked over to him and both ladies continued to wait patiently.. _What is it you exactly remember Master?_ Riolu asked. _**Well when I was about five Riolu, Pikachu and Mewtwo I came across her daughter that trainer we watched today. She was lost in the woods so I grabbed her hand and brought her back to my home. We started to hang out during the time she lived here.**_ All three Pokemon nodded. _**Well for whatever reason this lady here and that trainer moved away so I guess I sort of forgot about her... until now that is..**_

 _Well that would be why you felt like you knew her then.. Do you think she remembers you?_ "Hmm I don't know Pikachu, but I don't have time for it really right now, lets just finish what I came here to do and get going." Pikachu looked from Ash over to his mom and then the new stranger. _Ah Ash I don't think that look on your mom's face is going to allow that.._

Ash looked over to his mothers face and sure enough he knew what it meant he wasn't going anywhere till all her questions were answered. Grace slid back up to Ash again. "Soooo I know Pikachu and this other Pokemon Riolu I have seen those before, but can you please tell me what just happened to me a second ago? What kind of Pokemon is this Purple cat?" She looked over to Mewtwo. Ash nodded at Mewtwo as he sighed. _**I am called Mewtwo Human, I am one of Ash's Pokemon.**_ Mewtwo said as he drifted slightly back and forth. "Oh my gosh that was you earlier talking to me... Wow you really are some kind of Pokemon aren't you Mewtwo." Grace said wide eyed. "Grace this is a legendary Pokemon and Ash says that he wanted to join his team but you will have to keep it a secret." Delia said as she nodded to Ash.

 _ **I am sorry Human for grabbing you like I did... but I thought you might try to cause harm to my trainer.. I have not had many good experiences with humans..**_ Grace giggled, "Its OK Mewtwo I am not angry at you." She continued to watch Mewtwo as she heard his voice in her head.. Delia then spoke, "Ash told me a long time ago that Mewtwo is related to Mew Grace and that he is a legendary Pokemon. You can't tell anyone Grace, not even Serena because it could put us all in danger." Delia said with a very serious face. Grace nodded grimly. "I understand Delia and Ash he seems quite powerful.. I can see why he is legendary. I'm a little sad I can't tell Serena about any of this though."

Delia smiled sympathetically, "I know Grace but you sort of just got tossed into all this by chance, but on the bright side you can talk to Ash about what we talked about while we eat." Grace smiled widely, "Excellent! Hey Ash when we go in I want to ask you a few things.. OK?" Ash didn't like where this was headed. The way his mother said something so conspiratorially put him on edge but it was to late now, he thought..

"Well Ash I think you and your team should stay and eat. I have a few more questions as well, plus I missed you so much! Take off the hat and cloak and come inside to eat with Grace and I." She said as she turned to go back to the house. _Oh boy this should be good yeah Ash go ahead take off the cloak..._ Pikachu snorted as he thumped his tail on the ground and then snickered.. Ash sighed.. He tossed his hat on the swing and then took off his cloak. Both women's eyes widened. "What happened to you Ash?!" His mother choked out somewhat as she moved close to him to inspect his arms and shoulders.

Pikachu started to laugh as Ash shot him daggers. Ash took a look at Grace who was standing there arms crossed and then looked back to his mother. "Well it has a lot to do with the you know... I ah been training with my Pokemon directly." Delia frowned as she saw the scars on his arms, chest and shoulders then she saw what Pikachu was sure she'd have a fit about.. "So I take it that is also part of the you know?" Ash nodded. "Yeah when I made the connection with Riolu here I got this as a result... I hope your not mad." Delia shook her head.. _**I am sorry for that Mistress please don't be mad at Master neither of us knew that would happen..**_ Riolu lowered his head in shame.. "Oh Riolu its not a big deal.. What's done is done.. Lets go in and eat and you can tell us more about your travels." she said with a smile.

"Hey Ash what is this code you know thing Delia and you are talking about exactly.. I want to know." She asked questioningly as she looked over to Delia.. Delia frowned at Grace but then sighed.. Ash on the other hand sighed at the question. This woman wouldn't give up until she knew all of his secrets and he wasn't sure it was a good idea he just stood there closed lipped. "I think its OK Ash really.. but Grace you can't tell a soul about what Ash is going to show you and then no more questions for now lets go eat.. Go ahead and show her Ash... Please." Delia begged.

"Mom I don't think its a good idea.. but for you I will." It was then that Ash looked over to Grace who was now thoroughly confused and he grinned and ignited his eyes as the blue energy engulfed his irises and Grace gasped at what she was seeing.. "Well I guess your just full of surprises Ash.. First scars and a tattoo and now glowing eyes... wow.." Ash just sighed again as he walked past both women toward the house.. This day had been a bit to eventful now and he was both tired and hungry. "Mewtwo Riolu you can come in and eat or relax here in the garden your choice." Riolu started in with Ash and Pikachu. _**I think I will rest out here in the tree if that is alright Ash.. please bring me food whenever you can..**_ Ash nodded as he walked into the house.

* * *

 **(Kalos Region)**

 **(Gloire City – Outside the Gloire City Stadium.)**

Serena had cleaned up and changed clothing an hour ago and come outside at Aria's request. Serena stood there with her team as she smiled and shook Aria's hand.. "I hope you continue on your journey Serena. You really gave me quite a hard time in this Performance. I can't wait to challenge you again someday." Aria said as she pulled Serena into a hug.. This shocked Serena, her team, Aria's Delphox along with Bonnie, Clement and Aria's assistant. Serena smiled as Aria released her.. "Geez Aria, thank you I appreciate your kind words. I am going to try and get stronger and then take you on again someday so be ready!" Aria grinned. "That's the spirit Serena go out and find your path.. I'll catch you again when you return to take me on!" She said as she turned with Delphox and her assistant and headed back to the stadium to deal with the media frenzy.

Serena took one final look at the Kalos Queen determined to find a way to get back to this Performance again and hopefully win it. She gave a final determined nod and turned around to face Bonnie and Clement. "Hey Serena you did an awesome job! I can't believe you made to the finals your first try!" Bonnie said in excitement. Clement smiled at Serena as well, "I don't think anyone else but you could have made an attempt at Aria this time. Good try Serena I just know if you keep after it you'll find a way to beat her." Serena really appreciated the kind words she was still feeling the sting of her loss but knowing that people believed in her made it a little easier.

"Well I truly gave it my best shot out there and I see now that my team and I still have a lot of work to do, but I know if I just keep training I will get there someday." Bonnie smiled and nodded. "Well let's go to the Pokémon Center and get something to eat and rooms for the night guys." Clement said as he turned to walk in front of both girls. Serena cocked her head at Clement.. _**He must still be upset about the Lumiose Gym… I'll try to cheer him up.**_ Serena thought. Clement though was going over the events on the roof of the stadium garage piece by piece.. That dark outfit.. The Pikachu, Riolu and.. whatever that Purple Pokemon was… he had never seen one like it before. He still couldn't believe how close he and Bonnie had come to being discovered.. Who was that man.. He knew.. KNEW he had seen his face before but his frown only deepened. If it hadn't been for that Froakie.. "Hey Clement a penny for your thoughts? You are frowning pretty deeply there." Serena said with some concern in her voice.

Bonnie took one look at her brother and knew exactly what was on his mind. He was still lost in thought about that roof incident.. "Hey Serena there is someth.." "No Bonnie." Was all Clement said so forcefully that Bonnie winced as she looked over at Clement. Serena raised an eyebrow. "What was Bonnie going to say Clement?" she asked somewhat concerned. Clement shot Bonnie a hard glare but softened with sigh. "Nothing important Serena, at least not for now ok?" Bonnie nodded and looked up to Serena with an apologetic smile. "Yeah it wasn't important Serena." Serena narrowed her eyes at both of them.. Now she was almost sure something was going on.. but what? "Well if something is going on, please tell me were friends right? We shouldn't keep secrets Clement.." she said frowning as she crossed her arms.

Clement shook his head, "Don't worry about it Serena I'll figure it out and when I do you will be the first to know OK?" he said trying to smile it up but in the back of his mind he was still focused on the man's face… and that Pokemon.. Best to be sure before telling Serena and upsetting her. Serena's face took on a skeptical look but nodded. Clement turned around and continued to walk toward the Pokemon center. Bonnie lightly elbowed Serena's arm and gave her a look only another girl would understand. Serena smiled lightly at Bonnie and nodded, Bonnie nodded back.. _**Bonnie will fill me in I guess… Shes such a good friend. I just wonder what it is that Clements hiding.. Well I can hear about it later I guess.**_ She thought.

"Well then Braxien, Pamchan and Sylveon Lets go eat!" She said as she raced past both Bonnie and Clement. Bonnie took off after Serena and her team with Dedenne… but Clement continued his walk he had a lot to think about and was in no rush to get to the Pokemon Center. He was pretty sure Bonnie was going to tell Serena anyway, but he need more time to think it all through before the questions would come fast and furious.. He was almost sure he was one of the few trainers in the world to actually see the man's face and he knew with a little luck and a little time he could figure this all out…. He hoped…

* * *

 **(Kanto Region)**

 **(Pallet Town – Ash's House)**

"So you see why I'm asking you to keep this a secret Grace. I have put quite a few team organization members away and if my identity gets out Mom, Professor Oak and now even yourself could be in danger." Ash said seriously at the kitchen table as he had sat for the last hour and a half answering a whole range of questions from his mother and Grace. "I honestly had no idea that all those news reports talking about how all that evil had been stopped was because of you stopping it. You really are something Ash." Grace said with a bit of awe in her voice. Delia giggled. "So the Aura thing you told me about that's why you have that tattoo on your shoulder?" Ash nodded at Grace. "Wow I don't know all of the Rota lore like your mom but she used to tell me about your grandpa and how strong he was.. So I kinda understand about this a little." grinning at the now sheepish face Ash was giving her.

Pikachu and Riolu had been quietly listening to Ash give his explanation. _Hey Ash I bet the new guys getting hungry you gonna let him out?_ Pikachu said. Ash eyes widened.. "Geez what was I thinking!" Ash reached around on his belt and took off his new Kalos Pokemon's ball and released him.. "Come on out Froakie." The white light flashed and out of it came Froakie as he appeared on the kitchen table and looked around the room in a serious manner. _Greetings my trainer.. Have we arrived at our training ground I am ready to start.._ Ash chuckled. "No Froakie this is my home and this is my mother and a friend of hers." Delia mouth dropped open.. "Ash what Pokemon is this I haven't ever seen one before." his mom said excited to see a new Pokemon. _Well then my Trainer I will quietly sit here and eat.. I am ready to begin training toward my goal..._ Froakie said seriously as he hopped over and took some food off of Ash's plate and then hopped to the edge of the table to eat.. Ash smiled.

"Yeah mom as I was leaving the Performance today this guy came up and stopped me to talk.. He said there was something strange about me and wanted to know what it was.. So I showed him." Froakie looked at Ash's mother and nodded. "He is called Froakie and he is a Kalos Pokemon.. My first as a matter of fact." Gracie smiled, "Hey Ash Froakie's are one of the starter Pokemon in Kalos.. That's a really lucky find.. Congratulations.. One question though how can you talk to Pokemon.. or are you saying you can understand Pokemon?" Ash nodded, "Yeah because of Aura Grace I don't hear them say their names over and over and figure it out by their expression.. No I actually hear them like I hear you." He said as he looked at all three of his team. Grace sat there looking at all of them and then back to Ash stunned.

"I um.. not sure I can believe that Ash." She said somewhat skeptically. Delia butted in, "Oh its true Grace. I tested him when he told me and he passed with flying colors." Grace saw Delia's smirk and Ash make a disgusted face... _Uh Oh Ash... I think I know where this is going.. hahahahahahah_ Pikachu said as he fell on the floor laughing and slapping his paw on the floor. Riolu looked at Pikachu then Ash with a questioning gaze. "Mom don't start with that again, and stop it Pika... It wasn't funny then and it isn't funny now." Ash said with a snort. _Oh Oh Oh your right it wasn't funny it was hilarious!_ as Pikachu's fit continued.

Grace watched this exchange with a high level of interest.. "So what exactly was the test you gave him Delia I'm curious now that I have seen poor Ash's face." she said with raised eyebrows. Ash gave his mother a pleading look, "Oh you crybaby do you want to tell her or should I?" Ash sat back close lipped and tapped his gloved hand on the table.. looking slightly aggravated. "Fine then I'll tell her. Ash walked out of the room and I told Pikachu there a secret.. quite funny to him I guess. It was I wanted Ash to find a girlfriend this training trip out. He is getting old enough.." Ash looked at both women as they both eyed him for a response and he ignited his eyes slightly catching everyone off guard..

Ash took a few deep breaths and his eyes died away.. "Look mom I told you before I can't mess around now that I am training in Aura and trying to win a league.. I just don't have time for a girl." He said exasperated. "Well if not now then when Ash.. I don't want you to be alone forever.." it was then that Pikachu jumped up onto the table and started talking directly to Delia himself.. _Oh you don't have to worry about that.. He's already got his eye on someone and she is the daughter of that woman over there!_ as he pointed at Grace. Ash just sat there a second stunned at what his starter had just done...

"Ah what exactly did Pika just say now Ash." His mother said quite pointedly. Ash reached up and covered his face with his hand and dragged it down, giving Pikachu a heated look. "Why did you do that Pikachu... Seriously man." Grace spoke up, "I guess since he pointed at me that trip to Kalos today might have had something to do with me..or maybe Serena?" as both women now eyed him accusatorially.

Ash leaned back in his seat looking back and forth at both his mother and Grace. He covered his face with both hands taking a deep breath and sighed as he dragged them down his face in aggravation. "Alright... Alright.. Alright, yes the trip today was to watch Serena Perform. I didn't talk to her. I didn't contact her and she didn't even know I was there, that I am sure of.. I'll admit it. Since I saw her perform at the Fleurrh City Kalos Performance that I saw on TV I was kinda following her Performances.. I think it was more out of almost recognizing her though." he said shaking his head.

"What about now Ash?" Delia asked as she too had sat back in her chair as did Grace with a smile on her face. "Now? Mom I don't really know for sure I mean I'll admit that since I have seen her in person I can see where she gets her looks.." as he looked over to Grace and she blushed deeply.. Delia giggled at her friends flustered face. "Really though I don't plan to go to Kalos anytime soon so I won't contact her for now." Both women made a sour face. "Well that's unacceptable Ash." His mother said quite sternly. "Yeah Ash why won't you meet up with my daughter.. She is really nice.. I promise you that." Grace said with a frown.

 _Ah its seems my soul search was correct Master.. I felt that she was an acceptable Mistress and her sire says so as well.._ Riolu said as he walked closer to the table. "God Riolu not you too, seriously have either one of you been listening to me for the last hour and a half or not." Ash asked seriously. "Look it really doesn't matter how I feel about her right now. I can't meet with her alright I have to train up my powers and my Pokemon. There are dangerous people out there looking for my identity. If they see me around her they might grab her, hurt her to get to me. Do you both understand?" Grace sat back mouth gaping. Delia made a grim expression. It wasn't that he didn't care about Serena he just wanted to protect her from what was possible...

Ash felt he had been home long enough, even more so in fact now that all of this had come out. He didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings but they needed to understand what was at risk here. "Look mom, I love you but I'm going to have to get back to training, but if you miss me to much or need me you can call and I can come home. Grace I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I'm sure Serena is really great if she is anything like you.. but I have to stay focused right now OK." Ash got up from the table, "Pikachu, Riolu, Froakie lets get going.." It was then that Grace suddenly got up grabbing Ash's shirt from behind.

Delia raised an eyebrow as all three of his Pokemon stopped dead. Ash stopped and stood there not turning around. Grace closed the gap and leaned her head on his back somewhat surprised at how tall he was and how broad his shoulders felt. "I understand Ash.. I really can't believe Delia raised such a person as you. Your really beyond anything I could have ever imagined... Can I ask one favor."she said softly. Ash sighed slightly. "What is the favor?" he said softly as well. "Please don't find any girl on your trip.. Please give my Serena a chance to at least meet up with you.. get to know you... see what it is I see in you.. please." she asked somewhat brokenheartedly.

Ash sighed again shaking his head. "Alright.. I can't say when I'll meet her Grace but I promise you I can do that... IF you keep everything you've heard here a secret. My idnetity, the photo mom gave you, Mewtwo and my Aura powers.. All of it. Its for your protection too. I can't have anything happen to you or Mom will never forgive me." Grace quietly nodded up and down against his back assuring him she would. "Ok then guys, Thanks for the food and the company and it was good to see you again after all these years Grace... Really." Ash said softly to let her know he wasn't angry as his mother just chuckled at him. "I love you Mom, you call me if you need anything alright?" Delia jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Oh Ash you keep training and be safe I love you very much." Ash nodded as he returned Froakie to his Pokeball.

He made his way out the back door as Mewtwo floated down by the swing. Ash walked up and put on his cloak and hat and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder as Riolu gently grabbed Mewtwo's tail and he rested a hand on Ash's shoulder. _Ready to go Ash?_ Ash smiled at his mother and Grace at the back door and gave a final wave as he nodded and disappeared in a blue flash of light...

"Well now that wasn't so hard was it Grace." She looked over at Delia with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "I think you are crazy Delia.. He is something else with all those scars and that tattoo and muscles and hes a freaking foot taller than either of us.. How the heck did his back and shoulders get that big anyway?" she said thunderstruck. Delia just laughed, "I'm sure its all the training he is doing.. but your right he is getting to be a full grown man in size isn't he." All Grace could do was nod.

"Well Gracie look on the bright side, you got him to agree to something I don't think I ever could have.. To consider getting a girlfriend! I am soooo proud of you.. It was that heartbroken voice you used.. My son is such a softy when it comes to girls feelings..." Delia said grinning. Grace sighed, "That wasn't an act Delia your son is so much more than all of us.. Its almost like he is someone else totally. I want that kind of person for Serena.. I want someone who who is like Ash.. No what I actually mean is I want Ash for Serena. I hope he gives her a chance.. Its going to be so hard to keep all of this from her now that I know." Grace said as she slumped down in a chair. "Well you made a promise to him, he will keep his.. I'm sure of that. You have to keep yours." She said sternly. Grace nodded in understanding. "Well after all of that! I think we could use some tea.. Miss Looks..." Delia chided her long time friend. Grace remembered what Ash had said and blushed again.. "Not Funny Delia.. Not Funny.."

* * *

 **(Kalos Region)**

 **(Gloire City - Pokemon Center)**

It was quiet in the Pokemon center since it was near midnight. No trainer would be up this late.. normally. Clement though was no normal trainer. After his slow walk to the Pokemon Center he was confronted in the cafeteria at the table by a highly charged Serena. He had been on the road with her now for almost a year and in that time he had never seen her quite as angry.

Sure enough his little sister Bonnie had filled in the honey blonde haired trainer of the event that had happened at the end of performance, that they had gone off on their own to confront the Hooded trainer. At first Serena didn't believe her and his problems would have ended right there, but then three other trainers had overheard them talking and confirmed it with images they had taken... That was all it took for Serena to flip out on him.. After a good tongue lashing she had taken Bonnie with her to their room to hear all the information she could share, which thankfully was not much. It did make Clement wonder though, why does Serena even care about this trainer at all? Its not like she knew him right?

So here Clement was in his own room searching the League database. Unlike his little sister Clement had a photographic memory and had taken some time that evening to lightly sketch out the face that was now haunting his mind. Once he felt he had a solid interpretation he scanned it into his software program on his pad and then burned the image in the trash can next to his bed.

It had been hours since his program had started searching for this trainer. He would let it cycle through the thousands of trainer I.D.s that the league had. He hoped eventually there would be a positive match, or at least someone close. While it worked Clement had also taken to finding any information on the large Purple Pokemon he had seen and this too he was finding impossible to get any information.. He was very tempted to hack the police data-net to see what he could find.. There had to be something on this Pokemon, but he would do that as a last resort. No he knew he was on the right track, fortunately Serena was angry enough to let him be.. and he was fine with that.

All the more reason he would have the time he would need to put the puzzle together, even then he was unsure if he would share the information with Serena and Bonnie. If this trainer was keeping his identity so well hidden there must be a reason.. He was sure that once he had an ID and started to dig he might find out a reason why.. Clement knew he was smart.. It was time to see if he was resourceful.. It was as he was typing away in his search for the Purple Pokemon that he received a continuous chirp from his pad. He reached over and picked it up and it was then that his eye's widened and his mouth hung open... "No way.. No freaking way..." he whispered as his mind raced.

There sitting just to the right of his sketched image was the ID of a trainer from the Kanto Region. One if memory serves him correct was considered to be a black card veteran. One who was whispered about by gym leaders world wide at his strength and powerful teams.. and his powerful starter Pokemon a Pikachu..if he remembered correctly. The face of Ash Ketchum was showing a ninety seven percent match...

 _ **How could this be,**_ Clement thought.. No one had seen the trainer in almost a year. Not even the League knew where he was. It was as if he vanished off the face of the earth. Yet as he studied the image it was the deep brown eyes that mostly confirmed it for Clement.. he had seen those eyes before, in the face of the man on top of the parking garage. It was very likely that the hooded trainer was in fact Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town.. That thought alone shook the Gym leader.. but why was he hiding? Where did he get that Purple Pokemon and why did he seem so much more intimidating in person than this smiling image showed? Yeah even if he had sort of figured out who the hooded trainer might be.. He had more questions than answers. Lucky for him though he had one piece of a much larger puzzle and a whole quiet night ahead to continue searching.. Heck if he was even luckier Serena might be mad enough to give him two days to search but it wasn't likely, he thought as he chuckled to himself...

* * *

 **(Kanto Region – Mount Silver)**

 **(The Hidden Grotto – Three Days Later)**

Ash stood pressed against Charizards Fire First attack as his heels dug into the ground and his Aura flared brightly.. He had been fighting the fire Dragon for the past hour and a half without rest.. "Come on Charizard.. I know you're stronger than that give it to me!" Ash yelled as his right arm shimmered with the shield his light stone was providing. Charizard growled loudly and swung his tail around to smash Ash in the chest but as he did so Ash vanished causing him to slide forward and leaving his tail prone as it passed by in thin air.

 _Now where did you go my trainer?_ Charizard growled out as he looked over his shoulder only to see Ash eye level with his head in the air coming in with a huge aura sphere.. _OH NO YOU DON'T!_ Charizard flashed his wing at Ash as the Sphere made impact and sent the prone dragon flying across the battlefield exploding into a crater fifteen feet away. Ash landed and then empowered his legs with Aura and shot forward into the cloud as a Dragon Rage attack hit him square and sent him flying in the opposite direction as the beam followed and pushed him into a rock exploding in a tower of blue energy.

 _Wow Master deflected a good portion of that attack Pikachu…_ Riolu said in surprise. _Yeah Riolu I think hes getting to a point that even I might find it difficult to fight with him… a human.. really…. Its crazy._ Both Pokemon's eyebrows raised as the smoke cleared and Charizard was covered in a full on red rage of fire. _THAT IS IT MY TRAINER! I Have had enough if you want it! I will show you my true power!_ Charizard growled out so loud that it echoed around the whole Grotto Charizard stood head raised driving his energy higher and higher until he took on and almost white fire shape and his orange skin disappeared completely all Pikachu and Riolu could see was a swirling white vortex of fire with a red pair of raging eyes..

Ash came out of the pile of rocks Aura radiating and covered in scratches and cuts. He had heard his Dragons call of challenge and he could feel that it was almost time.. _**Just one final push I think…**_ he thought as he noticed the stone on his left hand beginning to finally glow.. Ash began charging his Aura as he walked toward the vortex of fire.. "Come on then Charizard its been forever and I'm still not beaten! You getting soft?" Ash said with a smirk.. It was then that those angry eyes narrowed in frustration and a pure white Fire Blast was sent at Ash.. So huge and powerful was the blast that Ash knew he could not withstand it so he vanished in a dodge as it past by him and ran off to incinerate trees rocks and any poor thing in its path leaving a huge mushroom cloud explosion behind him.

It was the outcome Ash had hoped for as he lifted his left hand and yelled out.. "CHARIZARD SHOW ME YOUR SOUL!" as huge tendrils of shadow energy shot out and engulfed the dragon. As the white fire turned purple both Pikachu and Riolu watched stunned that it was finally happening.. Six long months of training and here was the result.. _Oh wow Riolu its finally happening! I wonder how he is going to look!._ Pikachu said excitedly.

Ash watched as Charizard disappeared briefly in the sea of Aura energy and when he appeared Ash was stunned at the new appearance.. Charizard had turned completely black on his back side while his underbelly had become a pale blue. His mouth radiated blue aura colored flames as did his tail he had grown slightly in size and now had additional horns on his shoulders.. All Ash could do was stand there in shock as he held his closed fist at his side while his shadow stone glowed brightly completing the connection..

"Well Charizard how do you feel?" Ash asked as the dragon calmed his rage and began observing himself. _I had no idea it would feel like this… I can feel a well of power inside that seems endless.._ Charizard closed his eyes and reached inside of himself and began to power up his flamethrower attack.. he opened his mouth and shot the blue fire out across the battlefield at a boulder larger than he himself, as the attack made contact Ash watched in awe as the explosion rocked the entire grotto and created a shock wave as the boulder crumbled to pieces. The wave pushed Ash back as he covered his face with his forearm.

Meanwhile both Riolu and Pikachu were blown back and slid to a stop. Mewtwo who had been resting a short distance away in a tree lowered his arm releasing the psychic shield he had used to protect himself. "Well that gives me some idea of what your basic attacks are capable of Charizard.. We'll have to wait until were out in the open to try something a little bit larger. Ash opened his fist and released Charizard's soul evolution. It had taken is dragon six month of time to get back to the relationship he needed to soul evolve but he had done it.

Charizard watched as his evolution faded and he returned to his normal red self. He gently glided over to his trainer and landed. Ash was somewhat surprised when Charizard reached out and grabbed him up in a hug resting his head and neck on Ash's shoulder.. _I don't think…. I will ever be able to thank you enough for saving my life and helping me reach even further in my power.._ Ash smiled, "Hey you worked so hard Charizard there was no way I wasn't going to help you achieve your potential.. Besides you're my family and I can't have one of my family sad or restless. Plus you're going to help me with the rest of the team who haven't soul evolved yet.." He said has he patted Charizard's neck and back of his head.

Charizard let Ash go and straighten back up. Ash looked up at his determined face. _I will gladly help you my trainer in any way I can.. I know we all want to help you win a League.. I want to help you stop those people though...even more.._ He blew some smoke past Ash as he growled softly at the memories of what Team rocket had done.. _Oh yeah I agree with you there big red.. and next time there wont be any escape for that human in the white clothes.._ Pikachu said as he thumped his tail on the ground.

Both Mewtwo and Mew had been watching all of this transpire closely and while Mewtwo was impressed with this new power.. He knew that for now he would sit aside and train with Ash as his trainer wanted him to. Mew on the other hand watched all of this in awe. She now knew that there was a chance that she might be able to become even stronger and that thought excited her so she flew down to Ash.

 _Hey Ash... I was wondering do you think I could do that as well... the thing you just did with Charizard?_ Mew asked as she floated in front of Ash. All his Pokemon nearby stopped to look at this exchange. _Ah Mew don't you think you might be powerful enough already.. I mean your legendary!_ Pikachu said exasperated.. Mew looked at him and snorted.. _Well its like Ash always says he will help all of us reach our potential.. Right Ash?_

Ash grinned and nodded. "Hmm you know your a Pokemon Mew so it might be possible let me check something..." Ash raised his right hand at Mew and closed his eye and concentrated.. The light stone in his glove stayed dim.. Mew raised an eyebrow as nothing happened.. "Huh.. well it looks like your not a light soul. Maybe a dark?" Ash then raised his left hand and repeated the act.. After a few seconds sure enough the shadow stone began to glow dimly Ash opened his eyes in surprise.. "Well my grandpa's manual is never wrong so yes Mew its looks like you can soul evolve.." Pikachu sighed loudly.. _Great... Juuuuuuuust Great..._ Mew looked down at him and stuck her tongue out at him.. Ash chuckled at Mews antics.

"Yeah Mew its seems all Pokemon are either a light soul or a dark one. I wasn't sure though a legendary Pokemon could soul evolve since you guys are already so powerful. Even if you have a dark soul it doesn't mean your evil its just what you align with more. We'll take it one step at a time Mew and who know before you know it you might have a new form as well!" Ash said with a smile. This cause Mew to fly around the Grotto in excitement ... _Oh yeahhhhh I hope your right Ash I want to become even stronger._

"Hey everyone come on over here I got some things to tell you." Ash said as all fourteen of his current team walked over to listen. "I figure its going to take at least two years.. or more for us to get to the point that all of you can soul evolve. If you want to normal evolve we will work on that too, but when we are done here I am not sure which League were going to start with alright?" Every one of his team nodded their heads.

"One thing we are going to do first though is quietly go find whatever Team rocket will be up too while we are away.. I just know they have something sinister planned and believe me when we leave here there going to be dealt with first!" Ash yelled. Everyone made a determined face and growled, chirped, roared and squawked in agreement. Ash took off his weighted shirt and hat dropping them on a nearby stone. He stretched his shoulders and gave them all a deep grin as he ignited his Aura powers and stepped forward. "Ok guys lets get to work!"

* * *

 **(Kalos Region)**

 **(Vaniville Town- Three days Later)**

Serena had gotten home from Lumiose City and after finding out from Bonnie that she had missed her chance to see the hooded Trainer in grey in person she was more than a little annoyed. She waited two days before she finally gave in and forgave Clement. She knew he meant well but she wished he had come to get her right away after the Performance.

She was more than a little curious who that trainer was, even more so since somehow he came to see the Performance only a day or two after being seen in Kanto? How was that even possible. Bonnie had told her of his face and gave her some idea of what he looked like, and it took her back to thoughts of the picture in her pocket.. Bonnie also said that he and his Pokemon had just vanished on top of the roof of the parking garage. She would have thought Bonnie was crazy but when she confronted Clement about it he wouldn't confirm it was true.. So obviously it was true! She felt so confused as she walked toward her home town of Vaniville with Braxien at her side.

"You know Braxien I keep thinking about what Bonnie and I talked about.. Who do you think that trainer is huh...I wish I knew." she said in frustration. Braxien gave her trainer a sympathetic look. "You know I still think Clement was hiding something from us when we left Lumiose City.. but I can't for the life of me figure out what it is..." Braxien growled at the thought.

It was then the crested the final hill on the path and Serena's home town came into view.. "Look Braxien were home.. and it seems the Flowers are blooming.. Sweet!" Serena made her way down the hill into town and many of the townsfolk came up to her with words of encouragement and congratulations. She was shocked to find out almost the entire town had gathered to watch her Performance on a large digital screen at the center of town. When she asked if her mom had shown up many of them shook their head, "No Serena your mom had left about a day ahead of your Performance. She said she was going to Kanto to a Rhyhorn race and visit a friend to watch your Performance with." The local fruit vendor explained.

Serena raised an eyebrow, _**Kanto? Who did mom go to visit with in Kanto..**_ she was deep in thought as she turned the last corner and saw her house and mom's jeep was not out front.. "Huh Braxien it looks like we got here first.." she said with a smile. When she entered the yard and shut the gate she felt the ground begin to rumble and five Rhyhorns came running from around the side of the house.. Her eyes opened wide in alarm.. "Wait guys... Ok I see you OH NO!" she yelled waving her arms in front of her to stop them and they pounced and Braxien jumped out of the way to avoid the pile on. "Ok Ok I'm glad to see you all as well! Calm down ..Owww come on guys!"

After a good five minute everyone had calmed down and Fletchling had come down and landed on her shoulder as Serena smiled at him rubbing his chest. "OK guys looks like everyone is hungry let me go in and make some food and we will get you all fed!" as they all made loud noises of joy at Serena's arrival. After entering her house and dropping off her bag she went into the kitchen with Braxien in tow and began to cook...

Serena's mind continued to work on all the questions she had been working on as she walked home as she cooked.. So much so that she hadn't heard her mother come in. When she finally came to her mother was leaning against the door jam to the kitchen with a smile on her face... Serena's eyes widened! "Oh my Gosh MOM! Your home!" she said as she turned off the stove and moved over to give her mom a hug.. Grace smiled, "Welcome Home Serena I missed you sooooo much!" she said as she squeezed her daughter in a hug. After a few minutes Grace released Serena and she went over to fill all the bowls to feed everyone. "Hey Serena you go feed everyone and I'll make us dinner and then you can tell me all about your trip!" Serena smiled and nodded. "Sure mom I'll be back inside shortly, come on Braxien!" she said as she took all the food outside.

Grace's smile faded as Serena headed out the back door to feed all the Rhyhorns. She had come inside and found Serena deep in thought. Not one time in the past had she ever stood there that long unnoticed by her daughter.. It seemed like She and Serena had alot to talk about she thought.. and then there was Delia.. and Ash... It was killing her to keep what she knew a secret.. but still Ash had a point so as Serena looked like she was coming back in Grace put on her best smile and started to prepare dinner. "Thanks honey go ahead and sit down, I'll finish this and we can eat and talk about your Journey!" Serena smiled and sat down at the table.. "Well mom where to begin..."

Grace and Serena sat at the Kitchen table for more than an hour as Serena explained all the events that had happened to her on her trip. How she had met Bonnie and Clement and what happened on their journey together. Only every now and then did Grace ask her a question letting Serena get all of her adventure off her chest. It was she came to the part about what had happened after the Master class performance that Grace's eyebrows raised a bit.. "Oh really so the hooded trainer you told me about on the video phone came to the Performance!" she said shocked. "Yeah mom and then Bonnie tells me that she and Clement followed up him onto the roof of a parking garage, when they should have come and gotten me first! Bonnie said she and Clement saw his face! He met a Froakie and then caught it.. Then he and the Froakie and two other Pokemon and a weird Pokemon all vanished in a blue ball of light! Can you believe that?!" Serena said in disbelief..

Grace shook her head and snorted.. "The Nerve huh?!" Grace said as Serena made an understanding face. "Well you know what bothers me the most.. My friend Clement knows more but he is keeping it a secret from me.. Why I have no idea.. but it frustrates me to no end.." she said as she banged a hand on the table and frowned... "Now now Serena if your friend didn't tell you he must have some reason.. Just give it some time." she said with a smile. Serena cocked her head, "Well mom enough about my trip how was yours.. The fruit vendor told me you went to Kanto to visit a friend?"

Grace had forgotten she had mentioned to the village she was leaving. She wanted to avoid any real questions, but it was no surprise that they would fill Serena in as soon as she hit town. "Well my trip was good, I ah managed top five in the Rhyhorn Race, I could have ridden better but I think was thinking about you and your performance." She said with a sheepish smile. "Oh mom... I did the best I could and I am sure you did as well!" Serena said with a smile. It was then that Serena began to fidget with her hands on the table.. "So did you happen to make it over to Pallet Town while you were on your trip?" Grace raised an eyebrow. "Yeah maybe I did why?" Grace asked questioningly..

"Oh well nothing really but I just wondered if you saw Mrs. Ketchum or maybe Professor Oak... or maybe even Ash.." she said quickly at the end of her sentence.. Grace chuckled at the embarrassed face her daughter was making.. "Well I did see many of the townsfolk, The town looked the same really. I ran into Professor Oak but when I stopped by The Ketchum residence neither Delia or her son was home.. I'm sorry." Grace smiled sympathetically.

Serena sighed... She really wanted to know anything she could about Ash after all these years but once again fate had struck and no one was home.. "Oh well thanks for letting me know mom..." She tried to say with a smile.. but grace could see it was killing her inside a little.. _**I really hate this... I wish I could tell you everything Serena, but Ash had a point.. If anything ever happened to you..**_ "Mom? Mom" Yeah are you alright?" Serena asked with concern..

"Oh yes dear I was just thinking about where you might be going next.." Grace said as she tried to shake her guilty feelings of hiding things from Serena. Serena meanwhile was resting a hand on her chin. "You know I think I am going to take a week or so to rest up and work with my team and then I think I might go to Hoenn. I have been told they have contests there and while they are a little different.. I think its a good place to start." Grace was stunned to hear that her daughter already had a new plan in the works.

"Well that sounds like a great idea.. I remember the contest circuit.. Its got Pokemon Battles though... You might want to work on that while your home." Serena smiled and nodded.. "Ah I didn't know that... Ok mom I sure will. Maybe while I am in Hoenn I can learn more about that hooded trainer too. Some people posted that he had been there before.." Serena said with a frown.

Grace got up and began cleaning up dinner.. "Hmm well anything is possible Serena, but I wouldn't get your hopes up I mean so far you said no one has figured out who he is right? I'm sure if he has been there he probably hid his identity well." Serena cocked her head at her mom... "Hmm.. Well that doesn't mean I am going to give up trying!" She said with a smirk.

Grace sighed.. _ **So like her own mother its scary**_ she thought as she shook her head.. "Well that's the spirit honey! Lets get you unpacked so you can get cleaned up and start your break!" Grace said as she went into the living room to help unpack Serena's stuff. "Thanks mom and I sure am glad to be home!" Grace smiled at her, "Me too Honey Me too."

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - 1.5 Years Later)**

 **(Pallet Town)**

The road had been long when the rookie trainer had left his home in Petalburg City three years ago.. His mother had begged him to travel with his sister as he began to forge his own path, but like his mentor he told both his parents that he would go it alone. Max had hoped as he trained and went he would eventually meet up with his mentor Ash Ketchum.

He had been tight lipped since he had left home and only contacted his parents and sister on occasion. He had relentlessly gone from his home region of Hoenn finishing in the top eight to Johto where he finished in the top six. All the while keeping more to himself than when he was the seven year old naive boy.. He had expected Ash to appear as he fought to gain ground in the League and win a championship. Yet nothing.. his sister, Ash's friends, even League officials... none of them had seen him in more than a year. It was if he had vanished like a desert mirage.

Max then heard rumors of a strong trainer that seemed to have appeared from nowhere. He saw the pictures of the man in all grey with the hood.. but it was the Pikachu he carried on his shoulder that made Max suspect that his mentor Ash was still out there.. Still if it was Ash he would tell no one..He would continue his training but yet he could never pin point where the mystery trainer would appear. First it was Kanto, then Sinnoh he continued to track this stranger.. then most recently a year and a half ago in Kalos... Now nothing..

The only thing that Max had found along the way was a fellow trainer who seemed to work very similar to himself.. A trainer like he who had been rising in the ranks of the Pokemon league. Similar to his mentor in his battle style. When he confronted the trainer about this all he got was chagrin and silence.. So he challenged him.. Fought hard and found that he could only draw with the trainer.. This man was named Spike, he was from Veilstone City.. This man he could sympathize with.. Yes Max had liked him after that battle and so here they were traveling the road together.. and it had taken them to the one place Max hoped he would get the answers he was seeking.. Pallet Town.

"Hey Max how much further is it to this town you want to go to man.. We need to get our last three badges pretty soon." Spike said with a bit of reservation about the wild goose chase they seemed to be on.. "I told you Spike just over this hill here and we should see Pallet Town." Once Max had told him who his mentor was and that he was looking for him, Spike was highly interested in seeing where this trainer his age was going to go. He had kept his promise to Ash, even if Max was his friend it was not his place to reveal anything.. Still though he liked the smart, resourceful and tough trainer. He could see a real friendship forming and training together with him had made them both strong... So he had started to feel a little guilty about his silence.

Then when Max told him they might find the answers he was seeking by going to Ash's house Spike was all in. He would be getting the chance to see where his own mentor was from and even meet the great Professor Oak... No way would he would pass that chance up. They crested the hill and both laid eyes on Pallet Town, "Whew like I said Spike here it is. I know it was a haul to get here but I think we can learn alot if anyone has seen Ash Ketchum they would probably be from here." Spike nodded as they made their way into town. Many of the townsfolk gave them an appraising eye as they passed by and both trainers smiled at them.

"Huh.. Tough crowd here in this town Max." Max frowned and nodded. "I wonder why exactly?" as he shook his head. They made their way out of the retail district and to the residential section and there near the outskirts of the town was the house Max had come to see. "Hey Spike here we are man its Ash's house." as he pointed up the street. Spike took a moment to take it all in. Here was the house of the man who had changed his Pokemon journey. "You think he's here Max?" Max just shrugged. "Well lets go knock and find out." Max and Spike walked up to the door and squared their shoulders and knocked. After a minute of waiting and medium height brunette haired woman opened the door and smiled. "Hello can I help the two of you?" Delia asked as she eyed each of the young boys before her. Spike stood there allowing Max to talk first.

"Ah yes we are here to see Ash, he and I traveled through Hoenn about five years ago. I was hoping to talk with him.." Max said as politely as possible. "Oh Max I remember you from when Ash was in the Hoenn League! Look how big you are now!" Max blushed at the comment.. "Oh you remember me Mrs. Ketchum? Yeah I have been on my own Pokemon journey for three and a half years now.." Delia raised an eyebrow. "Really so your thirteen now that's amazing.. Who is this young man Max?" She asked as she eyed Spike.

"Ah I'm a traveling partner to Max here and a big fan of your son I watched all his league battles.. It kinda surreal being here and its and honor to meet you Mrs. Ketchum.. My name is Spike." Delia smiled. "Oh Ash would really appreciate hearing that from you both... but I'm sad to say I haven't talked to my son in a few years now.. I'm sure hes doing alright.. but I can't tell you where he went." Delia said with a frown.

Max sighed and frowned, "So it is true then, hes gone.. just up and disappeared. So you haven't any idea where he went at all?" Delia place a hand to her chin... "Hmmm Max so many other trainers have stopped by here asking the same thing and yes I can't tell you because I don't know. If you do see him tell him to give me a call will you?" Max sighed again. "Sure thing Mrs. Ketchum we'll be on our way thank you for letting me know.. I hope I can find him.. I want to thank him and ask for a battle to see where I stack up against him." Spike mouth gaped at Max. Delia raised an eyebrow at the determined young mans face and then she chuckled. "Oh I'm sure he would really love to hear that Max, good luck in your search. You also Spike it was very nice to meet you as well. Take care boys." she said as they turned around and walked down the path and out of the gate.

"So are we done here then Max? It looks like this ended up being a bust.." Spike said a bit disheartened. "Hmm well lets go up and see Professor Oak, maybe he knows something." Spike nodded and they started up the hill. "Wow Max you just know all the famous people don't you..." Spike said with a chuckle. "Heh well thank my sister sometime Spike its because of her I met all these people." Spike eyes glassed over a bit.. "Me talk to the Princess of Hoenn? I could only be so lucky... Your sister is so gorgeous.." Max snorted and looked over at Spike.. "You say that now... You have no idea what kind of personality she has Spike." He said sighing and shaking his head. Spike raised an eyebrow.. He wasn't sure he liked the sound of that..

 _ **Man I can't believe two more of them showed up... How many does that make like twenty now?**_ Mew said telepathically to Delia as she drifted back and forth behind Delia who was watching both trainers from her recliner through the window. Delia smiled at Mew. "Well that boy with the glasses and black hair is special. He actually knows Ash on a personal level unlike many of the other trainers that showed up Mew.

Mew nodded at her.. _**Oh well that's different then.. Do you have anything you want me to tell Ash when I get back Miss Delia?**_ She shook her head as she handed Mew the small bag of medicines. "No just tell him I would like him to come home one evening next week and eat with me its been six months." She said with a frown. _**I can do that and thanks again for feeding me I really do love you Miss Delia!**_ Mew said as she eye smiled.

Delia chuckled, "I love you to Mew, you be good and stop by the house anytime." Mew nodded as she vanished in a purple ball of light. Delia couldn't believe how friendly she had become with the legendary pink cat. She also couldn't believe the number of people recently looking for Ash. It was hard to believe even after two and a half years he was still so popular, but then she knew how many lives he had touched so it was more plausible than she thought... She looked back out the window at Max.. _Boy he has gotten big...and so strong by the looks of it and that other boy too he looks strong as well. I sure hope you will be ready Ash when you come back because there is a line forming and your battles will be hard._ She thought as she chuckled and headed toward the kitchen to make lunch.

* * *

 **(Kanto Region)**

 **(Professor Oak's Lab)**

Max and Spike knocked on the door to Professor Oaks lab and ranch. Spike was blown away to see so many different Pokemon wandering around in the area surrounding the buildings. Spike stood very nervous while Max stood in and easy stance waiting for someone to get the door.

The door opened to reveal Gary Oak, "Hey there Max... What brings you all the way out to Pallet Town?" he said as if he didn't have any idea why Max would come. Spikes eyes widened into saucers.. "Max you know THE GARY OAK?" he said in awe.. Gary smirked and looked over to Spike, "Hey Max who's the new guy here?" before Max could speak Spike had walked up and grabbed Gary's hand shaking it.. "Oh my Mr. Oak its a total honor to meet you.. your one of my hero's, my name is Spike from Veilstone City." Spike said completely losing his composure.

Max began to laugh as Gary smiled as Spike released his hand, "Hey there Spike its nice to meet you. Thanks for the kind words why don't you two come on in and we can talk." Max and spike both followed Gary inside and he shut the door. They both followed Gary into his lab and they all sat down on stools. "So once again I'll ask Max.. Why are you in Pallet?" Max frowned.

"Well I think you know why I am here. Two leagues and two years and no sign of Ash anywhere... What is the deal?" Gary sighed. "You know everyone from his friends, to other trainers to Gym leaders.. Most recently was even a blonde haired Gym leader from Kalos if you can believe that.. Even Lance called and asked if I knew where he was. I'll tell you both the same thing I told them. Even though I transfer his team to him occasionally when he needs a swap out I have no idea where he is at." Max and Spike looked at each other and frowned..

"How can that be I mean he has to check in with you and Professor Oak sometimes right?" Spike asked curiously. Gary shook his head, "No as a matter of fact we just get his pokeballs and the Pokenav chat says what he wants sent.. I have not talked with Ash for over two years now.. I know he is well because his team is incredible now.." both trainers raised and eyebrow.. "Hey Gary ah is there any way we can go out into the Corral and see some of his Pokemon?" it was then that Professor Oak walked in the room and Spike nearly fainted.

"Hello Max its been a while! While I appreciate your enthusiasm its against League policy to see another trainers Pokemon without their authorization." He said as he walked in and took up a fourth stool. "Professor Oak! Hello there is been a long time!" Max said with a smile. Gary nodded at his grandpa. Spike sat there stunned, "Hello young man how are you today?" Professor Oak asked with a raised eyebrow..

"Hello hello Professor Oak I am ah ah ah Spike yeah Spike! That's it I am a huge fan Professor!" Professor Oak smiled and laughed. "Well then its nice to meet you Spike. Let me guess you both came here looking for Ash right?" Both boys nodded. "Yes I was hoping to pick up a lead in finding him Professor. I have been training very hard these last three years and I want to battle him and see where I stand." Professor Oak listened intently as did Gary. When Max finished his comment Gary looked at his Grandpa and nodded "Hey Max who is your strongest Pokemon?" Max response was immediate. "Sceptile but my Ralts is pretty close as well." Gary nodded. "Would you mind getting him out so I can look at him, and Spike you get out your strongest Pokemon as well." Both boys got up pulling a Pokeball and released their Pokemon.

Septile appeared out of the light and looked at Max and then at the Professors before him. Spike threw his ball and huge red and black Rhyperior appear in the room and nodded at Spike and then looked at Sceptile. Professor Oak and Gary walked forward and began to appraise each Pokemon. They both could easily see why Max and Spike had been doing so well in the Pokemon league. Ash had explained to the Professor and Gary his run in with Spike and they had already met max long ago.. Ash's influence on both trainers were evident in the health of these two fully evolved Pokemon.

"I must say Max and Spike you have done and excellent job raising these two Pokemon.. They are both very powerful and very healthy." Professor Oak said and Gary nodded in agreement. Then Gary spoke, "The thing is you two right now neither of you would beat Ash in a battle even with these two Pokemon." he said with a shake of his head. Both trainers eyes widened. "How can that be my Sceptile has taken down some really strong opponents" Max said. "Yeah my Rhyperior as well has downed some strong opponents." Spike said. Gary looked over to Professor Oak. "I think it would be alright to show them Gary. Go ahead and recall them you two and follow us." Max and Spike recalled their Pokemon and followed Professor Oak and Gary outside. Gary walked over to a closed cabinet and opened it and pulled out a Poke-whistle and blew it. It made a high pitched chime and he then it put it back in the cabinet and closed the door. he turned to both trainers and grinned as he crossed his arms to wait. Professor Oak closed his eyes and grinned.

About two minutes passed before two huge Pokemon could be seen in the distance coming to them fast.. A huge Blastoise walked up to them followed by the largest Venusaur either of the two trainer had ever seen walked up to them with questioning faces.. All Max and Spike could do was stand there looking at the shining Pokemon.. "Professor Oak... Gary.. are you telling me that these two used to be Bulbasaur and Squirtle?" before Professor Oak could respond both Pokemon came forward calling their names at Max and nodding.

"Wow it really is you guys isn't it.." They nodded again. "So you see Max and Spike.. He is out there training harder than ever... I recommend you both do the same... Otherwise when you do meet Ash on the battlefield..." Both trainers made pained faces at the thought of battling either of these two Pokemon.. "Spike.. I think we have seen enough right." Spike looked at both the Pokemon before him and then nodded at Max.

"Ah... Yeah I think you and I need to get going and get those last three badges... and start training. I know the Indigo Plateau is still six months away, but we need to train.. I mean we need to train alot more I think." Max frowned and nodded. "Thanks Gary and Professor Oak for showing us this... We now see what you mean. "We will be on our way. Thanks you for your time. Take care Blastoise and Venusaur you guys look Awesome!" Max said with a grin.

Both Behemoths eyes smiled and nodded as they turned to head back out into the Corral. "No problem you two train hard and get your badges. We will be rooting for you both in the League!" Professor Oak said. Once again Spike nearly fainted at the thought of the Professor rooting for him. "Thank you again Professor Oak and Gary! It was so educational! Take care!"

Both trainers exited the facility and headed out to the road.. "Max. You saw those two right.. I think we have a long way to go to catch up to Ash Ketchum.." Spike said grimly. Max sighed, "Yeah I really thought I was catching up to him but after seeing that his Squirtle and Bulbasaur have fully evolved and look like that... I'm not sure as we are we stand any chance.. Its time for us to get out there and train even more.." Both Max and Spike took one final look at the Corral and turned to head toward Viridan City.. They had three badges and six more months and if they could they wanted to be ready.. Just in case. Their mentor finally came out of hiding...


	13. Chapter 13 A Ghost? A Rumor? Or The Resu

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

- _Chapter 13 has arrived. Its been three years since the day Ash left Pallet Town.. The training has been intense but with that effort it might bare fruit.. What has the world been up to I wonder...and who still might be looking for him...?_

 _Sorry about the delay on this Chapter. I had some writers block and real life stuff to take care of plus I wanted to write it well so it took awhile... Reviews are appreciated... I continue to read all posts.. They are plenty of food for thought, Thank you. Nice to see so many folks have at least taken a look at this Fan-fiction. Rollin up my sleeves... Stay tuned there will be more... -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 13: A Ghost? A Rumor..? Or The Results Of A Hard Worker..?**

 **(Kanto Region - Mount Silver - Three Years Have Passed Since Ash Left)**

Ash stood high on the cliff looking down on a building built right into the side of the mountain.. He found it hard to believe that this structure could have remained hidden so well for so long.. being as it was so close to his Grotto and Silver Town... but then again he knew who had put it here. It was on one of the many scouting mission in the past three years that Ash sent Mewtwo on that he felt an unfamiliar energy as he was returning to the Grotto.. So he went to investigate..

What Mewtwo saw as he stealthed in close cause him to nearly lose all control.. He had to return and tell Ash.. Ash had been training Mew and the now fully evolved Dark the Black Butterfree, they were having a mock battle when Mewtwo materialized in front of them all.. _Ash as you have request I went out to scout for their whereabouts.. and I have finally found them.._ Mewtwo said with glowing blue eyes in anger.. Mew floated over to Mewtwo. _You found them big brother.. Lets go.. right now.. I am going to make them pay for what they put you through..._ as she began to radiate large waves of purple energy and her eyes all but disappeared in power... _._

"Calm down Mew..." Ash said as he crossed his arms. "I know you want to be involved in the fight ahead but we talked about what would happen if they found out about you early..." Ash said sternly looking at the small pink cat. _I know Ash but when I think about what they have done to big brother and all those other Pokemon.._ Once again her powers flared causing Mewtwo to raise an eyebrow.. Mewtwo interrupted Mew. _Look Mew I understand but you and I will just have to stand down for now.. No matter how much I hate the idea... Ash and our family can handle it..._ Ash smiled at Mewtwo "I am proud of you Mewtwo for not taking matters into your own hands.. and you are right we will take care of this issue but if I need you I'll call you out regardless." He said firmly.

Mew settled down again as Ash looked to his team. "Alright guys saddle up we have work to do.. Mewtwo has finally found them.." Mew looked around her as every one of the other twelve members of the team came over to Ash and she relinquished her power somewhat reluctantly. They all stood before him feeling prepared to do the work that Ash would require of them and then some. He nodded in satisfaction at their eagerness then he returned everyone except Pikachu and Lucario and nodded at Mewtwo as they all vanished in a blue ball of light.

* * *

Ash had been very busy during his last three years away from home. While he swapped out his Pokemon regularly he had helped many to evolve, he also spent time on his Aura training and physical conditioning. It had changed him both physically and mentally. He also quietly continued to keep tabs on his mother, Grace and ..even Serena. He had on many occasion teleported home to check on his mother and also catch up on any news.. She in turn had kept him updated on Grace and Serena's whereabouts. She had also kept his whereabouts a secret from the hunting of both friends and Pokemon League alike.

In the three years Ash had vanished the Pokemon League and life in general continued on.. His name fading to nothing more than rumors or whispers.. Though there were a few people who still quietly had continued to search for him.. but all for not. No one in the last three years had seen the Pallet Town Trainer.. and he was fine with that. The thing he knew though was that without him to balance and check on Team Rocket and other evil organizations their plans would possibly come to fruition.. It was a risk he had to take, but now that he was farther along in his training... Lessons would need to be handed out, word would need to spread that plans would be ruined and that thier times were up... and it was here that they would start.

Those thoughts brought them to this mountain and this cliff.. Ash pulled his hood up over his hat. The cloak barely covered his muscular tall eighteen year old frame. Gone now was the child like features of a young teenager and now what stood before the world was a battle hardened somewhat scarred warrior ready to deal punishment and damage where he felt necessary, and here at this place.. It would be necessary..

 _I don't understand why Mew and I don't entered this location and ended it.. They have no idea what they are in for Ash..._ Ash looked over to his Psychic Cat with a grim frown. "I know you want to go down there and destroy that place and we will in good time... But I can't allow you or Mew to get involved unless it is absolutely dire.. Do you understand?" Mewtwo huffed as he looked at Ash. "If any team found out I have either of you I will have to do nothing but focus on ending those groups outright.. You know that while that is part of our plan.. It is not all correct?" Ash said in all seriousness.

Mewtwo's eyes blazed in blue energy as he looked down upon the hidden building as he listened to his trainers words.. After a few minutes of deliberation he rolled his shoulders and allowed his eyes to dim.. Ash smiled at him. _I... I guess you are right Ash.. but I so want to get back at them for all the suffering they have caused me and many other Pokemon.._ Mewtwo said in a hardened voice.

 _Oh don't you worry about that Mewtwo.. Me..Lucario...Charizard..Dark..Gabite..and all the rest are going to turn this place into a pile of dust._ Pikachu said as he too looked down upon the structure cheeks sparking wildly. Ash pulled out three of his Pokeballs and release its Occupants. Fearow Charizard and Dark all appeared before Ash, Mewtwo, Pikachu and Lucario.. _Hello my trainer are we there yet can I bath my beak in their blood?_ Fearow chirped as he flapped menacingly.. Ash raised an eyebrow. "Well I don't want anyone killed but since this place is just above Silver Town I want it to make a big enough commotion to bring the police and anyone else who might interfere after we are done tearing this place apart. When we are finished we will create some cover and have Mewtwo teleport us away.

All of the Pokemon nodded. _So then Psybeams, Poison Powders and Hyper Beams will be acceptable Ash?_ Dark asked. "Yep when we get down there behind that boulder I'll release the rest and give everyone final instructions. I know Gabite, Donphan, Servine and Emboar have been waiting to battle so this should be really good for them too." he said as he grinned at them.

Ash and Lucario powered up and jumped quietly down the side of the mountain and everyone followed until they reached the boulder below them. Once they landed they crouched down behind it to remain hidden from any surveillance that might be at the door. "Ok everyone come on out." Ash tossed the remaining eight balls and the rest of his team appeared. All of them stone faced and ready for the coming battle.

Ash smiled at Pikachu as he jumped down to join the rest of the team. "Ok you all we have been training for three years and many of you now show that in your evolved forms and how heavy you can attack.. Well it seems good old Team Rocket has been busy while we were gone.." Everyone growled quietly at his comment. "Yeah I know I feel the same way, with that being said I am almost sure there will be some important people at this facility and I want to catch them." All of his Pokemon nodded. _What is it you want us all to do Ash?_ Typhlosion asked in anticipation. "Well let me give you the game plan Typhlosion.." he said with a grin.

"Fearow and Dark you're going to run air support and if you see anyone on the high ground you take them out." Both Pokemon nodded. "Typhlosion, Pupitar and Donphan work the right side of this base. Protect each other and destroy any enemy equipment firing at us. Servine, Emboar and Sceptile you clean up the left side of the base." All of them nodded.

"Finally Frogadier Lucario and I will fast attack the middle and it will be up to us three to find and take out any high level people here. Gabite, Charizard and Pikachu their probably going to have a heavy hitter or two. I want you three to focus on putting that threat down and if any of you can break their pokeballs do it. The more free Pokemon we create the harder it's going to be for them to stop us.

 _I am with you Master…_ Both Lucario and Frogadier said in unison getting a chuckle from Ash. _Hey don't worry about it ...Me and Big Red and the Maniac will stop any big guy in there right Red and Maniac…?_ Gabite smiled wickedly as Charizard just gave a quiet nod..

* * *

Now Ash turned around to face Mew and Mewtwo.. Mewtwo was floating quietly at ease watching Ash provide the plan.. Mew on the other hand was not… "I know Mew before you say anything hear me out.."He said with a raised hand.. Mew did a figure eight in aggravation and interrupted Ash… _I don't get why I can't go in there and fight! I just know I could really help!_ She said. "No I am very sure you and Mewtwo would absolutely destroy that place.. Look below Mew if you did the landslide would take out Silver town.." Mew looked down below and sure enough there was Silver Town she could understand Ash's caution.. "You and I know that if they saw you our long term plan would be messed up right?" Mew floated in thought… _Hmmmm Yeah I guess your right Ash I will stay hidden..but on one condition…_ Ash raised an eyebrow.. _You have to let me fight in the Pokemon thing alright?_ Ash sighed in exasperation at Mew. "Oh were back on that again…. Yeah I am sure people will lose their minds when you appear on my side of the field to fight in the Pokemon League but I guess it's a deal…" Mew nodded and smiled in satisfaction after finally winning the argument after two years of trying... "Well for now you and Mewtwo will need to remain hidden out here and stay psychically connected to all of us they might do something stupid when they get desperate. If that happens you teleport us all out of there and meet up together with everyone in the forest away from the mountain you guys got that?" he asked in all seriousness.

 _Oh you can count on me and Mewtwo Ash that's for sure…_ Mewtwo floated forward.. _If I feel your life is in danger Ash Mew and I will not stand by and we will raise this base to the ground in the process and try to protect that town below.._ He said as his eyes began to shine a bright blue… "I understand Mewtwo I hope it won't come to that I'm pretty strong now." Mewtwo scoffed. _You're a human… You are stronger... but you can still break but we won't let that happen.._ "Well thanks anyway. Now you two go hide." He said as they both nodded and vanished before Ash's eyes..

Even after all these year's their teleport and invisible abilities astonished him. Enough of that though he thought, it's time to finish this and get started on the next journey. "Ok Fearow lets open that door shall we?" as the large bird shot up a bit and began to hover as he began to load a huge Hyper Beam attack… _I'll bath my beak in their blood!_ He squawked out as he launched his attack at the hidden doorway….. Once the door exploded the attack was underway…

* * *

 **(Kanto Region – Mt. Silver)**

 **(Team Rocket – Hidden Mountain Base)**

Dr. Namba stared at his screen reviewing the latest power readings from the last test.. _Very disappointing_ he thought. He knew that even though they had completed the weapon without the needed power source they could not move forward with their plans in the Kanto Region. He had seen the source they were searching for appear many times and disappear just as fast. It was infuriating and Giovanni wanted results and soon for that matter. Namba knew that failure was not an option. After the loss of the initial base he knew he was working on borrowed time. A second failure might result in his death. He swore upon his grave he would find and get revenge on that fool in the grey cloak for all the trouble he had caused. He only hoped that the source would reveal itself and do so soon. He turned around in his seat to stare at the cage in the observation deck tower.

He smirked at the angry face that stared back at him.. **_Well at least this project is looking promising._** He stood up and walked over to examine the readings. "Yes very soon that collar you are wearing will break your will and then you will do as your told.." he said as he frowned at the Dragonite before him. The Pokemon responded with a deep seeded growl only to see the collar light up red with power and once again for the endless count of time shock him hard back into submission.

"Once I finish this control watch you should be weak enough to send out for duty Dragonite.. Welcome to your new family Team Rocket." Namba said as he laughed and picked up the watch and returned to his desk to finish the modifications…

Silvia walked down the hall followed by Crawdant as she passed a few working grunts and opened a door that led out onto an observation tower platform. It was at the railing she saw who she was looking for and made her way over to him. "Here is my hero… Why are you up here stewing Number One?" The large muscular man with a shock of blonde hair looked over to the woman with sandy blonde hair of her own and snorted as he continued to lean watching the work below.

"Two years Silvia.. It's been two years and I haven't heard a single thing about that fool in the grey cloak." Silvia sighed at the angry man's face. "Maybe he's gone or dead… I mean this time we were able to complete this facility right.. I mean I hear he would come in the past and disrupt our plans.. So who knows? Anyway who cares.." Number one looked back at Silvia again.. who cared? He cared.. not only had he made him look like a fool in front of the boss he had also gotten Silvia taken into custody and if the boss had not let him go get her two years ago then who knows what he might have done..

"Well even with the weapon completed we still can't use the damn thing.. I wonder when that fool of a researcher is going to find this mysterious power source.. It has been one year now and still that thing sits quietly.." as he looked down to the massive weapon below. It had grunts moving here and there around it doing maintenance. Silvia slid up to Number one and rested herself against his arm and chest.

"Well forget about that stupid old grey cloaked fool and lets just take a little break alright.." she said looking up into his blue eyes. Number One's body eased out of his tense stance and hugged Silvia back. "Well I'm not going to forget about him... but for now at least maybe you have a point…" as she reached up and gently kissed him. It was then that they both heard Crawdant start to growl behind them as he was looking at the hidden main gate on the far side of the base.. they both turned to see what it was that Crawdant was seeing when right then the entire door exploded inward knocking the few grunts and their Pokemon high into the air and away from it.

Both Rocket elites let go of each other and moved to the railing to see what had caused this. As the smoke began to clear Silvia could see two Pokemon rocketing in by air and circling and sending huge attacks at the downed grunts and their Pokemon knocking them out.. Then she began to see many strange looking Pokemon begin to flood out from the smoke. Number Ones eyes opened wide at what he was seeing. Strange glowing Pokemon began to assault the Team Rocket grunts that had began to run to defend the entrance. It was like watching a one sided battle there were two groups of three fanning out and as a Rocket grunts Mightyana or Golbat or Houndoom would attack it was as if these strange Pokemon would shrug them off and send out larger attacks of their own. It was when he saw the figure and two Pokemon appear from the smoke and head straight at the tower that his anger began to rise. Sure enough there was the man in grey… he was moving almost faster than the eye could see and he had a Lucario with him and another Pokemon Number One had never seen before, but it was just as he had heard from the Boss.

This man moved like lightning, moving in and out of close combat with both Pokemon and grunt alike and wherever he appeared not only did the humans fall but Pokemon fell in his wake.. When they did both of his Pokemon and himself crushed the grunts Pokeballs severing their hold on the captive Pokemon. What scared Number One though was the fact that the man was glowing with an inhuman Blue power it seemed and his hands glowed in white and purple.. Why was this he thought?

* * *

Silvia stared for a minute looking as though her worst nightmare was coming true.. She could have sworn that the two flying Pokemon that initially appeared looked like a Fearow and a Butterfree but they didn't look right .. Jagged edges on the Butterfree's wings added feathers to that Fearow's crown and wings and the fact that the Butterfree was midnight black! Then there were the attacks! They were blasting multiple Pokemon out of the air and attacks that hit them barely seemed to be registered by these two.. it was as if they weren't even Pokemon anymore. When she saw the tall man in the grey cloak appear from the smoke it caused her breath to catch in her throat.. "Number One its him… It's the man in Grey.. We need to tell Namba.. NOW!" she gasped.

Number One slammed his fist on the railing, "How… How did that fool find us? This time Silvia we are going to end him. He will not get in our way like this for a second time… Come on lets go." He said as he turned away from the railing with an angry scowl on his face. Silvia and Crawdant followed in his wake as more explosions could be heard behind them.

As they both entered the tower alarms were sounding along with the shouts of grunts as a few ran past them in the chaos as they both ran down to Dr. Namba's lab on the floor just below the platform on the roof. As they walked in they were surprised to see Dr Namba looking at a large screen with none other than the boss on it. "Good it looks like you two have arrived." Giovanni said very sternly from the screen. "Ah boss its good to see you. We came to let Namba know that it is the man in the grey cloak attacking this facility." Number One said with a deep frown. Namba's eyes somewhat widened at this revelation. "How can you be sure it is him? I'm sure it just the." Number one cut Namba off. "No Namba Silvia and I saw him from the roof. He and two of his Pokemon are fighting their way to this facility as we speak."

Silvia stood quietly with her Crawdant ready for any order the boss might have. "Namba give number one the watch and the ball." Giovanni said. "But sir! Its untested! We don't know for sure yet. If.." Namba voice vanished when Giovanni spoke again. "Do I have to repeat myself Doctor?" Dr. Namba shook his head as he walked over to the desk picking up the Luxury ball and the watch and handed it to Number one. "Listen in this ball is a very strong Pokemon do not lose it and use the center button on the watch when you release it to control it. I do not know for sure if it will work but it is all I can do for now." Namba said with a scowl on his face. "Now Number One, Silvia you two are to go down stairs and use that ball and any other Pokemon you have to stall the man in the grey cloak. Do you understand me?" Giovanni said.

Both elites looked at their boss in confusion, "Stall him Why?" number One asked in confusion. "Don't you want us to kill him, stop him and his blasted Pokemon from over running the facility?" Silvia asked. "Oh we are going to get rid of him Silvia but neither of you are capable enough to defeat that man." This made Number One fume in anger.. "Dr. Namba you will perform one last test at this facility I want you to take what energy you have gathered and start the sequence. The man in grey is your target. Once it has started you are to head to the helipad and leave for the supply area understood?"

Namba smacked his hand on the table.. "Sir! All the work here! We are almost ready to commence the plan… I still think we can." Giovanni growled. "NO NAMBA! This facility is lost to us.. You have failed to obtain the power source and its location will be fully revealed shortly do as your told and forward the measurements of the test in real time to headquarters understood." Namba sighed and nodded as he headed over to his seat and began typing. "Now Number One and Silvia once you see the weapon start up you will need to evacuate immediately or die. Good luck to all three of you do not fail in your tasks." With that the screen shut off.

"Number One do not lose my research subject in that ball he should be more than enough to deal with that damn interloper down stairs. Go! I have work to finish up here." Silvia and Number One both looked at the Pokeball in his hand as he put on the watch, He grunted as his grip tightened on the ball. "Lets go Silvia we have a score to settle and a fool to get rid of…" Silvia laughed.. "Oh I love it when you talk tough One.." She, Number One and Crawdant made their way out of the lab.

Dr. Namba looked up.. "Stupid fools they have no idea what is about to happen. Hopefully those fools can restrain him just long enough… It is a pity though to lose such a fine test subject.." as he himself grinned and then began to laugh manically as he continued to bring the weapon to life….

* * *

 **(Assault On Mt. Silver – Ash's PoV)**

The assault had been going for ten minutes and now that Ash was seeing all their hard work in real life action he was stunned. While he knew that his Pokemon in general were tough he hadn't let any of them truly cut loose since the training had begun. Now that they were all free to use the maximum level of their potential the damage that this base was incurring was staggering. Ash watched as an Aura enhanced Emboar smash through a team rocket APC and out the other side causing it to explode either killing or badly maiming its occupants.

Septile had taken down four enemy grunts and their Pokemon and was using Leaf blade along the way destroying their Poke balls. Servine had gone to grabbing enemy combatants with her vine whips and throwing them in Emboar's path or smashing them into other enemy combatants.

He felt the left flank was secure for the time being. He looked off to his right to see Donphan using roll out and smashing a Houndoom and its trainer as Pupitar protected Typhlosion's back with Hidden Power destroying vehicles and Rocket grunts in his path.. Typhlosion was really cutting loose as he had gone to his Flame Thrower attack and was burning any Pokemon and ball he could get too. Ash grinned at their team work.. This base was beginning to fall fast..

"Ok Frogadier, Lucario Lets move we need to push through these twenty grunts quickly and get to that tower" Both Pokemon nodded and began powering up close combat attacks as Ash himself began powering his Aura and also feeding energy out to many of his Pokemon through his gloves.. They glowed brightly as some of his team began to soul evolve and create even more destruction.. _**I can't hold this more than fifteen more minutes we have to get this done...**_ He thought to himself as he vanish and appeared uppercutting a rocket grunt and then smashing the Seviper he was controlling in the face knocking it out as well. The grunt had dropped his Pokeball and Frogadier crushed it as he then vanished in a blue glow and continued on.

Lucario was a one Pokemon wrecking crew as he had taken on a dark purple glow as he soul evolved as soon as Ash had began sending out energy. His longer Aura sensor's and added horns on his chest and paws were being put to good use as he too was smashing enemy combatants and their Pokemon with Focus Rush and Aura Spheres as he protected Ash's left side and moved with Ash at a high speed. Ash, Frogadier and Lucario were working their way forward as Ash looked up to the control tower, "Hey you two were going into that structure before they can turn on that weapon lets go!" with that Ash pushed even more power out into both of his Pokemon as all three rushed forward in a blinding rush of speed. They took the remaining eight Team Rocket grunts and their Houndooms, Sevipers, Mightyana's and Crobats by surprise and with Ash physically intervening they all fell fast.

It was as they closed on the building that door at the base of the tower opened up and the huge weapon began to come to life. Ash, Lucario and Frogadier came to a halt as two people walked out from inside the building to face him. He looked up from under his hood to see that it was none other than the man he had met in the forest three years ago when he went to find Pidgeot and... _**could it be the woman with the sandy blonde hair from the Orange islands?**_ he thought.

* * *

The large man stepped out through the door way to block their path as the woman and a large Black Crawdant stepped up beside him. Ash could see the anger written all over his face as the woman merely smirked at him.. "I thought I put you in jail... back in the Orange Islands." Ash said in a low dangerous voice. Silvia chuckled, "Well this guy came and picked me up for good behavior." she said now frowning and reaching for a Pokeball.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced Grey Hood I'm Number One. Silvia and I are going to end all of your interference in Team Rocket business today and kill all these insolent Pokemon as well." He said in a hard voice. This caused Lucario and Frogadier to both growl and take deep battle stances. Ash calmly held up a hand and both Pokemon relaxed.

This unnerved Silvia somewhat, It was not very often someone was not intimidated by Number Ones threats.. She had seen many a stranger quake in his presence and yet this man stood at ease even with the threats.. "Well your welcome to try Number One.. I'll tell you though one way or another my Pokemon and I are getting into that building you can both either step aside or perish the choice is yours." Ash said in a voice so dangerous that neither doubted his intentions. Number One clutched his fists in anger and reached for a Pokeball as well. He nodded at Silvia and they both threw them out.

Ash looked over to the weapon as he heard it reaching a slightly higher noise he could tell it was charging by the light building in the large glass center of what he thought was a cannon of some sort.. He had to act quickly but before he could Number One had tossed a pokeball out in his distraction. The ball opened and out came a large Dragonite. It looked around only for a minute until Number One tapped the watch on his wrist and the collar came to life.

Dragonite became covered in red electricity emanating from the restraining collar around his neck..Now being as weak as he was the shock of the collar overwhelmed his defenses as his tired blue eyes disappeared becoming red orbs of light. He stood ready and angry as he looked at Ash and his two Pokemon. Ash witnessed this all the pain that poor Dragonite was enduring and it sparked a deep anger in him.. "You two are trash..." he whispered "Forcing Pokemon to do your bidding like that, causing them to suffer for your greed and evil.. I'm going to make sure you won't be doing that anymore after today." Number One was surprised to see the Dragonite appear from the ball and even more surprised the watch had worked! Now he had the Pokemon he would need to bring about the end of this fool and his trouble-making.

"Silvia you and I need to stop him right here lets get two more out to make sure and end this." Number One said. Silvia nodded and tossed the second ball in her hand as Crawdant moved forward next to the mind controlled Dragonite. All at once a Seviper and a Houndoom appeared and now Ash was facing four Pokemon. He simple laughed at the situation. This confused Both Team Rocket Elites as they felt they had the advantage.

It was then that they both saw why as a Charizard and Gabite soared in from above and slammed into the ground on Ash left and right as a Pikachu jumped off the Charizards shoulder cheeks sparking wildly.. "I thought I might introduce the both of you to more of my team.. Charizard, Gabite and Pikachu here." Charizard growled at the enemy forces as he stood up from his landing and Gabite thrashed his tail and revealed a menacing wicked grin. Seeing these three Pokemon join the battle angered both elites enough to simple rush to attack.

"It doesn't matter fool.. This Dragonite will crush them all! Dragonite, Seviper Attack!" Number One yelled out to Houndoom and Dragonite as he rushed for Ash. Ash began commanding his team as he waited for the large man to engage him. "Charizard, Gabite handle that Dragonite but don't kill him. Frogadier deal with that Houndoom! Lucario get rid of that Seviper fast and I want that woman and her Black Crawdant unconscious now." They all reacted instantly as he began to fight.

All the Pokemon involved began to exchange attacks as Silvia jumped back calling out to Crawdant.. "Use Hydro-pump on that Lucario and follow it up with Crab Hammer!" She yelled. As Crawdant fired his attack Lucario side stepped the attack and rushed forward appearing before Crawdant and used Bone Rush slamming him back toward Silvia only to get hit by Sevipers Poison sting causing him to falter.

It was then that Seviper was grabbed by the tail and tossed into the air shocking the snake Pokemon as Gabite had done the deed. The snake was now prone and Gabite opened his mouth and fired a Dragon Rage at the snake causing a large ariel explosion. It was then that Houndoom engulfed him in a Flamethrower Attack covering him in burns he flinched but reached out smashing the dark type with a Dragon Tail attack sending it rolling away.

* * *

Charizard and Dragonite closed on each other at the start of the battle locking hands and began to grapple for dominance.. Charizard opened his mouth and fired a Flamethrower point blank into the mind controlled Dragonite's face causing it to fall back. It opened its own mouth firing a Dragon Rage that engulfed Charizard and caused him to explode. Charizard shot out of the smoke flying straight into Dragonite slashing him with a Dragon Claw attack.

Dragonite ignored this damage surprising Charizard and smashing him with a Thunder Punch that sent him crashing a short distance back into the ground. This highly angered Charizard as he snapped open both wings and began to charge up what he hoped would be the final attack on this strong dragon type so he could help Ash.. Dragonite saw this and began to Power up an attack of his own.. Charizard leaped into the air and came down touching the ground setting off a Blast Burn attack that ran toward Dragonite at the same time Dragonite released Blizzard Attack and as both attacks met they exploded in equal strength damaging both dragon types in the backlash...

Ash ducked under a fist thrown at his head by Number One. He fed Aura into his fist and slammed it into the now surprised mans ribs taking the air from his lungs as he slide back a few feet to a stop. Ash then closed again throwing his own fist only to be matched by the large man causing both to connect at the jaw blowing both men back. The fighting continued with both men scoring hit after hit on each other as Ash's Pokemon were starting to take down the enemy Team Rocket Pokemon.

Ash dodged a left hook and spun around low reversing an Aura enhanced elbow into the mans ribs again only to drive an uppercut into the mans chin taking him clear off his feet. Ash jumped back taking a fighting stance and began to breath hard.. He knew that giving all that energy to his team was short changing him now in this fight and now it was starting to take its toll on him.

Number One got up slowly, "I have to hand it to you kid you hit alot harder than you look but I'm gonna have to take you down." Ash rubbed the blood from his lip. "Well I'm not going to let this fight go on any longer Number One and your not even going to see this coming." Silvia heard the man in the Cloak say this as both his hands began to glow in purple and white, fearing for Number Ones safety she pulled out a blaster and aimed it at the man in grey only to feel immense amount of pain and drop the gun as she screamed and look above her to see a Pikachu covering her in electricity. _Not in this lifetime Lady.. Now go down!_ Pikachu yelled as her Crawdant saw his trainer disappear in a hail of lightning. This enraged the Pokemon and he turned and dashed at the now landing Pikachu with a huge glowing claw intent on killing the mouse Pokemon. Pikachu saw this and spun over flashing his tail in silver and smashed it into the claw and creating a cloud of dust obscuring the area.

Ash looked over as the woman pulled a blast gun and aimed it at him but before he could even react she screamed as she was covered completely in lightning with Pikachu right above her. Number One looked over in horror as Silvia was engulfed in yellow lightning. "NO SILVIA!" he yelled. It was all the distraction Ash needed as he ignited both the shadow and light stone and pushed hard off the ground. All Number One saw was a smear of blue white and purple light as his vision darkened as Ash jammed him into the ground into unconsciousness. When this happened though Ash's Power was to much for the electronics in the watch Number One was wearing and it sparked and exploded much to his surprise as he looked down at it...

* * *

Charizard was covered in Pure Red light his figure all but disappeared. All that could be seen were red orange flames lapping his mouth and tail and now he felt he had the power to stop this enemy dragon.. _You fought hard Dragonite...but I can not allow this to continue and while I know you are not in your right mind I must still take you down..._ Dragonite was covered himself in yellow light his mind to far removed due to the collar. Just as both dragon were readying their final attacks the collar on Dragonite's neck began to spark wildly causing the dragon to grab its head in pain. It began firing Dragon Rage attacks in all directions.

Ash dove out of the way of one that would have possibly ended him as it exploded into the cavern wall, Another hit the base of the observation tower taking the corner of it completely off. Charizard powered down somewhat as he watched in confusion at Dragonite's behavior.. "Pikachu come outta that cloud and destroy that collar NOW!" Ash yelled as Pikachu appeared next to the knocked out Crawdant and took off in a blue blur that faded into white as he slightly slowed down.. Ash's Power had finally waned but Pikachu pressed on as he closed on the out of control dragon.

All of the sudden the weapon gave off a high pitched hum as it turned on Ash.. Ash had all of three seconds as the Cannon let loose a white light that had to be fifty feet across and closed on him and in an instant engulfing him..

Charizard watched as Pikachu shot across the Dragonite's neck smashing the collar but not before Dragonite release one final huge beam that shot at the weapon above hitting it square in the middle right as it fired. There was a huge white light that shot at Ash as it tore a fifty foot hole across the cave floor and then out of the side of the cave opening it up to the outside world.

 _NOOOOOO MY TRAINER!_ Charizard yelled as he believed Ash had been vaporized by the beam. Pikachu turned around to see the Dragonite fall from exhaustion as he flinched from the small explosions that the weapon above was giving off as he looked for his trainer.. Both Pokemon sighed in relief as they saw Ash and the unconscious human in the arms of both Frogadier and Lucario. They both stood as Ash was breathing hard and leaning on Frogadier and Lucario set the human down on the ground as Purple bubbles seeped off of him into the air. _I am glad to see we were in time Master.._ Lucario said as he flinched. "Yeah thank the both of you. I don't think I could have blocked that." Ash said as he looked up at the machine it was starting to go critical by the look of the light seeping from cracks in it.

He looked up at the observation tower with an angry glare and then all around him as his Pokemon had finished their work and were now running and flying to him with fires and explosions all around. He shook his head and sighed he knew that he wouldn't be able to get to whoever was in charge he needed to deal with this weapon. "Lucario, Frogadier I want you two to enter the tower and find anyone you think might be in charge and take them down." _Yes Master!_ Frogadier said as he began to move forward. _No Master I will not leave you.. Your Aura is very low.._ Lucario said with concern. Ash growled.. "NO Lucario I can deal with this you need to back up Frogadier." Lucario stood firm shaking his head.

Ash frowned, "Ok Pikachu you go with him find em take em down!" _No Problem we'll get him Ash!_ Pikachu said as Frogadier grabbed Pikachu and jumped the ravine that the weapon had created. Ash looked around there were many unconscious Rocket grunts and Pokemon. He knew that if he didn't do something to stop the weapon it was likely these people and Pokemon would all be killed and the city below might be buried.

 _ **Mew... Mewtwo come to me now I need you.**_ Not more than a second passed as Pokemon appeared before Ash. _Hello Ash what is it you need from us._ "Mew I want you to take our team to the forest meeting spot and wait for me there. I have to stop this Machine. Mewtwo your going to stay with me and get me and Lucario out of here when I stop this machine. _I understand Ash just say the word._ Everyone had gathered around Mew and were ready to depart when Charizard stepped forward.. _My Trainer... I want to ask you if we can take the Dragonite with us.. he is hurt but I do not think he is bad... He was not in his right mind.._ Charizard said as he stared hard at the unconscious dragon..

Ash chuckled at his Dragon.. Even in the middle of all this chaos He was looking out for other Pokemon. "Well as long as you and Mew keep and eye on him if he wakes up." Both Pokemon nodded and Charizard walked over giving the weapon a disgruntled look as its sound was even higher pitched and sparks of blue light were releasing from it. He picked up the Dragonite and put him on his back walking back over to the group. Ash looked down at the large unconscious man and bent down and grabbed the Dragonite's Pokeball off his belt as he stood back up his hand began to glow blue and he crushed the ball.

Charizard gave Ash a nod, "Ok Mew take the team and go the forest meet up spot." he said as he looked up to the Weapon. All of his Pokemon looked worriedly up at their trainer. "Hey don't worry guys I have Mewtwo with me.." Mewtwo nodded at Ash. _Be careful Big Brother, Ash and Lucario.._ as Mew drifted down to the group and they all vanished. Ash looked over at Mewtwo and Lucario.. "Ok guys lets stop this thing before it kills us all." Mewtwo touched both Ash and Lucario and vanished.

* * *

 **(Observation Tower- Dr Namba's Control's)**

Dr. Namba watched as all this fool in Grey's Pokemon began destroying the base. It seemed at every turn his troops on the ground were being destroyed even many of the Team Rocket vehicles that he was sure would stand up to all but military equipment were destroyed in seconds by these strangely glowing Pokemon.

Namba knew he didn't have much time and he began to type feverishly sending data to headquarters as he set up the live data feed that Giovanni had ordered. He changed camera angles to the left side of the base and smiled as it seemed the Grunts were finally getting the upper hand on a Typhlosion and a Pupitar... that was until the Pupitar began to glow and much to his dismay evolved into a Tyrannitar! His mouth hung open as his grunts and their Pokemon stopped dead as the now Tyrannitar and Typhlosion let loose two huge attack engulf them and rocking his tower from the following explosion.

He slammed a hand on the console in anger.. "Well you damn Pokemon I'll get you yet and get rid of that grey cloaked fool as well... Yes just a few more minutes and all of you will die." He said to himself as he could see the cannon was nearing a maximum charge. He changed the camera one final time so he could see the impending death of the interloper and Number One if the fool and that woman didn't get out of the way.

Sitting he watched as the woman was brought low by the mans blasted Pikachu and then again as the fool Number One became distracted by the woman's defeat was defeated himself by the man in Grey.. No he would not have time to watch this, in all likelihood the man would now come to the tower.. It was then that he heard the chime and smiled.. _**Well it looks like this game is at and end... Die..**_ Dr. Namba thought as he slammed his hand down on the cannons firing control. He watched as the whole gantry swung around surprising the man in grey and it fired engulfing him in a wall of energy... _**Finally FINALLY!**_ he thought he had destroyed the menace to Team Rocket and yet after the shaking and dust settled there he was standing whole with his strange frog Pokemon and that damn Lucario.

Dr. Namba spit on the ground cursing the mans luck as he watched the Dragonite begin to go out of control and blast the weapon. He knew right then he would need to escape that the weapon was becoming unstable and he smiled. _**Well in the end fortune may yet smile upon Team Rocket. The explosion would surely finish what the weapon had missed.**_ Yes it was time to go, time to continue the search and then finally Team Rocket would take over the world as he walked over the the elevator and entered.

* * *

The elevator doors opened on the top floor of the back side of the observation tower. Dr Namba stepped out and started to cross the bridge that would take him to the awaiting helicopter. It was when he was halfway across he noticed the man on the ground. It was the pilot! He pulled his blaster cannon a unit of his own design as a person covered in a black cloak walked out from behind the waiting copter. Dr. Namba raise the blaster as the man stopped at the far end of the bridge and spoke. "Ah Ah Doctor lets not blow things out of proportion here.." he said in a harsh quiet voice as he raised a small silver box with a red button.

Namba froze as he recognized the box as a detonator. "Who the hell are you fool and how do you know me? ... Get out of my way." The man chuckled.. "Oh I know you quite well Dr. Namba and I'll get out of the way after you answer one question." Namba raised an eyebrow. "I'll answer no question of yours fool now get out of my way before I make you." Namba said as he raised the gun yet again. "Look you want to leave all I need to know Dr. Namba is if you found the Power source?" The man said as he shook the detonator at Dr. Namba.

Namba's eyes widened at the question, "I don't know what your talking about let me go you fool we don't have time for this.." The man shook his head no, "Answer the question Doctor or you won't make your flight." said the black cloaked man in a serious voice.. Dr. Namba ground his teeth in frustration he knew that this whole mountain would explode soon and he had to get out of here. He sighed in anger and lowered his weapon, "Look whoever you are I don't know what your planning but it'll fail mark my words. No I didn't find any power source now let me pass!" he said frustrated as he started forward toward the man.

The man sighed and shook his head.. "A pity good doctor... a pity it is, but as promised I'll send you on your way." He stepped back and pressed the button. Dr. Namba's mouth dropped as he had only a second to register the mans action as the entire bridge and tower behind him exploded as he screamed and dropped his weapon as he began falling and disappeared into the dark depths below.

The man in the black cloak place the detonator back in his pocket as he himself boarded the helicopter and began to take off looking back over his shoulder at the now unstable weapon and smiled... _All in All it hadn't been a perfect day...but it was pretty close._ he thought as the helicopter exited the mountain and turned west..

* * *

 **(The Team Rocket Weapon)**

Ash, Lucario and Mewtwo appeared on top of the cannon in a flash of blue light. "Well here we are guys.." he said as he looked over to the cut the weapon had made and he could see that the damage it had cause not only had hit the mountain but it had gone all the way down the mountain and into the west side of Silver Town. Some of the buildings had collapsed and were burning. Ash's mouth dropped open..

"I had no idea it could cause such destruction.." Lucario looked over at Ash's angry face. It was then that the Machine became hugely unstable.. "Lucario I know your Poisoned but were going to have to try and contain this until it goes off and try to drive the damage straight up..." Lucario nodded. _Ash why not let me help you and Lucario I can feel your both very worn out.._ Mewtwo said in a fit of concern. "No you be ready to instantly take us out of here or we wont make it understand.." Mewtwo frowned deeply but shook his head.

 _I am with you to the end Master.._ Lucario said as he place his hands on the Core and began to power up all the while poison affecting him.. Ash tightened his gloves and settled down on the core of the cannon, it was close now he could feel it. He ignited his aura as blue lines began to stretch all over his body and the image of Lucario on his shoulder burned brightly. Both the shadow and light stones along with all the Aura had left the entire cavern glowed in a deep blue, purple and white light.. All of the sudden the Observation tower exploded Ash opened his eyes only to see the cannon get rocked by the shock-wave and start to go into meltdown.. It was then he saw Pikachu and Frogadier sailing out of the cut in the mountain falling far into the forest below.. _Ash I CAN SAVE THEM!_ Mewtwo yelled as he started to teleport.. "NO MEWTWO! They will have to make it on their own its to late!" he grit his teeth in frustration as he watched two of his family fall far below.

The weapon exploded in a brilliant flash of white as Ash and Lucario poured everything they had into the shield they had built around the core of the weapon! They screamed at the top of their lungs and drained ever bit of Aura they had as Mewtwo close on them both of them. The stones in Ash's gloves shattered and all of Ash's shirt, cloak and hat began to vaporize as both trainer and Pokemon lost consciousness in the huge white explosion... Mewtwo grabbed them both and teleported all three of them away. The roof of the mountain vaporized as it shot high into the sky. It could been seen for miles but the majority of the base remained along with a crater where the weapon itself had been.. Ash had saved Silver Town and all of the men and Pokemon in the base...

* * *

( **Kanto Region -** ** **Silver Town** )**

Three years... It had been three years since he had started searching and found no traces. It seemed impossible for a person as smart as he was to be without any leads. He was sure that when he went to Johto, Hoenn, and now Kanto he would at least gotten some information but no... There were a few people that knew the Kanto Region trainer but they all said it had been five years since they last saw him. He had even stopped by his home in Pallet Town but his own mother hadn't seen him in the last three years she said... and yet she didn't seem all that worried... That bothered him...

He sighed and shook his head as he sat at a table outside the cafe he was having lunch at. He had taken to wearing a Grey cloak himself. He liked the fact that it caused people to give him a wide berth when he went through towns.. He could understand why Ash wore his now. In the past three years of traveling he'd grown bigger, stronger and taller and now at eighteen he wasn't quite the nerd he had been. He still had his slim glasses and his hair was as blonde as sunlight but he had grown into himself. He still loved to invent and now that many of them were working and not blowing up he was all the more wiser. Clemont had come along way in the past three years. Creating his shock gloves and rocket pack he was much better at protecting himself these days..

He left on his own Journey after what he had seen on the roof of that parking garage that day. It still haunted him all this time later. Like any scientist the thirst for understanding was driving him and also the thirst for the truth. He was glad that his sister had left on her own journey. Bonnie was doing well in Kalos, and that his father and Citroid were handling the Gym alright. It left him able to concentrate on the unknown Pokemon he had seen. What it was still eluded him and he hoped that if he was right and he found this Ash Ketchum he might finally be able to see it in person.

He looked down at his tablet as he took a drink of his tea and sighed as there on the screen was the replay from the Johto Conference Pokemon Contest.. There on screen was none other than the now eighteen year old Serena who's hair was long again and beautiful and sandy blonde. Clemont sighed as she smiled at her fans, so many in fact that they could fill and entire meadow.. She had been entering region after region's Contests ever since she came to this continent. He was curious though why would she come all the way over here? He was almost certain she was searching for the same person he was but she wouldn't ever admit it.. He couldn't believe how she looked now gone were the childish features and in their place was a drop dead gorgeous beauty. Her thigh high dark socks and short skirt. The ponytail of hair to go with the hour glass figure... all of it made Clemont a little nervous when they met in person... but if she ever asked him if he thought she was hot he'd deny it through and through.

* * *

Yes their friendship had continued and she hadn't given up on trying to get answers from Clemont but he had continued to duck and dodge her every request. He couldn't tell her anything until he was sure. It was in the midst of these thoughts his Diggersby stopped eating its food and raised its ears and looked up to the mountain.. Clemont looked up as well curious to see what Diggersby was seeing until a huge white beam shot out of the side of the mountain cutting like a knife all the way down in front of him a few blocks away blowing up everything in the process!

"What the heck Diggersby! Lets go help!" he said as he jumped from his chair stuffing his tablet in his pack and running toward the sounds of the sirens. Many others were doing the same thing, Clemont could see people digging out others who were trapped in the rubble of fallen apartment buildings. He tossed another ball and a Machamp came out looking around.

"Ok Diggersby and Machamp lets clear this rubble and get these people out of here." He said as he ran forward giving an old man a hand out of the rubble. Ten minutes passed and the police had arrived, Officer Jenny and her men and Pokemon were helping as well when it happened.. All at once a great white light appeared again as the top of the Mountain right above Silver Town erupted and began to vaporize.. Clemont, Officer Jenny and the citizens of Silver town stood wide eyed with mouths hung open as the entire cap of the mountain disappeared before their eyes and the white beam continued straight up into space.

"My God what was that.." Clemont heard Officer Jenny whisper to herself as she came to her senses. "Men lets go we have to get up there its obvious that is where this damage came from I am betting it has something to do with Team Rocket or one of the other groups." She yelled as Police and Pokemon began running around and gathering up. Clemont heard this and saw that most of the people had been saved so he returned both his Pokemon and started toward the edge of town. Officer Jenny noticed this and halted him.

"YOU! HALT! Where do you think your going young man?" she said as she and her Arcanine closed on him. Clemont frowned and sighed at her. He pulled his grey hood low, "Look Officer I'm faster than you all... I'm going to find out what happened up there." With that he pressed a button on his glasses bringing up a computerized digital display and then a pair of buttons on the inside of his gloves which ignited his rocket pack under his cloak.

Officer Jenny and her Arcanine were surprised as this young man shot into the sky and within seconds was far out of reach of either of them.. "Damn it what is it with these kids today... Lets go Arcanine!" she said as she watched the exhaust trail streaming away from her. She frowned and shook her head as she then turned to gather her men and get to the top of the mountain.

* * *

 **(Mount Silver- Half way to the Top)**

Clemont came in for a landing and cut his engines as he neared the ground and rolled his shoulder as hit the ground and came up onto his feet to a sliding stop. He shook his head with a grin and dusted himself off. He never tired of the chance to take flight it was one of his favorite free time activities, he only wished that he could find a longer lasting fuel.. but enough of those thoughts. He gently tapped the side of his glasses and began to look around he wasn't sure if his scanner would pick up what he was looking for but if he was right then maybe his long hard search would come to and end today..

It was as he looked away from the fire and smoke at the top of the crater and more along the side of the mountain almost at his level that the display began to flash and then locked onto a faint target and gave him its distance. He sucked in a breath and rolled his shoulders.. Finally after all this time he had found the source he was searching for. He took off at a fair run through the forest hopping over logs and pushing through the brush, hoping against all odds that he might get there in time before the target would disappear...

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - Mount Silver - Johto Pass)**

Serena and her Delphox had been traveling from Johto for a week now. Her Pokedex had told her that just beyond this mountain range lay Silver Town in the Kanto Region. She would finally have a bath and a decent meal for a change.. She was definitely ready for a nice soft bed after a week of camping out under the stars. She was happy to finally make it to Kanto even if she was a little nervous at the prospect of reuniting with her childhood friend. Serena was dropped off in the Hoenn Region first when she got off the boat from Kalos and began to journey on her own. She had met so many other performers after she had arrived and started working hard to get through the Hoenn Contest League..

She quickly found that unlike the performances back home the battle aspect of these Contests was very hard, causing her to lose her first four Contest attempts. It was during these Contests though that Serena met the strongest female trainer of the Hoenn Region. Her name was May Maple or as her fans called her, The Hoenn Princess. At first she thought this girl might have a high and mighty attitude, but soon found that after their battle in the Contest that she liked the girl and they became fast friends. May showed Serena around Hoenn and started to help Serena along to better understand these types of contests.

She was also nice enough to help train her in battle and after all of that training Serena had managed to beat May in a contest! This instantly helped her to win over the crowds not unlike May.. Yes as she thought about it she felt she owed May alot. After gathering enough ribbons she joined May in the Contest Finals and though she lost in the semi-final round she went on to watch and cheer May to a victory over the entire Hoenn Contest League.

It was during her journey with May that she learned that her and another girl who was a contest trainer as well had traveled with Ash Ketchum! She was shocked by this explaining to May that she too knew Ash sort of... but as she slowly learned information she became more and more shocked to learn Ash was a top Pokemon trainer, hard battler and even taught her and this other trainer Dawn the ropes to battling.

Even though May told her that if she also knew Ash she should go see him in the Kanto Region she was to nervous to do that. She had politely declined Mays suggestion even at Mays consternation on the whole matter so she and May decide that they should meet up with Dawn. She couldn't believe how quickly she and Dawn had become friends. Dawn was alot like her loving food, fashion and girl pampering. May laughed it off and explained that for now she couldn't travel with them to Sinnoh. She had to return home and help her family but she would be rooting them on in that contest League.

It wasn't to long after that she and Dawn began a whirlwind journey of catching new Pokemon, Training and entering contests. While Dawn was a previous champion in Sinnoh Serena was beginning to get many fans of her own and now no contest trainer would take her lightly after her Hoenn League performance. So Serena continued to fight hard along side Dawn and gathered the needed ribbons to enter the finals.

This time she had made it all the way to the Finals where she and Dawn faced each other and battled all the way down to the final seconds in which Delphox scored the winning hit on Dawns Glaceon as time expired! Serena couldn't believe she had managed to win one of the Contest Leagues as her name was called and confetti began to rain down the crowd roared! It was unlike anything she had experienced in her life. While Dawn was aggravated with the loss she still congratulated Serena on a very hard fought win.

It was later that very night that Dawn and her had a long drawn out talk about Ash Ketchum.. Serena explained her past to Dawn and she listened very sympathetically.. While Dawn was surprised a little that Serena had known him in his childhood it was her sad duty to inform Serena that Ash had disappeared two years before Serena had arrived. She explained that all of his friends including her and May had searched for Ash but nothing had come of it.

* * *

"So Serena you see May and I along with Brock, Misty and many others did a long and hard search for him but he just vanished." Serena frowned she couldn't understand that if he was such a hard battler and tough person that anything could have happened to him.. "So Dawn if that is the case.. Then where am I supposed to start looking.. and I hate to admit this but I have no idea what Ash even looks like now." Serena said with a sad sigh. Dawn smirked..

"Really? Open your pokedex and click the small blue button in the corner, then say his name into its speaker." Serena raised an eyebrow and did as Dawn asked. "Ash Ketchum" she said softly into the Pokedex.. After an hour glass on the screen flipped again and again a picture of a boy with messy raven colored hair and chocolate brown eyes looked from the screen with a smirk and Pikachu on his shoulder. It was then the mechanical voice started..

 _Ash Ketchum... Home ...Pallet Town Region.. Kanto.. This trainer has competed in five regional leagues... Winner of the Orange Islands Championship.. Winner of the Battle Frontier.. Placing Top Sixteen Indigo League.. Placing Top Eight Johto League... Placing Top Eight Hoenn League.. Final Four Sinnoh League and Top Eight Unova League... All data on this Trainers Whereabouts is Restricted..._ as the mechanical voice cut out...

Serena raised an eyebrow at the all the accomplishments of her childhood friend.. but his whereabouts restricted? Why would the Pokemon league do this? She thought.. He is a battler on a scale she could imagine far outclassed her and Dawn it seemed.. She quietly looked at the picture of him and felt her face flush a little. He look similar to when she was young.. but more grown up for sure. Dawn saw Serena's face and giggled.. "He is a looker isn't he?" she said as Serena shook her head and shut her Pokedex.. "Well I mean I guess he sort of looks cool and all." she said in embarrassment at her gawking at his picture.

"Look Serena I think its time for you to fess up to your feelings. Its obvious to me that you want to see him.. but like I said I have no idea where he is.. but you want to know a secret.. I really think his mom has some idea where he is because when we all contacted her she wasn't all that worried.. I'm sure my mom would go nuts and yours too if they thought we were missing.." Serena shook her head in agreement..

"So you think I should go to Kanto.. To Pallet Town and talk to his mom? You think I will have any more luck than you guys did?" Dawn shrugged her shoulders.. "Well it couldn't hurt plus I have to go home tomorrow, my mom wants me to help her with some conference thing.. and you need to go compete in Kanto! Show them what your made of.. and maybe snag yourself a guy?" she said as Serena sputtered and blushed hard.. "Geez Dawn... Oh youuuuuu ... Alright alright... I guess I'll head out to Kanto tomorrow." with the embarrassing girl talk exhausted they both went to bed and the following day Dawn and Serena hugged and promised to keep in touch. Dawn then asked her to let her know if she really did find Ash.. She and May were going to give him a stern talking too for disappearing.. Serena raised an eyebrow.. They had parted at the edge of Sinnoh and after a week of travel she had finally reached the border of Kanto..

* * *

She and Delphox were heading over the ridge and were now starting down the side of the mountain when her Fox Pokemon stopped dead in its tracks giving off a slight growl as she looked over the the mountain ridge across the way.. "Hey Delphox whats the deal? Do you see something over there girl..." Serena didn't get and answer as a white beam slashed out of the side of the mountain and headed far down the side of the mountain blowing up everything in its path.. Both Serena and Delphox stared wide eye at the damage before them. It seemed impossible that anything could cause so much damage..

She saw way down the mountain fires had started and she imagined that some of them might even be in the town she was headed to as smoke began to rise. "Delphox we need to get down this mountain quickly there might be people hurt lets go!" she said as she started forward while she and her Pokemon continued to monitor the tear that had been created. It wasn't long after that a secondary explosion could be heard and they both stopped to see fire and smoke appear in the gap.. It was then that Delphox stopped and pointed at two objects streaming out of the gap and falling fast and hard into the forest below. Before either she or Delphox could react everything in front of them went white.. She screamed as both she and Delphox were blown off their feet and sailed fifty yards away from the damage.

It was after a few moments on the ground she looked back at the cut to see the entire cone of the mountain disappear in a while light and everything vanished as the light carried high into the sky.. Delphox had gotten back onto its feet shakily and moved over beside Serena.. Her eyes widened at the total destruction she had just witnessed and wondered how she and her Pokemon had not been killed... It was obvious that whatever was happening was way beyond anything she knew of but she still wanted to find out what was going on.. She gently blew a bang of hair out of her face as Delphox helped her back to her feet.. "Thanks Delphox.. I'm alright girl.." She frowned at the now fully exposed crater in front of her.. _**What in the heck happened here?**_ She wondered to herself...

"Delphox.. lets go we need to still see what that was first that came out of the mountain and then after we'll got to town and tell Officer Jenny what we saw... It may be the reason that there was this explosion. Lets go find it girl!" Delphox put on a serious face and changed directions into the forest while Serena did her best to keep up with her nimble fox partner to try and find what it was that fell into the forest...

* * *

 **(Forest Impact - Pikachu and Frogadier)**

Frogadier had grabbed Pikachu during their descent into the forest covering the mouse Pokemon as they crashed through two trees and slid to a stop creating a small trench on impact.. Pikachu pulled himself from the frog Pokemon's hold and began to gently help the frog back to his feet.. _Hey blue you alright enough to stand? You didn't break anything did you?_ Frogadier had one eye closed and climbed onto one knee from the trench he had created..

 _Yes Pikachu-san... It seems fortune has favored me.. I do not feel anything is broken but I am hurt..._ Pikachu moved over to him and inspected the cuts and scratched and the gash on his right shoulder.. _Hmm Blue that looks bad.. stay there and let me find a Oran berry for you.._ Frogadier looked up the mountain and tried to get back to his feet but faltered.. _What about the Master Pika-san... He needs our help..._ Pikachu sighed and shook his head..

 _There's nothing we can do we were taken out of the battle the moment that tower exploded Blue... I wonder why that happened? What we need to do now is get you on your feet and go find the others..._ Pikachu growled in frustration as he felt Ash's Power rising far beyond anything he had ever felt from the trainer and then he felt it before he saw it.. _Frogadier get down its about to explode!_ The frog dove into the trench as pikachu hid behind a boulder as the top of the mountain blew up. They watch as everything above them became bright white and the following explosion rocked them hard..

 _Oh noooo the Master... Do you think he made it out in time Pikachu-san?_ Pikachu frowned and felt for Ash's power but it had gone silent.. He hoped that the legendary had gotten them out of there.. He felt for his power... a few quiet minutes passed before finally Pikachu felt the spark of the Genetic Pokemon appear... _Whewwwww Blue I feel them they are far from us be yes it seems the legendary did his job but I think he is hurt let me hurry this up.._

It didn't take long for Pikachu to find his target as he Iron Tailed a branch bringing down four Oran Berries he held on his back and tail as he sprinted back to Frogadier. The water frog took the berries and thanked Pikachu and began to eat as Pikachu guarded his teammate.. He then closed his eyes and raised his tail sending out sparks in a radar fashion.. He was not going to allow anyone to sneak up on them, not while Frogadier was injured..

At first it seemed all was quiet and Pikachu looked over to see Frogadier had finished the berries and was seated letting them flow through him healing most but not all of his wounds.. It was then that he and Frogadier felt it.. _Pikachu-san.. Do you feel that? There are two of them coming this way.._ Pikachu nodded.. _Do you feel well enough to run Blue?_ he asked. Frogadier stood up and nodded. _I will not be as fast as usual but lets go find the Master and the others.._ Pikachu nodded as he started in the direction he had felt the legendary's power at a sub-quick attack speed, Frogadier jumped into the trees above and they were off. They ran for what felt like and hour starting to close in on Ash and the teams position when they hear an unknown Pokemon's voice from behind.. _HEY YOU! Pikachu! and Frogadier? What is Frogadier doing out here?_ Both Pikachu and Frogadier gave a glance behind and then nodded at each other..

Frogadier used a water samurai sword and cut a huge tree as he passed while Pikachu turned into a white streak and shot through the trunk of a huge tree dropping it toward Frogadier's tree in the hopes of killing the path behind them.. Completing their work both Pokemon shot off even faster.. _Hopefully that takes care of that Blue.. What the heck was that Pokemon?_ Pikachu said in confusion.. _I believe it was a Delphox... from my homeland.. Strange to find it on this continent..._ He shrugged as they continued their dash..

* * *

 **(Serena & Delphox's Pursuit...)**

Serena had picked up her pace and was following in the wake of Delphox as the ran across the mountain side.. At first it didn't seem that they were getting anywhere until Delphox had barked at her and began picking up speed. It seemed her partner had picked up on the scent and they were now in pursuit of the unknown entities.. It was after their continued run that finally a pair of Pokemon appeared in front of Delphox running extremely fast.. She knew that there was no way she would catch them..

She heard Delphox call out to the two Pokemon and it was this that caused them to attack trees in her path.. She was shocked as she saw the two huge trees coming down in the path before her.. she tried to stop but was going far to fast and closed her eyes hoping the trees would miss. Imagine her shock when she heard the crash behind her and opened her eyes to see that Delphox had grabbed her up and burst forward before the trees could reach them..

"Thanks Girl! You saved my life now lets go get them and I'll get Sylveon and Pangoro out and well see how they like that." She said as she glared angrily at the Pikachu and... Frogadier? What was a Frogadier doing way out here? She shook her head and tried to clear her mind.. She would need to be ready for anything when they got to wherever it was these Pokemon were going..

* * *

 **(Forest Meeting Point - Ash's Team)**

Mew and the team materialized at the cliff that Ash had designated to meet at if any of them got separated. Everyone stood watching the Mountain and quietly talking... _I sure hope big brother, Ash and Lucario get out of there safely.._ Mew said with concern. _Oh the Boss is tough Mew.. Plus he has Mewtwo and Lucario with him.. They will make it.._ Gabite said as he too watched the peak.

It was then that Charizard gently set down the unconscious Dragonite inspecting his charge for major injuries.. Luckily it seemed that most of the damage was superficial. He could see that Dragonites breathing was steady. Emboar walked up to Charizard with a raised eyebrow.. _Hey Charizard.. Why did you bring this guy along he was with them right?_ Emboar asked glaring down at the Dragonite..

Sceptile joined the conversation.. _I don't think so Emboar he had a collar on and I never heard him speak once did you?_ Sceptile asked with his usual grin and piece of grass. _Sharp Green there speaks the truth Fire Pig.. I brought him because his fate was not his own. I respect power and will see he has a choice to decide his fate.._ Charizard said as he gave Emboar a fiery glare.. Daring him to test his leadership.. Emboar snorted and turned back around to face the mountain. Tyrannitar chuckled at the scene as a few others stepped back away from the huge new evolution in their midst.

It was then the entire top of the mountain exploded in white light.. Every one of Ash's Pokemon gasped at the sight. _OH NO BIG BROTHER! ASH LUCARIO!_ Mew yelled as she thought they had been killed in the blast.. Dark and Fearow landed on the ground in disbelief at the damage they were witnessing taking all the moral they had gained from the battle away at the thought of their trainers death.. It was a few seconds later that Mew felt it and turned as a ball of blue light appeared in the air above them and Mewtwo appeared holding an unconscious Ash in one arm and Lucario in the other. _Hello everyone we made it out somehow..._ Mewtwo sighed as he drifted down and landed laying Ash and Lucario on the ground next to Dragonite..

Mew rushed into Mewtwo's chest hugging him. _That was stupid big brother don't ever do that again!_ She said as Mewtwo raised an eyebrow and patted her back. The rest of the team closed happy but concerned at the situation.. It was then that Pikachu and Frogadier burst through the brush into the clearing.. _Hey everyone get ready we have incoming! Frogadier and I were being chased and they are almost here!_ Pikachu said as everyone turned toward him and readied themselves to address the new threat that was almost upon them..

It wasn't even a minute later that the Delphox and a human burst out of the brush Pikachu and Frogadier had come from and stopped dead in their tracks. The Delphox eyes widened greatly at the sight before her.. The human woman that was with her eyes widened even further at the sight of so many powerful Pokemon..

It was then that she noticed the man and the two Pokemon on the ground and the sound of twelve growling and chirping Pokemon who moved around the unconscious man obscuring him from sight.. She stepped back a few feet.. "Hey! Whoa Whoa Whoa you guys.. I'm not here to hurt anyone.." she said waving her hands. Emboar and Gabite chuckled at the comment making the Delphox angry..

 _Who are all of you and did you do that damage to the mountain?_ Delphox said defiantly as she stepped forward to protect her trainer.. All of the Pokemon looked at Charizard who then looked down to Pikachu who sighed.. It was then that Mew drifted more into view and spoke up.. _Oooh Oooh its her! The one Ash was watching on the TV I can tell by her fur!_ she said excitedly as she began drifting in a figure eight..

Pikachu scowled at her then looked back past this strange Fire Pokemon at the woman behind her.. He stared at her intently for a long time and then his eyes widened greatly! _Tyrannitar stand in front of Ash.. She can not get a good look at him..._ This caused Delphox to tilt her head in confusion.. It was then that Pikachu stepped forward and stopped in front of Delphox.

 _Hmm Fire Pokemon no we did not do that to this mountain.. We stopped the ones who were trying to hurt humans and Pokemon on this mountain.._ Delphox eyes widened. Serena watched in awe as she saw a Tyrannitar, An Emboar, A Fearow.. A Black Butterfree? A BLACK BUTTERFREE Seriously?! A very powerful looking Charizard, a Sceptile, a Servine, a Donphan and a Pikachu.. It was when she looked above and behind this crowd that she received the shock of her life.. There before her eyes was a MEW it had to be.. She had seen it in a book on Legendary Pokemon in her travels. It was just floating in front of her and then it mewled softly and pointed at her.. The Pikachu turned to look at her...getting angry? It was then that she noticed all the stranger Pokemon look over at the Charizard who then looked down at the Pikachu? She wondered if he was their leader.. It said something and then the Tyrannitar moved in front of the downed two Pokemon and the man..

* * *

 _Look Fire Pokemon please take your trainer and leave this mountain its not safe here.. We will be on our way shortly but rest assured that when the human authorities come they will deal with the aftermath we left for them._ Pikachu said with a nod and then turned his back on the Delphox, nothing more to say..

Delphox was not satisfied at all.. What was this all about, who were all these strange Pokemon and why did she feel like she wasn't even close in power to any of them.. None.. She turned on the Frogadier.. _Hey Frogadier why are you with these guys so far away from our homeland?_ Frogadier stepped forward.. _This trainer has made me stronger... Stronger than I ever thought I could become.. That is why I am here.._ He turned his back on her disappearing behind the Tyrannitar. It was obvious to her that none of these Pokemon were going to explain anything to her so she turned to Serena with a small squeak and shook her head.

Serena smiled at Delphox.. obviously whatever diplomacy Delphox and tried it hadn't worked. The Tyrannitars stare at her let her know they did not want her going anywhere near their trainer.. **_but he might be hurt,_** she thought.. so she stepped forward and spoke. "Hey you Pikachu your the leader right? Stop a minute." she said in a huff as she stepped closer to the crowd of Pokemon..

 _Great... Justtttttt Great... Look guys I am going to humor this human for a few minutes but Mewtwo you be ready to come out and teleport everyone back to Ash's moms house.._ _ **I am hidden but I am ready to take everyone Pikachu..**_ he said into Pikachus mind. Pikachu nodded at everyone. _Hey Mew I need you to take me back to camp and then well head home too but I have to get something first.._ Mew tilted her head and many of the others raised an eyebrow.. _Sure Pikachu just say the word and we are outta here..._ she said as she landed on Tyrannitars shoulder.

Now that Pikachu had dealt with that he turned around to face the woman.. Sure enough she was far more dazzling than three years ago, now that she was standing in front of him he was sure that it was going to be quite hilarious when Ash finally met her in person.. but that would have to wait he was unsure of how injured Ash was and wouldn't dawdle muuh longer..

Serena watched as the Pikachu gave a few more orders and the Mew landed on the Tyrannitar's shoulder.. it was then that it turned around to face her.. It was by far the largest Pikachu she had ever seen.. Even though it was small its eyes had a very unnerving stare.. as if it was appraising her.. Feeling her out.. she shook her head..

"Look Pikachu I don't know what going on here but your in charge right?" Pikachu nodded at her.. "OK then I think you should let me look at your trainer he could be badly injured and he might need medical attention." she said with concern in her eyes.. _ **Huh.. she really is something isn't she...**_ Pikachu thought. he then shook his head no. Serena groaned.. "I don't understand why I cant see your trainer let me help please Pikachu." she pleaded a second time.

Pikachu began to talk and motion with his paw shaking his head no and then using his tail to cover his face so that only his eyes showed through it.. Serena cocked her head but could sort of understand. "SO your saying he wants to keep his identity a secret? Pikachu was gobsmacked at her intelligence.. He waved his arms and shook his head yes vigorously.. Serena sighed again.. "There's no way I can talk you out of this?" she asked. Pikachus face fell a little and shook his head no.. as he turned and ran back to the crowd.. _Ok guys lets head out she understood way more than I thought she would.._

It was then that a Human in a long Grey cloak with a hood burst into the clearing on the other side of Serena and his eyes widened at the sight before him. he could see a large group of Pokemon and sure enough his digital display locked onto the energy source he had been searching for. The bi-pedal Purple Cat Pokemon from all those years ago hiding behind a Tyrannitar? It was then he saw two Pokemon on the ground and the head of an unconscious man with dark hair.. It was when he saw their leader a Pikachu he knew he was right.. He knew right then he was right..

Before he could do anything though there was a Blue and Purple Flash of light that blinded him and like smoke they were gone... _NO... NO .. NO ...NO!_ he thought in frustration as a voice cut into his thought.. "Hey You in the Grey Cloak! Finally I found you! Who are you!" a woman's voice yelled as she had uncovered her eyes and both her and her Delphox stormed at him... His digital display locked onto her face giving him her identity and in shock he said... "Serena?" She immediately recognized his voice and her mouth dropped.. "Clemont!?" she said in shock! he was the man in the grey cloak? she thought skeptically and her anger began to rise...

Clemont sighed deeply as he pulled back his hood and stepped forward.. "Hello Serena Its been a while hasnt it." He said with a sigh.. Serena stormed up to him in a fit of anger poking the blonde haired man in the chest. "You came straight here... I know you know Clemont... Tell me Clemont.. Tell me Everything."

* * *

 **(Mount Sliver - Grotto Camp Site)**

Mew and Pikachu materialized in the middle of camp.. sure enough Mew started in with Oh she was so pretty Oh I hope we see her again.. Oh I can't wait to tell Ash.. Oh im soooo excited.. Pretty much being a basket case Pokemon.. _Yeah yeah Mew I'm sure Ash is going to be something when he finds out that girl found us.. that's for sure.._ Mew giggled and laughed at Pikachu's comments.. Pikachu knew exactly what he needed and where it was left he ran into Ash's tent and pulled the soft leather bag out with his teeth. He wasn't sure if Ash would want it given out but he was pretty sure in the current situation there was no choice.

He ran back outside and over to Mew and set the bag down.. _Ok Mew I'm ready to go.._ She looked at the bag curiously.. _Before you ask you will get to see it when we get to Ash's house now lets go!_ Mew drifted down and placed a paw on Pikachu and her tail on the bag and in a flash of purple they were gone.

* * *

 **(Ash Ketchum's Residence - Pallet Town)**

Mewtwo and Ash's team appeared in the Ketchum residents back yard. Ash, Lucario and the Dragonite were all unconscious. Mewtwo reached out gently to Mrs. Ketchum's mind he did not want to startle her again.. _**Mrs. Ketchum this is Mewtwo please come out back.. Ash has been injured..**_ he said as softly as he could. It would not do well to scare their main source of help..

Not more than a minute passed as Delia ran outside and sure enough her eyes widened at the state her son was in she rushed over and dropped down next to Ash and the two unconscious Pokemon.. She could immediately see Ash was breathing and calmed down a bit. She could also see that Lucario and the large orange Dragonite was breathing as well but all there were scratched and injured.

"Thank you Mewtwo, All of you stay here I am going to get my first aid.." she was interrupted by a Purple flash of light and as she uncovered her eyes Mew and Pikachu had appeared and they ran over to her.. "Goodness there you both are I was worried when I didn't see you two.. What happened here Pikachu!" she said deeply concerned..

Just as Mewtwo was about to explain Pikachu set the soft leather bag down and interrupted.. _No Mewtwo I got this just give me a minute._ Mewtwo raised an eyebrow but stood down. Everyone looked curiously at the bag Pikachu had. Pikachu opened it and reached in with his tail and pulled out a necklace.. At the end of it was a smooth purple stone and it was glowing softly. All of Ash's Pokemon raised an eyebrow unsure of what this was.

Delia cocked her head as the purple light shined all around giving off a haunting glow. She wasn't sure exactly what this was hanging from Pikachu's tail but he raised it up to her shaking his tail so she would take it. "You want me to take this and put it on Pikachu?" she asked curiously. He nodded. She was sure it was something Ash had made so she complied. She slipped the necklace off his tail and then put it over her head and down onto her neck.

The instant the stone touched her bare skin she felt a slight jolt pass through her body causing her breath to hitch and she could feel a little heat around her eyes. Confused she shook her head and the feeling passed.. She looked down at Pikachu and he was smirking at her.. _Hello Ash's Mom... I can't tell you how long I have wanted to say that to you..._ Pikachu was so shocked her mouth won't even respond... _It's the stone... its what's allowing you to hear me..._ Did she just hear a Pokemon speak? "Did.. Did you just talk to me Pikachu?" Pikachu giggled.. Every other Pokemon stared at Ash's mom with a blank expression... she could understand them?

 _Yes Ash's Mom you heard me alright we can all talk... and we all have so much to tell you.._ Pikachu said with a worried look at Ash, Lucario and the Dragonite.. "What happened Pikachu how did Ash, Lucario and this other Pokemon end up like this?" she asked upset.. Pikachu looked back up at her, _Let us tell you everything that happened while you help Ash..._


	14. Chapter 14 That One Missing Piece

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

 _-Well it looks like Ash and his team made their point... In the Aftermath of what happened at Mount Silver... The world is going to know... People always want answers.. Who did this? How did this Happen? Where did they go..? Its always that one piece you search for in a puzzle that makes everything so clear... The question is what piece?_

 _I started working on this chapter right after posting 13.. I hope it continues to be fullfilling and up to par... I do enjoy writing it.. Thank you for the reviews I do always read them... I"ll try to keep writing a story folks will want to read... Stay tune... There will be more... -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 14: That One Missing Piece... Makes All The Difference...**

 **(Kanto Region - Silver Town)**

"Officer Jenny, Laura Swann with WNN, can you please tell us exactly what happened here?" The new reporter asked as an angry Officer Jenny stood before the crowd of reporters just outside the police tape at the base of the mountain.

"Well we currently are not sure what exactly happened here, I can tell you that more than fifty individuals and their Pokemon have been taken into custody and will be interviewed about this incident." All the reporters began writing and flashing photos as a TV cameraman zoomed in on Officer Jenny. Word had quickly spread about the incident on Mount Silver..

"Can we then infer that it was Team Rocket who was involved?" Laura pressured further. This caused Officer Jenny to frown. "While we can not disclose information on an active investigation Mrs. Swann, I can say that my officers will be receiving additional assistance on this case by representatives of Pokemon League sent by President Goodshow. This is because Pokemon were involved." The reporters again wrote furiously and camera's flashed.

Laura was about to ask Officer Jenny an additional question when an officer walked up behind her and spoke into her ear.. Officer Jenny frowned and nodded. "Well that is all the information I can give at this time, when we know more you will know more thank you everyone." Officer Jenny said as more questions were shouted at her as she turned and went under the police tape with the other officer and headed back into the crime scene. The posted guards restrained the news media at a distance.

Officer Jenny snorted as she and Officer Jones walked through the cave tunnel.. "What do you mean there is no sign of a weapon Jones? Something had to have caused this destruction, we need to collect it and have CSI examine it." she continued. "Well Captain I'll just let you see for yourself." He said as he shook his head and continued to walk. Jenny frowned at his cryptic response.

It was when they both came out of the tunnel Officer Jenny's eyes widened and her mouth gaped loosely. The amount of destruction was staggering. All around were the remains of destroyed vehicles and burned buildings. In the center was a crater so deep that at her distance she could not see its bottom. Her officers were loading criminal offenders into patty wagons and processing the scene. "God Jones what in the hell happened here, it looks like a war zone." she said in shock as she continued to walk through the open aired space.

"Honestly Captain that's what all of us are wondering... When you get up to the crater look at that huge cut in the floor." Jones said as they walked past the remains of a personnel carrier that had a huge hole all the way through it as if it had been melted.. _**What was so hot that could have done this?**_ She wondered as she now reached the crater.

She looked down and saw that the crater had to be fifty feet or more down and Thirty yards across. She then looked up as the entire peak was gone as if it had never been there. If not for the air restriction in place news helicopters would be having a field day.. she thought. It was when she looked to her left she saw what Officer Jones meant. There was a cut that traveled from this crater all the way down into the city below.. Still she wondered what kind of weapon could cause this much destruction. She looked at the trench that ran from the mountain all the way down to Silver Town, only something of immense power could have done this... _**A Pokemon maybe?**_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Jones.

"We know whatever it was, it was in this position but not a single one of the violators are willing to speak.. and there's more." He said with a frown. "What is that Officer?" she said as Jones handed her a folder. "When we got here the two in that folder were unconscious and tied up." Officer Jenny opened the folder. She looked at the two mug shots on the reports as her eyes widened. Jones grimly nodded. Officer Jenny calmly closed the folder, "Take me to them right now Jones."

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - Base of Mount Silver)**

Serena stood at the back of the group of residents from Silver Town with her Delphox as they listened to Officer Jenny speak to the media and reporters. She hoped to learn what exactly happened on Mount Silver but just like to all those around her Officer Jenny explained very little. She watched both the officers leave under the police tape as reporters shouted more questions to no avail. Not long after the reporters and crowd begin to disperse. She looked up to the crater and frowned. Her stare lingered a moment and then she turned in thought and began walking down the mountain as Delphox followed in her wake.

She couldn't help but wonder who that man was being protected by all those Pokemon? What had been up with them? Why did that Pikachu seem like so much more than a regular Pikachu? What in _heck_ was a _Mew_...doing there? Why was that man injured and unconscious? Finally _how in the hell_ did they even disappear? Her head was spinning and she began to feel very frustrated as she continued down the mountain toward town. "So many questions still right Girl?" She said to Delphox who cooed and nodded at her trainer in response.. "Luckily though girl fate was on our side. We finally found Clemont." she said with a grin.

Delphox cooed and nodded she was well aware her trainer had been looking for this human for a long time..and she was going to make sure he did not get away.. She was still angry about losing all those Pokemon from earlier.. She and her trainer had somehow stumbled onto the one person she knew might have the answers..or the beginnings of them. Her trainer had made her threats real to Clemont and Delphox would not hesitate to follow through on them. She told him under penalty of pain not to leave town until he answered her questions. She and her Trainer were going to get to the bottom of this...

Clemont leaned quietly against the remains of what was an apartment building in Silver Town. He stood deep in the shadows his hood pulled low concealing his face. Quietly he looked at the lit display illuminating his eyes in his glasses as his micro Ladyba drone walked around the wall inside the crater... He quietly studied the scene before him as the dual eye cameras focused to reveal the events that had passed earlier in the day. He could tell that Ash had sent three groups spread across the base. They must have worked furiously since many of the damage areas seemed to be in groups.. He was struck by the amount of damage to machines that looked almost military in nature Ash's Pokemon had caused. The missing entire cap of the mountain and the complete destruction of this base almost overwhelmed his senses. _**It seemed Ash had left nothing to chance here**_ , he thought.

The drone then turned to the patty wagons being filled with those who were involved in all of this. He could see Officer Jenny and another Officer walking over to a huge crater in the floor. He surmised that this must have been the position of the now gone weapon... The smoothness of that crater told him that the power used to create it must have been immense to melt rock in such a way.. Yes whatever Ash had stopped it must have been a terrible weapon... _**What in the world was that.. I wish some of it still remained..**_ he thought as a deep frown appeared on his face.

His own anger began to grow knowing that he had been only minutes...minutes from finally finding Ash in the flesh... Maybe he could have helped... Maybe helped his stop whatever that thing was before it blew up.. at least. Maybe he could have finally learned what the Pokemon he had finally seen again was.. _**Three years...**_ He sighed wearily.. He took one final look at the scene before him and knew nothing more could be gleaned here, so he tapped the side of his glasses and the drone would soon return and land in his hand.. Now to his other problem...

He could not believe that after two years of traveling that somehow against all odds Serena had found him.. He had easily ducked and dodged all of her questions over the years.. Mainly due to the fact that she could not find him.. Honestly he should have known it would be inevitable that they would run into each other because whether she knew it or not they were both in search of the same trainer... _**If I had know she would finally catch up with me today would I have gotten out of bed I wonder?**_ He shook his head.

She had threatened him shortly after they had met again promising him much pain should he leave before she returned from the press conference to get some answers... That was the thing though, how much should he actually tell her he wondered? Who the trainer was.. NO.. Obviously if those Pokemon didn't want his identity revealed then he wouldn't be the one to face that kind of wrath.. The base above told him that much. Still though. He would try to answer all her questions as honestly as he could, and at least give her the crumbs she would need to set her off in the right direction... _IF_ she figured it out on her own then who was he to be held responsible?

Clemont quietly watched from the shadows as many of the residents started to return to their homes further in town. After about ten minutes of waiting Clemont could see Serena and Delphox coming down the path into town... It really had been awhile since he had seen her.. She looked much more amazing that he remembered.. _**I'll have to be careful and keep my wits about me.. Her glamour is dangerous...**_ he thought. He took a deep breath and stepped out warily as Delphox had already sensed him in the shadows and stopped to point him out to her trainer...

* * *

Serena locked up for just a moment as a man in a grey cloak stepped out from the shadows giving her memories of the hooded trainer that had not been seen in a long time. She shook her head and sighed. "Hello Clemont.. I'm glad to see you waited for me after all." she said with a coy smile. Clemont looked around slightly and sighed, "You didn't give me much of a choice Serena.." he said very monotone. She raised an eyebrow..

"Anyway Serena its good to see you too. Let go over here and have a seat and I'll answer what questions I can..." _**What questions he can?**_ she thought.. Well it was a start she guessed as she followed him back into the shadows of the burned out building. He had two wooden chairs and a table set out and sitting on it was a laptop and a digital pad. He lightly gestured for her to take a seat so she did as Delphox came to stand beside her.

Clemont moved around and pulled his hood down as Serena finally got a good look at him as he took a seat.. She was surprised at how serious he looked these days. "Wow you look a bit different these days Clemont.. different but good different." Clemont smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah you look well...good.." He said as he looked away and coughed.." Serena grinned and giggled as Clemont cleared his throat and shook his head clearly uncomfortable in her presence. Setting that aside he finally looked Serena in the face and frowned deeply.

"Alright since you seemed to have cornered me Serena ask your questions and I'll tell you what I can." This is what she had been waiting for... _ **finally**_ , she thought. "Ok first off whats with the grey cloak, and where in the heck have you been these last few years?" Clemont sighed. "Well first off I wear the grey cloak for the same reason that trainer in grey, I think they called him K. back when he was around.. People tend to give me a wide birth. It lets me do my work in peace really." Serena cocked her head confused but Clemont continued. "As for the last few years I have been traveling not unlike you.. Doing research." he said vaguely.

"Research on what exactly Clemont?" she asked curiously. It was then that the drone flew in from outside and landed on the table resting before both trainers. Clemont reached out and picked it up putting it back inside his cloak pocket. Serena was surprised by the little device but decided to wait and ask about it a little later.. "Hmm mostly Pokemon.. from different regions. I have been traveling the world to learn all I can about them." Serena nodded in understanding. "I guess I can understand that since you are a gym leader after all." She then asked the question Clemont had been expecting. "I want to know what it is you know about that trainer and those Pokemon from this morning.. Who was he and what was all that..?"

Clemont sighed and opened his laptop tapping a few keys and then turning it around to face her. She looked at the screen seeing the grey cloaked trainer standing on a Pokemon Center battle field then flash to more images of him in different places. Someone must have taken his picture . She cocked her head in confusion again.. "You look confused but this is your answer.. I believe that trainer, the one behind those Pokemon you couldn't get too.. I think he was the one who went missing a few years ago K. As to his identity I do not know. If you remember from the pictures you showed me back then he had a Pikachu with him.. I believe the one you saw was the very same one." Serena's eyes widened at the prospect that she might have finally come face to face with the mysterious trainer and missed her chance.. but she frowned and looked back up at Clemont his eyes slightly darting side to side.. No.. it didn't feel right.. there was something more..

"If it was just that then why did you seems so upset when you showed up and they all vanished? Which I want to know how that even happened, and I swear if you lie to me Delphox is going to roast you... I saw a Mew didn't you see it too?" She said somewhat angrily. Clemont sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose.. "Look before I answer that question I need to ask you one." she leaned back in her chair crossing her arms and nodded. "What exactly happened before I got to you? Since all I saw was that big group of Pokemon and then that blinding flash of light as they vanished, and yes I think I saw Mew as well but no one would believe either of us." he said exasperatedly..

Serena put her hand on her chin and tried to remember all of it. "Well Delphox and I were coming down this side of the mountain when that huge beam of light came out and destroyed everything in its path.. right after we saw two object shoot from that cut and into the forest below.. Well before we could go and investigate there was that giant explosion that nearly killed Delphox and I.." she shivered remembering it. "Well.. after that we decided to find those two object maybe we could give them to Officer Jenny I thought." Delphox nodded at her and cooed softly. Serena smiled at her Fox and continued.

"So anyway, Delphox started the hunt and strangely it turned out to be a Pikachu and a Frogadier? Why he is even on this continent makes no sense to me. Well when we finally caught up they tried to stop us from following by dumping two huge trees on us but Delphox here got us through. I came into that clearing near the cliff and there were all those powerful Pokemon guarding that unconscious trainer.." she hesitated to go on.. "There is more isn't there?" Clemont asked firmly. Serena sighed..

"Its going to sound crazy.. but It seemed like Delphox was trying to negotiate with their leader.. that Pikachu but he was having none of it. He looked at me strangely and then I think said something to the Tyrannitar and it stepped in front of the trainer. I couldn't get a good look at him. I then tried to talk to the Pikachu and I sorta understood him... I think." Serena said as she sighed and shook her head.. "Anyway in the end the Mew pointed at me and said something I guess to the Pikachu and the Pikachu snorted? It was then the Pikachu ran back to the group and there was all that light and you burst out into the clearing.. That is all I know.." She huffed. Clemont nodded in sympathy with her..

"Hmmmm, No it doesn't sound crazy to me our Pokemon can sort of talk to us or at least make us understand them you know... His just might be more adept at it than most.. If that was a Mew like you said I'm sure it was the ability teleport it used. Like many other psychic Pokemon I imagine Mew must know how to do it.." Serena relaxed a little. "As to your earlier question as to why I managed to find you guys its because I too was looking for the trainer named K.. and was using an invention to track Pikachu's energy in the hopes of finding his.. and then finally I found him only to have him slip away again!" Clemont said somewhat disheartened..

Serena raised an eyebrow, "Why are you searching for this K guy? Do you know who he is?" Clemont shook his head in the negative. "No its nothing like that I don't know anymore about him than you do... but up until today no one had seen him in two years. I just wanted to talk with him about his training methods... You saw his Pokemon right? They are major league strong.. Yet he's not done a single gym or league that I know of." Serena narrowed her eyes, she still felt like Clemont wasn't giving her a straight answer. She wondered if he still knew more than he was letting on...

"It is strange if this guy is so strong that he hasn't entered a Pokemon league, more strange still is after all this time no one really knows anything about him." Clemont nodded. "So Serena let me ask you a question. Why are you in Kanto now?" Serena snorted.. "Well if you must know I'm here to take part in the Kanto Contest League.. I just finished up Johto.. and I won!" she said with a smile. Clemont nodded with a smile. "I know I watched your battle on TV against that girl with the blue hair it was really intense... Congratulations by the way." Serena finally let her anger ebb away and smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks Clemont from you it means alot. So then where are you going from here in your search?" Clemont thought a moment. "Well from here I think I'll stop by Viridian City then Pewter City and finally Cerulean City. I want to ask Gym Leader to Gym Leader if they have seen this K trainer or know something I don't." he said with a frown. "What about you Serena, where are you going from here?" Serena slightly blushed at the thought of her next destination.. Clemont noticed it but tried to ignore it politely..

"Well I'm going to stop by the Pokemon Center first then if I can get going.." she looked at Delphox who growled slightly causing Clemont to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "...I'm going to try and make it to my old hometown before nightfall.. There is a Professor there I want to visit with." Clemont nodded. "You mean Pallet Town right?" Serena was surprised Clemont had remembered that and blushed a little deeper.. " Oh Professor Oak he is world famous! That's real cool that you know him. I remember you told Bonnie and I about that camp." Clemont said a bit excited.

Serena leaned in a bit looking Clemont over again trying to change the subject, "Let me ask you something Clemont.. whats with the gloves and that flying thing that arrived and landed on the table and even your glasses.. You look totally different from a few years ago." Clemont chuckled at Serena's observation.. "Well the gloves here have thunderstones in them and can really give a nasty shock or collect electricity too. My glasses are actually a computerized heads up display scanning my environment all the time." Serena mouth gaped... she had no idea he had been working on such things during thier time apart.. "That thing you saw was a drone with a camera I had it observing the town just in case K was here somewhere... I always release it in each city I visit to look for him. It gives me a video feed of what its seeing." Serena was truly surprised.. "That's a bunch of awesome stuff.. So much better than all that stuff that blew up back in the day." Clemont winced at a life long sore spot...

"Hey easy.. I was still learning back then. I have alot more time under my belt now. Anyway I hope your trip is an easy one Serena. I'm sorry I didn't tell you what I knew sooner but I wanted to be for sure before telling you information that wasn't true... we ok?" He asked cautiously..

Serena thought about it... Honestly she felt like there might be more that Clemont was hiding but it was true that she learned more about the situation in the last hour than she had in the last two years... So she could forgive him as long as he kept her up to date.. "Yeah Clemont apology accepted..but only if you don't box me out for so long like you did.. and keep me in the loop... and maybe if you and Bonnie can come root for me at a Contest I miss you guys.." Clemont smiled sheepishly.. "Thanks and yeah I'll stay closer in touch now.. and I don't know about coming to a contest with all your crazy fans! It seems like mob mentality out there.."

"Yeah its crazy how many people know who I am now and everywhere I go I gather a crowd.. Pokemon Centers.. when I go eat.. or even try to shop.. I'm trying to get used to it..." She said exasperatedly.. "The price of fame for a contest champion.. " Clemont said with a smirk as Serena snorted at the comment.. "Well how about we go to the Pokemon Center and then I'll see you off." Serena got up with a nod as did Delphox as they both moved around to walk with Clemont to the Pokemon Center.

* * *

After they had healed their Pokemon and Clemont had waited for a huge crowd of Serena's fans to get autographs, pictures and hugs which he snickered at they were able to finally head outside. It was around ten in the morning so Serena knew she still had the better part of the day to fly from Silver Town to the outskirts of Pallet Town.. that was if she could get him to agree to it. She reached down to her belt and pulled off a red and blue Great Ball.

She nervously smiled at Clemont who cocked his head at the change in her demeanor, also the fact that Delphox looked very rigid as she stared at the Pokeball in Serena's hand. "Ah are you Alright Serena.. You look a little nervous there." Serena gave a nervous chuckle. "Yeah Clemont I'm gonna ask you to stand back a bit and no matter what don't get involved.." Clemont nodded and took a half a dozen steps back as Serena tossed the ball.

What came out of it was far from what Clemont had expected. A massive Salamance appeared before them with a loud roar.. causing both trainers to wince.. _WHAT DO YOU WANNNNNNNT!?_ it roared and settled its eyes on Serena and Delphox totally ignoring Clemont. _Why don't you calm down you overgrown lizard.._ Delphox growled in response.. Salamance snorted smoke at Delphox.. _Your not worth my time weakling.._ he said indignantly to Delphox who was highly insulted and started to prepare an attack but Serena stepped in. "No Delphox stop.. Let me talk to him." Salamance had layed down and turned away from them to take a nap..

Clemont understood what was going on the Salamance didn't respect her.. He wasn't surprised since this dragon type was know for its unruliness. It takes a special type of trainer to handle them and he was very surprised to see Serena had caught one somehow. She walked easily around the big dragon until she stood in front of it as it cracked an eye to listen.

"Look Salamance I know you remember when you were a Bagon and even a Shelgon how much fun we used to have right?" The dragon merely snorted smoke. Serena sighed.. "I don't really get why you don't like me now, but If you could find it in your heart to fly me to a town called Pallet in this region I'll make you a bunch of those spicy treats you like so much." she said gently. He closed his eyes again unresponsive.. Serena sighed.. _**Hmmm I'm going to have to change tactics..**_ She walked around the dragon and began speaking to Delphox loudly.. "Well Delphox you were right he is just a bit to weak to take to that Professor's ranch.." Delphox nodded, _Yeah your right Serena he's probably just to scared to take on the challengers in that town... Those other Dragon Pokemon might wipe the floor with him.._ Delphox responded shaking her head.

While Serena didn't know what exactly Delphox had said she totally agreed with her. " Yep Delphox your right again..." Meanwhile Clemont's mouth had dropped wide open and he had move additional feet back due to what was happening behind Serena's back.. At hearing what his trainer and the puny Fox had said he was now standing at his full height and loomed over his trainer snorting smoke. As Serena turned around he roar loudly in her face blowing her long Sandy Blonde locks in all directions.. _I WILL SHOW YOU WHO'S SCARED! TO WEAK TO DEAL WITH CHALLENGERS AM I?! YOU DON"T KNOW WHO YOUR TALKING TO HUMAN!_ Serena stared unfazed at the now raging Salamance in front of her. She then smirked, "Oh soooo you think your up to the challenge then? If so then prove it Salamance!" she said tauntingly.

She looked over at Delphox and then returned her to her ball. Clemont was speechless at Serena's bravery.. To taunt such a large and powerful dragon and then stare him down less than two feet away.. _ **madness**_ , he thought.. Salamance had turned his side to her and was now snorting for her to get on his back.. "Hey Clemont I'm sorry you had to see that but he can be a bit of a handful.. Please keep in touch it was really good to see you and if you don't you'll have to deal with him." She said with a dazzling smile.

Clemont smile vanished as the Salamance was now gazing at him with narrowed eyes and growling very deeply. "Yeah that was ah.. Educational for sure, and yeah I'll keep in touch with you. It really was good to see you too Serena good luck in the Kanto Region Contests.. I will be watching for sure!" With that scared response Salamance seemed placated. Clemont watched as Serena mounted Salamance and he shot up into the sky and rocketed off in a south direction..

 _ **The insolence of this human**_ Salamance thought... Did she not know that he was most likely one of the strongest ever of his kind.. Yes he would go to this nest called Pallet she had said and he would destroy all challengers. They would all then know that they should fear and respect him. Salamance looked slightly back at his trainer and eyed her critically. Serena noticed Salamance staring at her so she layed down against his neck so that he could hear her speak over the wind. "You know that I know you are very powerful, and I love you so much Salamance. I know your stubborn to a fault but that's OK.. Lets just try to work together and understand each other more.. I will always protect you Salamance. I'm still gonna make those treats you love so much anyway when we get to Pallet.." she said as she rubbed his neck softly..

Salamance listened intently as his trainer spoke and then snorted at the thought of her protecting him... While he was still somewhat mad at what she had said he finally relented and let the anger ebb from his body.. He didn't trust many humans at all. Even though he hated to admit it.. He cared deeply for this human and if she was still going to make him the treats he loved so much even with his bad behavior, he felt like maybe he should start trying to obey here just a little.. He looked back at her one more time as they flew and thought.. _Well there's at least one human that's not to bad I guess..._ as he rocketed south across the clear blue sky.

 _Relief_... That was what Clemont was feeling right now as he watched Salamance fly off south in the direction of Pallet Town. He had already been there and turned that stone over. She would likely find Professor Oak but Clemont wasn't stupid.. He knew that the real reason she was going there was to see if she could find Ash.. He felt bad not telling her that Ash's mother had been no help at all. The good thing though.. It would give him more time. Time he need to look a little deeper since now Ash had revealed himself. All Clemont had to do now was go over as much of any video feed he could hack and sooner or later he knew Ash would show himself again. Really Serena had done him a favor with her information.. and now that he was sure all he had to do was wait and bide his time.. and hope that Ash was more agreeable with him than he had been with Team rocket.. he shivered...

* * *

 **(Pallet Town - Ketchum Residence)**

Delia really appreciated all of Ash's Pokemon.. With the help of Frogadier and Sceptile they had brought Ash and Lucario inside. She then told the rest of the team to watch over the unconscious Dragonite. She would attend to his injuries shortly. Pikachu sat on her shoulder and explained the events that had happened that morning. She was shocked to find out the situation had ended with the almost loss of her son and Lucario's lives. It shook her to her core.

Both Pokemon had layed Ash down on a raised mattress Delia had set out in her own room because Ash was now far to big for his old bed. Sceptile layed Lucario down in Delia's bed as she instructed. After both Pokemon retreated back outside Mr. Mine had run back and forth bringing Delia the supplies she asked for to clean and dress the burns and wounds on Ash's body. She removed his belt Pokeballs, Pants and gloves to make him a bit more comfortable. Once Ash was taken care of she grabbed berries and a full restoration potion and began working on Lucario who was in her bed while Pika chattered to her...

 _Everything was going according to plan Delia.. Until that weapon started up.. Frogadier and I got blown out of the base... If it wasn't for Mewtwo Ash and Lucario would have.._ Delia reached over and picked Pikachu up.. "Hush now Pika Ash knew how dangerous this all was.. Even so he went. He probably saved everyone in that whole town but I'll have a talk with him when he wakes up OK?" She said as she rubbed Pika's cheek and back. _Thanks Ash's..._ Delia raised an eyebrow and gave him the look... _I mean Delia... we all would appreciate it._ She grinned, "No problem Pika."

She looked down at Ash and over at Lucario and could see that the pain in their faces had ebbed away.. It looked as though they would both recover. She remembered when her own father had come home in this situation and she and her mother had to tend to him in a similar manner so she wasn't as worried now. It was then that Frogadier entered the room. "Hello Frogadier did you need something?" she asked curious.

Frogadier shook his head.. _I wondered if I could keep watch over my Master.. and Fellow student..._ Delia chuckled and nodded yes. "Well you can stay but I'm going to turn off the lights ok, They need to rest but they will recover don't worry Frogadier." She said as he lowered himself against the wall to watch over both of them. Pikachu gave him a nod and jumped onto Delia shoulder as she turned off the lights and closed the door behind her. She made her way down stairs with a purposeful step and looked at Mr. Mime.

"Ok Mimey get me my kit, some Oran Berries from the fridge and I'll grab another full restore and meet you out back." She said firmly as she moved with a purposeful step out the back door. All of Ash's Pokemon were resting in different parts of the yard or in the large Oak tree by the bench. As soon as she appeared they all began to greet her at once and she winced slightly not yet used to being able to actually understand their speech but she smiled anyway.

"Yes, Yes, Yes It is good to see all of you too.." as Donphan thundered up to her.. _Erm hows da boss is he gonna be auuuright?_ It rumbled out the question on everyone mind. "Yes Donphan he is just mostly drained of his Aura, as is Lucario.. I cleaned and bandaged the worst of his injuries guys. They both just need rest now." Donphan rubbed up against Delia's side nearly knocking her over as everyone else gave a sigh of relief. She felt a little startled as Tyrannitar stomped up to her and then leaned down and gave her a lick. "Ok Ok I get it Donphan.. Tyrannitar.. Move over so I can help Dragonite.." she said stepping past them both.

Delia felt a tap on her shoulder as Mr. Mime handed her the Pokemon emergency kit she had made for herself and the berries as she made her way over to the Dragonite. She gently smiled as she looked around her back yard.. It was amazing to see all of these unique and powerful Pokemon up close. Never on her own journey or even in her wildest dreams would she ever have imagine she'd meet all of them. She felt it was her duty to care for all of them in Ash's stead. "Thank you Mimey." _Sure thing Delia I am always glad to lend you a hand..._ he said with his large smile as he stepped back.

"OK so which one of you can tell me what happened to Dragonite here.. and is he another of Ash's Pokemon because I've never seen him before." she asked as she began to spray the full restoration potion on the injuries all over Dragonites body.. It was Charizard who stepped forward. _He was not in his right mind my Lady... He had a collar around his neck and was being forced to do battle for the evil humans in that place.. I caused many of those injuries trying to bring him back to his sense.. Little yellow there freed him of the collar but as you can see his injuries were so severe that he passed out..._ Delia looked up at Charizard in shock.. She then started to bandage his neck.. This poor Pokemon had been enslaved by Team Rocket.. Something close to true hatred rose in Delia's chest.. "I see.. Were you able to subdue the person responsible for these actions?" she asked as she continued her work.. she thought the wounds the collar had made were especially ugly..

 _No Delia... Frogadier and I were on our way to the tower to see if we could find them when it exploded.. I doubt they survived._ Hearing this from Pikachu made her nod in satisfaction. "Well good then they go what they deserved. When I am done here I am going to get you all fed but I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart for protecting Ash and all those people in that town. Especially you Mewtwo.. Thank you for getting Ash and Lucario out of there." _ **I would do anything to protect Ash and our family mistress..**_ Mewtwo said telepathically to her mind from his hidden spot in the tree. All of the Pokemon cooed, snorted, growled, barked and chirped their thanks quietly to Ash's mom..

 _My Lady you asked if this Pokemon is one of our family...He is not. I would not forsake him though until he has made his dragons choice of fate.. We will watch over him should he wake but I am unsure of what he might do once this happens._ Charizard said with concern. Delia looked back down at the enormous Pseudo-Legendary Dragon.. "Well we will cross that bridge once we come to it, just make sure to stay calm around him should he wake. Don't attack him unless he attacks first.. Mew, Mewtwo you help out if it starts to get bad. Just restrain.. not injure you hear me?" she said with a stern eye as she got up now finished taking care of its injuries.

Mew and Mewtwo came out of the middle branches of the large oak and drifted down. _Sure Delia you can count on me!_ Mew said as she used her tail to give Ash's mom a mock salute. Mewtwo simple nodded. _I understand your request and will obey.. please let us know when Ash wakes I will be in the tree recovering..._ With that Mewtwo faded to clear and the leaves rustled and he returned to his branch in the tree near the now sleeping Fearow and Dark the Butterfree. Mew followed Mewtwo back into the branches taking up a spot right next to him.

Delia nodded in satisfaction and went back inside with Pikachu back on her shoulder. "Hey let me get you and the others fed and then I want you and them to rest understood?" as she gave Ash's little captain a critical stare.. Pikachu wilted a bit.. _Ah sure I'll be happy to eat whatever and if you don't mind I kinda want to sleep on the couch.._ He asked hopeful she would allow it.. "Hmmm normally that's a no no...you know this... but I guess tonight is an exception.. just stay off my throw pillows." she sighed as Pikachu rubbed his cheek against hers causing her hair to rise slightly and body to tingle.. _You really are the best Delia..._ he said as he hopped onto the kitchen table and Delia rolled up her sleeves... It was going to be a long few hours feeding this many Pokemon, she thought as she got started.

Delia slipped in through the back door as she had finished feeding all of Ash's Pokemon and checked on Dragonite who now didn't look in any pain at all and most of the very minor injuries had all but disappeared. She looked over in the living room to see Mr. Mime and Pikachu asleep on the couch. All of the other Pokemon after finishing their meals had settled in to sleep as well as it was now around seven o' clock and sunset was approaching.

* * *

It was as she set the empty bowls down that the video phone in the kitchen rang softly on evening mode.. She cocked her head, _**Who could be calling at this hour..?**_ She tapped the receiver button and there on the screen was none other than Grace who looked deeply concerned. "Hi Gracie what are you doing calling this late?" she said happy to see her friend. "Well I have been watching the news most of the evening.. Did you see what happened to Silver Town? It was awful!" Grace said with shock in her voice..

Delia frowned.. "Well I have been sort of busy tonight and not seen the footage but I am well aware of what happened yes. It sounded pretty bad but I am glad that no one was seriously injured." causing Grace to nod. It was then that she noticed Pikachu in the back ground... "Hey what is Pikachu doing there? Did Ash come home?" she asked wide eyed.. Delia sighed at the nosy nature of her best friend.. "Yes but he is in no shape to see anyone Grace... its complicated.." Grace's sat a moment thinking until it hit her... "Delia.. tell me is he alright.." she said quietly with nervousness in her voice.. Delia gave Grace a sad smile.. "Hes hurt but hes going to live.. it was close.. that's all I can say Grace." she said wistfully.

Grace's mouth hung open at the statement.. "I want to come see him.. Please.. I want to see him.. is Mewtwo there with you?" she asked quietly.. Delia was surprised by Grace's question.. "Yes All the Pokemon Ash had with him are here right now.. Why?" Grace gave a sigh of relief. "Good give me half an hour and ask him if he will come get me.. I don't want to wait... I want to know what happened Delia.." Delia shook her head.. "Grace please understand Mewtwo is not my Pokemon.. I don't even know if he will listen to me.." Grace could feel her throat choking up.. "Please ask him tell him I need to be there to help... make him understand please..." she begged. Delia sighed, "Ok I will try.. but no promises.. Grace nodded with a worried face and then hung up the phone.

Delia had absolutely no idea what was about to happen as she quietly opened and then closed the door as she walked down her stone path to the tree. All around it she could see everyone sleeping and resting. They hadn't even acknowledged she'd arrived. This must have been attributed to how tired they all were she thought. She let out a long sigh and then spoke. "Mewtwo... Mewtwo are you awake?" she waited a few seconds when all of the sudden. _**Yes Mistress I can hear you... what is it you need?**_ Delia jerked slightly not being fully used to this method of conversation. "Well do you remember the other Human you met the first time you came to this home of ours..?" she really wasn't sure he'd remember Grace.. _**Hmmm Yes I was asked to keep tabs on her and her offspring.. why...**_

Delia raised an eyebrow.. _**He had Mewtwo keeping tabs on Grace and Serena?**_ she thought to herself... _**Yes he did Mistress.. and before you ask why... I believe it was to protect them..**_ Delia's eyes widened and then she felt silly forgetting that Mewtwo could easily read minds... She shook her head and spoke quietly again.. "Well he must have his reasons.. Anyway yes my friend Grace wanted me to ask you to go and get her and bring her here.. She is very worried about Ash and wants to see him. Will you do this favor for me and her please..." she said cautiously.

There was no movement or sound from Mewtwo for a few long moments, Delia thought she might have angered the legendary.. _**I will go as you have asked Mistress and bring her to you shortly...**_ with that there was a small shake of some branches and a small flash of blue light from inside and Mewtwo was gone... _**Legendary Pokemon are quite**_ _**amazing**_ she thought as she quietly turned and went back inside to clean up the food bowls and make tea for when Grace arrived.

* * *

 **(Kalos Region- Vaniville Town)**

It had been forty five minutes since Grace had talked with Delia and suddenly learned that Ash might have been involved in what happened in Silver Town.. After the Police had cleared the scene the WNN news chopper had moved in over Silver Town and the mountain and what Grace saw caused her mouth to hang and eyes to bulge.. The news chopper showed a scene of complete destruction and the inside of the mountain open now clear to the sky above. She winced as the news showed the huge trench that traveled down the side of the mountain and into town. They explained that they had little information as to what caused it but fortunately no one had been killed. Many had been injured and were being taken care of though.. the newscaster stated.

Grace had packed a small bag with clothing and a few other items including her Poke-nav and then ran over to her two close neighbors and let them know she had family in Silver Town and she was headed there to check on them. She asked them to watch over her Rhyhorns until she returned. They quickly agreed and now here she was sitting on the steps of her back porch corral as the Rhyhorns lazily slept under the star lit night sky.

She wondered what had enough power to cause such destruction.. and why had Ash even been there in the first place. The anxiety she was feeling at those thoughts were eating at her as she hoped Delia was able to convince the Legendary Pokemon to come and get her... It was then that two of her Rhyhorns woke suddenly and ran to the far end of the corral as she stood up a blue orb of light appear slightly above her and out of it materialized Mewtwo..

"Oh my gosh... Mewtwo is that you?" she stared as a pair of blue lit orbs focused on her.. _**Yes Human it is I Mewtwo.. I have come to take you back to the mistress when you are ready..**_ as Grace slightly jerked from Mewtwo's mind invasion. She watched as his eyes returned to thier quiet normal color and he drifted down in front of her. She picked up her bag and stepped off the porch in front of Mewtwo and smiled. "I can't thank you enough for this Mewtwo. I need to know Ash is OK... and what happened.." Mewtwo merely nodded. _**It is not my place to tell Human.. lets us go back to the Mistresses home and she might explain.**_ Grace nodded as Mewtwo brought his tail around and settled it on Graces shoulder.. "That's quite a soft tail you have there Mewtwo.. and I am ready to go." Mewtwo snorted at the comment as his eyes ignited in a deep blue as they both vanished.

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - Ketchum Residence)**

Delia had finished setting the table with an empty cup and a bit of food for both ladies as she was sure Grace might be hungry when she arrived. She poured herself a cup of tea and sat down at the table resting for the first time all evening. She took a few sips of her Tea as she saw a blue flash flood in from out back. _**Mistress I have brought the one called Grace as you asked.. There is more though... It seems this humans offspring is coming this way... I am unsure as to why... I thought you might want to know... I'm going back to the tree to sleep.**_ Delia was startled a little by what Mewtwo had told her.. She would need to prepare for this unforeseen circumstance. Being a little more used to Mewtwo's communication she closed her eyes and reached out to him. _**Thanks Mewtwo I appreciate it.. I'll make you something special tomorrow...**_

Grace looked around and sure enough she was in Delia's back yard.. It had only felt like a minute had passed between when they left her home in Kalos and arrived here in Kanto where it was just nearing sunset. She turned to look at Mewtwo who's eyes were closed as if he were concentrating.. after a few seconds he opened them again.. "That trip was amazing Mewtwo you really are incredible." she said with a grin. Mewtwo nodded his head and started to drift back to the tree when he suddenly stopped and turned back to face Grace.. _**Human I thought you might want to know.. your offspring is near ... I believe she comes this way and will arrive shortly..**_ Grace eyebrows shot up as Mewtwo finished his statement.. "Serena? She is coming this way to Pallet Town?" she said surprise in her voice.. Mewtwo only nodded and then turned away vanishing to invisible as he retook his spot in the tree to sleep.

Grace frowned a bit and then turned around and headed up to the back door calling out to Delia. "Hey Delia I'm here now." She opened the door and stepped into the kitchen. Delia got up and hugged her best friend. "I really can't believe I got Mewtwo to go get you and bring you back.. I'm glad your safe." Grace smiled at her as they both sat down at the table and Grace dropped her bag on the floor.

Grace looked across at her friends somewhat tired face with a pensive stare of her own, "So how is he?" she asked. Delia sighed.. "He and his Lucario are going to be alright but he used all of his Aura up that blue power he showed you, so he might sleep a few days." This shocked Grace, she couldn't believe that Ash had been injured so badly. _Hey Delia when did she get here?_ Pikachu asked as he walked into the kitchen and jumped onto the table in front of both women feeling a bit shocked that Grace had suddenly shown up.

Grace heard Pikachu pika pika at Delia which she in turn responded to him as if they were talking.. "Well Pikachu Grace was worried about Ash and she called earlier and asked me to have Mewtwo go and get her.." Pikachus face went long as he looked over to Grace and back to Delia.. _He actually went and got her?_ Astonishment in his voice... Delia chuckled and nodded.. meanwhile Grace was looking confused.. "Ah am I missing something or are you talking to Pikachu Delia.. I mean really talking to him.." Delia smiled and nodded.

"What! I only thought Ash could talk to them like people." Delia looked down at Pikachu.. He shrugged, _I don't think Ash will mind since it is her..._ Delia smiled and nodded. "Let me show you a little something Grace." Grace cocked her head as Delia reached into her shirt and pulled the necklace out which began to glow with a purple light. Her yes widened, "What is that Delia it looks so beautiful." Delia took it off her neck and looked at it.. "Honestly I have no idea.. When everyone showed up Pika here had this in a bag and pulled it out and gave it to me. Ever since I put it on I could hear their actual words Grace.. its amazing.." Grace gasped at the idea.

Grace stared in wonder at the glowing purple stone. Delia reached across, "Here Grace put it on I think Pikachu want to talk to you." Grace hesitantly took the necklace and looked at Pika, he nodded at her waiting expectantly.. she took a deep breath and put it over her head letting the stone rest against her skin and she felt the tingle as her eyes began to glow and Delia stared.. _**So that's what happened to me earlier..**_ she thought. Confirming that something did happen when she put that necklace on and she hadn't imagined it.

Once the tingle feeling left her Grace shook her head, "Wow Delia I didn't expect that..." Delia giggled. _Yeah Ash said that the connection was a strong energy... Looks like you accepted it though.. Hello Grace..._ Grace couldn't believe it.. she could hear Pikachu... actually hear him.. it wasn't like with Mewtwo she was hearing him with her ears... "Wow I really can hear you Pikachu.." _Yep Delia is still close to the stone as well she can still hear me too right Delia?_

Pikachu looked over his shoulder at her and she nodded. _Yeah as long as you stay close to the stone you can still hear us even if its not on your neck.._ Delia smiled at Pika. "Why don't you explain to Grace what happened so she can understand too Pikachu." he nodded. _I guess I can do that.. Well I guess since you came here while I was sleeping you heard something happened to Ash right?_ Grace nodded quietly as a deeply concerning look crossed her face. _Hey now.. Ash will be alright he just used alot of his power that Aura stuff... So much that I think he used up all of the power he had been collecting the last three years... We were training when Mewtwo told Ash that he found the Team Rocket Base.. We all stormed the base and we tore that place apart.._ "I know Pikachu.. I saw it all over the news on TV today... It was unbelievable..." Pika snorted... _You don't even know the half of it... So anyway we were almost done with that place. we destroyed everything knocked humans and Pokemon out alike.._

 _That's when these two strong evil people came out and the man released a Dragonite... The poor guy was wearing a collar and was out of his mind... While Charizard and I dealt with that Frogadier and Lucario handled the woman and her Pokemon and some others... I had to make a Pika snap judgement when the woman pulled out a blaster and aimed it at Ash... I shocked her unconscious.. This caused the man to become distracted and Ash took him out..._ Grace sighed in relief.. _No it didn't turn out to good Grace no sooner had I destroyed the collar on the Dragonite guy when the weapon turned and fired on Ash... Honestly Big Red and I thought he was gone.. somehow Lucario saved him. He sent me and Forgadier to get the boss of the place.._ Pikachu said as he paced back and forth on the table cheeks sparking..

 _We went and tried when the building exploded and Frogadier and I got thrown out of the mountain... this is where it gets fuzzy... since i wasn't there.. Mewtwo says that the Dragonite hit that huge weapon and it went out of control... It took both Ash and Lucario to contain it when it exploded. I guess it took the top of the mountain off.. Mewtwo said Ash and Lucario gave all the Power they had.. even his clothes burned up and he had so many wounds... and the two stones in his gloves shattered... Mewtwo got them both out of there when they lost consciousness and before they might have been... killed..._ Pikachu shook his head trying not to think about it.. "Oh My Pikachu that sound terrible.. Ash nearly died.. Really died...?" she said shocked..

She looked up at Delia as she touched her eyes with a dry wash cloth.. "I'm trying to stay calm Grace but when I think about what might have happened.." She shuddered a bit and sniffed. "Oh Delia.. Well cheer up he's going to be OK and he saved all those people... He is a hero Delia.." Delia smiled... "I know I just don't want anything to happen to him Grace." _Don't worry you two he has all of us... I just wish I could have found their leader... I'd have made him or her pay for this... When Frogadier and I started to head back to meet up with the team...we ran into your offspring... She wanted to see Ash... I couldn't let her because Ash wanted to keep his identity a secret..._ Grace raised an eyebrow.. "Serena was there!" she said with fear in her voice.. _Hey its OK she is fine.. I don't think she was close enough to get hurt.._ Grace sighed heavily.. "Well I hope she get here soon I want to make sure she is alright.." she said pensively.

Pikachu's eyes went wide... and he turned to Delia.. _Hey is she serious? Is her offspring coming here?_ Pikachu said as he paled a bit.. Delia shook her head, "Yes Mewtwo says that she is very close to Pallet Town, though I am not sure if she is coming here or to see the Professor.." Pikachu slapped his tail on the table.. _Wow.. Just great... I don't know if he want to see her yet.. I mean I know he had Mewtwo keeping tabs on both Grace and ..whats her name?_ Pikachu asked Grace.. "Her name is Serena.. and why wouldn't he want to meet her yet? Its been three years right.. I don't want to keep this secret from her anymore.. I feel guilty.." Grace said her voice laced with sadness.

Delia shook her head as she smiled at Grace, "Well I think it is about time for him to meet her as well. He has had long enough Pikachu to prepare himself for that... I know it might be a shock for him when he wakes up and its better it happens here so I can calm him down if he gets mad Grace.." Grace eyed Delia with concern.. _Oh he is gonna be mad... I'm sure of that... Oh boy... Maybeeee she will just go see the Professor and move on.. No... No way.. If she comes to Pallet Town she is going to come here..._ Pikachu finished as he shook his head and his whole body sagged..

Grace grinned at the little yellow mouse, "Oh cheer up have you even seen her in the last year? She has changed alot Pikachu.. I am sure Ash will be a little awestruck.." Grace then made a nervous face and looked down at the table afraid of the answer to her next question. "Did he keep his promise Pikachu?" she asked nervously.. Pikachu sat on his haunches facing Grace and thought about it.. Then it came to him and his eyes snapped wide open.. _Ohhhh yeah... Right he did keep his promise.. He hasn't sought out any mate.. nope.._ Delia giggled and Grace gave an appreciative sigh..

Pikachu got up shaking his head grumbling and walked to the table edge... _I think I'm going to stay outside with the team.. I need to let them all know whats about to happen.. Mew is going to lose her mind over this... I have no idea Delia what the rest of them are going to do.._ Delia smiled. "That's a good idea Pikachu.. Try to get them to understand...and thank you for explaining things to Grace.." he shook his head..

 _Well it's no big deal I am glad she cares for Ash like we do.. I think he will appreciate that.. Have a good night._ With that he hopped off the table and opened the door to the back yard disappearing. Grace reached down and took off the necklace handing it back to Delia who replaced it on her neck.. yet again feeling the odd sensation as her eyes glowed again. Grace gaped at the power.. "Goodness that's something.. What do we do about Serena? She is coming here Delia... Do.. Do you think Ash will be alright with her and I being here.. I don't want to do something that could ruin all this..." she asked nervously..

"Well Grace even if he does get a little mad he has a good heart and he will get over it.. I'm more worried how Serena is going to act once she finds out you knew.." Grace's lips tightened into a straight line, "Yeah she is going to be really mad but like Ash she can be a pretty understanding, he will just have to explain it to her like he did me... I know she will understand.. At least I hope." Delia sighed.

"Well we will just have to wait and see I guess.. Its about time for me to check on Ash.. Come with me Grace and you can see him too." Both women finished their cups and got up, Grace followed Delia upstairs to her room as Delia opened the door into the darkness... Grace wasn't sure what to expect.. She stepped into the room seeing Frogadier squatted against the wall across the room eyeing her.. Ash was laying spread out on a raised mattress with bandages down both arms and across his chest and one shoulder.. She was shocked to see how much bigger the boy... no man was before her. She and Delia quietly walked up to the bed.. "He is so much larger than the last time I saw him Delia... He trained hard didn't he." Grace whispered as she rested a hand on his chest feeling his heart beating as his chest rose and fell at a steady rate.

"Yes if it hadn't been for the situation I would have ran up and hugged him to pieces... He did come back occasionally to check on me but he wasn't as large as he is now... so grown up now." she whispered as she giggled and moved a bang of hair out of his face. He was now resting easy, his face no longer contorted in pain. This relieved Delia.. "He was so hurt when he first got here Grace, I was so worried... but it looks like the worst of it is over." Grace moved her hand from Ash's chest to Delia's shoulder. "You did great Delia his heart is beating strong.. He is going to be OK now." Both women looked over to Frogadier who had been sitting quietly observing the whole situation. They gave him a quiet nod as he returned it then closed his eyes to return to sleep..

"Well Grace it looks like everything's alright up here lets go back down and continue eating until Serena arrives." Grace sighed deeply and nodded giving Ash one last look as then left the room and Ash continued to sleep.

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - High Above Pallet Town)**

Serena was getting worn out on the back of her Salamance. He had flown on and on never taking a break all day as he flew. Proving to Serena once again how powerful he had become since he had evolved. She was very glad to see the green hills and valleys that revealed Pallet Town below as it finally came into view. She could see many people starting to head home as the day was coming to a close.

She sighed deeply as the silvers, blues, oranges and reds of the sunset seemed to blend into the town itself. It was far more beautiful than she remembered. A slight growl from Salamance brought here back from her lulling. "Yeah Salamance your right just land down on the road there. I promise I'll make your treats and get you a battle tomorrow alright.." as she rubbed his neck. Salamance nodded and descended down to the outskirts of the town. She dismounted and gave the large dragon a good scratch on his neck and recalled him to his Great Ball.

Serena yawned and then took a minute to stretch.. It definitely had been a long flight and now that she had arrived her nerves were starting to come back to her.. What if the Professor didn't remember her? Worse yet what if Ash's mom had forgotten her.. she felt her hands begin to shake with nervousness... _**No No Like Dawn said it will all work out..**_ She thought. Everything would be alright she didn't have time to worry if she wanted to make a good impression again she would have to take the Tauros by the horns and put her best foot forward.

She reached for Delphox Ultra Ball and released her. The Fire Fox Pokemon popped out and glanced at her trainer and Cooed softly. "Hey Girl we finally made it to Pallet Town! I don't know if anyone will remember me. We need to start our search for Ash and here is where it will start Girl lets go!" Delphox grinned and took up her position next to Serena as they strolled into town.

Serena and Delphox were a few blocks into their walk through town when Serena was surprised by the squeal of a little girl who was out with her mother for an evening walk. "Oh My Gosh.. Its you... Its really youu! Serena!" The little girl said as she hopped up and down in front of Serena. Serena giggled and smiled at the energetic little girl. "Yep its me alright!" The girl ran up and hugged her surprising Serena as she sighed. "My name is Vivian, I watched all your contests and Delphox is soooooo cool! When I get big and can go on a journey I want to be just like you!" Vivian said as Serena smiled and Delphox Cooed at her. The girls mother gave her an apologetic smile. Serena kindly nodded it was no big deal.

"Well that great's Vivian! Just remember that you have to train hard and show your Pokemon all the love you can! Can you do that?" The little girl nodded her head furiously up and down. Serena laughed as Delphox cooed and cocked her head.. "Hey can I ask you two something?" Vivian's mother nodded. "Where do the Ketchums live? I haven't been here in many years and I wanted to stop by and say hello." Vivian spoke up before her mom could answer, "Oh Mrs. Ketchum shes so nice, she makes all us neighborhood kids Cookies! and she has a Mr. Mime too! She lives in the last house on the street there near Professor Oaks!" Vivian said as she pointed out a nice white house with a red roof and fenced in yard. "Thank you so much Vivian! Good luck in your future journey grow up big and strong OK?" Serena said with some spunk. "Sure thing Serena.. ahhh can Mom and I get a picture the other girls won't believe me!" Serena smiled, "Sure."

After a few more people stopped her for similar request Serena walked carefully past Ash's house.. The lights were on but they were lowly lit.. Her nerves started to get to her again so she decided to go up the hill first and stop by Professor Oaks ranch.. Delphox frowned at her and shook her head making a disgruntled coo noise.. "I know I know... I'm still a little to nervous lets go talk to Professor Oak first." she said giving Delphox a somewhat put out look.

Professor Oaks ranch was just as she remembered it with the large barn and windmill and the fencing that went on for miles behind it. She did notice a few more building attached to the main one. "Looks like the Professor has been busy girl.. This place is bigger than when I was a little girl.." She and Delphox made their way up to the front door and rang the bell. Serena heard someone coming to the door. As the door opened she saw... not professor Oak... A tall well built boy with purple hair answered the door. He quirked an eyebrow, "Hello there can I help you?" He asked as he then saw Delphox and his eyes widened. "Hey that's a Delphox correct?" Serena nodded...

Serena was jogged from her confusion by the question. "Huh? Oh yeah this is my partner Delphox." Gary smiled and nodded as he gingerly walked out on the porch to get a closer look. Delphox raised an ear and stepped back a bit. "This Pokemon's from the Kalos Region. The final evolution form of the fire type Fennikin I believe." Serena quirked an eyebrow herself, "Yes that is right, all of that.. Your pretty well informed on Kalos Pokemon aren't you?" Gary laughed.. "I would hope so I went to do research for six months there last year.. Hello I am Gary Oak Pokemon Researcher. Who are you?" Gary said as he extended his hand.

Serena nodded in understanding as she shook Gary's hand. "I'm Serena Yvonne from Kalos. I was hoping to talk to Professor Oak is he in?" Gary raised an eyebrow he recognized that name from somewhere.. "The Contest Trainer?" Serena nodded somewhat embarrassed. "I watched your battles in Johto, Your Pokemon are in good health. Congratulations on the win." Serena smiled. "As for Grandpa, Yeah he is here come on in." Serena followed Gary through their living room and then down a hall that led to a large wooden door carved with so many Pokemon on it there wasn't a spot left.

Gary opened the door and Serena's eyes got as big a saucers. The Professors lab had vaulted twenty foot ceilings and machines all around the edges. In the center was a huge table and there sat Professor Oak on a stool writing. She couldn't really make heads or tails of most of it other than the Pokemon healing and transfer machine. Professor Oak noticed the pair as he stopped at his writing, "Hello Gary, who do we have here?" he asked.

"Hey Grandpa, This is Serena from Kalos and her Delphox. She said she wanted to speak with you." Serena bowed and smiled at the famous Professor. Professor Oak looked Serena over for a second... her name... _**I remember that name... Yvonne... Hmmmm Grace... Grace Yvonne..**_ Serena began to fidget a bit as the Professor stared long and hard at her, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Grace Yvonne the Rhyhorn racer would you Serena?" Serena nodded, "Yes she is my mother actually." Professor Oak smiled.. "I remember you.. Little Serena from Pokemon day camp! Well look at you now all grown up! Its good to see you Serena!" Serena giggled. "I wasn't sure you would remember me since it had been so many years ago. "Oh I really liked your mom and you, It was sad when you both had to move away. There was no way I would forget great folks such as yourselves." he said with a chuckle. Serena smiled brightly.

"So what brings you all the way to Pallet Town Serena, I know that you have been doing Contests on this continent and you even won Johto Congratulations by the way." Serena nodded. "Thanks Professor, well I wanted to ask you a few questions if I can." Gary sat down at the table and Serena did the same. "Sure Serena ask away I'll answer if I can." She took a deep breath, "I wanted to know if you or Gary know the whereabouts of Ash Ketchum... I wanted to see him since we went to camp together.." Gary lips pursed as he shared a look with his Grandpa, "Well honestly Serena we don't know where Ash is at the moment. He contacted Gary..." as he gave his grandson a glaring look causing him to wither a bit, "about two years and a half years ago and we haven't seen or heard from him since. Oh we know he is alright because his Pokemon are here and he switches them out from time to time but no we haven't seen or heard from him." Serena sagged a bit and then looked over at Gary.. "Hey Gary.. are you sure you don't know where he is.. what did he tell you the last time he talked to you?" Gary rubbed the back of his head and chuckled, "Geez.. you are a bit fiery huh... Well all he told me was he wanted me to take care of his team and that he was going on a training trip and that when he was done he would contact us then. All he has done is sent and taken Pokemon since. I don't know where he is at.." Gary calmly lied through his teeth for the thousandth time..

He couldn't believe that another trainer had come here looking for Ash.. a looker for sure.. he thought but another trainer all the same. "Why are you looking for him anyway Serena? Kalos is pretty far to come just to catch up on old times you know?" Gary said somewhat accusatorially. Serena's face tinted pink a little but she surprisingly got it under control. "Well he was my best friend when I was small... and yet I never heard from him even after he left on his journey! I want to talk to him and find out why.." Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.. "Well Serena I hope your search for him goes better than his other friends and the Pokemon League.. They had no such luck." he said with a frown.

Serena felt a little bummed about the information they provided. "Regardless though Serena you should go down and visit with Ash's mom she will be glad to see you I think." Serena sighed as her nervousness returned.. "Yeah I am going to when I leave here, that brings me to my second question. Can I have Professor Sycamore send my Pokemon to you and have you take care of them while I am in Kanto? It would really help." Professor Oak smiled. "That would be great, it would give me a chance to study Kalos Pokemon in person! I will contact him tomorrow and get things set up for you." Serena smiled. "Thanks so much Professor Oak!"

As Serena was about to leave Professor Oak stopped her. "Here Serena I'm sure you will take good care of this starter. He is a bit to unruly for a brand new trainer but I'm sure you can soften him up a bit." Professor Oak said with a smile as he threw Serena a pokeball. She was shocked, "Professor I don't know what to say." She gingerly tossed it and out came a large bulbasaur who gave her and Delphox a very unhappy frown. "Oh my gosh a bulbasaur and he looks so cute!" Serena said with a smile. The Bulbasaur heard this and his frown turned into a thin line.. _**Well its progress..**_ she thought. "Hey Bulbasaur would you come along with me on my journey? You look really strong and I'll take good care of you just ask Delphox here she will tell you.."

Bulbasaur looked over to Delphox.. _she a strong trainer sister?_ he said with some speculation.. Delphox snorted, _Shes very strong... and kind.. and makes the best treats.._ Bulbasaur raised an eyebrow... _Sounds like she'll do for now then..._ Bulbasaur nodded at Serena and reached out with a vine touching his ball and vanished in a red beam of light. "Well that settles it. Thanks Professor." she said with a smile. She looked over to Gary, "Hey Gary it was nice to meet you take care.." she gave him a somewhat speculative sideways glance as she turned to leave.. Gary just feigned an awkward smile and waved. "Sure thing Serena and good luck in your contests.!" he said as Professor Oak showed her out.

"The house down the hill with the red roof that is Delia Ketchums house. I would recommend you start your search there for Ash and good luck Serena." Serena smiled as she left and began the trip to Ash's house. "Thanks for everything Professor I'll talk to you all soon." Gary walked up to the front door and leaned against the door jam and shared a serious look with his grandpa.. "You think she suspected anything Grandpa?" Professor Oak looked over to Gary, "I'm not really sure..maybe...maybe not, but one thing is for sure if she is anything like her mother Gary... she probably will be the one to find him." He said as he shook his head and Gary shrugged. "Eh hes miles away right now Grandpa.. We both know that. Good luck with your search Serena.. Your gonna need it..." Gary said with some mirth in his voice. Professor Oak looked from Serena's retreating form to Gary with a frowned and shook his head as they both went back inside unknowing of the recent events that had befallen Ash...

* * *

Serena and Delphox made their way back down the road from Professor Oaks ranch toward the house with the red roof... Ash's house. As she and Delphox walked up to the gate she rested a hand on it and closed her eyes. She could really tell that this meeting was making her far more nervous than even a contest.. Would Delia remember her? Would she even like her? Delphox saw this and began to worry and put her paw on Serena's shoulder. Serena took a deep breath and released it. "I'm OK girl its just been a long time and I don't want to get my hopes to high.. Lets go." she said as she opened the gate and they made their way to the front door. Serena reached out and rang the door bell. After a just a minute it unlocked and opened widely... "Hello Serena... I'm glad you made it safely.." Grace said with her usual smirk.

Serena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped as all she could whisper was "Mom? Why are you here?" Grace smiled broadly as she reached out and pulled her daughter into a deep embrace. Serena was so stunned that all she could do was stand there and return the hug from her mother trying to choke back tears. After a few minutes of quiet in her mothers hug Serena looked up past her to see a medium height woman with long brown hair and warm brown eyes that matched standing next to a Mr. Mime. "Well hello there Serena.. Its been a very long time. You sure grew up and you look so beautiful.." Serena Flushed and smiled at Ash's Mom. "I think you should come in we have alot to discuss, but first I think you should see something." as her mother released her and stepped back next to Delia.. All of it was still so shocking that for the moment all Serena could do was nod and step forward with a very confused Delphox in her wake..

Delia gave Grace a small smile as she led Serena into the kitchen and retook her seat. "Serena before your mother and I talk to you I wonder if you'd mind doing me a favor first." Serena cocked her head at Delia. "Ah what kind of Favor Mrs Ketchum.." Delia giggled.. "Its just Delia dear.. I just want you to go out back and have a look aroun.. I think things will become somewhat clearer if you do." Serena watched as her mother walked around her and sat down at the table next to Delia with a grin on her face.. "What's out there?" Grace shook her head and gestured for Serena to go take a look herself. Delia chuckled at the look on Serena's face. "Its nothing dangerous Serena I can assure you." Serena took a great sigh because of the very confusing situation she had been tossed into but she was curious so she and Delphox walked over opening the screen door and stepped out into the back yard.

She stepped out onto the brick path and could see it lead over to a large Oak tree but it was as she looked further into the yard that her eyes caught the large group of Pokemon.. _**What is this? Look at all of them..**_ it was when her eyes came to rest on the closest Pokemon standing there that all the pieces fell into place... A Pikachu ... It nodded and smiled at her as a Tyrannitar and a Charizard looked over to see who had enter the back yard..

"Oh... Its all of you isn't it..." The pikachu sighed and nodded.. Serena's eyes widened in disbelief.. All this time.. All her searching. In the end they were one in the same.. She slowly walked forward as more and more of the Pokemon she had seen from the mountain came out to greet her up close..The Gabite.. The Donphan... The Sceptile.. The Emboar.. The Charizard and Tyrannitar.. The Typhlosion.. The Dragonite laying on the ground.. She quietly looked up in the tree and could see the Fearow and the Butterfree.. _**Wheres the mew I wonder..**_ she shook her head as she crouched down in front of Pikachu. Delphox walked up and was stunned to see that almost every one of the Pokemon that had disappeared were now just feet from her and the power that they all radiated frightened her.. Never had she felt like she was so outclassed by so many Pokemon that it made her growl slightly..

Serena reached up and rested a hand on Delphox. "Its OK girl none of them are going to hurt you are you guys." she said as she looked around in the low light as many of the Pokemon nodded. "Pikachu.. is he here.." Serena asked cautiously, Pikachu nodded at Serena and pointed his tail at the upstairs window.. Serena sighed unsure if she was happy.. or mad or maybe just a little numb.. as she looked over her shoulder at the window.. "I can't believe in the end all my searching and questioning about the Grey hooded trainer was him.. I sorta had a feeling.. but.." She sighed again and reached out to gently scratched Pikachu's cheek.. "Thanks Pikachu.." she said as she stood back up.

With that question answered she slowly walked back to the house.. _Hello again there Fox.. I can't believe you and your human there caught up with us in the end..._ Pikachu said somewhat exasperated.. Delphox growled a little.. _What was the big idea just taking off like that.. We maybe could have helped.._ Pikachu shook his head.. _Well we had the help we needed at our paws and we had a secret to keep.. Like you we love our human and its our job to protect him.. Like you do yours?_ He said as he gave her a steely gaze causing the Fire Fox to step back.. _Hmmm.. I guess I can understand.. but This isn't finished..._ she said as she turned to catch up with Serena.. Emboar walked up to stand next to Pikachu.. _You shoulda put her in her place... Disrespecting you like that... shes weak..._ Pikachu grinned up at Emboar.. _You know what would happen if I did anything and Ash found out right..._ Emboar shivered at the thought.. _On second thought.. You got a point boss..._

Serena walked back inside and both Delia and her mother were drinking tea and talking quietly. They stopped as Serena walked in and sat down at the table. "Mom.. Let me ask you how long have you known about this?" she said somewhat calmly. Grace frowned and sighed it was obvious that Serena wasn't taking this well just as she had thought. "I have known about it for a while Serena.. but I was asked to keep it a secret." Serena set her clutched fists on the table taking a deep breath.. "All I want to know then is why?" Grace looked over to Delia for some help and smiled in relief as Delia stepped in.

"Its simple really Serena, Ash doesn't want you or your mother to get hurt. Believe it or not your mother and I care alot about your safety and Ash requested our silence on the matter so we obliged him." Serena cocked her head "What would worry Ash so much that he'd want you guys to stay quiet.. I mean I haven't seen anything to dangerous really.." Grace made and Angry face.. "Oh so then you weren't anywhere near Silver Town earlier today right?" she said with a glare.

Serena's eyes widened.. "How did you know.." as she shut her mouth quickly knowing that it was to late. Delia smiled, "Yes Serena its that type of thing that Ash wants to protect all of us from.." Serena felt anxious all of the sudden.. "Wait where is Ash?" Both women gave her a sympathetic look. "Hes resting Serena but he is going to be alright.." Her eyes widened.. "What do you mean? Where is he? What happened to him?" Delia sighed.. "I think we need to start from the beginning Serena.." as she looked confused at Delia and her mom..

* * *

 **(Mount Silver - Damage Site A - Well into the Night)**

Bruno sat upon a rock as the flood lights Illuminated the destroyed base. He continued to shake his head as he surveyed the damage around him. Police crime scene investigators combed through the wreckage before him bagging scraps and items that might help to clear up what had caused this mess. He heard a beeping begin from his Poke-nav as he looked down and frowned pushing the receiver button.

"Hello Mr. President. I'm at the site.. and you would have thought one of us had stopped this sir. I'm see massive destruction likely caused by high level Pokemon, but there's something strange about it... I can't put a finger on it sir." The elder man on the screen President Goodshow listened to Bruno intently and gave a nod as he finished his initial report.

"Well Bruno quite right quite right young man. Officer Jenny sent me a copy of the report and upon its inspection I have dispatched Lance he should join you shortly. All I want is for you two to comb the site thoroughly and report back to me with your findings. Ultimately Someone stopped this and if you can make a determination of sorts on what destroyed the entire Mountain all the better. I'll see you both soon." Bruno gave the President a nod, "Yes sir I'll wait for Lance and we will look into it.. but really sir I have never seen anything like this before.. and for me that is saying something." That being said he shut off his screen and continued to sit looking at the crater and the huge opening above. _**Maybe it was a new legendary Pokemon.. It is Team Rocket after all... Who knows..**_

His thoughts were broken when a sonic boom caused the Crime scene workers and himself to stop and look up as a huge Dragonite with white streams of wind shooting off its winds shot over the crater and then came back around landing not ten feet away from Bruno. "Always the showboat huh Lance?" he said with a smirk as a Medium built man in black combat fatigues and boots got down off Dragonites back. The man in his mid twenty's with spiked red hair gave Bruno a deep grin. "Well we wanted to get here as fast as possible Bruno. Its good to see you my friend." Bruno stepped forward giving Dragonite a smile and nod and taking Lances hand shaking it. "Thanks Lance its good to see you to my friend.. though I have looked around I can't make hell or high water of what happened here. President Goodshow wants us to look around and get him some answers." Bruno said with a hard frown.

Lance frowned as well as he looked at the damage. He could tell it was done by Pokemon but the melted metal and scoring and rock cuts... The Pokemon that had done this had been very strong.. as well as unusual he imagined. "Well it looks like to me Bruno that they came in from over there where that door was blown away and sort of fanned out. I think there were Fire, Grass and water Pokemon for sure involved.. but something else as well... I just don't know." he said somewhat confused. "Yes I thought the same thing but look over here at the crater... I've never seen rock look like this Lance." Bruno said as he led the Champion over to the crater as some Police were scraping its side and bagging the evidence.

The crater was black almost and smooth as glass. no imperfections at all. Lance whistled, "Wheeeeew That would take some serious heat to do whats been done here.. and that still doesn't explain what took out the mountain peak here does it?" Bruno shook his head at Lance clearly as confused as he was. "Yeah I have no idea Lance..maybe it was a new legendary Pokemon.. We both know Team Rocket has a habit of causing all kinds of trouble with them.." Lance raised an eyebrow. "Its a possibility I guess." He and Bruno then began walking around the site taking images with their Poke-navs. There were just about finished when Lance looked over and saw that Dragonites eyes were lit blue as were his antennas..

The large Dragon Pokemon walked his way over away from the crater as he continued to feel out what it was that was causing his energy to waver. Lance and Bruno followed in his wake. It was after they had walked over to a wall of the mountain that Dragonite stopped and pointed a claw at crack that would normally have gone unnoticed. "What did you find there Dragonite?" Lance asked and Dragonite lightly growled for him to look there. It was as he peered into the crack it was a gentle purple glow that caught his attention. He carefully reached into the crack and after a little work pulled out what looked like a small shard of purple glass and raised an eyebrow at it as the glow subsided.

Bruno looked from Lance to the shard in his hand. "What in the hell is that thing Lance?" Lance shook his head. He'd never seen anything like it before. "I don't know it looks like a piece of purple glass.. I know that can't be right though because it seems that Dragonite here could feel it, so it must have some type of special properties. Lets bag it Bruno and take it back with us." as Lance reached into his Pocket and pulled and evidence bag out stuffing the purple shard inside. "A few more shots should do Bruno then were out of here. This was a very serious battle.. Something you or I or the other two would be involved in. I just wonder who it was that could have done all of this.." He said with a deep sigh as he looked around at the massive damage and shook his head. "You and I both Lance.. You and I both." Bruno said as went off with a deep frown to take a few more pictures. It wouldn't be long until the CSI was done and they could shut the site down.. Lance was glad to get the investigation done but wasn't happy that all he and Bruno would be left with were more questions and no answers...

* * *

 **(Pallet Town - Ketchum Residence)**

It had been a few hours since Ash's mom and her own had explained to her what Ash had them promise him. They explained what he had been doing the last three years.. Delia even told her about the Promise Grace had asked of Ash.. She had blanched hard hearing it but tried her best to ignore both women as they smiled at her response. Finally they explained what had happened earlier in the day and why they thought it had happened.

She had felt a myriad of emotions as she heard that Ash had been the one to stop all that at Silver Mountain and she had nearly cried when they explained that in doing so it had nearly cost him his life. After that she demanded to see Ash or she and Delphox had threatened both women with violence.. It was far from her normal personality and it had surprised Grace and Delia greatly. Delia had giggled at Serena and got up giving the girl a gentle hug as she felt tears trying to escape her eyes. So it was to pass that after all of that Delia had brought her up stairs so she could sit now quietly in a large comfy tall recliner she had pulled over to the bed that Ash was resting in. She promised Delia that she and Delphox would keep quiet and let him rest.. Once Delia had explained who she was to Frogadier he had gone back to his silent vigil but she could tell he was watching her and Delphox intently.

She took a deep breath and then looked down at the resting man before her. She could see him in the night lit room. It gave everything a soft blue glow. His dark raven hair a mess.. All the bandages across part of his chest and his arms. The covers only coming up to his waist. She moved down close to his face moving a bang from it so she could get a better look at him. She could hear his breathing quiet and even. _**He's grown quite handsome**_ she thought. He was big too, she could tell that he was at least a head taller than her and quite muscular. Her face flushed slightly as she looked down at his bare chest as she moved to sit back.

She gently reached out again though and rubbed a hand across his chest and down his close arm hoping to bring him some comfort.. She pulled her feet up into the chair and covered herself with the blanket Delia had left her. She would be here when he woke up.. She had wanted to meet up with him again so badly, she thought. Now that she was here thought it wasn't going at all like she hoped it would. She looked back at Ash's face again. She could feel a little guilt creeping into her heart as she thought about how she could have come sooner.. but no she had to let the fear of rejection and the unknown control her. Well after all that she had learned tonight that was over.. She wasn't sure what she was going to do or say when he finally woke up but one thing was for sure.. When he woke up she'd be there to greet him and hopefully he could fill the missing piece she felt in her heart.. and she hoped that she could do the same for him...


	15. Chapter 15 When You Learn More Than Yo

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

 _Sorry folks life interfered with my work on this fan-fiction... I will continue at the best Pace possible.. sorry for the inconvenience..._

 _-Well it took a little while but finally it seems Serena has closed the distance.. What is going to happen I wonder? Ash Certainly didn't expect this.. but Life happens while you make plans... I can't wait to see whats about to happen... How about you? -DJ Tenki_

 _Glad folks are stopping by to check this story out. I have been reading reviews... Always appreciated. I'll continue to work to keep the story up to Par. Stay tuned...There will be more.. -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 15: When You Learn More.. Than You Bargained For...**

 **(Kanto Region - Ketchum Residence)**

 _Pain... Soreness.. More pain.._ That's what Ash felt as awareness returned to him. He took a few deep breaths as he opened his eyes and gently turned onto his side in the dark.. _**Where in the hell am I?**_ he thought as his eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. He could see that Lucario was resting quietly on a bed next to him. It was the voice of Frogadire that caught his attention next. _Master.. It is good to see you awake finally._ Ash looked to his Frog Pokemon he hadn't felt him there... _**not good**_.. he thought. "Hey Frogadier good to see you my friend. Where am I and how long have I been out?" he whispered as he began to feel the slight pain in his chest and arms. He took a deep breath trying to weather the aches and pains that his body began to protested to him.

 _Well it seems Mewtwo saved you Master and my fellow pupil. The first had them bring all of us to your nest in Pallet Town.. That is where we are Master._ Ash frowned he could remember the weapon and the Tower exploding and the beginning of the overload as he could feel it trying to overwhelm him.. and then white blindness.. Then nothing.. "How long was I out Frogadier?" he asked laying still to let the pain subside. _It has been four days Master.. Lucario my fellow pupil has not stirred in that time either..._ Frogadier said with a steely gaze upon his friend. "Four days... Hmm well I have an idea why that is.. and don't worry I'll help him. I just need to sit up.." It was with great effort and quiet deep breaths that Ash rose to a sitting position even refusing the assistance of Frogadier as he waved him off as he tried to help. "I got it Frogadier..Whew man that hurts." he said as Ash rested his wrapped arms and hands in his lap.

While Frogadier sat back down against the wall Ash began to breath slowly and deeply in and out trying to help with his recovery.. He closed his eyes and reached down into the familiar spot that held his well of Aura only to find that it was very low.. _**What in the hell happened?**_ he wondered to himself. He knew he had expended a large amount of Aura to deflect the blast but how much had he really burned? Well there was really only one way to be sure.

Ash looked down at his wrapped hands seeing that his mother had wrapped them so they would heal. The bandages looked fresh too. "Hey Frogadier where are my gloves at?" Ash asked with a raised eyebrow. _Well Master when we brought you up to the room your Mother took them.. She has them."_ Ash sighed in relief. "Well then that's OK.. I think its time to see what I can do to help heal myself my friend." Ash closed his eyes and pulled at the well of Aura inside him.. At first nothing happened, but then slowly very slowly it moved.. stretched down his arms and into his palms.. He felt the well begin to grow.. _**Ah There we go old friend... Lets filter you a bit..**_ Ash sighed as his hands began to glow... Lighting up the room in a low deep blue hue even through the bandages.

He then pushed it out along his channels lighting up is aura lines and brightening them along his arms chest and back as the the lines started to stretch and run all over his body. The Tattoo of Lucario started to burn brightly on his arm. Ash gave another satisfying sigh.. as a soft gasp hit is ears. He cocked his head as he could see Frogadier looking past him.. _I do apologize Master but your Mom request I not alert you.._ It was then Ash looked over his shoulder to see a large balled up blanket covering someone.. and that someone had their eyes fixed on him from a hole in the blanket. He kew because they shimmered in his blue Aura.

It took much of his willpower to not strike out at this stranger his Aura couldn't tell him who it was but it screamed to be let loose to gain and fuel him, heal him and get him moving. He thought about it though, if they meant him harm he knew they could have done so possible while he slept.. Although with Frogadier present that to was unlikely. Ash looked back forward and popped his neck and shoulders.. Man he felt stiff he thought.. He turned around on the bed to face the hidden watcher even while his Aura pulsed and spoke. "Ah I'm not really sure who you are or how much you understand of what you are seeing but would you mind removing the blanket so I can see who you are." he said as friendly and calm as he could.. _**What was mom thinking... Letting a stranger in here like this...**_ He sighed.

* * *

Serena had been quietly watching over Ash for the past four days as he recovered.. Delia had come in at first and brought her food, a drink and a blanket which she was grateful for. Then from time to time her Mother or Delia would come in to sit with her in the low lit room and explain things to her that they felt she needed to know. It all seemed impossible or unreal when they talked to her about Ash. Telling her that he could _talk_.. yes _talk_ to Pokemon.. _**Unbelievable**_ , she thought.

Delia told her that he regularly fought the many evil organizations around the world.. He was doing it from the shadows that was why she had not heard anything about it.. This scared Serena what if something happened to him? Delia sighed as she could tell by the look on Serena's face she had a similar thought of her own. "I know Serena.. I think the same thing all the time.. I just always hope that he will be careful and his Pokemon will watch out for him." Serena's voice caught in her throat as Delia said this. Delia then went on to explain to her Ash was the last in a line of people who could use some secret power and he was using it at the time of the Mount Silver incident.

Serena shook her head trying to understand what she was being told... The fact that he was laying here looking like this made her feel that it was all likely true even if she didn't want it to be so. She planned to ask him about these things and many more when he finally woke up... Were these the real reason why he never contacted her.. Afraid that she might think ill of him? That maybe she wouldn't understand? She thought on this for a while. It was as she was circling these questions that Ash finally stirred, she huddled deep in the blanket as he rolled onto his side away from her and laid there for a few moments.

Then the whispering started, she could hear him as he continued to _talk_ …..to Frogadier.. and she could tell that Frogadier understood and was talking back to Ash. What had felt like speculation at best all but left her as she quietly watched Ash sit up slowly with some effort and once he did began to glow in a bright blue light. She saw many blue lit lines appear on his arms and bare back as he glowed brighter and brighter.. It was when the image of Lucario appeared on his shoulder she gave a slight gasp which seemed to have caught Ash's attention as he turned around to look at her. She huddled deeper still in the blanket… It was then that Ash politely asked her to reveal herself.. _**Well.. here goes nothing….**_ as she exhaled...

Ash watched the person hidden in the blanket before him. It was after a few moments a pair of slim hands came out from under the blanket and reached up to the hood of the blanket and pulled it back in the Aura lit darkness revealing a beautiful face enclosed by long slightly curled sandy blonde locks. Ash's eyes widened as he stare into a pair of deep blue pools that shimmered intently back at his own brown ones. Immediately he dropped his power fading the lines from his bare chest and arms as the Lucario Tattoo fade from sight.. He slid back on the bed a bit, It startled Ash that it was in fact Serena who sat across from him.

Serena slightly smiled at the sudden movement and surreal look on Ash's face. While he looked really shocked she could see kindness in his eyes. Ash just sat there mouth opened a bit as he stared at her.. she looked away then back.. "Hello Ash.. Its been a very long time since I have seen you.. How do you feel?" she asked with a bit of concern in her voice. Ash just sat there resting his hands in his lap as he gave Serena's face a sideways glance. She had definitely grow up over the last three years.. Ash peered into her eyes and looked at the bridge of her nose and slim beautiful lips. It was her hair and eyes that fully captured him though.. Deep blue and locks of honey blonde it hadn't changed from his memory but it seemed she had grown it out a bit... It was as she spoke he finally came back to himself and shook his thoughts free. "Hello Serena I ah.. ah I am feeling sore and a bit in pain.. but yes I'm alright.." he said with a deep sigh. "Can I ask how you seemed to have found me?" he said as he looked down at his own resting hands trying to avoid her gaze in the low light.

Serena cocked an eyebrow at Ash's timidness from what her mother and Delia had told her Ash had a strong personality more warrior like in nature. Yet here he was quiet and distant. "Well I sorta saw you on mount silver but I didn't know it at the time. Then four days ago I came to Pallet Town to talk with Professor Oak.. He told me he hadn't see you in a long long time. It was when I came to your house to see your Mom that unknown to me you were already here. My mom answered the door shocking me! Then your mom sort of filled me in and I have been up here ever since." Ash sighed deeply "I see.." He couldn't believe it had ended up this way.. He was still trying to get some things in order first..but now... He frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Hey Frogadier can you do me a favor and go get Pikachu." The frog Pokémon stood as the window opened and he disappeared faster than Serena's eyes could follow..

Ash looked back at Serena as she gently pulled the cover off of herself fully and stretched a bit in the chair. "Hmmm that feels better I had been sitting there for a while Ash.. I'm glad you're up and ok." She said with a yawn and sleepy smile. Ash could feel his heart rate increase as he now could fully see the difference three years had made in Serena. She had grown into a very beautiful young woman. Even in the low light he could make out that she had changed a lot but he did his best not to stare.. _**Why in the world did this happen… How in the world did this happen? Pikachu..you got alot to explain here...**_ Ash shook his head and answered Serena, "Yeah I'm going to try a little something. Ah can you help me take off these wraps on my hands." he said as he looked down a bit embarrassed.

Serena slid forward to the edge of the chair and reached out taking Ash's left arm and gently worked the tape off and undid the bandage. Ash set his slightly burned arm back on his lap sighing in relief as Serena undid the right arm as well. "Thank you Serena" he said as he laid his other hand in his lap. Serena was glad Ash couldn't see her face well as she could feel the blush creep across her cheeks as she stared at his arms and bare chest. _**Geez he is so much bigger than I even I thought he was...**_ she thought as she tried to look away a bit.

It was then that Ash closed his eyes and reached into the well of Aura and pulled at it once again feeling it resist he relaxed even more and it began to flow out onto his arms and hands. He focus on his hands first and they began to glow blue and Serena could clearly see the remaining burns begin to evaporate on his hands and begin to creep up his arms. She watched with wide eyes as Ash's chest began to glow as his hands did as he continued to concentrate. Serena was blown away by what she had just seen.. _**What is all this really?**_ she was force from her thoughts when the light subsided and he fell forward without warning and she reacted reaching out and catching him. "Whoa Ash are you alright?" she said as she felt most of his weight lean into her. He felt really heavy she looked down at him now really concerned.

* * *

Ash tried to shrug back but healing himself had taken to much of a toll on his Aura just after waking up. He sighed as he could smell the very fruity shampoo or perfume that Serena was wearing and it started to dull his senses causing him to relax into her hold even more. _Ahhh Should I come back Later? It looks like your sort of busy there Ash._ Ash was startled back to himself as he leaned back letting out a soft groan as he looked at the window and sure enough there was his starter giving him a chiding grin.. Serena who was still highly concerned looked from Ash to the window and only now saw Pikachu staring strangely at her..

Ash shook his head, "It figures you'd catch me at the most inopportune time.. You turncoat.." Ash said with a frown. Pikachu slapped his tail on the window sill and chuckled. _Hey its a gift what can I say..._ He then leapt onto the bed and walked over to sit on his haunches facing both Ash and Serena.. _I'm so glad to see your going to be OK ash.. you had us all worried.._ Pikachu then started to stare at Serena cocking his head.. appraising her.. Serena saw this and raised an eyebrow.. "Whats his deal... he looked at me like that on Mount Silver too?" Serena asked..

Pikachu let his stare linger and then faced Ash..who was staring at him questioningly.. _Wow now that I'm really up close to her she really beautiful huh Ash? She is way more beautiful than she was three years ago at that Arena right?_ Pikachu said very matter of factly. Ash snorted at his starter.. Serena eyes widened slightly but she pulled her emotions back under control. "What exactly happened out there Pikachu? How did Serena end up here on her own like this?" Serena sat back watching the two.. She felt a little hurt by Ash's tone but she hid it very well. She felt far less confused since Delia and her mother had filled her in. She knew that for the moment she would just have to wait until Ash had this conversation with Pikachu.. She could do that for him.. she could wait a lifetime if she had too..

Pikachu looked back at Serena suspiciously as he began to talk as Serena looked away.. _Well ok so you saw me and Frogadier get blow out of the mountain..Why did that even happen Ash?_ Ash shook his head and shrugged "Honestly buddy I have no idea why." So Pikachu just continued. _Well anyway Frogadier and I were able to land it out though he took a hit from the impact Ash.. I got him back on his feet with some berries and then we ran off to meet with the others. Mewtwo told me that you and Lucario there._ he pointed with his tail as Serena continued to watch. _Managed to deflect the blast and oh boy did you guys! The top of the whole mountain is gone!_ he said as he waved his paws wide. Ash's eyes widened greatly at this. _Yeah that must have been an incredible weapon right? So Mewtwo teleported you and Lucario out.._

 _Well while that was happening Frogadier and I picked up a tail... Her and her fire fox and they chased us all through that forest.._ Pikachu once again gave Serena a suspicious look.. _She is pretty fast Ash you better watch her..._ Serena once again saw Pikachu point at her and she raised an eyebrow.. _When we got to the meeting spot she managed to follow us even with us trying to drop trees on her.._ Ash frowned "You did not.." _Hey we missed look she's fine!_ He shook his head and sighed.. "Ughhh You two I swear.. Go on.." _So right well She tried to reason with me to let her help you.. but I remembered the rule so I politelllllyyyy declined. It was when that other guy in the grey hood showed up that I had Mewtwo teleport the whole team back to your house.. While I went back to camp with Mew.. to get ah... I know your gonna get mad.. but I got that..._

Ash made a gagging noise.. While Serena gave him a puzzled look. "You really went and got THAT out of my tent. We talked about that Pikachu.." Pikachu shook his head. _Look it was either that or not be able to explain everything to your mom.. I mean Mewtwo doesn't have the best social skills and Mew is a basket case so I had to make a call..._ Ash scratched his head thinking a minute.. then sighed. "Well did it work at least?" _Heck yeah it did Ash.._ as Pikachu fist pumped. _Your mom was so surprised it was funny when i started talking to her... but it was really helpful too.. Then she patched you and Lucario up and then took care of all of us...Well then she sorta went and shared that with her mom when she arrived.. Oh did I mention that.. Your mom had Mewtwo go get her mom... so there's that too.._ Pikachu said as he lowered his ears hoping Ash wouldn't blow a gasket. Ash looked from Pikachu to Serena.. "Your mom is here?" Serena nodded her head.. "Yeah she is down stairs.. I have no idea how she got here so fast thought.. She wouldn't tell me. I hoped you could explain that to me." Serena said very proddingly. Ash looked back to Pikachu...

"Geez Pikachu... I get knocked out for one minute and you go and give away some of our secrets.. Ahh.. Ok well who has it now?" Pika scratched his head with his tail. _I'm pretty sure your moms down stairs wearing it so its safe._ Ash sighed in relief. It was then that Serena reached into her shirt and pulled out the purple glowing necklace as both Ash and Pikachu looked over to her.

"Well not exactly Pikachu... Thank you for the comment about my looks I'm kinda self conscious about that but I appreciate it." Pikachu looked at her stunned.. Serena then looked up to Ash, "What did he mean about the Arena three years ago and I think your talking about this right Ash?" as she let the lightly glowing purple crystal on the necklace lay against her chest.. Ash looked but then averted his eyes trying not to offend Serena... He then sat back on the bed dumbfounded with eyes wide. Pikachu facepawed himself.. _This is...not... my... fault..._ he said as he gave Serena a slight glare at the deception.

* * *

She smiled as she leaned forward and scratched Pika behind his ear causing the anger he was feeling to ebb away. Ash raised an eyebrow.. Usually only his mother or himself could get away with that.. _**Huh.. He really does like her doesn't he..**_ "Sorry you two I wasn't really trying to trick either of you honestly I didn't really want to wear it but your mom insisted and she can be kinda scary you know when she wants something." Serena said sheepishly as she sat back.

Ash and Pikachu looked at each other and shivered. "Yeah mom can definitely be like that.. Well whats done is done Serena. Can I ask you how much did my mom explain to you?" Pika had turned to face Serena and listen as well. Serena grinned, "Hmm let me see.. She said you can talk to Pokemon.. After she made me wear this necklace I was so shocked that I had to believe.. Though its so weird to hear their actual voices like this. She said you can use some secret power.. which now that I have seen is really cool and quite beautiful. I love that blue. Hmm lastly she mentioned you go out and fight people like Team Rocket but do it secretly.. which honestly I don't like.." she said with concern on her face..

Ash sighed as he looked at Serena's face.. "What do you mean? You saw what happened at Mount Silver first hand Serena.. There not playing games.. They want to take over the world." Ash said seriously. Serena sighed, "I know.. I have never been so scared in my life. That explosion was so big I'll never forget it ever.. but at the same time your mom, me and my mom worry about you..." she said as she began to feel a deep pain her own chest causing her to choke back tears. She was glad it was still dark in the room.

Ash could tell though and gave pikachu a head nod. _Yeah so I think I'll go check on the team and let them know your Ok Ash. They will be glad to hear it... Make sure to wake up Lucario will ya?_ Ash nodded his head. _Oh yeah no hurry but ah we do have a little situation out back when you can come down and help..._ With that Pikachu jumped out the window leaving Ash and Serena alone. Serena was deep in the chair feeling upset and Ash could finally feel those waves coming off of her as his Aura was starting to refill itself.. He gently looked over to her not sure what to do to help lessen her upset mood..

Serena looked over to Ash and could see he was staring at her so she decided to make her move. "Hey Ash can I ask a favor?" she whispered. He cocked his head but nodded anything to break the silence they had fallen into. She took a deep breath. "Can you stand up a minute." she asked softly. With a little effort and a stifled groan Ash was able to get to his feet taking in a deep breath. Serena had stood as well, but before Ash could register it she slid her arms around his back and laced them as she leaned deeply into his chest.

Ash was so shocked by her quick motion that all he could do was stand there arms hanging wide eyed until she pulled on him a little and he wrapped his own arms around her. He could hear her give him a very muffled "Thank you." as she went quiet again. He could feel her softness and soft breath on his bare chest as he held Serena. He shook his head and sighed.. He knew defeat when he felt it... Yep he was now sure that Pikachu had been right all along three years ago in the Arena.. He definitely.. Definitely.. liked Serena as the realization came to him he shook his head and sighed again as he pulled Serena a little closer to himself...

* * *

( **The Indigo Plateau - Pokemon League HQ)**

President Goodshow stared out the third floor window from behind his mohogany desk looking over the long brick path as the gardeners worked on the bush line creating a long cut block... It was beautiful.. Peaceful.. in the gardens that surrrounded The Pokemon League.. It brought him a bit of happiness as he took his daily walks.. Normally business went on as usual for President Goodshow... Normally. That had all changed when Bruno and Lance had returned and provided him with two things... The report and the small purple item on his desk.. He had looked over the report again and again along with all the pictures the police had supplied and for once in his long life wasn't sure what to make of it..

He knew there was something beyond what the Pokemon League had dealt with before going on but he was missing something... Something that was not in any of these reports.. but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He rolled his chair back around to face his desk as he eyed the glowing purple stone on his desk. He picked up the small bag with the shimmering rock.. and held it up into the light of the sun coming throught the window. It looked almost like glass but it was far to hard to be that. He sighed and shook his head setting it back down..

It would take a mind far keener than his own to figure this out... He pick up the receiver on his desk, "Patrice.. Please get me Professor Oak and Gary Oak on the video link." he paused. "Right away sir." his secretary said as the receiver clicked.. He set it down and leaned back in his chair. No there were alot of thing President Goodshow could do.. but let something happen to the leagues young trainers or the Pokemon of the world was not one of them.. He picked up the latest report from officer Jenny that had arrived early this morning and frowned.. Something was going to have to be done... and soon.

* * *

 **(Kalos Region - ?)**

Two cloaked figures stood inside the crater of a dormant volcano as people ran around them on the platform working and completing projects. The workers quietly nodded to the pair as they attempted to stay out of their way. It wasn't long before the sounds of an engine could be heard approaching and as the helicopter cleared the crater edge and began to descend their cloaks began to flap in its wash until it landed and the engines whined to a halt.

The door on the helicopter opened and out stepped a talk figure in a similar black cloak and hood. "From the World to the Skull." he said as he raised an open palm and approached the pair. "From the world to the Skull." the pair responded in kind. "Welcome back.. Did you find anything on what we were looking for?" The taller of the pair asked curiously. The man in the dark hood frowned. "NO I asked the good doctor if he had found what we were searching for but alas we had to part ways.. since he was uncooperative." The shorter cloaked figure chuckled. "Well good riddance. Its a good start then to our work in Kanto." The man who got off the helicopter nodded and then frowned gaining the attention of the other two..

"Yet... When I was there I felt something... something else from the man and Pokemon who attacked their base.. He wore the grey cloak.." both of the others gasped at this.. "He did not see you did he?" The taller of the pair asked. The man from the helicopter shook his head in the negative. Both of the others sighed. "Good once we get what we need we will deal with him.. Until then let us finish what you started at that base and one thing will be down on our list." All three nodded at each other as they moved together and then further into the base as many of their workers took a moment to nodded at them.

* * *

 **(Kanto Region - Professor Oaks Ranch)**

The video phone began to ring as Gary answered it and Professor Oak walked up to see who it was calling. They were somewhat surprised to see President Goodshow on the other end. "Hello Samuel and Gary its good to see both of you." Professor Oak smiled as did Gary, "Hello Charles what brings you to our video phone today?" President Goodshow frowned, "Well I'm afraid its not a social call.. I'm calling because Lance and Bruno reported back to me from Mount Silver. It was bad Samuel, Gary. I've reviewed the information and can't make heads or tails of it.." Professor Oak raised an eyebrow.

"Well that is something if the Elite Four and Pokemon league is stumped.." Professor Oak said with concern. "That was some really bad business on Mount Silver President Goodshow. Do you have any idea what might have cause it?" Gary asked curiously. President Goodshow raised the small plastic bag. "I do not know but I think this might have had something to do with it. Lance and Bruno found it wedged into the wall of the mountain from the explosion I presume." Both Gary and Professor Oak looked at the small glowing purple piece of glass or stone. Gary was somewhat stumped but Professor Oak frowned and shook his head.

"I need to have a better look at that stone Charles.. but I think I might know what that is." Charles smiled at Samuel. "I'm glad I contacted you Samuel, I know if anyone might know what this is it would be you. I'm going to have a courier bring it over today. Let me know what you find out please." Professor Oak nodded. "Yes I'll know for sure after i look it over. I'll let you know then." President good show nodded. "Thanks Samuel, and you as well Gary. Take care." With that the video shut off.

Gary looked from the screen over to his grandpa. The look of deep concern on his face was alarming. "Hey Grampa, what is that stone and how could it have caused all of that?" Gary asked somewhat concerned now. Professor Oak sat down at his work bench and sighed, "I'm not sure myself but I think that it might be a stone that is guarded by legendary Pokemon but I need to see it to be sure." Gary's eyes widened, "Really? Well then I can't wait to see it maybe we can give the Pokemon League a starting point to investigate." Professor Oak smiled at Gary. "Maybe Gary... Maybe... but if that stone is what I think it is then all of Kanto may be in more danger than I have ever know it to be." With that both professors sat down at thier PC's and began to do research hoping to come up with some kind of answer...

* * *

 **(Ketchum Residence - Pallet Town)**

Ash stood there holding Serena for what felt like an eternity but after a few minutes he could tell Serena was a bit calmer so he slid her back a little so they could talk. "Do you feel a little better now Serena?" She looked up at Ash and nodded, "I'm sorry for being so forward.. I just kinda couldn't help myself.. Its been so long since we hung out and talked." she said somewhat downheartedly.

Ash sighed and shook his head, "It's not your fault really.. I'm the dummy who forgot you for all those years.. Then I went on to train and I could have talked to you again. I'm really sorry I had your mom keep me a secret don't blame her.. That's on me Serena" She smiled and sighed a little. "Oh I guess you had some good reasons, I'm not really mad but I am glad we are back to talking again." Ash smiled down at Serena as he released her from his hold and sat back down on the bed. Serena sat back down in the chair feeling more like herself. She couldn't help but stare at Ash's face as he looked back at her more at ease now.

"So Ash what are you going to do now?" Serena asked curiously. Ash grinned, "Well first I'm going to wake up Lucario here then go down stairs and talk to my and your mom, because if you were that worried then they must be beside themselves... Then I think I got to deal with whatevers going on out back.." Serena frowned, "Well as long as you get some more rest... Please dont overdo it Ash." Ash chuckled, "Yeah thanks Serena I'll try not to." as he then got up and walked around to Lucario. Serena sat back quietly to watch and see how Ash would heal Lucario. "Well buddy I think its time I get you up." he said as his hands began to glow a deep blue lighting up the room. Then the lines from before began to appear all over his body with the image of Lucario showing brightest as he rested his hands on Lucario.

After a few minutes Lucario's body began to glow brightly and he began to stir. "There we go Lucario.. Looks like your coming back around.. Good." Ash continued to pour even more Aura into Lucario as his forehead began to sweat. Serena saw this and tried not to show the anxiousness she was starting to feel. It was then that Lucario opened his eyes looking up at Ash and he sat back on the bed with a deep sigh.. _Mas...ter? Master! What happened!_ Lucario said somewhat confused. Serena's eyes opened wide as she could clearly hear Lucarios voice. She couldn't get over hearing all her own Pokemon and all of Ash's Pokemon's voices.. She knew it was going to take some time to get used to..

"Well Lucario it seems that you and I stopped that weapon after all but it came at a price.. nearly our lives Fortunately Mewtwo saved us in time." Lucario sat up and hung his head at Ash.. _I am sorry Master I guess I was not strong enough.._ "No Lucario.. I don't think even all of us combined could have stopped that you did great. Were still here my friend." It was then that Lucario looked around the room and spotted Serena.. _**There's that name again...Mewtwo?**_ She had heard Frogadire mention it when Ash had woken up and they began to talk earlier. _**Who is Mewtwo I wonder?**_ Serena was pondering what Ash said as she stared at Lucario as he then made eye contact with her.. _Master! Why is the Mistress here! How did this happen!_ Lucario said clearly stunned that Serena was in the room.. "Its Ok Lucario calm down.. Some things happened that were out of our control while we were both healing.." he said as he rested a hand on Lucario's shoulder.

Lucario's eye began to glow as he looked intensely at Serena and she could feel a slight tingling in her head.. "That's enough Lucario. You can trust her.." _I'm sorry Master I did not mean to invade her mind like that.. it seems my powers are a bit out of control._ Serena shook her head, "Hey I felt that before.. It was you three years ago at the Arena in Kalos who did that to me wasn't it?" Lucario nodded. "You can talk to her Lucario she wearing the shadow stone." Lucario looked at Ash wide eyed as he sighed. "Yeah.. I know.. I was surprised as well." Serena raised an eyebrow _**Shadow stone... So that's what this is huh?**_

 _I apologize Mistress I meant no harm.. Now or then. I just wanted to know what kind of heart you had to protect Master.. If you are going to be his ma.._ "Hey now Lucario stop that.. Were not going back to that again." as Lucario frowned and shook his head at his foolish Master. Ash was perplexed Lucario would say that to Serena as she cocked her head. "What was he going to say Ash?" Ash shook his head. "Its nothing really." he said evasively. Serena frowned. "I don't believe you.. What were you going to say Lucario?" she said seriously to the emination Pokemon. Ash sighed as Lucario looked to him for help. "Just tell her Lucario..."

 _I wanted to make sure you were a safe choice for Masters Mate.._ Ash shook his head as what Lucario said sunk in. Serena's face turned cherry red even in the dark.. "Well.. I ah.. um well... gosh Lucario..." she said embarassed as Lucario simply shrugged. Before the awkwardness could drag on Ash cut in. "Hey Serena do you mind giving me a few minutes to get dressed and then Ill come down. Please let my mom and your mom know I'm up." Serena stood up and let her stare linger a bit as she processed what Lucario just told her.. _**I really want to tell him... but for now being near him will just have to be enough I guess...**_ "Sure Ash I'll let them know.. See you downstairs." she said as she gently swayed slowly to the door and glanced back one more time as Ash put on a T-shirt trying not to stare. She sighed and shook her head.. _**I wonder if what Frogadire told me was true or not...**_

* * *

 _Master are you going to tell her? Your Aura does not lie to me I know you feel for her.. It says so..._ Lucario said as he stood up somewhat wobbly. He had used far more energy than he every thought and frowned. "Look Lucario I know you and Pikachu know that.. but for now please just keep it to yourselves. We still have alot to do and now that she has found us I have no idea what we are going to do. I wanted to get through our first League before I contacted her." Lucario shook his head.. _I think it is good she has come Master.. The first would agree with me on this.. I think she will make us stronger.._ Ash raised an eyebrow.. "You really think that huh?" Lucario nodded. "Well its just she looks so different from three years ago Lucario.. I don't know if I can handle being around her like that.." Lucario shook his head and smirked.

 _Oh Ash... Just think of it as part of our training... Because you know that now that she has found you there is no way she is going to leave you alone.._ Pikachu said from the window with a grin and tail slap as he ran over and hopped onto the bed while Ash finished getting dressed.. Ash snorted, "Back for some more teasing are you my annoying little yellow twinkie..." Pikachu snorted in response.. _Hey that's going to far.._ he said with cheeks sparking.. "Serves you right Pikachu I can't believe you gave mom the shadow necklace.. I guess its OK though I mean I planned to give it to her eventually." _Yeah I have no idea why she wanted to tell your mate or her mom about it._ "Darn it you too.. She is not my mate! She a childhood friend alright." _You could have fooled me with the way you were holding her earlier.._ Lucario's eyes widened.. _Master! It is good to hear that I was right and you approve of her._ _Oh? didn't get to see that huh Blue.. Well let me tell you.._ "Can it you too.. We have work to do." Ash said as he rolled his shoulders working out the last of the stiffness he felt. _Yeah.. funny you mention that I had to come back up here because we really need you out back... Its ah getting pretty tense.._ Pikachu said as he scratched the back of his head and Ash cocked his. "Really? What is exactly going on out there Pikachu?" _Just hurry up and you'll see._

"Alright soon as I'm done dealing with Mom and Grace I'll be out there OK?" Pikachu nodded as he ran and hopped back out the window. Ash could feel spiking emotions from all over the back yard. It seemed his team was getting restless.. It was the two unfamiliar energies that concerned him most though.. "Well Lucario looks like we need to get back to work huh. It seems everyone's a little restless huh?" Lucario gave a nod and a soft bark as he followed Ash to the door. _Yeah I am sure everyone is ready to get started on our Journey finally._ "Yep Lucario you said. Oh boyyyy Its time to go deal with Mom.. Lets get this over with." He said with a deep sigh..

Ash made his way downstairs and walked out into the kitchen. The moment he appears his mother got up and grabbed him as Serena and Grace sat there eyeing the scene. "Oh Ash.. I am so glad to see that you are OK." Delia said as she pulled Ash into a tight hug as she sniffed with tears. "Hi Mom yeah thanks to you I'm alright." As he returned the hug patting his mothers back. As Delia released Ash Grace got up with similar tears and walked over also grabbing Ash into a hug.

"Ash I'm glad to see that you aren't any worse for ware but you really scared all of us.. I'm so glad you are safe." Ash chuckled shaking his head and rubbed Graces back to calm her. "Thank you for your concern Grace but I am OK now but I understand and will try not to take chances like that again." Grace let go and wiped her eyes as she nodded. Delia let out a big sigh of relief and sat back down.

Ash and Grace also sat down at the table as he now saw his mothers face get serious. "Ash I want you to do me a favor... I want you to go to the Pokemon League and tell them what you saw.. This is all getting so bad I want you to ask for help.." Ash's eyebrows shot through the ceiling as Lucario made a barking noise.

"Mom we talked about this remember I don't think the League can really stop this now that they are trying to harness my powers to use as a weapon.." Serena Delia and Graces mouths dropped.. "What do you mean Ash? How are they using your powers to make a weapon?" Ash frowned deeply, "Look Mom, Grace and Serena it was what I felt more than what I saw at Mount Silver.. When me and Lucario were fighting that weapon I could feel energy similar to my own.. I don't know how they were doing it but they were... Its troubling." it was then Serena spoke up..

"Well Ash I think your mom is right.. Even if they can't stop it you should tell them at least and let them help you.. Any help is better then going it alone.." she said as she glared at Ash and crossed her arms across her chest.. "I agree with Serena Ash.. You need to get some help this is just to much for one man to try and handle." Grace said with an apathetic smile.. Ash sighed as he looked over to Lucario.. _Ash your mother and the mistress have a point.. I am sure the first would agree with them too.._ Ash snorted and sighed in defeat.. "You three really feel that strongly about this?" he looked to all three of thier faces as each of them nodded at him.. "OK.. After I deal with whatever is going on out back and have something to eat I'll figure out what I need to do but I promise to try and get some help.. satisfied?" he said exasperatedly..

Delia smiled, "Oh your such a good boy Ash.. Thank you for this but your right you do need to go out back and deal with that Dragonite... He is ah something else.." Delia said with a nervous laugh.. "Yeah Ash he isn't friendly at all why earlier if it was for Mewt.." Grace cut herself short as she received and knowing glare from Delia as Serena's interest peaked at her mothers comments.. "Hey you guys... what is this Mewtwo I keep hearing about.. Why are you all being so secretive?" Serena asked curiously.. Ash sighed.. "Its OK mom, Grace she'd have to find out about him eventually... Come with me Serena were going to go out back and see what is going on and I'll introduce you..." Confused Serena got up and followed Ash outside.

* * *

Delia took a sip of her tea, "You know Grace I am glad Serena showed up it all seems to be working out." Grace looked over to Delia confused, "How so exactly?" Delia smiled, "I can tell she's already had an effect on Ash.." Grace raised and eyebrow.. "How can you Tell Delia he didn't see any different to me.. but I hope your right." she said trailing off... Delia chuckled again, "No I know my son.. He definitely likes her I can tell.. We will just have to wait and see.. I just hope he can keep that Dragonite from destroying the garden Gracie." Grace nodded. "Yeah if it wasn't for Mewtwo restraining him earlier he might have destroyed your entire house.." Both women continued to drink their tea with a wary eye toward the back yard..

Ash and Serena stepped out into the backyard and Serena stopped wide eyed and mouth hanging at the sight before her. Standing under the large Oak in the back yard stood most of Ash's team all powerful Pokemon some she'd only heard of. All of them except a Charizard who was off to the right with a strange purple Pokemon that Serena had never seen before. She noticed it looked like a large cat but it was floating two feet above the ground next to the standing Charizard. She was also shocked to see that this Pokemon had its paw extended out toward a huge Dragonite and both it and the Dragonite glowed blue as the dragon Pokemon seemed to be straining against something holding it..

Thought she couldn't make out the conversation from a distance Serena could tell that Charizard was talking to the Dragonite. All of it stopped as Ash's Pokemon turned to see him and began to rush him.. This caused the Charizard and Dragonite to stop talking as their attention changed to focus on her and Ash. "Hey guys its good to see you all to.." Ash said as Donphan was first to get to Ash.. _Ah ishh good ta see ya boss.._ "Hey Donphan you look good buddy.. Hey Typhlosion.. Dark.. Fearow.. Sceptile.. Emboar.. Servine I'm so glad you all are alright.." Ash said as he pet each of them in turn and they responded in kind.

Serena watched as he walked past them and the followed him out toward the tree where Lucario and Frogadier waited with a Gabite and Tyrannitar.. Serena was a bit unnerved by Ash's Gabite and Tyrannitar it was the first ones she had ever seen and both had wicked sharp claws and teeth.. The lashing tail of Gabite and his ready stance made Serena think that Ash might get pounced the the Pseudo-legendary.. She slowly followed behind the group of Ash's Pokemon trying to avoid attention.

Ash saw this and he closed the distance on the four Pokemon by the tree as Fearow and The black Butterfree landed on the lowest branch to watch.. Ash looked over his shoulder at Serena and chuckled.. "Hey Serena come over here I want you to meet everyone." Serena held a breath as all of the Pokemon stopped to turn around and look at her as they parted and she stepped forward with all eyes on her.. As she passed them all quietly she could hear comments being made by them about her.. _So this is the Mistress.. She's quite beautiful.. Hmmm I likes the color of her fur.. She has a nice smell.. I think she looks like a good Mistress.._ she heard from the many of them and she chuckled slightly as she finally stepped up to Ash..

Serena smiled at Ash as she stepped up next to him to listen. "Hey there Gabite and oh man.. I can't believe it..Pupitar! You evolved buddy!" Ash said grinning at the Tyrannitar before him.. _Yeah Boss I'm glad you made back to us.. the blast was big..._ Gabite said thrashing his tail.. Serena was surprised by his smooth voice and strange nickname for Ash.. _Hey Ash... I knew coming with you was the right call.. Two years and finally I'm a grown adult! Thank you! Ash if it wasn't for that battle I wouldn't have made it!_ Tyrannitar said as he rumbled his thanks and lowered his head so Ash could give him some affection. "Hey you went out there and trained and did all the work Tyrannitar be proud of yourself.. If you want you can go back to the mountain now.. or you can come with me on my journey to the Pokemon League.."

Serena was stunned to hear this.. he was going to let Tyrannitar go? She chuckled and Ash gently eyed her.. "Whats so funny?" he asked confused.. "Its just that I can't believe you'd let a Pseudo-Legendary Pokemon go but then again your Ash and you really do care about Pokemon so I should have figured.." Ash smiled at Serena.. "Yeah I always give them the choice when they finally evolve out.." Tyrannitar snorted at them both gaining their attention.. _There ain't no way I am going back to that mountain.. ever.. your stuck with me.. plus I gotta kick the crap out of Gabite here when he quits being lame and finally finishes out.._ Tyrannitar said as he gave Gabite a toothy mocking grin.. causing Gabite to further thrash his tail and bob up and down at Tyrannitar.. _Oh you just wait.. I'll put a whoopin on you so bad you'll be crying for yo momma..._ Gabite retorted.. "OK OK guys.. Well take it easy here and be nice to Serena while I go deal with this.." Ash said as he looked over to Mewtwo Pikachu and Charizard. Serena took the que and sat down on the bench to wait.. It was then that Mew materialized out of thin air and sat down next to Serena greatly shocking her...

"Oh..Oh..my goshhh.. Your Your Mew right?" Serena said in awe of the small pink cat who was gazing at her intensely nodded.. Ash looked back and sighed.. _**Figures she couldn't wait till I got done with this oh well...**_ _Hey there its finnnnnnnaaallllllly nice to meet you Serena.. I really love your hair and you look so cuuute and you wouldn't believe the things Ash.._ "That's enough Mew just sit there for now and be quiet.." Ash said sternly.. as she stuck her tongue out at Ash and Serena raised an eyebrow..

Ash continued to walk over to Mewtwo and Charizard while Pikachu slapped his tail on the ground in frustration next to charizard. Ash could start to make out their conversation as he closed on them.. _Let me go now... Your no different then the Human that had me in the cage..._ Dragonite snarled as he fought against the psychic lock Mewtwo was holding him in. _Your wrong Dragonite... We don't want t cause you and problem but you can't just attack us without cause like that.._ Pikachu said angrily. _Please Brother.. The first speaks the truth we will not harm you.. I give you my blood oath as a fellow dragon.._ Charizard deeply rumbled at his fellow kin causing Dragonite to cock his head. It was then that Ash stepped up beside them causing Dragonite to growl loudly and narrow his eyes.

"Hey there Dragonite.. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting. I'm also sorry if Mewtwo here has caused you any discomfort.. If you can calm down I'll have him release you if you don't mind I'd like to talk with you.." _No Human..Lies... All I hear from you humans is lies.. Your no different than those other humans... The fact that you can understand me speaks true of that..._ This deeply angered Mewtwo as his eye began to glow brightly but as tighten his grip .. _**Do not disrespect the only human I trust in this world whelp... I will crush you for such insolence...**_

"No Mewtwo stay your hand..." Mewtwo sighed shaking his head but calmed back down dimming his bright blue eyes.. Serene wasn't sure why all the other Pokemon had gone dead silent in that moment and seemed on edge.. _**This Pokemon must be incredibly powerful**_ she thought but as Ash spoke and it calmed down so did everyone around her.. All except Mew who never looked worried in the slightest.. This caused her to raise an eyebrow as Mew smiled up at her..

Ash walked up to Dragonite and bent down to his eye level face to face. "I want you to look into my eyes Dragonite and please listen to me after that I'm going to have Mewtwo release you.. and I hope you will give me a chance." Dragonite's eyes widened in confusion and after pausing for a few minutes merely nodded. It was then that Ash ignited his eye surprising the Dragon Pokemon.

* * *

"Hmm... Where to begin I think back at base.. yes.. Right before everything blew up Dragonite you were fighting my team.. I doubt you had any idea that you were being controlled at that point.. That injury on your neck there shows me that.. Sadly we had to knock you out.." Dragonite lowered his head.. _That evil human... he caused me to lose my mind..._ "Yeah that collar you had on I'm sure caused that.. Once thingts started to get out of hand it was Charizard who called for your rescue.." Dragonite looked up at Charizard who gave him a solemn nod. "All I want you to understand is I am nothing like those people who held you captive.. You are only being restrained now to protect the rest of my family here..All that I ask is you feel this power and know that if you are willing I will heal that injury on your neck. After that you are free to go Dragonite."

Ash then reached out with his aura engulfing Dragonite in a feeling of deep warmth but even greater power so much so that Dragonite opened his mind to see that this human was formless and covered in huge blue power that seemed even wider than the sea and it scared him.. _**Fear not Dragonite for I will not harm you... This I promise you...**_ Ash said to Dragonites Minds eye. _I understand human and will comply for now..._

Serena had watch as Ash lit up that bright blue light and so did the Dragonite before him.. She wasn't sure what was said but Ash stayed before him for a long time.. Then with a sudden pop the blue all but vanished surprising her.. "That's enough Mewtwo you can let him go now." Ash said ans he grinned and stood up. Mewtwo reluctantly lowered his paw releasing the force that held the Dragonite.. _**Do not harm my human Dragon or you will face my wrath...**_ Dragonite stood up and nodded at the Strange Pokemon before it. _I will cause no harm.. unless harm is caused upon me.._ with that Mewtwo dematerialized right before Serena's eyes causing her mouth to hang wide open.. Ash shook his head and sighed..

"Well as promised Dragonite I will tend to that wound on your neck and when I am finished there will not even be a scar, for now though I have a few things I need to take care please stay here heal up for now." Ash said with a smile. _I will remain over here human those Pokemon who wish to speak with me are welcome.. I will cause no further problem and will let the female humans here help me in your absence..._ Ash raised an eyebrow this guy could be more reasonable than he originally thought.. "Alright then."

Ash turned around ans Pikachu and Charizard stepped forward to talk with Dragonite and he passed them to head back over to Serena. "Ash that was pretty much the most amazing thing I have seen a trainer do in my life." Ash chuckled at her.. "Oh its not that big a deal Serena h just needed some reassurance no one would hurt him.. By the way please feed him and if you can get all of your team out to meet mine while I am gone OK?" Serena looked up confused, "What do you mean while your gone? If your going somewhere I am going too.."

Ash rested a hand on Serena's shoulder, "Hey relax Serena Im not going to leave you behind, I just need to go talk to someone so I can keep my promise to you, your mom and my mom OK after that we can figure out what we will do ok?" Ash said as he looked deeply in Serena's eyes.. She in turn looked a little put out by the situation but then grinned. "OK but on one condition... Who was that giant Purple cat Pokemon and can I meet him." Ash sighed...

"Mewtwo come out here please and introduce yourself to Serena." Serena was all but shocked as the tree rustled behind her and a Blue flash. Then a ball of blue light appeared right above Ash's head and popped and there floating before her was the Purple Cat she had seen earlier.. "Serena This is the legendary Pokemon Mewtwo.. Mewtwo this is Serena. Please be nice and get to know her while I am gone.." Mewtwo drifted down before Serena and rested standing before her.. _**Hello human.. I am Mewtwo... Pokemon of Ash... Ask of me what you wish...  
**_

Serena was so shocked at first all she could do was nod. "Well ah its nice to meet you Mewtwo.. So Ash can I talk to him a while?" Ash smiled. "Sure I'm going to head out with Mew for a bit. The rest of you continue to rest and get ready. When I get back were heading out alright?" Everyone of his team gave and affirmative.. _So Ash where are you and I going exactly?_ Ash gave Mew a big grin as she figure eight-ed in front of him. "Well Mew you get your wish.. We're going to talk the human in charge of the battle thingys you call them that you want to be involved in so badly.. You up for it?" Upon hearing this Mew nearly lost her Poke-mind as she sparked with psychic power.. _Just tell me where where where WHEREEEEEE we are going.._ "The Indigo Plateau Mew." as they vanished in a blinding purple flash...


	16. Chapter 16: A Visit With An Old Friend

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

 _Hey gang sorry for the delay I had some things in life to get done and that took me about 8 months. I saw your PM and reviews.. I haven't quit my story and now that those things are done I'll get back to this story for you all.. I'm going to try and get a few chapters done and post them in pairs (If Possible) since it been taking me a bit to post. Life tried to interfere but failed.. Time to write..._

 _-Hard to believe 30K folks have checked out my story. I appreciate all the feedback please continue with it. I will continue to work on keeping the story interesting. Please stay tuned there will be more..._

 _Well Its time to hit the Road.. Well...not quite but he's getting there... Enjoy -DJ Tenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 16: A Visit With An Old Friend.. Welcome Back To The League**

 **Kanto Region**

 **The Indigo Plateau - The Pokemon League**

Ash and Mew materialized on the road not thirty yards from Pokemon League headquarters. Mew bobbed up and down at Ash's shoulder as he pulled up his hood. "Thanks for stopping by camp Mew so I could get my materials, clothes and hood.." _Don't mention it Ash.. It was no big deal._ Mew said as she squinted her eyes at him. "I'll have to get my gloves when we get back home, I'll have to fix them as well." remembering what happened in the explosion he sighed shaking his head.. Mew nodded and then began to speak, _So is this the place you spoke of Ash.. The place where the human in charge of the battle thingies is at.._ She asked somewhat excited at the prospect of getting to reveal herself to the world finally.. Ash shook his head, "Yes Mew this is the Pokemon League headquarters if you look over there that's the stadium and League village they use for the Pokemon League battle." Ash pointed down the hill past the gardens to the small village below and the huge stadium that accompanied it.

 _Oh I see! Yes I came here on my own a few times when they were having it and sat up on top of the building to watch the fights... You have no idea how bad I want to go down there and rough some fellow Pokemon up... but brother was like nooooo we have to stay hidden.. No fun no fun at all..._ Mew said as she continued to float next to Ash.. Ash chuckled at the face Mew was making..

"Well like I promised Mew I'll try my best to get us here and hopefully we can find a Pokemon that will give you a challenge. Mew for now though I need to you to return to your ball so people wont freakout but I'll introduce you to President Goodshow alright?" _Sure I don't mind as long as I get to meet this human..._ Mew nodded as she pulled the Master ball from Ash belt herself psychically and touched it with her tail entering it as it fell into Ash hand. "Well lets go get this over with and get back to our journey.." he sighed...

Ash walked up to the main gate and entered the path leading to the office front doors. It still amazed him after all these years how beautiful the building was. Ten stories made of all brick with beautiful gardens surrounding it that would have made his mom jealous... and Pokemon statues. There at the front doors stood statues of all Elite Four and the Champion Lance.. All of them Standing tall and proud, A real testament to what a trainer could accomplish if they put their mind to it Ash thought.

* * *

Upon entering the lobby a group of trainers that were talking stopped when they saw a man in the grey hood appear before them.. Ash was happy to see they barely gave him a second glance as he walked by and went back to their conversation. His time away had definitely dimmed the legend of the trainer in the grey hood it seemed. That brought a gentle smile to his lips. He approached the receptionists desk right as she looked up at him. She was quite alarmed to see a tall figure shrouded in grey and stammered out a greeting.. "Hello may I ah help you sir?" she asked hesitantly..

"Yes could you please let President Goodshow know that Ash Ketchum would like to speak with him." Ash leaned in and whispered to the lady in front of him. The receptionist cocked her head and raised an eyebrow unsure of who this young man was.. "If you would please wait a moment." as she pressed a button and picked up her phone. Ash stepped back and crossed his arms.

It wasn't very long before the receptionist jerked at the voice coming from the receiver and then motioned Ash forward. "The President would like to see you at once please take the elevator up to the tenth floor." Ash smiled as he pulled his hood back down over his face and started for the elevator. She watched Ash Ketchum go with a face full of curiosity it was not often that President Goodshow nearly shouted on the phone like that. she sighed and cocked her head as the mysterious young man in the grey cloak entered the elevator.

Ash came out on the tenth floor to a room with a woman at a desk in front of a pair of large dark wooden double doors covered in legendary Pokemon. The waiting area was very nice Ash thought as he walked up to the woman at the desk. "Mr. Ketchum the president is waiting for you please go on in." she said with a smile. "Thank you miss I'll do that." he said as he opened one of the doors and entered the office.

There sitting at his large mahogany desk was a grey haired old man in a loose Hawaiian shirt chewing on a toothpick. It was obvious to Ash by the look on his face he had been thinking very hard about something before his arrival. As he walked in the aged president of the Pokemon League looked up with a hard eye upon the young man shrouded in a grey cloak.

Charles Goodshow continued to eye the young man as he approached. "Hold on there a second young man would you mind removing that hood of yours?" he asked somewhat warily with his hand under his desk. After the events in Silver town he was not going to take any chances.. No one had seen or heard from the trainer known as Ash Ketchum in more than three years so he had to be cautious.

Ash heard the request and smiled he couldn't blame Charles for his caution. Ash reached up and pulled the hood back revealing shorter but still messy raven hair and a more grown up face.. but it was the eyes.. the eyes that confirmed it for Charles. Brown.. Clear.. Confident.

"Its good to see you President Goodshow.. its been a long time.." Ash said as he stood before the now shocked Charles Goodshow.. "I'll be a Mankeys uncle.. It really is you Ash Ketchum!" he said almost in a whisper as he shook his head. Ash merely smiled and rubbed his head.. "Yeah its me alright how are you? I know I have been gone for a little while and all." he said as Charles gestured for him to take a seat and Ash obliged.

* * *

"I'll say Ash, You sure have changed you looked pretty grown up three years ago.. Now you look almost like a grown man. Professor Oak said you went out on a training journey is that right?" Ash nodded his head. "Yeah I did it alone. I had to look at my past Pokemon League performances and had to change the way I was doing things. No distractions this time. I'm sorry your Elite Four and even Lance couldn't find me. I kept in touch with my mom and a few others so I knew you were searching for me.." He said apologetically.

Charles sighed as he sat back and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes I have had agent of the Pokemon League looking for you even up until now I was just somewhat worried about you after I sent you that letter three years ago about Kalos and you just vanished.." Ash chuckled, "Well like I said I am very sorry I didn't mean to worry you or the league like that." Charles smiled and chuckled.

"Well its all water under the bridge my boy.. I'm just glad you are alright and came to visit an old man like myself. I really do like you Ash you have a good and honest heart.. Moltres fire showed me that." he said with a grin.

"Geez your embarrassing me I was so green back then.. but you know.." Ash made a very steel eyed face as he continued. "I've been training non-stop these last three years.. Training myself and my Pokemon.. like never before." Charles smile faltered a bit as he could tell that this young trainer had grown up quite alot. "I can tell just looking at you your alot stronger now alot of muscle under that cloak.." he mused. Ash raised an eyebrow yes this old man had a very sharp eye indeed..he thought. "So now that your back are you going to compete in Kalos like I recommended?" Ash shook his head no.. Confusing Charles.

"No Mr. President I'm going to bring my team and training back here to the Indigo Plateau first. I plan to go out and get my eight badges to compete in the Kanto League first." Charles raised an eyebrow.. "Well I didn't expect that Ash.. Trying to complete what you started all those years ago? Ash nodded, "Yeah finishing sixteenth in my first ever league was good when I was new.. now.. I want to win." Charles chuckled... "Well if that is so you will need to get started soon because its only three months till the Pokemon League here." Ash grinned.

"Once I leave here that's exactly what I plan to do but my mom wanted me to come see you first to explain some issues she has.." Charles leaned forward resting his elbows on his desk in all seriousness."Issues? What kind of issues do you have for me, God only know I have enough on my plate as it is.. I imagine you heard about the disaster in Silver Town.." he said with a sigh..

"Yes Mr. President I know all about it.. I was there.." Charles eyes got very wide.. "What do you mean you were there?" he said with some trepidation. "I mean I went there myself to stop it.. Before I explain though I need you to promise me the things I am going to tell you wont leave this room." Charles rested his chin on his folded hands considering it..and after a time he spoke. "I'll keep it to myself, you have my word Ash so long as it does not put the league or your fellow trainers in harms way." Ash smiled and nodded in understanding. "Thank you Mr. President, I'll try to keep all this as simple as possible." Ash reached into his cloak and pulled out the Red and Black Pokeball with a red M on it and sat it on his desk. Charles looked at the ball in surprise. "What exactly is that Ash? That's not a standard issue ball is it?" Ash shook his head no.

"No the day I got home from Unova and found your letter and my hat.. Thanks for that by the way but I'm gonna need another one." Ash frowned as he said this.. and Charles looked at him with some confusion. "I'll explain what happened to it give me a bit of time here. When I was going to leave on my training journey Professor Oak had a box for me. The box was from the President of Silph Co. His letter called this a Reusable Masterball.. and his letter said to only use it for something very special.." he said with a smirk.

* * *

Charles leaned far back in his chair eyeing the ball now suspiciously like it might have been a bomb. "Why would he give you this Ash? I haven't even heard of these balls?" Ash chuckled, "I would think not he said he only made two of them and he gave me both of them. I saved his life and his company on my first journey. Back then Team Rocket tried to kill him and take over his company, but Pikachu and my team stopped them." Charles thought a moment trying to remember any such an incident.. and then it hit him and his eyes went wide. "Wait.. it was you that was the unknown young man that the president of Silph Co. told Lance about that saved him!?" Ash nodded.

"Well you never disappoint when it comes to finding trouble do you?" Ash chuckled.. "Oh if you only knew.. Anyway after Mom and Professor Oak and everyone in town threw me that party Pikachu, I and my team headed out for my training journey. I'm sure you remember Lance giving me that Orange Island assignment before I disappeared." Charles did remember that. "Yes I do you were the only veteran trainer in the area I trusted to take care of that problem."

Ash shook his head, "Yeah well that was Team Rocket and I took them apart. Your welcome for that by the way and the Rocket Agents that Officer Jenny took into custody." Charles nodded continuing to listen. "Well after that I caught some Pokemon and two of which I used the balls like this one sitting on the table for and then went off to train."

Charles was confused and held up a hand a moment to stop Ash, "You say you caught two Pokemon with these balls? What Pokemon is in that ball Ash?" Ash nodded as Charles reached over to his PC and pressed a few buttons. "Hmm says here you have Eighty Seven Pokemon and a twelve ball limit as a senior veteran trainer.. Well I see many Powerful Pokemon here.. but nothing out of the ordinary."

"Yeah about that these two Pokeballs Mr. president, They don't register at all I found this out when I contacted Gary Oak when I caught them. He said that neither ball existed.. and its probably a good thing really." This was far outside the normal for any trainer and the legality of the balls weighed heavily on Charles mind. That Mr. Silph.. always causing more trouble than he was worth.. Charles sighed as he shook his head and eyed the red and black ball again. "Well if you plan to use them in the Pokemon League whatever is inside there will need to be registered understand Ash? No one gets and unfair advantage in the Pokemon League.. not even you son." Ash shook his head.

"Oh I will for sure! Well one of them anyway the other Pokemon is not really up for battle it doesn't like crowds, but you'll know what is in this ball before I leave here today." That was good enough so Charles nodded in satisfaction returning his attention back to his and Ash's conversation.. "Now where was I oh yeah so at the end of my three years of training I had a few of my Pokemon doing recon work to look for any evil organizations causing trouble.. Well one of them found it...Team Rocket. This group had crossed me one to many times so I felt I needed to deal with them." Charles couldn't believe what he was hearing.. Looking for trouble? who is this trainer now? he thought.

"That's when I found the hidden base at the top of that mountain in Mount Silvers range and they were building some type of weapon.. A huge and powerful Canon is what it looked like to me. So I took my team of Pokemon and destroyed that place but in the middle of it all their weapon went critical and started to charge and it was only because of myself and my Lucario that we were able to stem the blast that followed.. Unfortunately my clothes...and hat were incinerated. I only made it out of there with Lucario by luck.." Charles mouth was agape at what he was hearing.. From what Lance told him it looked like a complete war-zone at the site and the entire top of the mountain was missing.. How could one young man defeat more than a hundred team rocket members and cause all that damage as well and get out of there alive? It defied logic...

* * *

"If this all did happen as such, how were you a single young man able to defeat such a large force with only what twelve or so Pokemon? It sometimes takes a few of the elite Four to do such work, though Lance can handle a similar situation ..maybe." he asked somewhat unbelieving. "Well that where something I haven't told you comes in, no let me show you Mr. President." Ash took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. Charles was confused until the hairs on his arms and beard began to rise slightly, he nearly choked as a bright blue Aura surrounded Ash and engulfed his entire office as Ash reopened his eyes gone was the deep brown irises Charles had come to know replaced were Irises glowing in bright blue power as he stared hard at the old man before him..

"Don't be afraid Charles.." as Ash leaned back in his chair letting his Aura flow around him. All Charles could do was sit staring at a young man that far surpassed anything he had seen is his very long life.. His memory was long though and he had been told stories as a child of Aura and its tales... He knew that there could be no other explanation for what was before him. He smiled as he gently shook his head in pure disbelief and sat back.. "This is Aura... Right Ash.. I'm seeing actual Aura aren't I.."

Ash was somewhat surprised that Charles knew this but he nodded as he allowed streams of Aura to drift around the room, he wanted Charles to fully understand what he was telling him. Making sure there was no doubt in the Presidents mind. "Yes Charles.. This is my secret.. I am probably the last Aura user alive I think.. I used this power to stop Team Rocket but the Canon they had created... I think it was trying to use the same power.. and I have no idea how they got any of it. That is why the top of the mountain vanished.. Such a destructive force.." Ash said as he allowed his Aura to dim and with a light snap it vanished all together as he stared with a sad smiled at the old man before him.

"In all my years Ash.. I never would have imagined I would meet a real Aura user.. unbelievable... So that is what happened at Mount Silver?" Ash nodded. "Well it is no wonder that Lance, Bruno or myself couldn't make heads or tails of all that destruction... Team Rocket... I am so sick of them.." He frowned as he thought about the weapon.. Something so powerful it might have destroyed all of Kanto if not the entire world..

"I'm sorry to interrupt your train of thought Mr. President but that is why I came.. My mother and a few others who care about me need me to stop for the time being dealing with the evil organizations.. They worry I may end up getting myself killed and I nearly faced it if not for the help of my Pokemon at Mount Silver. I need you to know that unless its a world ending threat President Goodshow.. I have to stand down for my mother sake.." Ash said this with a heavy frown...

"No Ash.. I understand and that's what the Pokemon League elites and champions are for as well as the Pokemon Rangers and the police.. You shouldn't have had to put your life at risk like that, had I know what was going on I would have sent everyone to that base.. So you have my word.. If you come across anything like this again please tell me.. We will deal with it unless it truly is something beyond us... I might not have a choice... but it will be as a last resort." Charles said with conviction.. Ash smiled and nodded at Charles. "Yes that will be alright then I appreciate your understanding Mr. President." The evidence from officer Jenny of what he had stopped was proof enough that he might have been killed if as he said it wasn't for his Pokemon? It was then that he looked down at the ball again..

* * *

"Ash you said that your Pokemon saved you from that explosion? What Pokemon did that?" he said as he looked from Ash to the ball on his desk. "Yeah I think its about that time..." Ash said with a chuckle as he tapped the button on the Pokeball and out came a bright purple light that filled the office and then compressed to materialize as a purple glowing Pokemon shape with two glowing purple eyes and a long glowing tail.

President Goodshow flinched lightly as the bright light blinded him but then he began to look upon the glowing shape as it fully materialized into a Pokemon that he himself had only head of in whisper as a legendary fairy tail... "Oh my god... Its Mew... its an actual Mew.." He whispered as the Pink cat Pokemon's eyes came into being and she floated down to settle on Ash's shoulder and he sighed with a head shake..

 _It was to much... right Ash.. it was mayyybe just a little to much?_ she asked as she settled on his shoulder.. "Yeah Mew maybe a little.. What am I going to do with you.." Mew stuck her tongue out at Ash.. _Your going to bask in my greatness! Then tell the human I want to be in the battle thingies now that he has seen me!_ She said as she floated back up spreading her small cat arms wide.. Ash looked at Charles as his eyes remained wide and he just sat there staring at Mew... "Hey Mr. President are you alight?" Charles shook his head a few times and looked back at Mew again..

"Just give me a minute.. I'm just trying to process what I am seeing Ash.. Mew.. You caught a Mew? How? How is all I want to ask." he said as he continued to stare as Mew who was now smiling at him with squinty eyes. "Honestly Mr. President she came to me and told me she wants to battle in the Pokemon League...Needless to say like you I was speechless when she appeared before me as well. I don't think its a good idea myself but I made a deal..I have t follow through on now so I just wanted to let you know.. but I told her it will have to be an almost legendary Pokemon for her to get onto the field." Charles listened and then shook his head in agreement.. "I imagine.. she is quite powerful am I correct?" Ash gave her a gentle sideways glance.. "Well I have spent the last three years working with her .. as long as she doesn't lose her temperrrr she can be quite the battler." He said the last word long to make a point to her ... _Paaafffff That happened like only onccee... ok maybe twice..._

Ash gave her a melancholy stare.. "We both know its happened more times than that..." She once again stuck her tongue out at Ash causing Charles to laugh whole heartedly.. "So I take it she can talk to you through her mind?" Ash raised an eyebrow.. "That's a pretty sharp observation President Goodshow but yes." He smiled.. "You sir Ash Ketchum are just full of surprises aren't you... I'll just keep all of this between us.. I doubt anyone would believe me anyway.. God Ash.. just crazy and you Miss Mew... You are welcome to battle in the Pokemon league if that is what you so desire... Heaven help us all though..." he said with a rueful glance at the now figure eighting legendary cat as she circled and continued to chirp out a mew mew mew mew mew mew at President Goodshow..

"She is singing your praises there Mr. President. Saying things about what she is going to do against her competition... I'd just rather not repeat it.." Ash shook his head at her continued chirping... "The other Pokemon I caught... Well for now I just keep that a little secret if that's OK Charles.." The Pokemon league president nodded.. "If you think that is for the best that is fine with me Ash." Ash nodded, "Well I don't really have anymore surprises to share with you for now. Please tell your people to keep a look out for Team Rocket I may have set them far back but I don't think they are gone. Now if you don't mind I need to get home and get on my journey I have the Indigo League to prepare for." Ash reached out and grabbed Mews ball as he began to stand up Charles stopped him. "Hold on a second Ash." He pressed the intercom on his desk. "Franny would you please bring me a Black Veteran League hat." the secretary responded as Mew vanished into clear nothingness.

A minute later the secretary at the desk outside Franny walked in and handed Charles a smoke grey hat with a black embroidered Pokemon League symbol on it as she smiled at Ash and he nodded at her as she left the room.. "Here Ash the replacement for your hat. Good Luck in your Journey." Charles said as Ash adjusted it put it on and bent the bill to fit his needs. "Ah much better thanks Charles. Now if you dont mind I'll be going.. Take care of yourself Mr. President.." as Mew reappeared and her eyes began to glow. "You too Ash.. I can't wait to see what you do at the Indigo Plateau.. Take care." he finished as the two disappeared right before his eyes.

Both Ash and Mew disappeared in a purple flash of light leaving the office empty once more. Charles sat there a moment trying to process all that he had learned today.. Ash Ketchum was now back... he has a Mew... and he can use Aura.. Charles would have never imagined when he met Ash all those years ago that this trainer would turn into such a young man, but if life showed him anything it was that you never could know what to expect... Its the surprises that keep it interesting after all...

He smiled again at the thought of this meeting and then pressed his intercom.. "Franny please contact Agetha and tell her to stop searching its over. Also please have Bruno and Lorelei come to my office I have some things I need to discuss with them.." Then came Frannys voice, "Yes sir would you like some coffee for you and your guest?" Charles chuckled.. "No Franny thats alright he already left." there was a pause.. "Sir what?" Charles chuckled again at her confusion... Yep Charles was sure of it.. many more surprises were ahead for this years Pokemon Indigo Plateau League he could feel it... Now what to do about Team Rocket?

* * *

 **Kanto Region**

 **Pallet Town - Ash's House**

Serena sat on the bench as calmly as she could with many of Ash's Pokemon sitting before her.. To say she was unnerved as the many strong and legendary and some very large Pokemon stared at her. She was nervous as the eyes of the large purple floating cat _Mewtwo_ as she found out he was called were staring directly at her. He seemed to be staring through her she felt like he was appraising her...wondering about her. She could see it in his large blue eyes. She could also hear it in the voices as they quietly mumbled among themselves she was still getting used to the fact that she could actually understand Pokemon as long as she wore the necklace..

 ** _I think its time to introduce everyone... well maybe everyone.._** she thought _._ She smiled as Delphox seemed to be in somewhat of a heated conversation with Frogadier and Lucario... **_Whats that about I wonder?_** She thought as she raised an eyebrow. Serena leaned up on the bench as she pulled five pokeballs from her belt and set them in her lap.. This got all of Ash's Pokemon's attention.. Serena chuckled.

"I take it your all wondering who is in these balls huh?" Donphan and Tyrannitar both nodded at her. Sceptile rotated his grass around in his mouth from the tree and opened one eye.. It was Pikachu who walked up to Serena giving her that look from earlier again.. and then spoke.. _Yeah I think the whole team is curious about your team.. Who is it you have besides the fox over there..._ Delphox stopped her talk and stared at Pikachu with a bit of an insulted look... _my names Delphox...Piiikachu.._ she said a bit put out.. Pikachu snorted... _Believe me sister.. you don't want any of this..._ causing her to growl as Lucario laid a hand on her shoulder and shook his head..

"Oh you two behave yourselves..." Serena said somewhat sternly. "Anyway I would like to ask all of to please be friendly to my team.. I'm not sure many of them will be ready for such a large group of you and how different you all are.. so please don't get in any fights. please Pikachu.." she said with a half-hearted smile and pleading request..

Pikachu bobbed his tail and put a paw to his chin... after a moment he nodded. _Ok gang you heard her.. she has five other team members besides the fox here lets give em a warm welcome no fighting or you have to deal with me red or purple there.. got it?_ as he gestured over to Charizard and then to Mewtwo who both nodded to the first... The rest of Ash's Pokemon quietly nodded in agreement. _**Well that was the easy part I sure hope you don't cause a problem Salamance...** _

Serena then stood up and tossed all five balls into the air releasing the rest of her team.. "Come on out guys!" she said as all of Ash's Pokemon watched.. From the golden light of release came her Sylveon, Blaziken, Pangoro, Milotic and lastly the massive Salamance she rode to Pallet town on.. Pikachu was very surprised to see the Milotic and Salamance.. _Well that answers that question..._ as he snickered and thumped his tail on the ground a few times.

Serena cocked an eyebrow she wasn't sure what that meant.. She then sat back down to watch how here Pokemon would react to all of these newcomers.. Both Sylveon and Pangoro huddled up a bit and began to stare at all the powerful Pokemon before them.. Blaziken looked around and then seeing both Lucario and Frogadier nodded at them.. They returned the nodded back..as he saw his fellow teammate Delphox and began to walk over to the group and engaged them in conversation.. _**well there is one..**. _ Serena nodded..

She then saw both Pidgeot and Fearow fly down from their branches and land in front of Sylveon and Pangoro. _Hey you two take it easy were all friends here nothing to be worried about.._ Fearow gently sqwaked as Pigeot nodded.. this seemed to put both Pokemon a bit at ease. _Thank you its good to know that we are welcome here... you all seem very strong..._ Slyveon chimed at them. _Yeah Mac.. This place has some of the strongest Pokemon I have ever seen.. Where did you all come from?_ Pangoro growled.

It was Pikachu that walked up to the group and began to speak. _Our trainer is named Ash... He works us hard but its worth it..._ as his eyes began to glow a deep blue that somewhat shocked Pangoro.. as Serena gave a cough.. and Pikachu looked over his shoulder to stare at Serena as she made a face at him.. He snorted and then let the light die from his eyes... _Anyway I'm in charge of all this rabble but were glad to meet all of you.._ Both Pokemon nodded and Pikachu smiled... and all the Pokemon around them nodded.

 _Ah so your the one... I wasn't quite sure who the first was.. but its good to make your acquaintance.._ Milotic said in her wispy voice as she nodded to Pikachu. He nodded back out of politeness. That was when Pikachu noticed the Salamance who stood near her was staring intensely at Serena unaffected by the many strong Pokemon all around him. She had noticed this and was now staring just as hard back at him.. "What? you got something to say?" she asked her dragon softly as she smiled unintimidated as she leaned back and crossed her arms. Pikachu raised an eyebrow..

* * *

Salamance eyes narrowed briefly as he snorted a bit of fire at her then looked at Milotic and nodded at her and then focused on Pikachu staring hard at the small mouse Pokemon that was doing the same to him... _This guy? This guy is in charge of all of these Pokemon?_ he thought. He narrowed his eyes further and quietly studied the rodent and for all his staring the small yellow mouse looked as if he had no care in the world. This somewhat unnerved him, up until this moment he had been able to somewhat intimidate Pokemon but as he looked all around this backyard he could see that there were many Pokemon that were his equal.. or dare he say stronger? _No.. no he would not accept that.._ It was when his eyes landed upon the Purple cat floating above his trainer was when it hit him.. What in all of the name of dragon-kind was it? He could feel the power from where he even stood and it shook him to his core.. He began to quietly growl at the threat before him..

Mewtwo had continued to appraise the human before him unbothered by all of the commotion around him until he felt eyes upon him and heard the newly release Pokemon growl at him.. It was then he turned his eyes upon the dragon as they began to glow blue.. _You would stand no chance against me dragon... You would do well to remember this.. I am far beyond your understanding..._ Mewtwo said so quietly and calmly in Salamances mind that it was all Salamance could do to hold this Pokemon's gaze..as many of the Pokemon around Mewtwo took steps away from him Salamance instantly quieted. This greatly surprised Serena from her seat as again Mewtwo turned his eyes back to hers fixating upon her.

She did her best to hold Mewtwo's gaze and felt it was finally time to address the legendary Pokemon.. "Mewtwo do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" The Pokemon drifted down to float directly in front of her.. _As my master has commanded me I shall answer your questions human.._ he said in Serena's mind.. she nodded getting used to the fact that Mewtwo generally talked telepathically.. she was trying to get used to it.. "Ok where were you born? I mean I have never heard of you before." she said as softly as she could hoping not to upset the legend..

Mewtwo shook his head, _I was not born unfortunately.. I was made... Made by humans who wanted to use me for my power.. They had no love for Pokemon and saw me only as a tool.._ Serena's hands clenched to fists.. "Who would do this... as if I even have to ask.. It was Team Rocket wasn't it.." Mewtwo nodded.. _Yes. when they made me I was restrained in a suit of armor that allowed them to control my powers.. that was until I freed myself.. Ash was nearby when this happened. I would have killed him along with the humans who created me but as luck would have it I decided to destroy their building and run and fortunately he was not hurt.._ Serena's eyes widened a bit.

She nodded.. "Where did you go after you left then?" _At first I drifted across the world moving from place to place but after learning the truth of my origin.. I decided I wanted to find my sister.. to see who was more powerful... myself or my sister.._ Serena's eyes widened.. _Yeah cat that was a reallll mess.. I still can't believe that you and her nearly kil..._ It was then that a piece of grass hit the ground in front of Pikachu as he looked up to Sceptile who's one eye was now open as he shook his head.. Pikachu quieted and shook his own head huffing and then walked off leaving a very confused Serena.. "What did he mean by that?"

Mewtwo eyed Serena carefully... _It is not my tale to tell human.. I am sorry but I will continue it was during that battle that Ash helped me to see that maybe not all humans were bad but I still did not fully trust humans so once again I retired to the world and continued my travels. It was not long though until a I felt a pull from one far greater than I.. So I followed it.. That is all I can tell you.._

Serena nodded even though she still felt a bit confused she could tell that to push Mewtwo any further might break what little trust she seemed to have built with him thus far.. "Well thank you for telling me what you could and I hope that you and I can learn to understand each other further." she said as she smiled at him.. Mewtwo for all his own understanding simply nodded.. _Perhaps human... I go to rest in the tree but I will be ever watchful.._ With that he went clearly invisible and vanished as she heard the tree behind her shake.. _**What a truly unbelievable Pokemon...** _ She thought as a few more of Ash's Pokemon moved forward now to speak with her..

* * *

Salamance had listen to the powerful ones story and he felt he could respect a Pokemon who would not have his freedom taken from him.. He felt a kinship to the Legendary but he too knew that not all humans were untrustworthy.. His female trainer was one such human.. Though he would make every effort to keep her from finding out how much he cared for her.. _**Enough softness...** _ he thought as he once again began to survey the Pokemon around him.

He looked at the Pokemon near his trainer and felt while powerful weren't what it was he was looking for so he continued his search.. That is when his eyes landed upon two fellow of his Kin off by themselves.. _The red one.. he is different.. Bigger than his kind should be, wings stronger neck and tail wider.. How could he be this way_? His Ire began to grow and he would find out how this one had changed so much one way or another..

Serena who had been talking to Donphan stopped when she saw Salamance begin to head over to Charizard and the mystery Dragonite. **_Oh my gosh.. I sure hope this doesn't turn into something.._ ** as she and now the few Pokemon around her turned to watch the unfolding scene. Charizard entirely ignore the advancing Salamance as he continued his talk with Dragonite in low tones. It was when Dragonite quieted and began to stare at Salamance that Charizard turned to face the fellow dragon..

Charizards eyes narrowed at the stare of the Salamance before him.. _What do you want Dragonkin? I sit here talking to a fellow kin.._ To everyone's surprise Salamance gave both Charizard and Dragonite a long quiet stare and sat down before them both creating a small circle of dragons. Serena raised an eyebrow, she had expected a fight to break out yet Salamance simply sat down quietly and began to stare at them both. See that here fears were unfounded again she chuckled and went back to talking to the Pokemon before her..

 _I want to know why it is that you are so much stronger than I.. I feel I am on equal terms with this one..._ as Dragonite looked at Salamance insulted by the comment and growled slightly.. _Easy my friend he means no insult..._ Charizard said with a nod quieting Dragonite.. _You want to know why I am the way I am... Training.. I trained harder than any of my kind both in a valley of my kind and with my human.._ Salamance listened.. _Hmm I hear of this human yet I have not seen him.. where is this human?_ Salamance asked indignantly..

It was Pikachu that answered him as he had walked up to them.. _Oh he will be back shortly but if you look around dragon.. You may notice that many of us here are very strong.. Its all due to the trust we put in our human... If you want that power you need to do the same.._ Salamance snorted smoke at the small yellow rodent before him.. **Trust in his human?** He looked over at his Female trainer as she talked to the other Pokemon before her and stared intently at her quietly.

 _I would not have thought that a human could make such a difference.._ Both Pikachu and Charizard shook their heads.. _No Dragon you can only grow so far on your own.. Someday soon I will show you the difference between us.._ Pikachu said as he turned and walked quietly away toward where Serena sat. Dragonites eyes opened a bit wider at the comment while Charizard held his tail out to stop Salamance.. _I wouldn't do that Dragonkin.. He is only one of a few that I myself cross only sparingly..._ Salamance stopped but growled at the insult.. _That one... How could he stand against you.. His size is small his power weak..._ and yet the look in its eyes as it had insulted him had unnerved him.. He would would wait for now but one day soon he would test this rodent and see for himself if it was just a boast or something more.

* * *

It was then that purple flash of light announced the Arrival of both Ash and Mew. All the Pokemon present and Serena looked over to them. Serena then got up and side stepped around Donphan and the group. "Hey Ash and Mew welcome back. Did everything go as planned with your trip?" she asked as Ash himself walked forward to meet her. "Yeah Serena you, Mom and your mom will be happy to know I talked with the president of the Pokemon League and wont be looking for trouble unless it finds me first." he said as he gave Serena a grin. Serena gave a slight exhale and relaxed a bit. "I'm glad to hear that and mom will be too. I don't know what I'd do if something happened.." Serena said as she rested her head against Ash chest.

He looked over at Pikachu who just gave a non-committal shrug at Ash's somewhat confused face.. He gently pulled Serena into a full hug and rubbed her back as he heard her sniffle a little into his chest. "Hey now Serena.. Seriously I can take good care of myself if I have to but I promise I wont go looking for any danger ok?" She nodded her head up and down against his chest. After a few minutes of hugging Serena seemed to get her wits about her and leaned back.. "So let go back inside Serena and have dinner then I need to see to Dragonite and get ready for our trip."

Serena smiled and then frowned, "You know Ash I really want to go with you on your journey.. but." She hesitated. Ash raised an eyebrow "But what?" Serena sighed, "But for now I think I have to continue my own Journey. I want to be with you so bad but I promised the Kanto Contest Committee I'd fight to become the Kanto Contest Champion.. and I need to get that finished first.. You understand right?" she said with a worried face..

Ash nodded.. Pikachu had a completely stunned look on his face as did Lucario.. **She went through all that trouble to find him... only to leave..** Pikachu thought as he scratched his head and sighed heavily. "Hey Serena I completely understand and I think you know I will be rooting you on from the pavilion stands when you make it to the finals.." She let go of Ash and chuckled.. "Thanks..but.. You have to promise me something.." Ash cocked his head.. Serena turned away from Ash as she choked up as the tears threatened to return.. "You'll call me on your League journey and not forget about me.." _**Gosh... She's worried I might forget about her?**_ Ash took one look at the girl before him and his heart clenched a little.. He walked up behind Serena and pulled her close as she gasped from the sudden close contact and tight hug he had her in.. "As long as you don't forget about me either." He whispered into her ear as she shivered and giggled a little.

All the Pokemon including Mew were greatly surprised by this action.. Pikachu stifled a laugh.. as he spoke in low tone to Donphan and Tyrannitar.. _I told you guys that he so taken with her.. I bet our trips going to be interesting until she returns.._ It was then that Gabite threw in his two cents.. _Look at da Boss.. shes definitely our future mistress aint that right yellow?_ Pikachu snorted.. _I think so Gabite..._ As he then turned away from the scene to face his three fellow teammates, _But who know how long till that happens.._ he said with a snort and shook his head. _Lets just get back to it guys we have a league to win.._ All of the nearby Pokemon nodded at the comment.

Ash let Serena out of the hug and turned her around gently wiping a tear from her eye with his hand and smiling at her, "Since we have that settled lets go in and eat and let our moms know what our plans are and then I'll get back to what I need to do." Serena smiled and nodded, "Sure lets go eat." Ash turned to the three Dragons somewhat surprised to see a Salamance.. who was giving him the evil eye. "He's on my Team Ash." Ash raised an eyebrow at the threatening stare and smiled. "Hey Charizard just continue to keep Dragonite company I'll be out shortly to take care of him.." Charizard snorted some smoke and nodded. Ash then looked up at Mew who had been circling the yard quietly during all of this. "Mew you go rest with your brother and I'll bring you out some berries.. and thanks for taking me" Mew stopped her circling and chirped.. _No Problem Ash...Anytime.. Bye Serena ill catch you later.. and you need to tell everyone Ash..._ Mew said as she looked at all the others with their confused stares.. Pikachu face palmed.. _Oh for the love of ..._ was all he got out as Mew chuckled at him as she vanished and the Large Oak tree shook signaling her return to her brother.

Ash winced and gave a huge sigh shaking his head... "Yeah Yeah I will and for the rest of you go get some rest were going back to the Pokemon League starting tomorrow! I hope your all ready to put your training to the test!" He said loudly as many Pokemon began to give their agreement making Ash smile and nod. Yes it had been three long years of work and it was time to go show the the Gym leaders, fellow trainers and the world as a whole that Ash Ketchum was back and would try his hardest to win this time.. Serena rubbed Ash's back and smiled at him bringing him out of his thoughts.. he gently grabbed her hand and smiled back as they made their way up to the back door to rest up for what would likely be a very wild journey.


	17. Chapter 17 Family, Pokemon and The Queen

**Ash Ketchum: What it takes to win it all**

 **Legalese:** _ **I don't own Pokemon or any characters stories or anything..I just love to write fan-fiction...Thanks. -DJ Tenki**_

 _Oh is it good to be back... Felt like a little piece of me was missing.. I apprecaite all the follows, reviews and comments, it lets me know its still worth readin... keep em coming.. I will never give up on this story, it may take me a bit to finish each chapter but I keep all you readers in my thoughst daily.. Enjoy the Chapter. -DJTenki_

Normal Talk: Hello

Pokemon speaking: _Hello_

Telepathy or Thoughts: **Hello**

 **Chapter 17: Family, Pokemon and The Queen of Hearts...**

 **Kanto Region**

 **Ketchum Residence**

Once Ash and Serena had finished their meal and talked to his mom and Grace, Serena let Ash know she was going up stairs to take a bath and go on to bed. He smiled and let her know that he still had a few things to do for the moment but he would see her in the morning. She gently grabbed him in a deep hug which surprised him at first but he then returned it as she giggled. The flower scent she was giving off was dulling his senses again and he had to shake his head to get back to himself.. "Alright Serena I'll catch you in the morning sleep well." he said as he let her go uneasily. She smiled up at him. "Sure thing Ash don't stay up to late.." she said with a smile as she left.

After letting both adults know that his journey would start in the next few days which saddened both ladies a little causing them both to want hugs from him as well which he obliged both of them. Once both ladies were placated he walked to the back door and stepped outside preparing to finish what he promised before his trip to Pokemon League Headquarters. As he began to walk the brick path he quietly looked around and noticed that both his and Serena's Pokemon had listened to him and were now spread out around the garden sleeping. All except Charizard, Dragonite, Salamance and Pikachu who were all in the far corner of the garden still talking quietly among themselves.

Ash stopped halfway down the path and then closed his eyes. _**Hey Mew come out here for a moment..**_ He quietly thought and no sooner had Ash finished his thought than the Origin Pokemon materialized in front of him bobbing up and down.. _Hey Ash did you called for me?_ She said somewhat confused.. "Yeah Mew as promised here are a pair of Oran Berries, I didn't forget about you girl. Take these back to the tree and enjoy. Thanks again for taking me to the Indigo Plateau." Mew smiled at Ash as she floated and gently wrapped her tail around the back of his neck in her version of a hug and picked the Berries from his hand.

 _Hey no problem Ash you always keep your promises...so it just makes me want to help even more.. I'm so excited about the battle thingies now and that human with the white fur was nice.. I liked him he said some really nice things about me!_ She said as she floated back up in front of Ash as he lightly chuckled. "Yeah Charles is a pretty nice old guy and it looks like your going to be able to fight in the Pokemon League girl, but remember I wont use you unless its an almost legendary or legendary Pokemon that you will battle. It just wouldn't be fair to the other trainers." he said somewhat seriously.

Mew sagged a bit.. _Well what are the chances that someone has a legendary Pokemon.. because I really want to battle!_ She said as her eyes began to glow a little.. "Easy there girl, the good news is Pikachu and I and the team ran into a few Legendary Pokemon In Unova so you might get your chance.." This made Mew smile again. _Good I sure hope so I want all the humans there to get a good look at all this greatness!_ She said as she held her paws wide with an Oran berry in each one and floated up..

 _Greatness? More like pain in the..._ Pikachu said as he had heard the conversation Ash and Mew were having.. This caused Mew to scoff and interrupt Pikachu... _Excuse me rat? You want me to show you..what kind of pain I am?_ Mew threatened as she gave Pikachu the evil glowing eyes.. "Hey now you two don't start.." Ash stated warningly at the legend and his starter whose own eyes began to glow blue. Pikachu and Mew relented as Pikachu stood up on his hind legs and continued. _Mew honestly I don't think its a good idea that you fight in league.. seriously the first time she appears in a Pokemon battle Ash every rotten team that sees her is going to come after us.. Plus I think we can handle it without her being involved.._ Pikachu said as he crossed his paws indignantly.

Ash shook his head, "I'm sorry Pikachu but as much as I don't like it she trained like everyone else and has done her part. Plus I even got permission from the Pokemon League so like it or not shes going to battle.. Only if someone shows up thinking that they can use a legendary Pokemon in league battles and think that is fair to other trainers. If that happens then I will show them that trying to fight beyond the rules is going to bite them in the ass." Pikachu raised an eyebrow and Mew snickered..

Pikachu then looked from Mew to Ash and then back to Mew.. _Well if its like that then I guess I don't have a problem with it.. but Mew once your out there on the field be serious don't give anyone an inch... Our family doesn't want to fail this time we have all worked to hard to just have you act silly and mess it up.._ Pikachu said somewhat exasperated..

It was then that Mew stopped her figure eight movements and made such a serious face at Pikachu that even Ash felt a little apprehensive as she stared hard at Pika.. _Oh I might seem like a fun loving girl Pika...and normally I am, but when I get out there some poor Pokemon is going to wish they never saw me.._ With that Pikachu slapped his tail on the ground a few times and nodded open mouth. _Geez Ash.. I sure am glad she is on our side.._ he said with a shiver as Mew's face softened and she began to hum happily as she took a bite of one of her berries and float back toward the tree. "Yeah good call and night Mew." Ash said as Pikachu ran up and jumped onto Ash's shoulder. _Night Ash.. and you too rat..._ she replied with a snicker as Pikachu made a sour face.. _I'll never understand her..._ Ash laughed and shook his head as he started across the grass toward the three dragon Pokemon.

Ash walked up to the three dragons quietly and could hear the Salamance talking to Dragonite but he quieted as he noticed Ash approach. Both Charizard and Salamance turned to face Ash now. "Hello Salamance welcome to my home." Ash said as he gave Salamance an appraising look as did Pikachu. Salamances brow dropped and he spoke somewhat quietly to Charizard as he stared at Ash.

 _This is the human you spoke of Dragon-kin? He doesn't look any different than any human male I have encountered._ He stated as he snorted some smoke toward Ash. Pikachu was about to take offense when Ash held up a hand. "Well Salamance I'm a little different than most humans you have met before." At this Salamance eyes widened greatly with surprise. _You understand me human?_ Ash smiled and nodded. "Yeah I can understand you and I have a few surprises of my own." Ash said as he quietly lit his eyes in the dark alarming the Salamance causing it to step back a bit. Pikachu snickered as Charizard shook his head and Dragonite quietly stood his ground fully aware of this humans ability and more at ease now seeing it a second time.

"Its just a special power I have Salamance but don't be alarmed I'm not going to hurt you. I just want you to understand that the world around you is not quite what it seems, but I hope you and I can become friends." Ash's eyes dimmed and he smiled again Salamance had no response to this and simply stared at Ash warily. Ash knew that it was going to take time to come to an understanding with Serena's Salamance but for now it was time to take care of Dragonite. Ash gently shrugged his shoulder and Pikachu jumped down to stand and watch Ash at work as Charizard himself took a few steps back to give Ash some room.

"Hey there Dragonite, How are you feeling now buddy?" Ash quietly asked as he stepped up to the huge pseudo-lengendary Pokemon. Dragonite looked down at Ash and spoke. _I feel better since I have had time to rest and the female human fed me after you left._ Ash nodded, "That's good to hear Dragonite, I promised you I would tend to your wounds tonight. I'm sorry it took me so long to get back to you and if you will let me touch you a bit I want to fully heal you. Will you let me do that?" Ash asked as he rested his hands at his sides and quietly waited.

Dragonite cocked his head slightly as he listened to the humans request. As the human before him quieted he took his time to study him. He had been alive for more than seven seasons.. He'd traveled to many lands and fought many other wild Pokemon even some such as himself and in all that time he had little doubt about his own strength.. That was until those evil humans came in mass to capture him, restrain him and cage him. It was hard to believe that even with all of his strength he was subdued and experienced pain like never before..and began to lose hope. That alone should have broken his trust in humans, and yet.. He looked around at all the peacefully sleeping Pokemon. he saw Peace and contentment in their faces as they slept. He remembered that when all hope seemed lost he was freed from those chains and that collar by the human before him and his pack. They even saved him from what he knew was certain death at the hands of that weapon and had cared for him after their escape.

So Dragonite weighed all of this as he stared at the human before him, remembered when the human had first touched him and shown him the depths of his power. He knew right then that he would not survive a battle against this power should the human decide to use it against him, and yet this human had not tried to bend him to his will. None of the Pokemon before him were in fear of this human. He instead could see true power radiating off of them all, giving them confidence and happiness that he had never seen before in all his travels. He then looked to Charizard who gave him a simple nod and then Pikachu who did the same. They both radiated a power that seemed to be beyond belief. He like Salamance wanted to understand how this could be. It was these factors he weighed as the human before him quietly waited for his response.

 _Yes human I would be grateful if you can heal me of these injuries I am sorry I showed you no trust and tried to hurt your pack when I first awoke. I am ashamed of myself for what I did._ Dragonite looked down a little feeling guilty for the events from earlier. He was quite surprised by what the human said to him next. "Dragonite you have nothing to apologize for. I can't really imagine how awful it must have been at the hands of Team Rocket. I promise thought.. One day I am going to crush that group Dragonite." He said as his face darkened at the thought of Team Rocket. He shook his head once again trying to relax. "When I showed you my powers earlier it wasn't to scare or alarm you or even intimidate you. I just wanted you to see first hand that not all humans with power are evil. I could feel so much good in you. I knew you could be reasoned with but also I understood the pain and distrust you must have for humans and I don't hate you for it." Dragonite was shocked by what the human had said it just didn't seem possible for a human to be this forgiving. It was all Dragonite could do to stand there mouth slightly agape.

"Dragonite I'm going to gently put a hand on your side and one on your neck to take that scar away alright?" Ash stated calmly as Dragonite moved forward and let Ash lay hands upon him. "Your going to feel a little warm as I heal you but I hope when I am finished you will feel back to your normal self and find some peace. Your welcome to rest and eat and talk with all of my Pokemon until you feel up to leaving. I won't stop you from going. I just want you to be happy." Ash said with as much sincerity as he could as he looked up into the eyes of the big dragon.

Dragonite felt a little confused by this. _You are an unusual human.. I have never met a human that talks and acts the way you do.. I will continue to rest if that is alright.. I am ready._ Dragonite said with a nod. "Yeah I get that alot from Pokemon Dragonite, I don't know why either..but never-mind let me heal you." Ash closed his eyes and began to relax and breath evenly and began to glow brightly as all the Aura lines appeared on his body and could be seen through his clothes and the image of Lucario burned brightest of all on his shoulder. As this happened Charizard Pikachu and Salamance stared as Dragonites eyes closed and he visibly relaxed as he to became a bright blue light that seemed to engulf the back yard.

Pikachu quietly moved to stand next to Salamance. _This is our trainer Salamance.. It is because of his belief in us his Pokemon that makes us as strong as we are. The way you are now with your trainer Salamance you wont be able to get as strong as we are... You have to believe in a human as much as they believe in you. That is how you move beyond your limits._ Pikachu sat back on his haunches and continued to stare at Ash as he healed Dragonite.

Salamance had listened quietly to this whole exchange between the human and his fellow Dragon-kin.. He watched as both his Kin and the human began to glow brightly. He was wary of this human.. He could see that this human was powerful. Far more powerful than even himself as much as he hated to admit it.. He could see that what Pikachu had said might be possible he would have to think on this a while.. Not long after it started the blue light around Ash and Dragonite dimmed and then disappeared as Ash took a deep breath and stepped back with a smile on his face.

"Well whew that took alot out of me but you look just about good as new Dragonite. How do you feel?" Dragonite looked at his paws and then around at his wings, tail and finally he felt his neck. He could hardly believe that all of his injuries had been healed by this strange and amazing human. He felt better than good... _I can hardly believe this human I feel better than I ever have and you healed the scar on my neck as well. I don't know what to say.._

Ash nodded and chuckled, "Nothing needs to be said Dragonite get some rest and take care of yourself. I need to go back inside but like I said feel free to stay and rest. No harm will come to you at my home." With that Ash started the walk back up to the house as Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder as Dragonite and Charizard once again began to converse. He gave Salamance a smile and slight nod which Salamance returned surprisingly as he passed him. _Huh well maybe some of what you said got through to him as well Ash.._ Pikachu whispered. "Only time will tell Pikachu in the meantime lets go inside I need to fix my gloves.."

* * *

Ash walked in as Pikachu hopped onto the kitchen table and Ash went out into the living room and grabbed his pack and his gloves from the coffee table and made his way back out into the kitchen and sat down. Pikachu raised an ear as he watched Ash reach into the bag and pull out a piece of the Light Stone and then a piece of the Shadow Stone and set them on the table. He then reached into his pack and pulled his rock kit out and opened it setting it on the table as well. Pikachu raised an eyebrow. _Wow it has been a while since I have seen those.. You going to fix your gloves?_ He asked as one of his ears twitched.

Ash nodded, "Yes it shouldn't take near as long this time since I already know what I am doing. I also want to make mom and Grace a Shadow Stone necklace. I think it would be good for both of them to be able to continue communicating with all of you." Pikachu nodded his head in agreement. _Yeah it was really helpful when we brought you here.. Plus I know everyone wants to talk to your mom.. they love her!_ Pika said as he thumped his tail excitedly on the table and Ash chuckled at his starters antics. "Yeah I can tell that mom and Grace really seemed excited being able to talk with you all as well." Pikachu nodded in agreement.

"First though Pikachu go grab that small box over on the counter and bring it to me will you?" Pikachu nodded as he jumped off the table and onto the counter grabbing the box. While he did that Ash took out his Diamond cutter and cut a medium size piece of the Light stone off and then the Shadow stone as well and set them aside. Right then Pikachu jumped back to the table with the small box in his mouth and set it down. He looked at Ash a little confused. _Whats the box for Ash?_

"Well I'm ashamed to admit that in all our rush and craziness when we found the stones I forgot to send Reggie one of each of these stones. I feel terrible about that so I'm going to box these up and set them aside to mail." he said as he shook his head.. _Don't worry about it Ash its not like he or anyone else could go get them right.. He'll be glad you didn't forget him ya know._ Ash nodded, "Yeah but I wish I wouldn't have forgotten but anyway why don't you go on out to the couch and get some sleep, I'm going to be a little while but I'll grab you before bed OK?" Pikachu yawned and stretched on all four paws. _Sure thing I am getting pretty tired.. Night Ash._ He said as he jumped off the table. "Night Pika." Ash said as he began his work he knew it would take a day at most to finish all he wanted to with the stones but he had to get started he rolled his neck sighed as the cutting began.

* * *

Serena had left Ash about half an hour ago and gone up stairs and got into the shower. There she stood resting her head against the wall under the warm water as she sighed deeply. She was glad that Ash had finally come around and that she and him were now back on good terms. It was then that she frowned deep in thought. _**Why didn't I tell him... Why couldn't I just say it to him..**_ _**Frogadier told me that he has been watching over me ever since the Kalos Queen event.. That he even told him and Pikachu and Lucario that he ...**_ She shook her head and rubbed her face as her face began to heat up.. She knew she was over thinking it. She knew Ash has feelings for her right? Why would he do what he did if he didn't. When she had surprised him with the hug when he stood up in his room she worried he might not reciprocate it and yet he had pulled her close and held her tight.

The more worrying thing was that she knew she wasn't the only one who liked Ash, Both Dawn and May had admitted that they also had an interest in him too at one time. She also heard about a Water Pokemon Gym leader that lived here in Kanto that both May and Dawn thought had feelings for him but weren't for sure. It was the thought that if she didn't come clean with her feeling to Ash that one day someone with more courage might sweep in and take him from her. That thought caused her chest to tighten and her eyes began to sting a little. _**No.. Tomorrow.. Tomorrow for sure I'm going to at least tell him how I feel and just see what happens... I've held onto this secret long enough..**_ She finished rinsing her hair and cleaned her eyes and got out to dry off.

It was as she came out in her night shirt and shorts from the bathroom that she saw Delphox sitting on the floor next to her bed. The Fox looked up and spoke to her trainer seeing she once again had the purple glowing stone around her neck. _Hello Serena did you have a good bath?_ Serena smiled at her starter. "Yeah Delphox I did I feel better after a full day with Ash waking up and all of that craziness today." Delphox nodded. _Yeah I am still trying to get used to all those other Pokemon.. Its just some many.. but you know Serena I think you need to let Bulbasaur out from your bag.. I think he'd like to meet everyone else and I bet he is hungry.._ Delphox said as her ears drooped a bit.

Serena's eyes widened, "Oh my gosh your right how could I have forgotten Bulbasaur! I need to let him out and feed him." Serena went over to her pack and got out a bag of custom Pokemon food she made herself and two bowls that she set down. She then went and filled one with water from the sink and the other with Pokemon food. She then got out Bulbasaurs red and white Pokeball. "Hey Bulbasaur come on out!" she said as she released the Kanto grass starter. Bulbasaur appeared and looked around the room surveying the situation.

 _Finally.. Its nice to come on out of that ball._ He then looked around seeing both Serena and Delphox.. along with the bowl of Pokemon food and water . _Hey sister are those bowls spoken for?_ He said bluntly to Delphox as her eye twitched. He was very surprised when it was Serena who answered him. "No Bulbasaur those bowls are for you. I made this food specially myself for my Pokemon that includes you." she said with a smile as Bulbasaurs eyes widened greatly..

 _Wait a minute... You can understand me? Like really understand me?_ As he cocked his head and turned to address his human trainer directly. Serena giggled and nodded. "Yes thanks to this I can hear you actually talk." she said as she pointed to the shadow stone around her neck.. _Huh... Well ...that's different eh fox? If that's the case human just call me Bulba that will be fine.. I'm gonna eat all that if you don't mind and thank you..._ Serena was very happy to see how Bulba as he wanted to be called seemed to take everything in stride and seemed very polite for a Pokemon.

She sat there and watched quietly in thought as Bulba and Delphox talked as he ate all the food and drank his water. When he finished Serena cleaned the bowls and put them away as she then turned the lights down to night light and got into bed as Delphox layed down next to the bed. Bulba was unsure of where he was supposed to sleep he expected the human to put him back in his ball but was greatly surprised when she spoke to him..

"Hey Bulba come here and get on the bed. Your the newest member of my team and you'll be sleeping with me tonight. I want you to know that I'll always care for and protect you. Come here." she said to him as she raise the covers at her chest for him to get under with her. He hesitantly made his way over jumping on the bed and then laying down in front of Serena as she covered him up..

"There now isn't that much better Bulba?" she said with a smile. Bulba never would have imagined he would get a trainer as nice as this and she smelled like flowers.. he loved flowers... _Yes Human your kindness seems to know no end.._ Serena gently petted him. "Just call me Serena Bulba and good night Delphox." she said as she began to sleep.. _Good night Serena.._ Delphox cooed. _Good night hu... Serena.._ Bulba said as he to closed his eyes.. he knew it would take time to get used to this human but at least he knew he got a good human trainer...

Serena laid there quietly as she could hear Bulba's breathing even out as he went deeply to sleep. She was having trouble going to sleep because of those thoughts she had in the shower.. along with all the other facts she had learned over the past four days. The fact that the grey hood trainer had been Ash. That she had let her fears cause her to wait till it was almost to late to join up with Ash again. The thought that she wasn't the only girl interested in Ash.. That one really bothered her... She sighed and let out a breath trying to will that thought away...

She knew that as soon as Ash took her hand and saved her at Pokemon day camp a spark had been born and it had quietly grown over the years never leaving her chest. When she had come here to Pallet Town and then saw him in that bed unconscious the spark and become a flame. She knew that unless she told him the truth and soon that flame in her heart would consume her.. She was glad that Ash had told her he was glad to see her again. She was more glad that once he had seen her in the chair that she could see she that he was having a hard time looking at her, that she was having an effect on him giving her a warm feeling in her chest at that thought. She just hoped that this warmth would grow and her wish to be with Ash would come true.. with all those thoughts tiring her out sleep finally came to Serena as she rolled onto her side resting an arm on Bulba.

* * *

Pikachu woke up on the couch and looked over to see Mr Mime still sleeping soundly as the only light on now was from the kitchen. Pikachu got up and stretched somewhat surprised that Ash hadn't come to get him to go to bed yet. He got off the couch and made his way into the kitchen and jumped onto the table as Ash looked over at him. _Hey Ash what time is it? I cant believe your still working.._ "Yeah Pikachu I finished two of the items Mom and Grace's necklaces but I'm only halfway done with the stones for my gloves." Ash said with a yawn himself. He looked up at the clock and it now read one o'clock in the morning.

Ash set the diamond cutter down on the table and reached for the two necklaces. "Hey Pikachu watch this buddy." Ash stated as he grinned closed his eyes and then closed both hands around the two stones. Pikachu knew what was coming next as the room began to glow in the blue light of Ash's power. After infusing Aura into them for about a minute a bright Purple light began to glow from his hands. Pikachu twitched an ear as the purple light overwhelmed the blue in the kitchen.. Ash finished and open his eyes and hands to reveal two glowing shadow stones similar to the one around Serena's neck. Satisfied with his work he set both chains on the table as they continued to glow dimly. Pikachu thumped his tail on the table, _I remember when you made the first one... Nice but I think you need to call it quits for the night I'm tired Ash and you are too..._

Ash smiled and let out a breath as he stood and stretched, "Yeah I think your right lets go ahead a hit the sack. I can finish these gloves in the morning." With that he picked Pika up off the table setting his starter on his shoulder and turned off the kitchen light. Today had been long he thought.. productive.. but long..

* * *

 _ **(The Next Morning)**_

It was well after ten am before Ash began to wake up. He could feel the warm sunlight coming through the crack in the curtains onto his face. He tried to move until he felt a weight on him.. He slowly opened his eyes only to see a sleeping face staring at him.. He lightly stretched his neck and blinked to bring his eyes into focus and to his surprise it was the sleeping face of Serena laying less that five inches from his own. Her golden locks tossed a little around her face as her head rested on his outstretched arm.. _**Serena? how the heck did she not wake me up?**_ Ash stayed still as he quietly examined Serena's sleeping face. He could smell the flowery scent from her hair and once again his head felt a little fuzzy. He really couldn't get over how beautiful she really was. The softness of her cheek and slightly pink lips, the narrow bridge of her nose.. all of it together made quite a beautiful face he thought.. Three years had really changed her, not that she didn't look beautiful in the Kalos Queen Contest but after three years time it had magnified greatly, He thought as a little anxiety began to fill his chest at being so close to her. It was then she stirred a little and he felt that she had a hand resting on his chest.

Pikachu had enjoyed the look on Ash's face when he had woken but knew he needed to make his presence known.. _Hey Ash... morning and by the looks of it a good one right?_ He whispered as he slowly crawled up to Ash's pillow.. "Did you see her come in Pika? How long has she been here?" he said very quietly to the yellow mouse. _I'd say she came in here two hours ago and gently shook you a few times telling you it was time for breakfast... When you didn't wake up she stared at you and smiled and then yawned herself. I watched kinda stunned as she gently moved your arm and decided to get into bed with you... How did you not feel that by the way? Anyway her mom came up a bit later but saw you and her and giggled and shut the door.._

Ash sighed a little as he looked back at Serena's face.. "You know pika... she really is quite beautiful isn't she..." he whispered. Pika just nodded. _I told you that three years ago.._ he said with a light head shake. _**I know I should get up...but I don't want to wake her... I'll just lay here quietly till she wakes up I guess...**_ So Ash did just that it was about another thirty minutes of quietly enjoying her presence that she finally stirred a bit herself and then opened her own blue eyes to stare into Ash brown ones. "Morning sleepyhead..." she said softly as she gave Ash a smile. "I could say the same for you..." he chuckled lightly as he smiled back at her. "Pika said you came to wake me up earlier sorry about that I was up till one a.m." Serena nodded a little on his arm. "Yeah you looked so peaceful that it made me tired again too.. So I decided to take a nap.." Pikachu snickered.. _Yeah I was like oh boy she moved his arm...and then nothing... Morning Serena.._ Serena looked a bit past Ash as Pikachu had been sitting on his Pillow. "Hey Pikachu good morning to you..too" giving the mouse Pokemon a bright smile.

"Hey Serena I think maybe we should get up and have breakfast I'm starting to feel hungry." He raised an eyebrow when Serena didn't initially move from her spot. Serena face changed slightly as she quietly spoke to Ash she felt she needed to set her plan in motion and it was here where it would start. Though she was a little nervous when she had climbed into Ash's bed once she had settled on his arm she knew right then that it felt right and she wanted to keep this feeling. "I'll get up Ash but I want to ask you for a favor today.." Ask quietly nodded. "Today at some point can we go down the road to the stream at the bridge I have something I want to talk to you about and I really liked that spot when I used to live here." _**Huh I wonder what this is about...**_ he waited all of two seconds to respond, "Sure Serena.. we can do that you can talk to me about anything. Now lets go eat.." he said with a grin as Serena grinned back and then gently patted Ash's chest as she got up off Ash and stood up Stretching.. "I'll see you down at the table in the kitchen." and with that she left the room smiling as she went.

* * *

Ash sat up and took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves.. While he managed to keep his cool during that whole exchange his heart had been hammering in his chest. Pikachu could tell his trainer was off.. _Well that was a nice wake up call huh Ash... I can hear your heart hammering from here.. you really like her alot don't you..._ as he sat on his haunches and cocked his head before his perplexed human..

"Yeah its getting harder and harder to keep my feelings under wraps Pikachu and I haven't really been around her all that long yet either.. but laying there... that just felt right to me.. and I think that's why I was nervous.." he said as he moved to the edge of the bed and stood up stretching.. "I wonder what it is she wants to talk about anyway..." he said as he went into the bathroom... _Who knows but don't you have a pair of gloves to finish? I'm ready to get going there are Pokemon out there that need a beat down and I for one am ready to deliver... I think everyone else is too._ Pikachu said as he paced around the bed..

"Yeah we'll probably leave tomorrow after I get my gloves done, mail Reggie's box and talk with Serena.. also I probably should stop by Professor Oaks but hes probably going to blow a gasket." he said as he came out to get dressed. Pikachu was happy to hear that they would be getting back on the road soon. "First though breakfast..." he said as he grabbed Pikachu setting him on his shoulder as he made his way down to the kitchen.

Ash and Pikachu made their way down stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Serena sitting at the table eating pancakes while she talked to her mom who was drinking a cup of coffee, her own plate finished. Ash sat down at the table as Pikachu jumped onto it and sat down. Delia set a plate in front of Ash and a bowl of poke-chow in front of Pikachu with a smile and sat down herself.

"Good morning Honey I made you some breakfast eat up!" she said cheerfully as he yawned slightly still feeling a bit tired from his late night work. "Thanks mom I appreciate the food, sorry I slept in a bit." This caused Grace to giggle as Ash gave her a sideways glance and started to eat. "Yeah Ash I was surprised how late you slept in, I remember your mother telling me normally your up at the crack of dawn." she said with a smirk.

Ash nodded, "Yeah normally I am but I stayed up pretty late working on what you and mom are wearing there and then a few more for my gloves." Grace and Delia both smiled at him. "I meant to thank you Honey for making two more of these necklaces for me and Grace.. I was surprised to see them on the table this morning, your gloves and those two rocks are on the counter with your tools." Ash looked over and saw his stuff was alright and smiled again.

"Well I figured that you and Grace deserved it since you took such good care of me while I was out.. Plus I know you guys really like to talk to Pokemon and now you both can." Delia nodded and Grace smiled, "Yeah thank you for this I promise to keep it hidden in my shirt and tell no one." "I'd appreciate that Grace." He said as he continued to eat. It was then that Serena spoke up. "So do you know where your going to go first when you start your Journey again Ash?" Pikachu stopped eating his Poke-chow and stared at his trainer also curious where the battling would begin.

"Yeah I do but first I need to take care of a few things today before I set out on my journey." Grace looked over at Serena wondering what she had planned as well. "So Serena where are you going to go when you get back to your Journey? They don't have a Queen contest here in Kanto so what's are your plans?" Serena leaned back thoughtfully. "Well after I left my friend Dawn.." Ash stopped eating and raised an eyebrow as Serena continued.. "..I decided that since I won Johto I wanted to come to Kanto and do the contests here. I was told they have the championship one city away from the Indigo Plateau. I also heard you only need four ribbons to compete in the Kanto contest Championship so I plan to leave here and go to get them." She said smiling over at Ash who smiled back.. but had a bit of a confused look on his face.

Grace's own face faltered a bit, "That's great dear but I thought maybe you and Ash were going to travel together now since you just finished Johto.." Serena sighed and made a face at her mom's obvious implication.. _**Geez mom could you have made that any more obvious..**_ as she had a bit of an uncomfortable look on her face.. "Well no worries Grace I told Serena yesterday that there is no way I would miss her compete in the Kanto Contest Championship.. I'll be there in the stands to support her.." Ash said to try and snuff out the awkward moment. This cause Grace to smile and nod at Ash, "You really are such a nice guy Ash.. Sometimes I can't hardly believe it." Serena and Delia giggled a little and Pikachu snickered as Ash's face turned a light shade of red.. "It's nothing really.. guys.." he said a bit put out.

"Well Ash if you are going to restart your journey tomorrow I'll have time to mend this beat up cloak and I need to finish a few more shirts I am almost done with OK?" "Sure mom that would be great I need to finish fixing my gloves and mail a box and a few other thing before I go." He said as he stared Serena in the eyes and grinned a little and she grinned back. Grace saw this and raised an eyebrow.. _**What is that about I wonder?**_ "I also want to stop by Professor Oaks house to give him an update I know he and Gary have been wondering where I was at I bet." _Oh you know he has.. All that switching us out and never video calling I bet that old human is losing his mind!_ Pikachu said as he tried to hide the small bottle of Ketchup behind him he had gotten to while they all had ignored him..

Ash frowned, "Pika we talked about this give the bottle to Serena… You can have it back AFTER you earn it on the field." Pikachu made a very sour face at Ash but then sighed in defeat as Serena reached over and took the bottle and handed to Ash with an apologetic smile. "Sorry Pikachu." She gave him a scratch behind the ear making the yellow mouse relax into her like putty… _I think I like her more than you…_ he said with a snort as Serena continued to scratch his ear and she giggled at the comment.

They all finished breakfast as Mr. Mime started to help Delia clear the table Ash went over and washed the dishes.. "Your such a good son I tell you.." she said as she leaned up and kissed Ash's cheek. "Geez mom I'm not ten anymore why don't you and Grace go have some tea I'll finish up." Both ladies grabbed their cups and headed out back to sit in the beautiful morning sun.

* * *

Serena had joined Delia and Grace out back to sit in the warm morning sun. After Ash finished the dishes Pikachu was still sitting on the table watching his trainer.. _So are you going to finish up your gloves Ash?_ The yellow mouse asked curiously. "Yeah before any trip out today I need to finish them first." Ash went back over and grabbed the stones and tools off the counter and sat back down at the table. Pikachu began to watch as Ash finished cutting the stones with his diamond cutter and then began to test fit and then began to sand and polish them down until they fit in their respective slots.

It took Ash far less time to make these two stones than the original set that were destroyed at Mount Silver.. After about an hour they were finished and Ash installed them in their slots on his gloves. "Well that should do it Pikachu... I just need to test them.. you up for that buddy?" Pikachu hopped to his paws with enthusiasm written all over his face.. _You know I am just reach out to me with that stone and see if they work!_ he said a he hopped to the kitchen floor.

Ash put on his gloves and flexed his fingers a bit making sure the fit was good. "Alright Pikachu lets try it." Ash then reached out with the shadow stone and closed his eyes as the stone reacted to the aura he poured into it. He opened his eyes to see that the stone shimmered brightly all at once and Pikachu erupted in a flash of purple light, as it faded there once again was the soul evolved form of his starter as Pikachu dropped to all four paws looking much larger with the jagged tail and ears along with the swirling body tattoos signifying his Soul evolved form. He tensed up on all four paws releasing blue lighting around himself. Ash grinned... "Your looking good there Pikachu how do you feel?" _Oh now that I am more used to this form I feel great.. I cant wait to go attack some gym leaders..._ he said as he wagged his tail in the air knowing that it would do damage to the floor if he began slapping like he normally did.

"Alright that enough lets head out and make our way over to Professor Oaks.. I'm sure he and Gary will give me an earful for staying away so long." Ash said as he released Pikachu's form and Pikachu was covered once again in purple light and returned to normal.. _Yeah I can't wait to see what they say to you. We were gone a long time.._ He said as he hopped onto Ash shoulder as Ash put on his hat and then walked outside to see his mom, Grace and Serena sitting under the large Oak tree surrounded by his and Serena's Pokemon.

As soon as all his Pokemon saw Ash they started the usual stampede up to greet him. "Whoa you guys!" he said with raised hands as the crowd rolled to a stop in front of him with Donphan's over eagerness nearly bowling him over.. _Hello master! My Trainer! Whats up Boss? Hello Ash! Hey Ash!_ Ash began to chuckle at all the excited looking faces before him. "Well you all look pretty rested, Were going to put all this enthusiasm to good use starting tomorrow so eat and rest up today guys because we have Eight badges to get and not much time to get them.. Are you all ready to go win the Pokemon League?!" Ash asked akin to a General marshaling his troops.

The response was instant. Growls roars chirps and the release of a few attack moves into the air. "That's what I want to hear now I have a few errands to run today but I promise you that well get going tomorrow so just hang around the yard but if I need you I'll send Lucario or Frogadier back to get you." With that all of his Pokemon nodded and began to disperse back to the garden. _Well it looks like I'm not the only one ready for battle... I think the long training journey has made us all a little crazy Ash... I hope they don't hurt anyone at the gyms.._ Pika said with a snort as he tapped his tail on Ash's shoulder.

"I think everyone for the most part has control of themselves.. The training we did will help with that Pikachu." It was then that Gabite walked up in front of Ash with his tail waving causing Ash to raise an eyebrow. _Ah sorry to bother ya Boss but I think you need to go over and talk to my kin over there they need ya...and welcome back boss I missed ya.._ Ash nodded. "Alright Gabite I'll go have a talk with Charizard and Dragonite. Thanks I missed you too were gonna work on getting you to evolve into Garchomp buddy I promise," Gabite nodded his head graciously as he showed a wide grin of sharp teeth to his trainer and swished his tail excitedly.. _I sure hope so Boss I can't wait to get to the battles.._ Ash shook his head and laughed as he began to walk across the grass.

While all this was transpiring Delia, Grace and Serena watched and listened to Ash. Grace was especially awed by the leadership Ash seemed to have with many Powerful Pokemon types that she had only read about or seen on TV.. "You know ladies I don't think I knew he was that in tune with his team.. I think what he said might really happen.. he could win.. They all seem so powerful." Grace said with a serious face.

"I think your right mom.. When Delphox and I came across them all in the forest and found what turned out to be Ash injured all we both could do was stand there in shock at them giving us glares and defensive looks.. It really was a sight to see." Serena said as she thought back and shivered at the look Tyrannitar had given her.. Delia chuckled at Serena..

"Oh I knew when he left on this training journey that he was far more serious than any previous trip.. I was sure when he finally came home his Pokemon would have changed.. Just I didn't know it would be this much... and I never would have imagined any Legendary Pokemon would have joined him. They just seem so far removed from what I remember and so many of them have fully evolved.. I'm kinda in awe myself. I was never like him on my Pokemon journey.. I just hope he keeps being the humble young man I raised." she said with a slight look of concern as she watched Ash walk up to the pair of large Dragon Pokemon by the Oran Berry trees shade.

"Oh Delia I don't think Ash will let any of this go to his head he's a bit to serious for that.. Plus I will watch his back and try to help with that." Serena said with a half smile as she too watched Ash as he talked with Dragonite and Charizard. Delia smiled at Serena, "I think you might be just what he needs Serena." she said with a chuckle as she shared a look with Grace causing Serena to raise an eyebrow at the exchange between them..

* * *

As Ash closed the distance on Charizard and Dragonite he notice Serena's Salamance had moved out into the grass and was now asleep sunning himself. He wasn't to surprised as the Dragon cracked one eye and quietly watched him pass as Pikachu gave the dragon a solemn stare of his own.. _Well at least hes no longer glaring at us right?_ Pikachu said quietly as Ash nodded.

"Hey Charizard, Dragonite I heard from Gabite that you guys wanted to talk to me.. What can I do for you?" Dragonite looked sideways at Ash hesitantly as Charizard looked from him to his Trainer. _Well my Kin and I have been talking through the night my trainer and it seems he has something he'd like to ask you himself.. Go on.._ Charizard said expectantly looking at Dragonite.. Dragonite made a bit of a sour face at Charizards demanding tone but shook his head and then looked at Ash.. _Well after talking to my fellow kin here and seeing how you are Human.. I wondered if you would allow me to come with you on your journey. I can see now that I have much to learn and want to become much stronger like my kin here.. Do you think I can do that?_ The Pseudo-Legendary asked cautiously..

Both Ash and Pikachu's mouth's hung a bit at the statement Dragonite said to them.. as Ash put his hand on his chin to think things over. Dragonite waited anxiously for a response as did Charizard and Pikachu. Of course he would be happy to have Dragonite join the team. He could tell that Dragonite was pretty powerful already but he didn't want the Dragon to feel in debt to him for his rescue and recovery. "Wow Dragonite I really appreciate that you took the time to think things over but can I ask you a question?" The Dragon nodded. "Do you think because we rescued you and I healed your wounds that you owe me a debt? Because that is not my intention, your more than free to return to the wild if you want to. You don't owe me anything at all."

Dragonites eyes widened a bit, _Well I thought of that and my Kin here said the same thing to me.. No I do not feel that way. If I am honest with you human I have felt alone for a while now.. This was only further felt when I was captured and mistreated.. No I see how all of these Pokemon are with you human and how you have treated me and I would be very glad if you were my trainer.. I only ask that you do for me what you have done for the rest of your Pokemon and that is to help me become stronger so that I can't be caught like that again..._

Ash listened quietly to what Dragonite had to say and was happy to hear how Dragonite truly felt. He could understand, no Pokemon deserved to feel alone and if he wanted a family then that is what they would give him. Ash smiled at Dragonite, "Sure I understand Dragonite, no one human or Pokemon wants to be alone and if you want a family then we will be glad to make you part of ours. I can't promise you an easy road and in all likelihood evil teams will attack us in the future, but I promise you that I will do whatever I can to help make you the strongest Dragonite you can be." With that Dragonite smiled and nodded. _I would like that very much and have no fear.. I will protect you and our family quite fiercely.._ Charizard and Pikachu chuckled at that.. _Well said my Kin.. Oh yeah that is what I wanna hear Big Orange..._ Pikachu said as he thumped Ash's shoulder hard with his tail and his cheeks sparked. "Alright then Dragonite just a second. Lucario can you go in and grab an ultra ball from my bag in the living room." _It shall be done Master..._ Lucario said with a nod.

No sooner had he said it then he vanished. After a minute he reappeared next to Ash and handed him the ball. "This won't hurt a bit Dragonite are you ready?" The Dragon nodded. Ash gently tapped Dragonite on the chest and he disappeared into a red beam of light into the Ultra ball. It didn't even shake as it pinged. Just for a moment Ash stared at the ball a little in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Dragonite had actually joined his team. Now with him Charizard, Tyrannitar and Gabite Ash felt he had a powerful myriad Pokemon to call on for normal battles.. but he knew that he still had two more family members in the wind and he would set out to recover them as he journeyed to get his badges but he shook his head. He released Dragonite from the ball, "Welcome to the family Dragonite, I promise as long as your with me no harm will ever come to you again my Dragon." Dragonite reached down and gently hugged his Human trainer. _I appreciate that my Trainer..._ It was then that most of Ash's team began to stampeded up to Dragonite to welcome him to the family in excitement.

* * *

What Ash hadn't noticed was the stunned looks on the faces of Delia, Grace and Serena. While they could not hear Ash's conversation with Charizard and Dragonite their curiosity began to grow... and was only compounded more when Lucario disappeared and then returned with what looked like a Pokeball in his paw. It only dawned on the three ladies what was about to happen when Dragonite suddenly vanished in a red beam of light.. Ash had caught the giant Dragon..."Oh my word... He actually caught him.." Delia said with a gasp as Grace made a surprised choking sound. Serena said nothing and just stared in shock as Ash then release the dragon back to the world..

It was after the commotion began he noticed the looks on all three ladies faces and decided he better go save them so he marched over to the Oak tree and took the empty seat next to Serena. "Hey guys you look a little put out are you alright?" he said as Pikachu jumped off his shoulder onto the ground and sat on his haunches to listen. It was his mom who spoke up first.. "I can't believe you just caught Dragonite! What made him allow you to do that?"

Ash smiled, "Well I asked him and he's no different than any other Pokemon.. He was lonely and wanted a family.. So I gave him one. I think he will be happy with all of us." Ash said with a grin.. "You never cease to amaze me Ash.. Just went I think you can't surprise your mother you go and do something even cooler." Ash blushed a bit at his moms encouraging words as both Serena and Grace laughed.

Grace then spoke up, "Hey Ash can I ask you a serious question before you run off to do errands and stuff?" Ash focused on her now. "Sure go ahead." She looked over to Delia who nodded, "You have been on your training journey for the past three years and while we all know you saved Mount Silver we just want to know what it was you did that made all of your Pokemon so strong.." Pikachu cut in.. _Oh if you guys could have only seen how hard he trained us and boy did it pay off.. If you could see my.._ "Hold up Pikachu.. That's enough." Pikachu quieted and nodded at Ash. This caused all three to look at him confused for interrupting what obviously might have answered their questions.

Ash then stood back up and began to speak. "Well as you know I traveled three year and while I did that I continued to train my Aura and body." This caused Serena to blush and look away from Ash as both older ladies giggled. Ash sighed, "Anyway beside doing that it wasn't like I was sitting around in my off time. I kept on reading Grandpa's journal and I learned a few things. Mom you probably aren't aware of this but where Grace and Serena come from the people there found a way to evolve Pokemon beyond what we know." This caused Delia's eyes to widen greatly. "What do you mean Ash I haven't heard of such a thing.." Grace then spoke up as well, "She's right Ash I haven't heard of this either what do you mean?"

"When I first learned about it I made a call to Gary and asked him if he knew the Professor in the Kalos Region and he said he did. He told me the Professors name was Sycamore and that he indeed was researching about the possibility of what I read in grandpas journal but he was speculating at best. Well Grandpa actually figured it out.. or well a version of it." Grace and Serena nodded. "Yes indeed Professor Sycamore is like the Professor Oak here.. He is highly regarded in Kalos." Grace said matter of factually. Serena commented as well, "Yeah it was him that gave me Finneken, my starter."

Ash now had all three ladies undivided attention so he smiled and continued. "So in Kalos I guess you need a stone for the trainer and a stone for the Pokemon and when you have enough faith in each other you can go to a level beyond a Pokemon's final evolution.. Grandpa called it Mega Evolution.." All three ladies mouths gaped. "While its not permanent for a short period of time a Pokemon is far stronger than they ever would be.. The thing is I don't fully know where you'd find those stones and they are quite rare it said in the journal. So grandpa came up with an alternative." "How so Ash.. I don't ever remember dad showing me anything like what your talking about.."

Ash smiled, "Well mom I don't think he totally perfected it, also I only think he ever practiced it when he was alone.. So that was my first quest after finding a few lost friends. I wanted to finish what Grandpa started." Ash held up his gloves. "These two stone in my gloves do alot of things but one of the most important is to act as the stone a trainer would have to help Pokemon evolve further than the final form.. Once I followed grandpa's instructions and found them I was able to make your necklaces and also train my Pokemon to do an Aura related version of this evolution." This surprised all three ladies so much that they just sat there for a minute trying to comprehend what Ash was saying.

"So not only did I work on myself and help evolve my Pokemon but I have been training my Aura powers so that I can do this evolution for my team.. but unfortunately when I use it, the effort takes a toll on me as if I was in the battle myself and wears me out after a time. Recently I found out from some other trainers some people have figured it out with that Professor from Kalos help.. It took him three years but he seems to have figured it out.." Delia nodded, "This sound almost unreal can...you maybe show us?" The others nodded. Ash grinned, "Sure I was gonna wait and surprise you guys with it but I don't want you to think I was just goofing around while I was gone.. Hey Charizard come here will you?"

Charizard who had been in a deep conversation with Dragonite stopped as soon as he heard his name called and nodded as his wings snapped wide and he flapped a few times and drifted over in front of Ash and landed. _What do you need my trainer?_ "I was hoping you wouldn't mind helping me to show Mom how far you have come in your training." Charizard snorted some smoke and nodded.

"Ok guys here it is Charizard Soul Evolve!" Ash commanded as he reached out with the shadow stone pouring Aura into it as it began to glow brightly and in a flash of purple brilliance Charizard roared as he disappeared for view for a moment and as he snapped his wings open again the Purple haze around him vanished. In its place stood a completely transformed Charizard with a black body blue underbelly and dark blue flames radiating from his jaws. His wings also had change far more rugged and spiked than his original form. His eye began to glow blue and he quietly growled before all the Pokemon in the garden..

All three girls leapt out of their chairs and stood in shock trying to understand what they had just seen.. "I present to you three Mega Charizard X.. I made up the name it just sounded cooler." Ash said with a chuckle as he continued to feed the shadow stone with his Aura.. "How do you feel Charizard?" The dragons focus went to Ash as his eyes dimmed.. _I'm getting used to this power my trainer.. it is still hard for me to imagine I could feel this much power all at once..but I am starting too.._ Ash grinned in satisfaction letting his mom, Grace and Serena get a better look as they closed on Mega Charizard. He waved his tail back and forth mesmerizing the three ladies with his blue and white flamed tail..

"I can't believe this Ash... and you spent the last three years working on how to do this?" Serena asked in awe. "Yeah Serena please keep it a secret but yep that was one of the major things I worked on as I trained, but once I could do it with Pikachu I started trying to do it with my other Pokemon. I found out some are a light stone evolution and some are a shadow stone evolution.. I don't really know why though." with that he allowed the power to cut as Charizard once again vanished for a moment in purple light and then returned to his normal orange form. _I would like to return to my kin is that alright?_ Charizard asked making sure he was finished. "Yeah Charizard thanks for that." as the dragon drifted back over to the Oran Berry Tree.

After that excitement many of the Pokemon returned to resting or playing while Ash and the three returned to their seats. "Wow.. just wow.. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes Ash I might have thought you were kidding.. Well I guess your training really did produce results.." Delia said shaking her head. She could see now that her son had come much further in his training that she would have ever imagined. Her dad would be proud she thought.

"Hey Ash.. you said other trainers from my home region are doing something like this too?" Serena asked curiously. "Yeah but its a little different than mine but I guess some are yes." He said with a nod. "If that is so do you think I could do it as well?" she wondered. Ash pondered this.. "Hmm I'm no expert on this stuff but I think if you were able to find the stones maybe.. You could try like I did with your starter Pokemon.. Delphox.. Maybe but Like I said I am not sure." Serena nodded. "Well at some point I'd like to try maybe after I get done here in Kanto.. Thanks Ash this was some seriously great information you learned!" she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey no problem and if that's all for now I think I'm going to head up to Professor Oaks I know he will definitely want some of my time." with that Grace and Delia nodded as He and Serena got up to leave Ash stopped a moment. "Well when you get back we will all have some food Honey." Delia said as she sipped her tea. He then looked up into the tree, "Hey Mew Mewtwo are you guys awake?" the tree above them shook once. _I am... Yeah Ash whats up?_ came two responses.. "Good I'm about to head up to the humans house that takes care of my Pokemon and I almost sure he will want to meet you. If he does please teleport to me at that time OK?" he said as he stared up at the tree.

 _We will monitor your thought you need only think it and we will appear as you ask.. OOOH another Human I am always up for meeting a new human Ash...sure.._ Serena giggled at Mews antics.. "Thanks guys.. You ready to go Serena, Pikachu?" she nodded as Pikachu took his spot on Ash's shoulder. _You know I am.. This is about to get really fun._ He said with a snicker as Ash himself snorted.. "Whats that about Pikachu?" Serena asked as they started toward the garden gate to leave and head to Professor Oaks lab. _Oh Ash think the Professors going to give him and earful because we haven't talked to him on this whole trip of ours..I think hes right.._ Pikachu said more excited than Ash had wanted..

"You know when I stopped by there before coming to your moms house he did say something like that.." It was then that both Lucario and Frogadier appeared before them.. "Hey guys whats up?" _Hello Master... and Mistress.._ they said as they acknowledge Ash and Serena .. "Look guys I've told you Shes not.. my.. " but Ash was interrupted by Lucario.. _I disagree Master I have told you I can feel.._ "Alright Alright already.. so what do you guys want?" he said defeatedly trying to change the subject as Serena pretended to feign that she wasn't listening to what was going on..

Frogadier stepped a bit forward.. _Master we shall accompany you and the Mistress as your guard.. we insist.._ Ash chuckled.. _Please tell me your kidding guys.. I think you two forget who I am.._ Pikachu said somewhat put out.. _No we have not First..but we insist we be allowed to come.._ Ash reached up and poked Pikachu in the side.. much to his chagrin. "Yeah that's fine guys your welcome to come along. Lets go get this over with so I can honor your request Serena.." This made her slightly blush and give Ash a sideways glance. "Sure thing Ash lets go..

* * *

 **Professor Oaks - Lab & Ranch**

Ash rang the doorbell at Professor Oaks ranch he was glad to see that it hadn't changed much since his last visit three years ago.. it wasn't long before the door was answered by none other than Gary Oak. He opened the door and his eyes widened a bit. "Ash...your back? No way what happened to you man?" Gary said with alot of surprise in his voice. Ash smiled at his long time rival and friend. "Hey Gary its been a while your looking pretty good how is your grandpa?" He asked. Gary looked around and to his surprise he saw none other than the girl he had met four days ago Serena along with with Lucario and a to his surprise a Frogadier?" he raised an eyebrow..

"Wow it looks likes you've been busy.. and Hello Serena.. It seems you found him huh.." Serena grinned at Gary, "Yeah believe it or not I did.." Gary snorted. "OK OK come on in I'm super sure Grandpa is going to want to speak with you.. but first.. Ash did you ah bring them with you?" Ash's smile widened. "No they are back at moms but I can get them here in an instant but first let me go talk to your Grandpa." Gary nodded and beckoned them forward.

Once again Serena looked around as Gary led them down the hall to the door leading to the Professors Lab. Once he opened the door Ash was surprised to see three assistants working at various stations in the lab. _Well that's new Ash the Professor got help?_ Pikachu said as both ears raised.. Gary noticed the look on Ash's face, "Yeah these are three interns from Pokemon University they been helping take care of the Corral and do some research its a short term thing, but there hoping to follow in Grandpa and my footsteps I guess." He said sheepishly.. Ash smiled as all three interns noticed them enter. "Why wouldn't they want to Gary. You and Professor Oak are two of the best Pokemon Trainers, Researchers and caregivers in all of Kanto.. I'm not surprised." Gary's eyes widened as he sputtered.. "Oh geez Ash.. I'm not all that maybe grandpa.. Anyway hey guys come here a minute I got someone I want you to meet."

All three interns stopped working and walked over and it was obvious to Ash that all three already knew who he was.. "Oh my gosh... Its the Ash Ketchum.. The real Ash Ketchum.." A slightly heavyset man in his twenties said with some hero worship in his voice. Gary sighed and shook his head.. "So Ash I'd like to introduce you to Lee, Ann and this guy is Thomas. There the interns here and are working with Grandpa and I." both Ash and Serena nodded to the three.

"Hello Ash.. I'm Ann and can I just say based of the information you provided I have learned more about legendary Pokemon in my short time here than I ever learned at Pokemon U." Ash eyes widened, "So you've seen my data log from my pokedex?" All three nodded as Ash looked at Gary.. "I know Ash.. but they promised to keep that information to themselves, just the known stuff you reported." Gary and Ash shared a look. "Ah I got ya that's fine then." All three interns looked at Gary somewhat confused.

A tall silver haired young man then spoke to Ash, "Hello my names Lee and while I haven't been here long I wondered if you would ever return.. There was alot of speculation as to what happened to you when you vanished three years ago.. I wondered could you enlighten me as to where you been? I'm sorry to be so forward but I am just so curious." _I don't know if that's such a good idea Ash... You know that if these guys talk it could give us some trouble..._ Pikachu said a he cocked his head. Serena continued to listen quietly to the exchange.

"Hmmm Its nice to meet you Lee.. and I'll think about it.. Lets just say I had my reasons as to why I disappeared." Lee nodded in defeat.. "Fair enough still its an honor to meet you." Ash chuckled. Finally the heavyset blonde haired man stepped forward and surprisingly looked at Serena first.. "Hello there.. Your Serena Yvonne right?" he politely asked Serena as all eyes turned to her. She wasn't necessarily surprised this guy knew her name she had been on TV and yet something seemed familiar about him.. "Yes that is my name.. do you know me or something?" Thomas nodded, "Not personally but your friends with Clement and Bonnie my cousins." This caused Serena eyes to widen... "Wait your a relative of Bonnie and Clements seriously!?" Thomas nodded. "Yep Bonnie was always talking about you and your contests.. I haven't heard from Clement in a while but I know hes out there.. By the way Congratulations on Winning the Johto Championship..You were amazing!" Serena Blushed and giggled reaching a hand out and Shook Thomas hand.. "That is very kind of you.. That last battle against Dawn could have gone either way.. Well its nice to meet you all and especially you Thomas." All three smiled at Serena a bit in awe at her champion title.

"Hey its also nice to meet you Ash... I watched all of your Battles back in Unova! I still can't believe you took down a Dark Rai... amazing." Thomas said with still a bit of hero worship. Ash smiled but Pikachu knew that it still bothered him when people mentioned it.. Serena also caught something out of the corner of her eye.. "Thanks yeah we fought hard but it just wasn't quite enough.. nice to meet you Thomas, Ann and Lee."

* * *

"Well it looks like the Prodigal Trainer has returned eh..Ash?" It was then That Professor Oak appeared from the door leading out to the corral. "Everyone turned to see Professor Oak standing there. "Hey Professor... its been a while how are you?" he said as the wizened Professor walked up to the group. "I'm well Ash.. OK folks please return to your work for now and Gary, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Lucario and Frogadier please come with me.." with the pleasantries over the interns returned to work while the rest followed Professor Oak into a different lab room set aside for He and Gary only.

After they all entered and Gary shut the door Professor Oak beckoned them over to sit down at a table and some stools. "First off Ash and Serena its good to see you both.. I am somewhat surprised to see that it seems Serena was the one to actually find you since you haven't been seen for the past three years... So do you want to tell Gary and I where you have been at for those three years." The professor said with a stern eye that Ash knew meant he wanted answers. Pikachu hopped onto the floor and went over to stand with Lucario and Frogadier and made a snickering noise.. _oh boy here we go guys this should be funny..._

Ash looked at Gary then back at Professor Oak and sighed. "Well as you know I left to begin my training journey.. and after that short little visit to the Orange Islands.. Thank you for that by the way.." Ash said a bit sarcastically. Gary chuckled as the Professor shook his head.. "You know that was serious business, I knew you could handle it. I assume that was also Team Rocket?" Professor Oak asked verifying what he had suspected all along. Ash nodded.

 _ **The Orange Islands? When did he go to the Orange Island I wonder.. I'll have to ask him about that..**_ Serena thought as she continued to listen to Ash's story. "Well after I took care of that fishing lane problem I started my search for my missing Pokemon and also added a few more along the way." Gary interrupted.. "Ill say I just saw you register a Dragonite.. is that right?" Ash nodded. "Yeah I'll be sending a few of them back here to the ranch when I go out to get my badges.." Gary and Professor Oaks eyes widened at the comment.

"Yeah I know let me finish, After I went a few places.." He said hesitantly as Serena stifled a laugh.. "I took my team and went to Mount Silver and started my training." Professor Oak listened intently, "Mount Silver you say? I know that the Pokemon League sent people out there in the search for your whereabouts.. How did you avoid being found and why did you stay away for three years Ash?" Ash made a serious face. "I had my ways to stay hidden Professor that is all I am going to say and why did I stay away three years? Because that's how long it took. I felt that only when I and my team felt like they had completed their training would we return and that took three years to do I guess. Just be glad it didn't take longer Professor. " Professor Oak sighed in defeat as Gary snickered.

"Well I for one am glad your back, your Pokemon have been at the far end of the preserve and battling like mad with each other. The interns are somewhat intimidated by many of them so maybe your plan to attempt the Pokemon League might end the restlessness." He sighed as he said this. "Yeah that probably my fault really I got them all so battle hardened that they want to test themselves and quite right I plan to attempt the Indigo League." he said with a grin.

"Hmmm well there isn't alot of time left so you'll have to hurry around to get all eight badges Ash.." It was then that Gary chuckled getting the attention of his grandpa knowing full well that he would have any problem with that. Professor looked somewhat confused by Gary's action, "Whats so funny?"

"Well Gary is sitting on some knowledge that you aren't Professor but I think its time for me to introduce you to a pair of Pokemon I picked up while I was out training. A pair you haven't met before." This caused Professor Oaks eyes to widen greatly, "What are you talking about Ash I have all of your Pokemon registered and have looked them over myself.." Gary stepped in, "No Grandpa not these two those Pokeballs Ash received from Mr. Silph.. were more unusual that either of us thought. They did not register when he used them." Professor Oak frowned, "How do you mean.. All pokeball register that is a rule the Pokemon League set up to avoid possible cheating or theft of a Pokemon you know this Gary.." Gary shook his head..

"Look Professor I talked it over with President Goodshow and as long as I register them at the Indigo League if they are going into battle its no problem because these two Pokemon would cause alot of trouble for me you mom anyone close to me if people knew I had them." Now Professor Oaks frown deepened.. "Just what kind of Pokemon did you catch?" Ash held up a hand, "Ill show you but you have to stay calm Professor you can't go all crazy like you do sometimes.." Gary tapped the table excitedly as he smiled at his Grandpa. "I can't make you any promises Ash.. Just show me." Ash looked at Gary and Serena as both nodded at him.

He closed his eyes just for a moment and no sooner had he opened them that two flashes a blue and purple one engulfed the room what remained were two glowing balls of light with pairs of glowing Blue and glowing red eyes staring out at Gary and Professor Oak especially.

Professor Oak startled by the event fell off his stool and backed away from the unknown Pokemon, Gary for his worth had stood up and stepped back a few feet as well.. "OK you two that's enough show boating go ahead come on out." Ash said shaking his head while Serena giggled and Pikachu snickered next to Lucario and Frogadier behind him.

* * *

It was then that both Physic type legendary's appeared before Professor Oak and Gary.. Gary stood somewhat in awe of them since he had seen them once on the monitor when Ash had caught them three years prior.. Professor Oak on the other hand sat on the ground staring at them as if they were mirages and would disappear if he blinked.. First he looked at the smallish pink cat whose eyes squinted at him in a smile as she began to figure eight in place.. and could tell right away from his research on legendary Pokemon he was looking at a Mew.. He then looked at the Larger Purple Cat whose eye showed a deep seriousness so much so that it made him feel uneasy, as if this Pokemon commanded some power that might be capable of destroying his lab.. He looked again at Mew, "Wh...Wha..What is this! that is a MEW... A Mew Ash for god sake... Your telling me you caught a Mew?" Ash simply smiled and nodded.

"Boy Ash that time in the monitor doesn't do either of them justice.. Amazing, Its so good to finally see them both in person.." Gary said as he stepped back to the table and sat down. Mewtwo nodded at Gary as Mew gave him a similar squinted eye smile. Professor Oak shook his head coming back to his senses.. "Gary you knew about this?" he asked incredulously.. Gary nodded, "Yeah Grandpa I've known for a long time but you were away in Kalos when Ash contacted me about catching them.." Ash shook his head.. _**He did not capture either one of us Human... I for one wanted to come along with Ash... She decided to come along as well..**_ Mewtwo forced as his words to reach all those minds in the room.. Gary and Professor Oak choked a bit.. "Wait was that the Larger Pokemon? What is he?" Mewtwo answered for himself.. _**I am the Pokemon know as Mewtwo.. I was created by evil humans.. but I escaped.. I am part of Mew...**_ Mew waved her paws around and began chirping mew mew mew mew at them all.. as Ash and Serena shook their heads..

"She says that hes her brother alright if not a bit annoying at times.." Mewtwo growled a little at Mew whose eyes glowed and growled back.. "Well... I see so Mewtwo.. I would never have imagined.. a product of Team Rockets malice idea on Pokemon." Ash nodded, "Yes it was the work of Team Rocket yet again that created Mewtwo, and no I did not catch either of them. They showed up at Mount silver before me and asked to come along. Mewtwo was tired of being hunted by Team Rocket so I'm protecting him now." Gary and Professor Oak nodded. "Well that sounds like a good idea. I know fewer trainers alive other than the elite fours and the champions that are stronger than you Ash." Ash rubbed his nose. "Thanks for the vote of confidence Professor."

"You know Professor Oak I was shocked when I met them as well.. but after a while you get used to them and they are both great." Serena said with a smile at Mew and Mewtwo.. both Pokemon drifted down near the table as Mew sat down outright on it.. _So this purple haired Human and the one with Grey hair are the care humans for our family?_ Mew asked as she sat there and appraised them.. "Yes Mew These are the two that take care of our family and will be watching after you as well from time to time." That was all she need to hear as she floated up and landed on Gary's shoulder resting heavy.. as she used her tail to hug Gary's neck and he laughed. _Hello Human I am the great Mew.. I think you and I will get along well..._ Ash shook his head.. "He can't understand you Mew.. Gary she's introducing herself and wants you to know that she thinks you will get along smashingly.." Gary reached up carefully and scratched her chin eliciting a purr.. "Yeah shes something else."

Professor Oak who had watched this exchange processing something.. "Can you understand them Ash.. Like hear them talk?" he asked suspiciously.. _Oh boy Frog and Blue watch this its should start getting interesting now.._ Pikachu said from his spot with Lucario and Frogadier.. who all had been watching this quietly. Ash rested a hand on the table and tapped a finger on it deciding what to tell Gary and the Professor.. after debating a few minutes he felt that both were part of his life's inner circle so they needed to know..

"I'll answer that question Professor if I can ask you one as well first." Professor Oak nodded, "What do you know about Aura?" This caused Gary and Professor Oaks eyes to widen.. "Well because of some recent research Gary and I have been doing alot more than we used to.. Lucario there is the prime example of a user of the power of Aura. It allows it to use both offensive and defensive ability based around Aura." he said.

"Very good Professor.. that is all true.. but there once was a time when Humans could use Aura as well." Gary nodded, "You mean the Aura uses of Rota, yes they were adept in the use of its power.. but according to our research it was Mew there that ended that power.. if our research is correct.." Ash nodded. "Well Yeah your not far off after the Rota War she took it away as punishment from those who abused it.. but some a select few were left with their power.. one of those was my Grandpa Professor Oak and it seems I can use it as well." This stunned both men into complete silence..

"So when you asked me if I could understand them its because I can use the power of Aura i can understand all Pokemon." Gary exhaled.. "That's unbelievable.. How long have you been able to do this Ash.." "Hmmm Well it happened while I traveled in Unova with Cilan and Iris.. One night My power overwhelmed me knocking me out as it seemed to switch on.. After that I could her Pikachu and all my other Pokemon.."

"So when you came home from Unova you had this power then and didn't tell us?" The Professor said somewhat shocked. "Yes I have my reasons for not telling you, but I feel that I am strong enough now that its no concern. All I ask is you please keep this to yourselves." Both men nodded as Mew floated over to Professor Oak. _Ash tell this Human to hold out his hands I can tell he know's how great I really am!_ she said excitedly.. "Hey Professor hold out your hands." he complied as Mew landed in his arms expecting to be cradled.. _Ah.. that's muuuuch better he can just hold me a while... Mew don't abuse humans.. they are like us after all..._ Mewtwo said a bit put out.. Mew for her part stuck her tongue out at him then went back to sleep..

That's when Lucario had stepped up to the table and spoke to Ash as Serena listened. _Master.. I have felt the power of one of your rocks here for a while if not faint...I think these humans may have one of them.._ he said as he looked around the room searching. This alarmed Ash, "Hey professor have you recently come into possession of a strange stone?" Both men nodded.. "How would you know that Ash? That's a somewhat top secret matter." Ash snorted as Serena looked around the room as well. Ash closed his eyes and reached out with his power as the room began to glow in a faint blue light. Both professor Oak and Gary were surprised by this not seeing the power of Aura used this way before.

After a few seconds from across the room a purple light began to glow from a crack in a desk draw belonging to Professor Oak. Ash got up walked over and opened the drawer to reveal the piece of shadow stone in a small plastic bag. His eyes opened slightly alarmed that Professor Oak had it in the first place. He reached in and pulled it out holding it up in front of everyone gathered in the room.

"Hey Professor I need to ask you how did you get this stone and do you know what it is?" Ash asked calmly. "Well we got the stone form President Goodshow and the Pokemon League, it seems it was found at the explosion site on Mount Silver. After examining it in detail Gary and I came to the conclusion that it might be one of the two stones that were originally found in Rota." Ash was surprised that the professor was so knowledgeable about the power stones used by the Aura users.

"It seems that you and Gary have been doing your homework, you are correct what you have here is a shadow stone.. as a matter of fact it is a piece of one of my original two." Ash said as he set it down and held out his glove revealing the round smooth large Shadow stone at it center cause the Professor and Gary's mouths to hang open. "I was there at Mount Silver during that fight with Team Rocket.. In fact Professor it was me and my Pokemon that stopped the damage from being worse." Ash said as he returned to his seat and set the shadow stone on the table in front of them.

Professor Oak frowned deeply as he thought about what Ash had said The Pokemon League said that they knew someone had stopped it but to think Ash was able to subdue that many team rocket members and cause that kind of damage? He looked down at Mew then over at Mewtwo who watched him with a hard eye. Gary spoke up then, "You mean to tell me you, Mewtwo, Mew and all those other Pokemon attacked that Team Rocket base and took down all those people." Ash nodded, Gary snorted, "Look I know your a tough trainer Ash but it would take a small army to have defeated that base." Ash shook his head.

"No Gary with my Aura powers I was able to tip the balance in my favor but they had something I didn't expect..a weapon and well I couldn't stop the mountain from being damaged.." Ash said as he clenched his teeth. _Its not your Fault Master we did all we could to spare everyone at least.._ Lucario said from where he stood eyes glowing dimly as he spoke to Ash's mind. Ash nodded at the Emanation Pokemon and sighed.

"A weapon you say Ash?" Professor Oak asked somewhat alarmed. Ash nodded. "Yeah during our attack that Dragonite I just caught was under mind control as was forced to battle with Charizard and Pikachu. Well while that was happening I was dealing with a Team rocket leader that had Dragonite mind controlled. I thought we had it all under control when what I guess was a canon turned on me and fired. Luckily using Aura in an instant I was gone and avoided the blast... That what caused that damage in Silver town." All those in the room continued to listen intently.

"When I took out the Leader I sent Frogadier and Pikachu to find whoever it was that fired that weapon.. but two things happened. First the control tower exploded.. I still don't know why that happened.. That caused Pikachu and Frogadier to be blown out of the mountain.. The second thing was the canon began to overload so using my powers and Lucario using his we were able to redirect the blast.. at the cost of all of my and Lucario's power and both original stones in my gloves.. The Light stone and the Shadow Stone as they shattered from the extreme power. If Mewtwo hadn't been there.. I don't think either of us would have survived.." Ash said looking down with a deep frown on his face.

Both Gary and Professor Oak made a strained face and nodded.. "So that's where this fragment came from... your glove Ash?" Professor Oak asked as he pondered Ash's story.. "So then these stones in your gloves are what? A source of power?" Ash shook his head, "No Professor there more like conductors to amplify my Aura Powers.." Professor Oak and Gary's eyes widened greatly...

"Amplify your Aura Powers... That's amazing.. I had no idea you could do that Ash.. or anyone for that matter." Ash smiled, "Yeah Grandpa left me some notes and that's why I wanted to ask you if either of you know of the Professors work in Kalos?" Gary and Professor Oak nodded.

"Your talking about evolution beyond evolution.. or mega Evolution right?" Gary said and Ash smiled and Serena's eyes now widened somewhat. She was surprised that this form of evolution was so widely known when she herself had just heard about it. "Yep, can I ask you both how much do you know about Mega Evolution?"

Gary sighed and gave his grandpa a sideways glance and the Professor himself weighed Ash's question. After a quiet moment Professor Oak spoke. "Well after a few years of research now and some in depth conversations with Professor Sycamore of Kalos both Gary and I have a fair understanding of how Mega Evolution works.. but Ash it is something being kept somewhat quiet for now. I'm more amazed that you seemed to know so much about it.. how is that?"

Serena sat back quietly knowing full well where this line of questioning was headed and she'd be curious how much Ash would share with the Professor and his grandson. "Well once again Professor I don't really know as much as you might think about that form of evolution, the reason I ask is can either you or Gary use the technique?" Everyone in the room was surprised at Ash's request.. as Gary gave his grandpa a slight smirk and professor Oak nodded.

"Well Ash, I might know a little something about it yeah and hypothetically speaking may be able to use mega evolution...why?" Gary asked a bit skeptically. _Oh yeah... I think this is gonna get good Blue and frog... I sure hope this is headed where I think its going..._ Pikachu said as his cheeks sparked and slapped his tail excitedly on the floor..

"Well before I go on my journey into the Indigo League I was hoping that if either of you could use Mega Evolution that we could have a match so I can see it first hand.. What do you say Gary?" Gary grinned slightly, "Hey Grandpa are there any trainers scheduled to see their Pokemon now?" Professor Oak picked up a tablet and tapped the screen reviewing... "No not for another hour Gary, but I don't want this getting out Ash understood?" Ash smiled, "Sure Professor Serena and I can keep it quiet." Serena smiled and nodded in confidence.

* * *

"Ok Ashy boy... I'm not going to go easy on ya lets go." Gary said as the all got up and exited the back out into the shade of the building in the main corral. Serena and the Professor took seats on the benches in the corral to watch the battle. "This is going to be pretty interesting Professor Oak... I wonder what Mega Evolution looks like?" Serena said as she and the Professor waited for Gary and Ash to pick a Pokemon. "Well you'll get to see it for sure Serena.. I'm just curious how strong Ash really has become..and if he can deal with it. Its not like any battle hes had in the past I can tell you that for sure." The Professor said somewhat apprehesively at the thought of the Corral being damaged.

Both Ash and Gary took their spots on the field as Gary spoke up first.. "Well I think its Time for a friend of mine you haven't seen in a while to come out and say Hi.. Come on out Umbreon!" Gary said as he tossed the ultra ball high and the black and Yellow form of Eevee exploded from the ball with hard eyes and a wagging tail.

Ash grinned, "Wow Gary hes looking really strong these days...I think I'll go with the Pokemon I've had the longest lets go Pikachu.." Ash said as Pikachu excitedly ran to his spot onto the field.. It was then that Umbreon spoke, _Heh bub..you think your ready for this.. I won't be messing around here.._ Pikachu snorted as he tensed up on all four paws.. _I sure hope so I haven't been able to go all out in a long time..._ This sort of surprised Umbreon as he cocked his head at Pikachu's confidence.. and unconcern at the intimidation tossed it's way..

"Ok Umbreon this won't be a normal fight.. That Pikachu is not like anything you have fought before so it time to show them what you really have.." Gary yelled as Umbreon nodded and Gary pulled a chain from inside his shirt and yelled... "UMBREON MEGA EVOLVE!" Ash watched carefully as the stone at Gary's Neck glowed brightly and then a similar stone on Umbreon's Collar did the same and it disappeared in a Bright light. After a few moment the Energy disappeared with a snap and there in front of them was a bright Green Umbreon with red eyes and two tails waving back and forth..

Ash eyes widened.. He could feel the power radiating off of Umbreon and now Gary as well _ **... It really is similar to my power..**_ he thought.. _OHHHHHH BOOOYYYY this is gonna be fun Ash! How hard can I go in this fight?_ Pikachu asked as he looked back over his shoulder at Ash who shook his head coming back to the moment.. "Right Pikachu.. We'll go that far but not all the way OK." Gary cocked his head in confusion, "I sure hope your not gonna hold back Ash.. I don't want an easy fight." Gary said with a frown.

Ash gripped both hands with a hard eye and grinned, "Oh I think Pikachu and I will give you more than you bargained for.." it was then that Professor Oak stepped forward. "OK you two you know the rules lets get this started... BEGIN!" the Professor said as he dropped his hand.

"Pikachu Quick Attack"... "Umbreon Quick Attack!" both trainers yelled as both Pokemon left a small puff of smoke as they nearly disappeared from sight only to create a large cloud middle field as they seemed to hit with equal power and get shot back toward their trainers.. "Pikachu use Iron tail two times!" as he landed and rushed forward at Umbreon who also landed.. "Umbreon use Shadow Ball!" Gary yelled surprised at how fast Pikachu had recovered and was now closing on Umbreon..

Mega Umbreon's Shadow balls appeared quick and he shot two at Pikachu who now used his Iron tail to spring into the air above both Shadow balls as this surprised Gary and Umbreon.. "Pikachu use Volt Tackle!" Ash yelled as Pikachu dove at Umbreon and became engulfed in lighting..

"Umbreon counter it with Skull Bash!" Gary yelled as Umbreon began to glow and ran forward and leaped at Pikachu causing a midair Collision as both Pokemon's Power transferred into the attacks and cause them to slam into the ground hard as a cloud of smoke engulfed both Pokemon. It was little surprising when both jumped back in front of their trainers sliding to a stop seemingly uneffected before the cloud even disappeared.

Gary could tell that Umbreon's power was starting to wane a bit but what surprised him more was the fact that Ash's Pikachu could go toe to toe with a mega evolution Pokemon.. _**Man that Pikachu is a demon...**_ He thought frustrated. "OK Umbreon you can do this lets show them what Mega Evolution is all about use Flash then Hidden Power!" Ash was surprised by this move as Umbreon became so bright that he and Pikachu were temporarily blinded.. "Pikachu dodge that Hidden power and use Volt Tackle!" but it was not to be as Pikachu couldn't see the glowing balls of energy as they closed and impacted him causing damage and obscuring the field.

"Pikachu are you alright?!" Ash yelled as Pikachu jumped out of the smoke shaking free the debris from his fur... _I'm trying to hold back Ash.. but this is starting to bother me..._ The yellow mouse said as his cheeks started to spark from yellow to blue.. " I know buddy just hang in there. OK lets do it use Thunderbolt Pikachu and then Quick Attack to close on Umbreon!" Pikachu shot a large bolt of lightning at Umbreon as Gary called out for him to use Quick attack to Dodge it and close on Pikachu.

Both Trainer knew that this fight was getting close to the end... "Umbreon use Iron tail and jump into the air!" Ash was surprised to hear the call as Umbreon redirected himself high into the air over the field... as Pikachu whizzed past where Umbreon had been.. "Use a Mega Powered Shadow Ball and end this Umbreon!" Ash was shocked to see Umbreon high in the air begin to create a black ball of energy that kept growing larger and larger as he reached the height of his Jump.. _You will not stand against this Mouse! Prepare for the end!_ Umbreon yelled as he launched the ball that would cover the entire field.. "Ok Pikachu This is gonna decide it.. Show him what all your Training has done for you!" Ash said with a calm smile.

"Pikachu use Thunder..." Gary could see the look in Ash's eyes and was confused at his confidence, he knew that this Mega attack would be incredibly difficult to stop... His eyes began to grow as he watch Pikachu stand up on his haunches and grip both paws as his lightning began to glow blue and dome of blue energy began to grow away from him in all directions..

"Serena Lets move!" Professor Oak yelled as he and Serena got up and began to run back from the field know that these attack would cause serious damage.. As the Dome reached the edge of the field Serena could hear Pikachu speaking.. _Umbreon...If anyone is going to Fall today its going to be you my friend.. Try this on for size bud...CHUUUUUUUUUU!_ Pikachu yelled as the dome became a straight edged beam of energy that engulfed the entire field and shot into the sky that became a blinding light that cause all in the vicinity to lose sight of the combatants.. What followed was sound that caused Ash's ears to ring as he tried to hold his ground and stay on his feet from the blast as a Clap of an explosion that would disorient anyone followed..

As Ash lowered his arm from in front of his face he became aware that Mewtwo was floating on one side of the field with glowing eyes while Mew was on the other end with glowing eyes as well.. they had created a shield around the field to prevent any damage that would have occured to the surrounding building.. As the smoke from all over the field began to clear and Gary's senses returned to him he saw that Mega Evolution Umbreon was standing in front of him heaving hard from the exertion of the battle as he looked across he was shocked to see that Pikachu was also standing and heaving as well.. "God Ash... What in the world have you been doing while you were away? I though we had you for sure." he said with a frustrated exhale..

Serena and Professor Oak stood in complete shock at what they had just witnessed and were glad that both legendary Pokemon had intervened.. "You were right Professor... I was not ready for a battle like this at all." Serena said somewhat shakily trying to gather her wits about her.

Ash chuckled at the outcome of the exchange.. "That was incredible Gary.. I would have never believed that a Mega Evolved Pokemon would be that tough... but I think we ought to call this a draw..." Gary groaned as right then Umbreon flashed and disappeared in a ball of light and as it cleared he had returned to his original form and began to wobble on his feet refusing to go to ground.

Pikachu seeing this dropped back onto his haunches and sat up looking at the weary Pokemon across the field.. Umbreon growled in frustration as he began to speak.. _I just can not believe that you were capable of stopping that... next time mouse... next time..._

Pikachu raised and ear and cocked his head.. _It was a good try really.. but you just keep telling yourself that...just keep telling yourself that..._ as he then stood back up on all fours ready to continue the battle.. "Its over Ash.. I agree its a draw I guess.. I don't think Umbreon can go on anymore. Good Job Umbreon it was an incredible effort buddy...Return." Gary said with a smile as Umbreon gave Pikachu one last look then nodded at Gary and disappeared in a beam of red light.

Pikachu then walked over off the field and finally sat down then slumped next to Frogadier and Lucario.. as the Emanation Pokemon spoke up.. _You truly do stand alone First... I can not believe that in your normal form you could contend at that level.._ Frogadier conceded a deep nod as well to Pikachu in respect.

 _Oh I got wayyyy more than I bargained for with that fight you two.. I'm really tired...but it was good to see where I stand against this new form... I hope we see more of them in the future.._ Pikachu said with a deep sigh as he could feel the adrenaline from the battle fading away being replaced with tiredness. Frogadier and Lucario exchanged somewhat worried glances with each other at Pikachus statement...

* * *

Mewtwo and Mews eyes dimmed as they released the shield and drifted over to the resting Pikachu as Ash, Gary, Professor Oak and Serena all came together at the bench on the side of the field. "Well Ash was it all you expected?" Professor Oak asked. Ash nodded with a smile, "Yes Professor I really appreciate Gary giving me a chance to see the power of a Mega Evolved Pokemon." Gary snorted, "I do not understand how Pikachu could go toe to toe with my mega Evolved Umbreon... Seriously... you must have trained your Pokemon hard Ash." Gary conceded with large amount of respect in his voice.

"Thanks Gary and yeah I trained them as hard as they could take it. I think were going to go far this time in the Pokemon League." Professor Oak had seen enough.. To think that a normal Pikachu could do what he just did... remarkable. "Quite right Ash, I do think you will do very well. I think for now though you have given me alot to think over. Can I report this information on the stones to President Goodshow?" Ash nodded, "Yeah let them know what it is. Your welcome to keep it Professor but please keep it a secret because those stones can be dangerous in the wrong hands." Both Gary and Professor Oak nodded.

"Well I think for now Gary and I will return to work Ash, If they will allow it I would appreciate it if Mew and Mewtwo would come back to the Ranch from time to time so we can gather more data on them." Ash looked at both legends as then looked at one another for a second in some silent exchange and then looked back at Ash and nodded.

"That's fine Professor I think Serena and I will go ahead and take our leave I have a few more things to do before I head out on my journey." Professor Oak nodded, "Sure Ash thanks for finally returning and giving us an explanation. I'll continue to care for your and Serena's Pokemon in the meantime." Ash nodded, "I'll make sure to return those not coming with me to the ranch Professor. Take care." Serena spoke up, "It was really good to see you two again and thank you so much for taking care of my Pokemon Professor and you too Gary." she bowed to both professors.

"Hey Serena no problem and thanks for finally finding Ashyboy." Serena's face reddened a bit at the comment. "Hey Ash give us a good show in the Pokemon League. I'd wish you luck but I don't think you'll need it this time around." he said with a snort shaking his head. With that Ash collected Pikachu off the ground as both legendary's vanished returning home and he, Serena, Frogadier and Lucario headed out to return home for lunch.

* * *

Ash set Pikachu up on his shoulder as he looked somewhat weary from the fight. "Just take a good rest when we get home I'll grab a couple of Oran Berries for ya and that bottle of Ketchup, you earned it buddy.." _Thanks Ash that was alot harder than I thought it was going to be.. that new form thing is nasty..._ Serena quietly listened to the exchange deep in thought Ash noticed and asked her what was up. "Hey a penny for your thoughts Serena?" Serena shook her head, "Oh sorry its just I was wondering why you didn't use your evolution in that fight? Wouldn't that have helped Pikachu?" Ash smiled.

"Your right Serena that would have greatly changed the outcome of the fight I think but I wanted to see if what we had done over the last three years could compete with that evolution. As you saw it was pretty close. Even though Pikachu looked OK at the end there.. it was a ruse.. he was spent." as Ash looked up to the sour face Pikachu was giving him.. _I could have kept going.._ Ash snorted as Pikachu lowered his ears. _Well I could have thought about going..._ Serena giggled at the fake hurt in Pikachus voice.. shaking her head as well.

"Well that fight was not what I expected.. How in the world could a normal Pokemon trainer compete with that in the Pokemon League?" Serena said somewhat put out.. Ash could really understand where she was coming from with that question. "Well honestly Serena I don't plan to use Soul Evolution unless someone else use a mega evolution first and even then I don't know because it can drain me as well and mess with my concentration." Ash said quite seriously.

Serena was surprised to hear this, "Well if someone one in this league use that I won't feel to bad if you mop the floor with them.. Its not fair to a normal trainer you know." Serena said with a bit of anger in her voice. Ash Chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind Serena, in the meantime lets get home for Lunch and then we can go down to the creek." Serena smiled but inside her anxiety was starting to grow.. It had only been half a day so far and things had gotten a bit crazy.. she could only wonder at what was yet to come as she smiled up at Ash and the entire Party headed back to Ash's house for a well deserved break...


End file.
